Truth or Dare
by mikotoku
Summary: Bulma's niece, Corsa, has overcome the darkness of her past and has moved on with life, keeping a promise made to an unnamed god by becoming a doctor on Earth. Meanwhile, Beerus and Whis are invited to one of Bulma's extravagant parties. Little does anyone know, fate has a twisted sense of humor, reuniting Corsa and Beerus by way of a seemingly harmless Earth game...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

(Author's note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama.

The only things I own of this fanfiction are my OC and story.)

A young teen sat in the corner of a dimly lit room, the sterile white walls still gave off a blinding glow, accosting her tired eyes. Resting her forehead against her knees, the girl prayed that rest would soon take her. God knows, she needed it. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she winced at the pain, taking in the broken state she now found herself.

Dressed in a plain white gown, she grimaced at the bloodied and scuffed attire, her arms and legs regretfully matching it. Stained bandages were bound around her inner elbow where countless needles had been inserted. Her long blue hair fell lifeless around her delicate frame like streams of water, flowing haphazardly onto the floor.

Having enough, she glanced up, peering through the window, looking for anything to take her mind off the hell she was in. Endless stars and foreign galaxies met her eyes, blank eyes unreactive to a star that shot past her, knowing it was useless to pray upon them.

Sighing, the girl gave up her star gazing, returning her head to her knees. The teen had been waiting what felt like an eternity on a response to her prayers. She wanted to escape this infernal place more than anything, even at the cost of her own life. Those prayers had been made some time ago, before she lost the will to care, eyes glazed over to a steel grey, cold and unreactive to all the experiments that she went through. All that truly mattered was for this research facility to go up in flames, to be destroyed. Destruction. Oh, how she wanted it, the desire burning into the very depths of her being.

Just as she was about to doze off, her seething rage becoming a lonely lullaby, an irritated voice resounded in her mind.

"What do you want?! Can a god get any sleep around here?!"

Her head shot up, whipping around to search for the source of the voice. Finding none, the teen offered an awkward greeting, her voice cracking at the dryness in her throat.

"He-hello?"

Hearing nothing, the girl let out a defeated sigh, wondering if she was finally starting to lose her mind. The agitated voice spoke again, jolting her upright.

"If you don't start talking, I'm going back to sleep. Damn mortal, quit wasting my time!"

"I'll be damned, so you are real," the young woman said, resting her fatigued head against the cold, tiled wall behind her.

"I thought they were just stories," she confessed, never being one for spiritual inclinations. The god wasn't having it. He had been woken a full decade early, and he did not appreciate being roused ahead of schedule.

"Get to the point, girl. You were praying so loud you hurt my ears."

Raising her head up, the girl stared a hole into the ceiling, her tired mind still trying to wrap her brain around the fact she was actually talking to a deity.

"So you're a destroyer god?" she asked.

"Thee one, yes. Now get to it or I'm hanging up."

Straightening up, the teen winced at the soreness in her back, sharply exhaling as she collected her thoughts. The god rolled his eyes impatiently as he listened to the child's plight, stifling a yawn as sleep slowly beckoned to him. His elbow duf into the mattress as he groggily held his head up.

"This place I'm being held prisoner has been experimenting on many children. I've tried to fight my way out, but they managed to confine me in this room. None of us have much time left, that's why I reached out to you."

The god of destruction yawned loudly. He had heard many pleas like this before. Granted, it had been a couple thousand years since anyone dared prayed for his assistance.

Bored, he replied, "And I'm supposed to care because….?"

The teen grimaced, hearing the disinterest in the deity's voice. Leaning forward, she maintained her gaze upon the ceiling as she spoke with as much sternness as she could muster.

"I want it destroyed. Gone. Wiped out of existence."

The god chuckled at the request. Something so simple wasn't worth his time.

"If you're so strong, figure it out yourself."

"I can't," she confessed.

"Huh, sounds like you're screwed then. I'm going back to sleep. Good luck, mortal."

"Wait, please help me!" she pleaded, desperation causing a lump to well up in her throat. Her dry eyes welled up, wincing as the moisture stung them.

"And what do I get out of this?" he questioned, looking to make this interaction more interesting.

"No offense, but you're in no position to offer anything."

The girl thought for a moment. It wasn't like she expected to survive the ordeal.

"Well, I don't care if I die, how about my life?"

The destroyer scoffed at the offer, laying his head back onto the bed as he stated, "Eh, that's cliché' and boring. No thanks."

The teen closed her eyes, slamming her head against the wall in frustration. She barely had the strength to stand, let alone bargain with a god. A disturbing thought came to mind, voicing it before she had a chance to stop herself.

"My body?"

The god sat up with a start, cringing at the notion.

"Don't be disgusting! You're a child."

"I'll grow up eventually," she pointed out. 'Whatever,' she thought. The way her life was going, she probably wouldn't live to see twenty.

The deity groaned. This kid must think he's an idiot. He wasn't very fond of the thought of a sacrificial lamb.

"Not if you're dead, genius," he countered. He was beginning to grow weary of this.

Grasping her head, the teen's hands disappeared into her voluminous tresses. She needed to think of something, a difficult task when her life was on the line.

"Fine. What about this planet? Isn't that your thing? Destroying planets and what not?"

The destroyer placed a hand under his chin, debating it over.

"Hmph. The planet would have to serve no purpose for the universe. And that's for me to judge, not you."

"Trust me, aside from this hell hole of a facility, there's nothing here. It's completely barren." She hoped her assurance would peak his interest. It was true, after all.

He mulled it over. The god _had_ been sleeping quite a while. Maybe taking care of one planet wouldn't hurt anything. Besides, it would get the child off his back.

"Hmm….very well, I'll help you."

"Thank you!"

"And in return-"

"Yes?" she asked, willing to comply with anything her savior wanted.

"If you survive, and its doubtful you will, how about you change up your life up a bit?"

"Huh? My life?" she questioned.

The god groaned as he sat up, scratching the inside of his ear as he spoke.

"I doubt you got yourself in this position by living a good life, am I wrong?"

The teen bowed her head, unsurprised that even a god could see what a mess she'd made of herself.

"No, I've abused my powers to gain whatever I wanted. No one could stop me, up to this point, anyway. This world has been pretty much at my feet since I was ten," she confessed, knowing she had no one to blame but herself. The girl had been a shitty person, feeling pathetic for begging for mercy when she had shown none to anyone in her path. Humility washed over her as she waited for a reply.

The god was unamused, hearing this same statement many times before.

"Thanks for proving my point," he muttered, adding, "So, if you survive, carve out a better path for yourself."

"And if I don't?"

The teen didn't understand why she asked such a question. He was already going to help her, why tempt fate by irritating him? Her notion was validated by his response.

"I'll hunt you down when I wake again and destroy you. Simple as that."

She flinched at the statement, waving her hands in the air as she hastily agreed.

"Okay, okay! Deal!"

"Good. Now that's out of the way, stand up and close your eyes."

The girl complied, her legs buckling in protest.

"Alright, now what?"

Giving a stretch, the god jumped down from his bed, landing on the hard granite of the bedchamber. He'd need a little room for this, not having to utilize such an ability for a while. The god didn't want to risk losing his precious bed if he went a little overboard.

"I'm going to possess your body and fulfill your wish. But first, you need to say a specific phrase the same time as I do."

Knees wobbling, the girl caught herself, straightening up as she took a deep breath.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Amnius dufreya."

The teen crinkled her nose, stating, "Huh, sounds weird."

The god's eye twitched, replying in a stern tone.

"It's the divine language, mortal. Watch it, or I won't help you."

"Sorry."

"Alright, you ready? On the count of three. One…Two….Three!"

"AMNIUS DUFREYA!"

With that, everything went black. When she came to, she found herself kneeling in the midst of a demolished landscape, the facility burning all around her. Attempting to stand, the girl collapsed to the ground. Her body felt like a thousand knives stabbing her, worsening as she drew breath.

Looking down, the girl realized she was covered in cuts, blood freely flowing from her wounds. Raising a shaky hand, she attempted to heal herself. Her energy backfired, harsh shocks electrocuting its own master, crumpling the child into the dirt. Blood began to stream from her ears and eyes, her head feeling like someone split it with an axe, gasping for air. The god was right, it would be a miracle if she did manage to live through this, the searing pain nearly unbearable.

Just as she was about to give in and pass out, a familiar spaceship came down from the stars, landing several yards away from her. A galactic patrolman, who she recognizes as an old family friend, jumped out of the craft, sprinting towards her. It took all of her remaining strength to bring her head up, relief filling her voice.

"Jaco…"

"Corsa? Corsa! You're hurt! Are there any others?" he asked, surprised to finally find the person he had been seeking.

"I-I don't know…" she uttered, wincing as she relaxed against the cold, hard ground, taking in a shaky breath.

Taking a minute to survey the damage, the patrolman determined that the child before him was the only survivor.Hearing a distant rumble, Jaco flinched, rushing back to the injured girl.

"We need to get out of here! This place is gonna blow any minute!"

"Heh, won't hear me argue."

Corsa let out a scream as the patrolman picked her up, the motion overwhelming her broken body. He had no choice, sprinting hastily back to his spaceship as the teen continued to wail at the motion.

"Sorry…sorry….man, you're in really bad shape! What the hell happened here?!"

Looking down, he noticed the child had passed out, securing her quickly as the pair careened across the stars, the planet exploding unnoticed.

Everything was a blur when she awoke next, Jaco coming slowly coming into focus as her eyes strained to see. The space cop was reading a magazine next to her bedside, taking a glance around the room. Assuming they were in a hospital, Corsa relaxed, letting out a heavy sigh as Jaco noticed the roused teen, glancing up from the article he'd previously been engrossed.

"Was wondering when you'd come to. You've been out for quite a while."

"Where….where are we?" she asked, mind reeling from the sedative's effects, trying her best to stay awake.

"Galactic headquarters," he replied, adding, "You're in the infirmary. Been here a couple weeks now. It's a miracle you're alive."

Corsa's attention wasn't on him, preferring to survey the bandages covering her body, turning her forearms back and forth. The gauze wrapped around her hands annoyed her the most, the binding tight and unyielding. The patrolman lightly protested as she took them off, finding her injuries underneath fully healed. No scars, no evidence of the hell she went through. Jaco glanced up, noticing her blank lavender eyes staring at them contemplatively.

Clearing his throat, Jaco reclined back into his chair, apprehensive at asking for her testimony. He had a job to do, a missing person's case gaining particular attention from his superiors. Being a close family friend, he had insisted on being the one to locate her. An unusual request, considering his penchant for avoiding work.

"Mind telling me what happened? I've been looking for you for months. Tights threatened to kill me if I didn't find you! Your mom can be really scary….not that I blame her in this instance…"

The teen ignored him, continuing to stare at her hands, thinking back to the last thing she remembered.

"Amnius dufreya…"

"What?" he questioned, her voice barely audible to the alien cop.

"It's nothing." She replied as she placed her hand back down.

"From what I could gather, the place was a research facility. They were experimenting on a lot of people with healing and regenerative abilities. Many of them were kids, like me. My guess is that they figured we were weaker and less likely to fight back."

Corsa watched as the patrolman nodded along to her words, taking notes on a small note pad. She grimaced at the action, never liking the passivity that came when giving witness testimony.

Never bothering to look up from his pad, he asked, "Do you know what caused the facility to explode?"

Corsa hesitated, unsure if her tale of making a pact with a god would go over well. Noting the expectant look on the patrolman's face, she swiftly decided against it. Even if he was a family friend, she doubted that Jaco, or anyone else for that matter, would believe such a thing.

The girl yawned as she reclined back. The starched, stiffened fabric of the pillow crinkled under the weight of her head.

"No, I don't," she admitted, adding, "I had fallen asleep before the explosion. You were there when I came to."

She wasn't lying; she honestly had no clue what happened after she was possessed.

Jaco exhaled sharply as he shut his notepad, satisfied with her explanation.

"Oh well. Guess none of that matters now. When you're feeling good enough to move, I'll take you back to Earth. Your mom has been worried sick."

The teen looked perplexed at the statement. Go back to Earth?

"What about the singing tour?" she asked.

Before she was abducted, Corsa had been an up and coming galactic pop singer. She gained the researchers' attention when she healed her wounds after a bar fight.

The patrolman stood as he replied.

"Cancelled. You can talk to your agent later about rescheduling the tour."

Staring up at the ceiling, the girl mulled over her conversation with the anonymous god, recalling a particular vow she had made.

"No thanks. I'm done. I'm going to stay on Earth." Corsa stated flatly.

Jaco stepped forward, surprised at the sudden change of heart.

"Corsa, I know you've been through hell, but there's no need to give up on your dreams."

The girl closed her eyes as she squirmed in an attempt to get comfortable.

"I'm done with those dreams. After all, as my agent says, 'galactic pop stars are born every minute'…"

With those words, she trailed off, the sedative's doing their job as the teen was lulled to sleep. The patrolman left the room, heading to his nearby office to conclude his report.

Corsa and Jaco returned to Earth a few weeks later, the patrolman unable to talk the girl into returning to space. Crossing her arms, the child remained silent, confident in her decision. Dr. Omori and Tights were standing on the dock on their home island when they landed. The parent and family friend were met by the typically rambunctious space cop, and the exhausted, expressionless teen at his side.

Running up to her, Tights caught her child in a tight embrace, the girl feeling awkward at the contact.

"Corsa! We heard what happened! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, mom." She replied, not too keen on playing a game of 'twenty questions.'

"Don't need to act tough around us kid. Come on now, we have dinner ready." Dr. Omori stated, turning his attention to the patrolman.

"Jaco, we have some milk and cheese for you."

Jaco perked up at the offer, proclaiming, "Yes please!"

The blonde writer trailed behind the two men with her daughter, afraid to leave the child's side. She hadn't seen her in three years, scarcely believing that it was the same person. Corsa's lively eyes had dulled, dark circles etched into the teen's face. Her long, flowing blue tresses hung lifelessly around her, barely swaying in the light evening breeze.

"I'm so thankful you're alive…" she trailed off, unsure of the reaction she would receive from the child. They weren't on good terms last they saw each other, her child stubbornly rushing to board Jaco's ship, insistent to venture the star system.

Corsa stopped, causing her mother to halt beside her. Glancing up, the girl locked eyes with Tights, the writer sensing strong determination in that gaze.

"You don't have to worry anymore mom. I'm staying on Earth."

"If that's what you want, dear….Are you going to try to be a singer here?" she asked, curious what her child had in mind.

"No…."

Corsa thought back once again to the conversation she had with the destroyer god.

 _If you survive, carve out a better path for yourself…._

"A doctor."

"What, sweetie?" Tights asked, unsure if she heard correctly.

"I'm going to be a doctor." The teen stated, her tone implying how obvious the choice seemed.

"Now honey, I know you're young, but that's awfully ambitious." Her mother said.

"Why not? I'm thirteen, I've already graduated with my associates, should be a piece of cake."

"Oh, Corsa…" the writer said, sighing at the insistence of her child. She was well aware if her kid put her mind to something, that was it. There'd be no changing her mind.

'I've been such a selfish child…' Corsa thought, watching as her mother absorbed yet another one of her daughter's grand ideas. The teen felt a lump well up in her throat, guilt filling her being as she realized how much time had past since the last she saw her parent.

"Mom, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I haven't been the best daughter."

"Oh honey, you don't have to-"

Tights was caught off as the girl put up her hand, silently insisting she let her finish.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I've done some things I'm not proud of. I abused my power over others, using my abilities to get my way when my status couldn't. But not anymore. I've lost a lot of my powers, including flying. The only one left is healing. So why not use it to do some good for a change?"

Tights pulled her daughter close, holding her in a long embrace. Her emotions betrayed her as tears began to stream down her face.

"Oh honey, you could never do anything that would make me ashamed of you. I love you no matter what. If you want to be a doctor, then go for it. I'll support you."

Putting her hands on either side of Corsa's face, she said, "Your father would be so proud if he was here…"

The teen's eyes began to well up with tears.

"I hope he'd be mom…"

(-Ten years later-)

Corsa accomplished her goal of graduating from medical school at eighteen, throwing herself headlong into both her education and profession. At twenty-three, she had gained notoriety as one of the best surgeons in the region, giving free aid to distant villages where medical care was few and far between. Attending a conference in West City, the young physician came across her aunt, Bulma, who was accepting an award for a new jet engine Capsule Corp. had patented. Thrilled to see her long lost niece, she invited her to an after party at Capsule Corp. Little does the doctor know, fate has a twisted sense of humor….

 _Author's note:_

 _Hope you enjoyed the prologue!_

 _(This is a re-edited version of the original. I'll be conducting re-edits of the first ten or so chapters, some will be more apparent than others.)_

 _Thank you for your patronage!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Visions and Soirees (Everything gets Blurry)**

(Author's note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama.

The only things I own of this fanfiction is my OC and story.)

Beerus and Whis are on their planet. Whis just received a call from Bulma, inviting them to come to a party she is hosting. Whis is delighted, since the food at the human's soirees are always to die for. He approached Beerus' bedroom where he has been napping for three months…

 _Everything in the dream was hazed over; indistinct. Like water through his hands, there but not. Flashes of clarity come and go. 'What is this?' Sensations arise. Noises and smells dance all around him. Something cold is resting in his hand. He recognizes this. 'A vision?' The menagerie of sensations almost make him dizzy. He deciphers what the sounds are. Music playing. Just when it starts feeling like too much to handle, a flash of blue passes before his eyes, appearing like a flowing cascade of water. A singer joins the melody. He can't make out the words, but he can tell the sound coming from this person is one of the most angelic he's ever heard. It's maddening to him he cannot understand the lyrics. 'Who is this person? What is she saying?' Beerus can eventually make out some of the words. It's in the common tongue:_

' _-dream-, -dream you-, - dream you wide awak-_

Beerus wakes suddenly, staring at the bare ceiling of his chambers. He sits up and looks around. He never appreciated the feelings visions gave him. It was downright nauseating sometimes. The destroyer lays back down, crossing his arms under his head, fixating on an alarm bomb above him, hoping to gain some bearings. He contemplates what the vision could possibly mean.

" _ **What was that? A concert? And what of that singer? That flash of blue….eh….."**_

He was already starting to forget the details, a consequence of living for so many millennia. It's been explained to him once that if a god was to recall every possible moment in their extraordinarily long lives, it would drive them insane.

" **Eh….oh well…."**

He had had similar dreams before, but some years had passed since the last one. How long though? Three….Five…..Ten years since the last one? Beerus had lost count. When a person rests for long periods of time as he does, time easily slips past, barely noticing its periodic observer.

" **Lord Beerus. Are you still sleeping?"**

" **I was. What is it?"**

" **Bulma just called. Apparently, she received some sort of award for a new technology she has come up with. She is throwing a party to celebrate her company's accomplishment. We have been invited to go. She promised some new dishes we haven't tried yet."**

This obtains the god's full attention.

" **New dishes?! Count me in!"**

" **I thought you'd approve. The party starts in one hour's time. Please get ready."**

The angel spares another glance at his charge. The destroyer god apparently lost in thought over something.

" **Something the matter?"**

" **Hmm?"**

" **You look troubled, lord."**

" **Eh, it's nothing of consequence. Just another one of those dreams again."**

" **Which? You have so many. Another rival, perhaps?"**

" **No, nothing like that…"**

" **What then?"**

" **Singing. There's someone singing in the dream."**

" **Oh, please disregard that lord. I had been practicing a little while you were resting."**

" **It wasn't your singing! It was distinctly female!"**

" **Female? Oh, right. Your dreams of this elusive pop star with no name. If you ever could decide on one, it would make it plausible to search. Any such luck?"**

" **No, but something was different this time."**

" **Oh?"**

" **Blue. A flash of blue. It could have been hair, I think…."**

" **Huh. In any case, shall we get ready for the party? This dream of yours isn't going to resolve itself today."**

Beerus sighs in resignation.

" **I suppose not…"**

The pair are preparing to leave, Whis holding his staff up, tapping it on the ground to depart. Just as they leave in a flash of light, the Oracle Fish is careening to their launch site, flailing his arms wildly.

" **Wait! Wait! Oh shoot, I missed them. I was gonna tell Lord Beerus that he might meet someone important today!"**

The Oracle Fish glances around, looking towards Beerus' palace. It hears it stomach grumble in hunger. The fish becomes delighted at the thought of its new mission.

" **Oh well….he'll figure it out. Time to raid the fridge…"**

They arrive at the party's commencement. The party is roaring to life, complete with not only the usual company, but musical entertainment and a multitude of foods that neither alien has seen before.

" **Now this is what I call a party!"**

" **Yes, lord, I agree. Bulma really pulled out all the stops for this soiree. Oh, there she is. Hello! Lady Bulma!"**

The pair is momentarily ignored, due to Bulma conversing with a young woman with azure-hued hair, tied up into an intricate bun. The woman's lavender eyes light up as she exchanges words with the blue-haired scientist. They are laughing over some inside joke only they seem to understand. Beerus and Whis glance at each other, not caring for being ignored. They approach the jovial women. Bulma notices them out of the corner of her eye.

" **Oh hi guys! Didn't see you arrive. Have you been here long?"**

" **No, we just got here."**

" **Oh, well that's good. Don't want to be a bad host."**

The younger woman looks to Bulma expectantly, looking to be introduced.

" **Oh, sorry sweetie. Where are my manners? Whis, Beerus, I'd like you to meet my darling niece, Dr. Corsa Briefs."**

The young woman smiles and bows at the introduction.

" **Pleasure to meet you gentlemen. Bulma, you seriously don't need to use my full title, it's embarrassing."**

" **Oh come now, my hell-raising niece goes and becomes a surgeon when no one is looking? I just gotta say something!"**

Corsa faces the two men, wearing a look of embarrassment and apology.

" **Please disregard my aunt's gushing."**

She leans over slightly toward them with her hand held by her mouth, denoting her whispered tone.

" **She's been hitting the punch a little early."**

Whis and Beerus give her a knowing smile.

" **Oh no need, miss. We've been around for a few of these parties. We know how it goes."**

" **Oh, cool."**

Corsa takes another look at the two oddly dressed gentleman.

" **Safe to assume you're aliens?"**

Whis smiles at the observation.

" **Why yes. Yes we are."**

Beerus interjects into the conversation.

" **I've been told that not many people outside of present company are aware of the existence of other life forms."**

The young lady smiles at the destroyer.

" **That's true. But Earth does periodically attract some aliens now and then. I'm only aware due to being a half breed and my time travelling in space."**

Beerus feels out her energy signature. Not much of one to speak of, but still varying from the other humans in the courtyard.

" **Half what, if I may ask?"**

" **Elucian. My dad was a galactic patrolman, but he died a long time ago."**

" **I wasn't aware Bulma had a sister."**

" **Yeah, well…you know how it goes. Busy lives and all…"**

Bulma inserts herself back into the conversation, knowing the pair's penchant for food.

" **Hey guys! You came for a party, right? There's plenty of food and drink to go around. Have fun!"**

Beerus' ears perk up at the mention.

" **You don't have to tell me twice!"**

Sometime later, a space ship appears in the distance. It lands not too far from the party. A certain galactic patrolman approaches to join in on the merriment. He marvels at the extravagance of the soiree.

" **Geez, Bulma wasn't kidding. This place is hopping…"**

" **Yo! Jaco!"**

The patrolman looks around for the source of the voice. He is dumbfounded to see Corsa waving.

" **Corsa?! Wow, how time flies! All grown up now, I see."**

" **Yeah well, a decade tends to do that. You haven't aged a day."**

" **My species has a much longer lifespan than yours."**

" **Yeah, yeah. Rub it in, why don't ya?"**

" **I hear you're a doctor now. A sur-ge-on. Is that right?"**

Corsa giggles at Jaco's pronunciation.

" **Surgeon, yes. I've been practicing a few years now."**

" **Color me surprised, I would have thought you'd try to start a music career here on Earth."**

" **To be honest, the thought did cross my mind. But being a doctor makes better use of the skills I have left over."**

" **Oh, so your other abilities never came back huh?"**

" **Nope. Not a one."**

" **Damn. Here I was about to offer you a position in the patrol."**

Corsa laughs at the mention of Jaco's offer. He had long held on to the belief that she should of joined the patrol a long time ago.

" **No thanks, my life is here."**

The patrolman marvels at the person standing before him. Could this really be the same cantankerous child he knew back then?

" **You've really changed, kid. For the better, I mean."**

" **Yeah, well when you knew me, I was a massive brat."**

Jaco gives the young doctor a serious glance, noting her oversight of the events of that day so long ago.

" **I think anyone would change, considering what happened back then…"**

" **No offense, but I don't care to talk about it."**

Corsa sees Bulma waving her over to a spiky-haired man and herself.

" **Oh, gotta go. Enjoy the party, Jaco!"**

Corsa approaches her aunt and the uptight gentleman to her left.

" **Sweetie, this is your uncle, Vegeta. Vegeta, meet your niece, Corsa."**

" **Um, pleasure to meet you Vegeta."**

" **Likewise."**

" **I'm sorry your cousins aren't here for you to meet, Corsa. You'll get a chance tomorrow though."**

" **That's okay. I got some clothes and toys for little Bulla. Grandma has been gushing about her in her calls to mom."**

" **Oh, you're such a sweetheart! How is my big sis doing?"**

" **Oh, you know. Working on a manuscript as always."**

Vegeta inserts himself into the conversation. Bulma had informed him that the girl was a half-breed like his own children. The sayian was curious of her paternal heritage.

" **What of your father, then?"**

" **Oh, well…he was Elucian, but he died when I was young. All I know of him is that he was in the galactic patrol."**

" **Hmph."**

He looks to his wife, noticing a trend among the two siblings.

" **Looks as though the women in your family have a thing for extraterrestrials."**

" **Ha ha, very funny dear."**

Vegeta looks to Corsa. He had observed her previous encounter with Jaco.

" **I saw you talking to that space clown over there. You two a thing or something?"**

" **What?! Ew, no! He's my godparent! I haven't seen him in years. We were just catching up!"**

" **Godparent? In that case, allow me to extend my sincerest condolences."**

" **Uh, thanks. I guess…."**

Bulman sighs at her husband's ability to render any conversation awkward. She smiles at her niece and puts an arm around her shoulder.

" **Don't be so rude, Vegeta! Listen Corsa, why don't you get a drink and mingle. It's a party. Loosen up, girl. Let your hair down!"**

" **Hmm? Sure…"**

Corsa walks toward the bar, hearing her aunt and uncle argue in the distance. She was thankful for her aunt's out of the awkward conversation with Vegeta.

" **Huh. 'Let your hair down.' Now that she mentions it, this bun is giving me a headache…"**

She removes the simple band that had been holding back her cascade of floor-length hair. She felt fortunate that there was a breeze, otherwise she might risk stepping on it.

" **So annoying. I'd kill to have a haircut that lasted longer than a week…"**

She walks past Whis and Beerus just in time for a decent breeze to sweep her hair away from her person. Beerus looks up from reclining in his chair to catch a glance of the young woman. The sight of the blue hair swaying in the wind gives him the strangest case of déjà vu, though he can't place it. Whis spares a glance towards Beerus.

" **Something wrong, lord?"**

The destroyer chugs a tall glass of beer to avoid engaging in conversation, knowing he was just caught zoning out. A short time later, Corsa walks towards the pair, hoping to mingle and get to know her aunt's friends. Corsa has never been good at engaging others in conversation. She figures to employ a social lubricant to help in this matter.

" **Hey you all want a shot?"**

Beerus and Whis both glance up at Corsa, perplexed at her statement. They then note the small glasses on a tray that the woman is carrying. Beerus can smell something sweet emanating from the clear liquid in the tiny cups. Intrigued, Beerus caves in to his curiousity.

" **What is it?"**

" **Birthday cake shot."**

" **It's not my birthday."**

" **No, it's a shot that supposed to taste like a cake. That's just what it's called."**

" **Huh. So your species isn't happy with just having the best tasting food in the universe, they have to make their drinks taste like food too?"**

" **Sure, that's one way to look at it. You want one?"**

" **Why do you have a whole tray?"**

" **Simple, they wouldn't give me the bottle."**

" **You're going to drink all those?"**

" **I don't mind sharing. A few."**

" **Hmph. Very well."**

Both men try the oddly named drink. Corsa downs two in the time they drink theirs. Whis gives a look of concern over the young woman's enthusiasm, considering he wasn't a fan of the vodka. Beerus doesn't appear to mind it, as he grabs another shot.

" **Um, miss? Not to come off as rude, but you might want to pace yourself."**

" **Eh, I'll be fine. Elucians need a massive amount of sugar intake to function, so this is barely doing anything. It's like, fifty percent sugar."**

The angel looks at the mortal woman skeptically.

" **I don't believe that's how alcohol works."**

" **Eh…"**

Corsa goes to reach for a shot, noticing a little too late that the rest of the shots on the tray are gone. She glances over to Beerus.

" **Hey! I said I'd share! Not** _ **give**_ **you all of them."**

" **You had** _ **two**_ **. By the way, you were right. Those do taste like cake. It has an odd aftertaste, though. It went away after I drank the other ones."**

Corsa counts the number of shots on the tray, getting to sixteen.

" **You just drank thirteen shots!"**

" **Yes, and?"**

"… **.o-kay then…."**

Corsa walks back to the bar, chatting up Gohan and Videl. Things gradually evolve into a drinking game involving poker cards. No.18 and Krillin join in as well, the younger couples enjoying the time they have to interact with other adults, since Bulma decided to foot the bill for babysitters. Bulma and a few others decide to join in later on. Beerus gets curious what the mortals are up to.

" **Poker?"**

Corsa is more than happy to explain the game to the destroyer.

" **Yeah, except instead of winning poker chips, the loser has to pick one shot from the 'pot' to drink."**

" **Chips? Pot? It sounds like you're talking about food again, girl. Just what is poker anyway?"**

" **Huh? Oh, sorry. Well, poker is….."**

After Beerus gets the gist of the game, everyone starts playing. By dusk, the musical entertainment starts their set. Beerus is pleased by the end of the game to have won. Though this means that he didn't have to drink. At all. Corsa quips at his good fortune.

" **Yeah, but is it even winning? The point of the game is to get drunk not more sober."**

" **Hey, I played by your weird rules, Earth woman!"**

" **Well congratulations, 'Captain Sobriety.'"**

Corsa turns her attention to the band playing, listening to the music resounding into the hastening night. She recalls her time as a singer with a longing look.

" **I miss that."**

Beerus quips back at her, looking to get a dig at her previous insult.

" **What? Sobriety?"**

" **No!"**

She points to the band, forgetting her words momentarily.

" **That."**

" **What? Being in a band?"**

" **Yes!"**

Beerus looks over at her skeptically. Corsa's face goes slightly serious.

" **What? You don't believe me?"**

" **I didn't say that."**

" **Hmph."**

" **Alright, if you were so great, why didn't you stick with it?"**

Corsa stands up from her chair and starts to walk away. Her drunken state renders her words flowing together.

" **I had no choice I lived so I had to keep my promise…"**

' _What is she talking about?'_

Within seconds, she walks up to the band, asking them something. Before he knows it, she's up on the stage, utilizing the microphone stand as leverage to keep her upright. Bulma calls out in concern.

" **Corsa, honey! Be careful!"**

" **I am."**

Beerus chuckles. _This should be good._ Before he has time to stop laughing, The music begins to play. The wavering in the woman's frame has disappeared, replaced by a long practiced composure. She starts to sing with the confidence of a seasoned rock star.

 _ **Too late, the melody is over  
The joke seems to be on me cos I'm the one not laughing  
Down here on the floor**_

' _Huh, I'll be damned_ ,' He thinks to himself. __

 _ **Deflate, the mystery of living  
In the most heartless fashion I could ever Imagine  
No pretense of décor**_

 __' _She's actually…pretty good. Okay, really good_.'

 __ _ **Another place and time, without a great divide  
And we could be flying deadly high  
I'll sell my soul to **__**dream you wide awake-**_

'Wait, what'd she just say?'

'No,' he attempts to convince himself.

'I must be hearing the lyrics wrong.') _  
_

_**Another place and time, without a warning sign  
And we could be dying angel style  
I'll sell my soul to **__**dream you wide awake**_

He starts to examine his surroundings. Everything is feeling extremely familiar.

He looks down to his hand. Sure enough, a glass of cold beer is resting there.

The sights and sounds are all familiar. He's seen this all before. The vision was coming true. _  
_ _ ****_

 _ **I'll dream you... wide awake**_

'There's no way this is happening.

 _ **With me, disaster finds a playfield  
Love seems to draw dark, twisted pleasure tearing at me  
Cos I can't let you go**_

 _I've had this dream for the last hundred years._ _ **  
**_ _  
_ _ **Mercy, like water in a desert  
Shine through my memory like jewelry in the sun  
Where are you now?**_

 _ ****_Maybe I'm just finally losing my mind…'

 **** _ **Another place and time...**_

 _ **I'll dream you... wide awake**_

Other visions Beerus had had were mere glimpses, a small fragment, one instant in time. These dreams used to share this pattern, until it reappeared into his subconscious after a decade long hiatus. It more than made up for it with the detail gained from the lyrics and her azure-hued hair. _ ****_

 _ **It's like I'm racing to the sun, blindly face the blazing gun  
Cos I'm afraid I will be left here without you  
Like I'm racing not to run, give more when I have none  
Cos I'm afraid I will be left here without you... wide awake**_

'Where have you been?' _ ****_

 _ **Another place and time...**_

 _ **I'll dream you... wide awake.**_

Corsa's receives applause from the crowd, only one person not joining in the merriment. Whis looks over at the now troubled god.

" **Are you alright, lord?"**

This statement returns Beerus back to reality. He looks toward his attendant. There is no desire within him to discuss this realization with anyone at that moment. Not yet. He quickly drinks the remaining beverage in his to have an excuse to get up from the table.

"… **..I need a drink."**

The trouble was, he wasn't sure how to handle something like this. Having a vision of your latest rival is one thing, but a singer, on a foreign planet, on the edge of the universe, with long blue hair? There was no way that was coincidence. He had given up on ever locating this singer, figuring she must have perished during one of his fifty year naps. Due to the long period of time he had had this recurring dream, Whis had felt the need to poke fun at him for it, since he never gained a name. The angel had chalked it up as a fantasy of his to have a pop star move to his planet. This confirmation of his vision made him relieved, but anxious at the same time.

' _What should I do?'_

Something the woman had said came to mind, bothering him with its vagueness.

-' _I had no choice I lived so I had to keep my promise.'-_

' _What did that mean? What was she referring to?'_ The diety mused to himself. He walks past Jaco and Krillin as he hears a fragment of their conversation.

" **It's a real shame you know, she could have been a huge hit had she stuck with it."**

" **You're kidding?! I didn't know they had pop stars in space."**

The patrolman balks at the human for thinking that aliens didn't have much in the way of musical celebrities.

" **Oh yeah. We got intergalactic pop, planetary rock, space death metal-"**

" **I guess I never thought about it. What do you guys do for TV?"**

" **SpaceTube or Hulu."**

" **Hulu? You guys can get that signal?"**

" **It's more popular than you'd think."**

Beerus looks to Corsa, who's having a blast reliving her singing days. It didn't add up in his mind. Going from intergalactic stardom to a medical career on a backwater planet just didn't compute. It was a quantum leap in professions. _'Who are you?'_

After a few songs, Corsa hops off the stage, nearing tripping as she lands on the grass. She looks towards Beerus in triumph.

" **See, I told you!"**

" **Riveting performance. I heard you sung in the galactic pop circuit. Why don't you anymore?"**

The woman has a momentary look of shock, but quickly figures out the source of that information.

" **Jaco! What the hell?!"**

" **What?!"**

Beerus is confused by the half-breed's sudden irritation at his statement. She appears like she might throttle the small patrolman right out of his chair. ' _Why is that such a sensitive subject?'_ Corsa starts to stomp away towards the bar.

" **Geez. Can't have any fun without someone bringing that crap up."**

The god notices the young doctor grab another shot from the bartender, obviously something much stronger than the drink she had offered him, noting her grimace at its consumption. Corsa walks away, appearing as though she is leaving the festivities. Beerus sees Bulma stop her, a heated conversation occurring between the two relatives. Vegeta is quick to join his wife's side. The destroyer takes his time in approaching the conversation.

" **It's getting late. You really shouldn't go, Corsa. Besides, you're drunk."**

" **I'm not drunk! I'm moderately functional. I'll be fine."**

" **Tights would kill me if I let you go."**

" **I'm a grown ass woman! I'm going to that shop! If you think I'm going to miss out on the best desserts on the planet, than you got another thing coming!"**

The mention of desserts peaks Beerus' interest.

" **At least take Vegeta with you."**

The sayian prince glares in disagreement.

" **Don't bring me into this!"**

Beerus decides to join in the debate.

" **If I may interject, I would like to see this dessert shop your niece is speaking of."**

Corsa glares at the insistence of the current company that she not go by herself.

" **That's nice and all, Beerus, but I don't need a chaperone."**

Beerus glances at the tipsy doctor with disinterest in her safety.

" **I'm going for the food. You are simply free to show me the way."**

" **Oh. Alright then! Let's go!"**

Before the Earthling couple can protest, Corsa takes Beerus by the arm, heading off into the night. This leaves Bulma and Vegeta in wide-eyed concern. Whis walks up to the befuddled pair, a plate of food in hand. Bulma quips at his casual approach.

" **Shouldn't you go with him?!"**

Whis ponders this a moment, already connecting the dots that Corsa fits the destroyer's prophecy to a tee. He decides to keep this information to himself.

" **Hmm? I may check in on him later, but I think it'll be fine."**

" **Aren't you supposed to be his attendant?"**

" **I don't follow him everywhere."**

Vegeta looks in the direction the two left.

" **I just hope nothing happens to make him angry. Wait, did anyone tell her that he's the god of destruction?!"**

Whis takes a bite of the new dish on his plate. He passively comments on Vegeta's question.

" **I suppose she'll figure it out quick if he does lose his temper. Not much we can do now."**

Bulma joins in her husband's concern.

" **You promise you'll check in on them?"**

" **Yes, yes. I will."**

Bulma sighs in resignation.

" **Guess we'll have to hope and wait then. I hope she doesn't stay out too long…"**

 _Author's Note:_ _Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I have to note that the song, 'Dreaming Wide Awake' is by the band, Poets of the Fall. Go check them out if you get a chance! I have the second and third chapters already done and will be getting them up soon. Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Drunken Blunder

(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama.

The only things I own are my OC and story.)

'Why on earth did I agree to this?' Beerus thinks to himself as the pair traverse through the lively city. Though later into the night, the city is booming with festivities and excitement of its own, apparently celebrating some sort of event.

" **Why is there so many people out?"**

Corsa shrugs her shoulders. She hadn't been in this city since she was three. The woman had only been there a month and happened to peruse some of the restaurants in town.

" **Hmm. Not sure. I'm not from here. Apparently something big enough to celebrate."**

They eventually learn that the festivities are due to the anniversary of the city's founding. The streets are packed to capacity with citizens drinking, eating, and dancing. The further the two walk into the crowd, the more frequently they are being bumped into by unsuspecting drunken observers of the holiday. Corsa doesn't appear to mind, being used to bustling metropolis'. Beerus, on the other hand, is beginning to lose his patience with the crowd. Small gatherings, such as the one Bulma frequently hosts, are about the capacity that the god can tolerate. Massive crowds with barely any room to maneuver are another matter entirely. He glares impatiently at his guide.

" **How much further to this blasted place?"**

" **Just a few more blocks. This is the quickest way."**

He sighs in frustration. After another block of wading through the crowd, Beerus can hardly take anymore. Corsa seems to sense his irritation, as she reaches out and touches his arm to gain his attention. She has to yell over the mass of people to be heard.

" **Just a second! I'll be right back!"**

Corsa disappears into the crowd. The god is about to engage in a fight with a passerby who steps on his foot when she comes back with a large dish of dessert she obtained from a food truck.

" **Here you go!"**

" **What is it?!"**

" **Sundae!"**

He glances at the dish now in his hands. It does have ice cream, but is loaded down with a menagerie of sweets. Corsa attempts to move closer to the buildings in order to walk behind the food trucks, avoiding more of the crowded streets. Beerus is walking beside her, enjoying the sweet distraction when he notes her concerned look, almost of confusion. He rolls his eyes in realization.

" **Don't tell me you're lost."**

" **No…it's just hard to see the street signs with all these people."**

He notes the Earthling's height as the source of the visual obstruction.

" **Maybe if you were a little taller…"**

" **You're not by much! If you can see than help me!"**

" **What's the street?"**

" **Calendula."**

Beerus looks up and discovers he's not having any more luck than she is. He floats up a few feet to help in this dilemma. This action spares him some weird looks from bystanders. He finds the street. Corsa tugs on the bottom of his pant leg.

" **Get down from there!"**

He returns to the ground. He tosses the finished dessert over his shoulder, grabbing Corsa's hand in the same motion.

" **Found it."**

They reach their destination within a few minutes, but are confronted with a sign in the front window stating that the shop is out for the night enjoying the festivities. Corsa groans with the discovery.

" **Ah, damnit. They're closed."**

Beerus' aura starts to flare with a faint purple glow. 'I went through all that for nothing?!' He grimaces at the thought of going back through that crowd. Corsa looks to him in apology.

" **Hey. Hey! It's okay. I know of another place that's equally good."**

He glares at his traveling companion. She quickly adds reassurance to her statement, noting the flare of his aura around him. 'He must really hate crowds. Some sort of social phobia?' She thinks to herself.

" **It's really close to here. It's way off the main street. No crowds, promise."**

" **Fine."**

Sure enough, they reach their second destination in no time at all, arriving at a little hole-in-the-wall establishment. Beerus looks to her with skepticism.

" **You're sure this is the place?"**

" **Oh yeah. Come on!"**

Corsa takes the reluctant god by the hand, rushing in to the run down restaurant. He prays for this planet's sake that the quality of the food matches her enthusiasm. It doesn't disappoint.

" **This is fantastic!"**

Corsa smiles in victory over her substitute restaurant choice.

" **I'm glad you approve."**

As one of the waiters walks to the front to turn over the 'open' sign to 'closed', the chef/bartender pours three shots of an unknown liquid. He puts two of the drinks in front of the pair.)

" **On the house. Happy Founding Day! Drink up!"**

Corsa smiles in appreciation.

" **Thanks."**

Beerus spares a glance at the strange, strong smelling concoction.

" **What is it?"**

" **No clue. Excuse me sir, but what'd you pour us?"**

" **Tequila."**

" **Oh. Can I get a few limes and some salt?"**

" **Sure thing."**

Beerus sits back and watches as Corsa takes the lime and puts it on the side of her shot. She takes the saltshaker in one hand and licks the top of the other one. He is perplexed at what she is doing. Corsa takes the salt and shakes it onto the licked hand. She then picks up the lime in a separate hand, tequila shot in the other. He watches as she drinks the shot as quick as possible, licking the salt off her hand and biting the citrus fruit within a few seconds of consuming the burning alcohol. She coughs slightly at the intensity of the drink.

" **Whew! Haven't had one of those in a while."**

She looks over at her confused spectator. Corsa notices that the drink before him is still unconsumed.

" **You don't want yours?"**

" **After that display? No thanks."**

" **Oh. Okay."**

Corsa leans over towards the god, grazing his arm as she steals his beverage and downs it, quickly eating the lime meant for him.

" **Why would you do that to yourself?"**

" **Do what?"**

" **It's apparent you don't like it. Why drink it then?"**

" **It's rude not to."**

Beerus shrugs at the odd custom. He supposes that not as weird as his habit of destroying an entire planet if doesn't like a dish, let alone a drink. Corsa pays and they depart from the shop. They are walking back when they pass a dance in the middle of the street. Corsa gets an idea.

" **Let's dance!"**

Beerus balks at the enthusiastic doctor's suggestion.

" **Let's what?"**

" **Oh come on! You** _ **know**_ **how to dance right?"**

She asks, almost goading at him. He takes a deep breath of resignation, noting her infectious excitement at the prospect. She takes him by the hand before he can protest, dragging him into the middle of the crowd, forgetting his previous irritations. After a lively song, the tone moves to something slower, forcing half the crowd to scatter. 'Finally! Less people. This I can work with.' He thinks to himself. Beerus notices Corsa starting to walk off the dance floor when he grabs her arm.

" **I thought you wanted to dance."**

" **Well yeah, but-"**

" **What happened to all that zeal you had a moment ago?"**

He tilts his head to the side in confusion as Corsa's face starts to blush slightly.

" **This is a couple's dance."**

He looks around and sees people paired off, holding each other close and dancing slowly.

" **So? We're two people, that constitutes a couple."**

" **It's, It's not the same."**

" **I'm confused. What's the matter? Can't dance with a** _ **partner**_ **?"**

He goads her, getting her back for her previous insult to his dancing skills. It seems to work. The young lady gives him an indignant glare.

" **No, I can dance just fine!"**

" **Then quick being a coward."**

" **We really need to get back."**

" **Why? You weren't in a rush before."**

Before she can protest anymore, Beerus pulls her back onto the floor. Following suit with the other couples, he holds her one hand, and has his other hand held at her waist. He notices her blushing again, and decides to point it out, much to the inebriated woman's chagrin.

" **You're blushing."**

" **No I'm not!"**

He then notices something peculiar. Her eyes changed from their lavender tone to a golden amber.

" **Why did your eyes change color just now?"**

" **To what?"**

" **Gold."**

She sighs.

" **Fine. It means I'm lying. By product of being Elucian."**

" **Interesting."**

Corsa glares, waving a hand while adding a sarcastic comment.

" **Oh yeah, it's great, I'm like a damn mood ring. Nothing I feel is secret."**

" **Are there** _ **more**_ **colors I'm going to see tonight?"**

" **God I hope not!"**

" **Why's that?"**

" **It only happens with extreme emotions."**

" **Lying's extreme?"**

" **Can be."**

The dance ends and they depart the merriment. Corsa looks at her watch and realizes the time.

" **Ah! It's One-thirty! We really need to get back!"**

After walking around a while, they come to the realization that they are lost. Corsa cusses at their bad luck.

" **Shit! Who sets a city up like this?! I've traveled all over this planet and the grid layout for this place is asinine!"**

While Beerus watches the woman in amusement, he feels something tap the top of his head. He looks upward.

" **Did you feel that?"**

Before they know it, rain is pouring mercilessly from the sky. They find shelter under an overpass walkway, hoping the storm is short lived. Beerus groans at the inconvenience.

" **This might take a while."**

The rain is coming down so hard that visibility is poor. Impossible to fly in. They stand under their shelter, cold and soaked. Neither seem to care due to the level of their inebriation. Corsa, prone to optimism, suggests an activity.

" **Wanna play a game?"**

" **What you have in mind?"**

" **Hmm…truth or dare?"**

" **I think the 'dares' might be a little difficult."**

" **Guess we'll have a lot of 'truths' then. You'll have the advantage. Not like I can lie."**

Beerus smiles at that fact. He agrees to the game.

" **Very well. Truth or dare?"**

" **Truth."**

The game goes on for some time. The storm they hope would let off has increased in intensity. The questions they ask one another evolve some trivial things, such as favorite color, to more and more personal questions. This gradually forces their guards to be up and makes the pair more willing to switch to dares. Eventually, a question Beerus has been wanting to ask comes out of his mouth unexpectedly.

" **What did you mean you had to keep a promise?"**

" **What?"**

" **Earlier, when you were singing, you said you had no choice but to give it up. Why?"**

She gets quiet at the question. She quickly changes her selection.

" **Dare."**

" **Oh come now."**

The previous jovial nature of the young doctor shifts to solemn and serious in nature.

" **No, I don't wanna talk about it."**

" **Not at all?"**

Corsa gives in to the relentless badgering by the alien. Anything to get off the topic.

" **Let's just say something bad happened when I was younger and the only way out of it is if I promised to 'chose a better path' for myself if I lived."**

" **Oh. Pissed off the wrong person?"**

" **No, on the contrary, I made it to someone who saved me."**

He gives the woman a questioning look. Corsa sighs.

" **I wasn't always such an upstanding citizen okay? I got myself in some trouble and couldn't get out on my own. Can we drop it?"**

" **Very well."**

Corsa takes her turn with the questioning.

" **Truth or dare?"**

" **Truth."**

" **Why did you want to dance with me?"**

He hesitates. He wasn't ready for that one. The destroyer wasn't certain why he wanted to so bad. There was no reason for it. Maybe the curiosity of his vision got the better of him. Was he messing with fate by dancing with her? He didn't feel so. Fate is unchangeable, even for deities. What was meant to be would be, regardless of what gods did. He decided to be frank with his answer.

" **I'm not sure. Just felt like it."**

" **Felt like it?"**

" **Well, yeah. You should understand that."**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **You seem to do whatever you please, regardless of who objects."**

" **Hmm. Never thought about it. Guess I've always been like that. Kind of makes us two peas in a pod, don't you think?"**

" **Ha. I guess so."**

Corsa makes a step toward the entrance of the overpass to examine the raging storm. She seems satisfied with how much the rain has let up.

" **We could probably go now."**

" **Sure."**

Beerus was feeling a little regretful that the storm was starting to pass. He was actually enjoying this time, talking to someone who was similar to him, yet not. He never realized, but doctors do actually have a lot in common with destroyer gods, in a twisted sense. Destroyers decide what planets have something to contribute to their respectively galaxies, obliterating the ones that serve no purpose or are considered harmful to the rest of the universe.

Doctors assess people by how critical their injuries and illnesses are, determining which ones can be saved, and which ones are beyond hope. Corsa explained that some things, like cancer, can be surgically removed and treated with chemicals or radiation in their early stages, destroying the malevolent cells that would harm the rest of the body, like war-mongering planets invading other peaceful solar systems.

What contrasted was the young doctor's regret over the ones she couldn't save. She had at one point lamented over these losses during their game, shedding a few tears over their passing. But she seemed to validate her choice to be a physician by the far greater number of people she had pulled back from death's grip, restoring to health, and in turn, life.

He had no such feelings of satisfaction over the planets he spared. Corsa appeared to Beerus to be a balancing act of sorts. Right on the edge of life and death, either bringing people back from the brink or there to hold someone's hand while they passed on to the other world. He would kill to know who saved this person, making her into this intriguing person. He'd like to thank them.

Corsa trips just as she's about to journey out into the rain. Beerus is torn from his thoughts as he catches her, inches from hitting her head on the wall. He ends up stumbling slightly due to the alcohol consumption, inadvertently pinning Corsa in front of him against the cool concrete of the wall. They end up staring at each other's eyes. Corsa drunkenly giggles at their mishap.

" **Whoops! Thanks. Hey…."**

Beerus notices her staring intently at him.

" **What is it?"**

" **You have interesting eyes."**

" **My eyes?"**

" **Yeah. I'd call them pretty, if you weren't a guy. But still…"**

She leans slightly into him while still looking at him.

"… **they're interesting."**

Something occurs to them in their drunken states that their sober selves would never consider. They both start leaning in closer to each other, almost close enough to kiss. They are close enough to grazing each other's lips when Corsa hesitates. She takes a step back and turns her head away from him.

" **What's wrong?"**

He notices her eyes fade from an ocean blue back to their base lavender hue. She sighs at the thought she is toiling with.

" **There's no way we can do this."**

" **Fortunately, you're wrong."**

" **Hmm…"**

Corsa still doesn't look at him, seemingly _needing_ the moment to end, but not _wanting_ it to. Beerus decides to continue the game.

" **Okay, fine. Truth or dare?"**

" **Truth."**

" **Do you want to kiss me?"**

Her eyes return to blue again.

" **Umm…Dare."**

" **Fine. I dare you to kiss me."**

" **Never have I ever…"**

" **That's not the game."**

" **Why are you so insistent on this?!"**

" **Why are your eyes blue?"**

This gets her attention. She goes beat red at the question. He takes a guess at its meaning.

" **I suppose it denotes…"**

He puts a finger up to her chin, lifting it up, gently forcing her to look at him.

"… **attraction, perhaps?"**

Corsa doesn't say anything in response. Her blush continues. He takes this as a confirmation of his guess.

" **Hmph. Thought so."**

" **We really should get ba-"**

Corsa's statement is cut off by the destroyer's kiss. Her mind goes blank momentarily. Then it wakes up on overdrive. _'What the-?! Ah! Why is this happening? Stop it! Stop it! I don't- huh. This isn't so bad.'_ She kind of feels bad for the alien kissing her, after all, it's her first kiss. She always doubted she'd be any good this. She starts to return the kiss. He continues to kiss her back. _'Huh, must not be too bad, I guess. He's still kissing me. Wait, am I breathing? Ah! I need air!'_

She breaks off the kiss, tripping again from dizziness while gasping for much needed air. He holds her steady.

" **You alright?"**

" **Yeah, just dizzy…"**

He takes into account how much either party has had to drink that evening.

" **Fair enough."**

Corsa continues to lean against Beerus, using him as leverage against her weak knees. She looks defiantly at the god, looking to continue the game.

" **So, truth or dare?"**

Beerus grins. He was really starting to like this game. He states his answer with the utmost confidence.

" **Dare."**

Corsa's drunken mind forces her to giggle at the upcoming dare.)

" **Ha! Figured."**

" **What is it?"**

" **Eh, I don't think you will."**

" **Isn't that the point of a dare?"**

" **…."**

 _Author's Note:_ _Well, here's chapter two! Hoped you enjoyed it! The third chapter will be up in a few days. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Morning Aftermath

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama._

 _The only things I own is my OC and story.)_

-The next morning-

Beerus wakes before sunrise, slightly perplexed as to where he is, and _why_ his head hurt so bad. The god glances around to gain his bearings. He's in a sparsely decorated room, noting unpacked luggage on the floor. Someone had just moved in. He notes a laptop resting on a metallic desk, displaying a 'Capsule Corp' screensaver on the opened computer. Taking into account other articles in the room sharing the same logo, he assumes they somehow made it to their destination. Beerus finally observes something unnerving to the cantankerous god.

He realizes he's lying in a bed. With no clothes. _'What the hell?'_ An additional detail gains his undivided attention; someone is in bed next to him. Also unclothed. He glances down and notices his enthusiastic companion from the prior evening is snuggled up next to him, her arm wrapped around him with her head on his chest. _'Corsa?!'_ He can sense her bare chest against his ribcage with each inhale of her breath. Her long, azure hair is flowing around her. Half of her tresses are cascading off the side of the bed due to its volume.

He groans at the recognition of what occurred. Flashes of memory invade his consciousness. _'Oh, god…'_ Beerus attempts to sit up, hoping to slide out of bed and locate his clothing. No such luck. Corsa turns out to be a hard sleeper, not easing her grip around his middle. He glares in her direction, thinking the woman is playing him. The god jumps to the conclusion that she tricked him into this farce. It wouldn't be the first time an attractive woman got the better of him. He softens his opinion of the woman when he notices she is still fast asleep, blissfully unaware of the situation he now found them. The god relents his efforts and lays back down. He sighs. _'You're not making this easy on either of us, woman.'_ Beerus sighs in submission to circumstance fate had fashioned for him. He knew the hell he would most likely catch for this escapade. Whis had most likely figured it out already. They never stay the night. Vegeta and Bulma would obviously be pissed when they discovered what happened to their prized niece, and with whom. He groaned. _'This is going to turn into a more massive headache than I already have.'_

" **Hmm?"**

He hears Corsa stirring from her slumber. He closes his eyes, pretending to sleep in his panic. The god has no idea how to approach the predicament as of yet, so he reasons that 'playing dead' is the logical course of action to take. He senses the young doctor sit up, groaning as she unmistakably blinds herself by the rising sun, now shining mercilessly through the expansive window.

" **Son of a- My freaking head….Wait, what the-?!"**

Beerus almost dares a smile as he feels the girl jump at the realization of his presence.

" **Oh god…"**

'Preaching to the choir, woman,' He thinks to himself. He hears her engaging in a conversation with herself.

" **Not cool drunk me. Not…cool. Come on…an alien cat man? Ugh…..I'm never gonna hear the end of it."**

His ear twitches at the comment. 'Thanks a lot.'

" **Well, shit. Maybe I'm being hypocritical. I mean hell, I'm an alien too…"**

She spares a glance at what she assumes is a sleeping destroyer. She grimaces slightly at her hungover bedmate, apparently not gaining confirmation to her previous statement.

" **Nope. Still weird."**

'Alright, I've had about enough of this.' He opens his eyes and rolls over, sitting up in bed. Corsa is so enthralled in her self-inflicted debate that she doesn't notice. She is still cussing her drunk self for such a blunder in judgment. Beerus decides to open with a simplistic greeting to bring out of her flustered state.

" **Hey."**

Corsa looks over in Beerus' direction. She sighs, giving the god a half-smile.

" **Hey."**

The pair sit in silence for a couple minutes, neither knowing what to say to the other. Beerus decides to lighten up the mood. ' _Guess we both woke up to a surprise this morning.'_

" **Well,** _ **that**_ **happened."**

The comment throws Corsa off-guard. She starts laughing, thankful her companion was feeling the same way.

" **Yeah, I guess it did. Oh man…"**

She flops back down into the bed. Beerus smiles at their shared dilemma.

" **I can't think with this damn headache."**

" **I second that."**

" **Hey, Beerus?"**

" **Yeah?"**

" **I don't know how you feel about this, but is there any way we could keep this between us?"**

The god sighs in relief. He would honestly prefer for this incident not to be public news.

" **You just read my mind."**

The young woman gives the god a thankful smile, giving an alleviated sigh in response.

" **Thank god! I** _ **do not**_ **want my aunt figuring this out! The woman may be smart, but she doesn't understand the meaning of the word, 'discretion.'"**

Beerus smiles in agreement.

" **I doubt this interaction would gain me much favor in your uncle's eyes either."**

" **Oh, shit, that right. You're his friend huh? Well, that's awkward."**

" **No kidding."**

" **Well, I'm gonna take a shower. Feel free to do whatever, I guess."**

The god laughs internally at her attempt at being casual. The way in which she stretched her body and moved from the bed oozed with forced offhandedness.

" **You don't do things like this very often, do you?"**

" **More like I** _ **never**_ **do things like this."**

Beerus decides to tease her a little in order to put her slightly at ease. Or rile her up. Either way, he was feeling playful.

" **Careful, I might join you in there."**

She teases back in a sing song voice, hardly keeping back a smile.

" **Oh my god, please don't."**

The god lays back down on the bed, attempting to figure out the best method to approach the situation waiting for him at the breakfast table. 'Guess I've already met the family, so that's one thing out of the way.' He thinks sarcastically to himself. 'How should I approach Whis about this? I'm sure he's ready to give me an earful.' Beerus eventually gives up, resolving to let fate decide how it plays out. He sits up to locate his garments, finding all of them, except one crucial item.

" **Where the hell are my pants?"**

Corsa sighs with relief that Beerus agreed to keep their drunken blunder quiet. ' _Don't think I could have handled it if he was clingy or something.'_ She thinks to herself as she walks down the hallway of Capsule Corp. _'God, this whole thing is awkward. How some people do this on a daily basis is beyond me.'_ The dynamics of a relationship have always eluded her understanding. The concept all just seemed so pointless. So messy and unnecessarily complicated. Then there was the polar opposite to consider. One night stands had their appeal, but she never felt she could commit to never contacting a person again after a passionate romp. Corsa always reasoned that she did just fine on her own. Her life was complex enough without dragging someone else into it. That's probably why she never considered having a boyfriend, or even…. Thoughts of the previous evening etch themselves into her mind, like small clips of a film. Enough to get the gist, but not enough to gain context. She stops walking and stares at the ground. _'Not exactly how I wanted my first time to go. But oh well, what's done is done. No going back now. Just what the hell was I thinking last night?'_ She is so absorbed in thought that she fails to see her aunt approaching her.

" **Morning, Corsa!"**

" **Eeep! Bulma?!"**

This was the one person she did not want to run into right now. She barely had enough time to wake up, let alone formulate a plan before facing everyone. ' _Play it cool, Corsa. Cool and casual.')_

" **Uh, good morning. Wild party last night."**

" **Yeah, it was."**

Bulma gives her a skeptical look. Externally, Corsa's calm and collected. Internally is another matter. _'Why is she staring at me like that?! Oh dear god, please stop it!'_ Bulma finally speaks after a long awkward silence.

" **So…going to use the shower?"**

" **Yeah, didn't get a chance to when I got in last night."**

" **Oh, okay. We might be low on towels. I'll bring some by later on."**

" **Alright."**

Corsa is almost home free with her hand on the bathroom door when Bulma stops her with a question.

" **Hold on a sec. Just how drunk were you last night?"**

' _Stay calm, Corsa. Stay calm…' She reminds herself before she turns her head to answer._

" **Well, considering I still have pants on, not** _ **that**_ **drunk I guess?"**

" **Okay."**

Bulma turns to walk away when she makes one final comment to Corsa over her shoulder.

" **By the way…"**

" **Yes?"**

" **We're having breakfast out on the balcony today. Please let Beerus know that Whis is waiting for him."**

Corsa flinches at her aunt's statement. She decides to play dumb.

" **Why would I know where Beerus is?"**

Bulma gives her niece a sly smile.

" **Sweetie….those aren't your pants."**

She glances down in confusion. To her horror, Corsa indeed absentmindedly grabbed his pants off the floor before heading to the bathroom. 'Son of a bitch!'

" **See you at breakfast, dear. And Corsa? We** _ **will**_ **be talking about this later."**

Corsa bows her head in resignation.

" **Yes m'am."**

Bulma walks away before anything else can be said. Corsa doesn't feel like a shower anymore. No, she feels like crawling in a hole and dying. No, she needs to be buried up to her neck so the wolves have something to snack on. She drags her feet back to her room. ' _That was really fucking dumb, sober me. You're 0-2 now_.' She has her head still bowed when she enters the room. She feels someone's eyes upon her. She looks up to see a very irritated alien glaring at her. ' _And the gifts just keep on giving…looks like you're 0-3...'_ )

" **Why the hell are you wearing my pants?!"**

" **I-I picked a pair off the floor…You know how that goes, right?"**

" **No, I don't."**

He sighs at the woman standing before him.

" **I guess this is no** _ **big**_ **concern, as long as no one saw you like that."**

" **Um…well…"**

" **Who saw you?"**

" **Bulma."**

" **Damnit!"**

Corsa blanches at Beerus' frustration. She responds to the irritated god with vexation soaking her words.

" **Do you think this is 'best case scenario' to me either?! My aunt sucks at keeping things quiet. Her 'I have a secret' look is visible from the moon!"**

" **Not reassuring woman!"**

Corsa crosses her arms in indignation.

" **Well excuse me. Why should I be the only one panicking?"**

The frazzled doctor flops down on the bed next to Beerus. She doesn't bother lifting her head from the pillow. He can only decipher her words due to his innate hearing.

" **This situation just got fucked."**

The woman rolls over to face the ceiling above her. She starts to laugh at the ridiculous situation. The diety is baffled at Corsa's amusement. He is not having it.

" **Just what the hell are you laughing at?!"**

" **Stress makes me do this. This whole thing is just crazy already."**

She continues to laugh. This only accomplishes infuriating the violent diety more. Corsa stifles her laughter at this display of irritation.

" **I'm sorry. I know this isn't funny."**

Beerus decides to drop the subject, reasoning that their current plight was indeed ridiculous. He moves on to address a more pressing issue.

" **It's not that."**

" **Huh?"**

" **Care to give me my pants back?"**

Corsa looks down at the garment still on her person.

" **Oh yeah, sorry."**

She shimmies off the pants while still laying on the bed. The half-naked doctor hands them to the impatient god. Corsa proceeds to relay what Bulma had told her.

" **By the way, Bulma said that Whis is waiting on you down on the balcony. You probably shouldn't keep him waiting any longer…"**

Beerus gives Corsa an amused look.

" **What?"**

" **I'm relieved you're so relaxed around me. Either that, or modesty just doesn't suit you."**

The woman sits up in bed so Beerus can fully appreciate the glare she is sending in his direction.

" **Excuse me, Mr. Righteous, but don't you think we've moved past the point of being self-conscious around each other?"**

Beerus chuckles at the observation.

" **Fair point."**

He stands up out of the bed and gets dressed. He feels someone watching him, glancing over to notice Corsa staring, blushing at the god's obvious disregard for modesty, obviously taking her comment to heart. Part of him still doesn't appreciate the audience.

" **Though we are now,** _ **familiar**_ **, your staring is still impolite."**

" **Sorry…"**

He walks towards the mortal woman still sitting in bed. She's not wearing much, aside from a white tank top and black volleyball shorts. Her ruffled hair and blushing face give him the impression that she was continuing her attempts at casualness, failing miserably. This puts him in a mischievous mood.

" **How much do you recall of last night?"**

Corsa falters in her reaction to his question. It was apparent that she wasn't expecting this inquiry.

" **Um….well, enough to get the gist."**

" **I see."**

" **You?"**

" **Hm, about the same, I'd gather."**

Corsa smiles in relief. At least she wasn't the only one who didn't have a play by play of the night's events. The doctor comments on the shared lack of memory.

" **Heh. Perhaps we shouldn't count it then."**

The god counters in a way that she couldn't predict.

" **Or, we could refresh our memory…"**

" **Huh?"**

Beerus gives her a devilish smile. The woman shrinks under the stare, closing her eyes and turning her head away.

" **No, I'm good."**

" **You sure? Your staring earlier says otherwise."**

He gives her a teasing grin. Corsa glares at the alien goading her.

" **You're one of those that laughs as he burns bridges, don't you?"**

Beerus tilts his head in confusion, not sure of the expression.

" **I'm not sure what that means."**

" **The situation's already screwed. You continue to do what you want, since it can't get any worse. Am I wrong?"**

Beerus smiles at the guess to his character from the blue-haired doctor.

" **Yeah, I suppose so. Why not? Don't you?"**

" **Heh. Got me there."**

" **Well what's the problem, then?"**

" **We both have people waiting."**

" **Let them, then."**

The god had since sat on the bed beside her, leaning in her direction, awaiting her decision. She gently shoves him away.

" _ **I'm**_ **taking a shower. Do what you will. See you at breakfast."**

Corsa leaves the room, leaving the god to contemplate his next move alone. He stands up, walking towards the door. 'Do what you will, huh? Heh. Gonna have to call her bluff on _that_ …'

 _Author's Note:_ _Chapter three is complete! Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are always welcome. I plan for this to be a massive multi-chapter story (I have most of it mapped out already) and plan to publish at least a chapter a week. Thanks again!_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- I Donut Care to Know the Truth

 _Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama._

 _I only lay claim to my OC and story.)_

As Corsa walked down that expansive hall to the bathroom, her thoughts turned to deciphering the fragments of memory available to her from the night before. The young doctor recalled making the final dare, but how did they get back to Capsule Corp.? Did she call someone, a cab maybe? The black out disturbed her. She prided herself on having an exceptional memory, so the missing chunks of time was starting to get to her. Corsa entered the bathroom dwelling on this as she undressed and turned the shower on. As the water drenched her svelte frame, she examined her body for clues. There was a stamp on her hand from the dance they had participated in. 'Okay, I remember that.' She bent over to grab the bar of soap, feeling a deep soreness burn in her back. Come to think of it, muscles she didn't know were possible to be sore were now throbbing with a dull aching with each movement. As she washed herself, she noted sporadic bruises on her arms, hips, and thighs. Rubbing the soap on her stomach ignited more aches and pains. 'God, what the hell did he _do_ to me? Put me in a boxing match?' The soap on her skin stung when it came in contact with the area between her neck and shoulder. Corsa's fingers gently grazed indentations upon her flesh. 'Did that son of a bitch _bite_ me?!' She rinsed her body, thankful for the hot water's embrace against her tired muscles, gradually ringing the tension out of them. The Earthling glanced down in time to witness a light tinge of blood discoloring the water as it rushed to the drain.

The young woman wasn't sure what to think of her lost virginity. She was twenty-three, after all. Most people lost theirs much earlier, usually to someone they cared for, like a high school sweet heart. The doctor grimaced. She was nine when she finished high school, a consequence of her high intellect. Elucians were naturally smart, as were many of her human family members. She had convinced herself that she didn't mind missing out on age appropriate activities. She was learning the finer points of biology while other girls her age were playing with dolls. Maybe this convincing was simply to make herself feel better about missing out on those experiences that occasionally crippled her in social situations. There was trouble at times, relating to subjects that came up in casual conversation amongst her coworkers. They told her she was lucky because of her youth, but she honestly envied their life experience. Book smarts only got you so far in the world. That's why Corsa decided to be a traveling physician, so she could experience different countries and cultures, hoping that would somehow close the gap on her lack of social understanding. It helped, to a point. However, she still felt like an outsider, forever looking in on a world she couldn't comprehend. Her time in space didn't help much in that matter either.

In any case, part of her was actually relieved that she finally reached this particular point in her life, marking it off like a checklist in her mind. Another life experience down. Achievement unlocked: popping your cherry on a drunken dare! 'Wow, sounds like a train wreck when you put it like that,' she thought to herself. Oh well, nothing she could do now. Dwelling on it wouldn't change anything. Would she have felt better if her first time was with someone handsome like what her coworkers fawned over in those 'Cosmopolitan' magazines? Probably not. Another aspect of her gender she never understood. Why ogle over some guy just because he happened to be blessed with symmetrical features and over-developed muscles? She heard the term of having a 'coyote ugly' moment with one night stands. Was that what this was? 'Eh, whatever.' Considering her heritage, she wasn't sure she even had a 'type.'

Corsa started to reach for the shampoo when she heard the click of the door closing. Someone was in there with her. Was it Bulma? She _did_ say she'd be by with more towels. The azure-haired woman leaned over and pulled back the shower curtain to discover who the intruder was. The object of her inner debate had walked in, casually stretching and yawning in an attempt to wake himself. 'Beerus?! What the hell is he doing in here?!' In her panic, she chucked the bar of soap at the intruding diety, hitting her intended target. "What the hell?!"

Beerus felt something hard hit him upside his temple. The sudden impact of the projectile didn't hurt him, just annoyed him beyond belief. What had he done to deserve that? He glared in the direction of its origin, seeing a wide eyed Corsa peaking back at him behind the shower curtain. "Just what was that for?!" He yelled at the Earthling who had assaulted him with the toiletry. "You scared the hell out of me!" She quipped at the alien invading her privacy. He chuckled at the reaction. "Well, that's the natural response when someone crosses my path," he stated with a sense of pride. The woman was far too irritated to ask why that was the case. "Whatever. What do you want?" He feigned a confused look. "To take a shower, what else? Move over." Corsa panicked at the suggestion of having a companion join her. "What? No way! Get out! I'll be done in a minute!" "Oh come now," Beerus sighed at Corsa's sudden sense of modesty. She glared in his direction. "Didn't you get enough of _that_ last night?" she stated sarcastically, looking to take advantage of the double entendre. The diety sighs at her comment. "Ha ha, Very amusing." "I'm serious Beerus. Do _not_ get in here. That may be a thing where you're from, but people on _this_ planet bath alone. So go wait elsewhere." The destroyer tilted his head at the statement, 'Now I'm actually confused,' he thought. "Funny, that wasn't _your_ policy last night." He hears her drop something on her foot, cussing at the misfortune. She yanks the shower curtain open in a flurry. "What'd you say?! I don't remember that!" He narrows his eyes at Corsa. "A pity you don't."

Before Corsa had a chance to retort, the pair hears a knocking at the door. On the other side, Bulma is fumbling with the large load of towels in her arms, thankful to be finally at her destination. 'Honestly, we really need to put a laundry room down here,' the scientist huffed with exhaustion. She called through the door to her niece, not wanting to startle her. "Hey it's me! I got towels!" Corsa and Beerus look wide-eyed at each other in a panic. Not seeing another option, the young doctor grabs the unsuspecting god by the arm, yanking him into the shower with her. Covering her chest the best she could with her arms, she held a finger to her mouth, motioning him to keep quiet. Surprised, the destroyer whispers, "You've got to be kidding me! This is _not_ going to work!" Corsa shushes Beerus whispering for him to shut up. Bulma walked in soon after Corsa okays her entry. The short-haired scientist calls out so she'll be heard over the shower. "Sorry, I'll be just a minute!" The half-breed responds with as much composure as she could muster, "Uh, no problem! Take your time!" The cantankerous diety glares indignantly at her suggestion to 'take her time.' He wasn't too crazy about being in a bathing chamber clothed. The sooner the scientist left, the better, lest he risked being soaked.

Bulma was forced to spend a little time shuffling toiletries around to allow more space in the linen closet. This bathroom was rarely utilized and was in desperate need of supplies. She was thrilled about having another woman in the house, and wanted to make sure her niece had everything she needed. The seconds that past felt like an eternity to the awaiting pair. The diety's patience was gradually growing paper thin. 'Okay, not that damn long,' Beerus thought to himself. The humidity of the running shower was starting to stifle him, making him hot and uncomfortable. Though Corsa tried the best she could to block the water from hitting him, his shoes were taking the brunt of the rushing water. His eye started to twitch with irritation. Just as he was about to say 'hell with it' and rush out of the tropical hell of the bathing chamber, Bulma finally completed her task. "Okay! I'm done! See you at breakfast!"

Corsa sighed with relief. 'Thank god,' she thought to herself, seeing the growing scowl on Beerus' face, afraid he was close to blowing their cover. Just as the scientist was preparing to open the door when she caught out of the corner of her eye the bar of soap Corsa had pelted Beerus with. "Hey, you dropped some soap out here!" The pair flinched at the woman's discovery. 'Not good,' both thought in unison. Corsa blurts out, "I don't need it! I'll get it later!" The young doctor flinched as she felt Beerus' scowl on her. 'That's the best you could come up with?' the impatient diety thought. 'This is ridiculous. We're so getting caught now.' Bulma lets out an awkward laugh at the suddenness of Corsa's statement, "Oh, well, it's no big deal. Here take it." 'Easier said than done lady,' thought the young woman, ill-prepared to handle this situation. She grumbles to her aunt, "No really, I'm fine." "Oh come on, we're both girls. It's no big deal," Bulma goads her niece. Corsa relents, sighing as she carefully reaches through the shower curtain to retrieve the soap. Bulma laughs at her niece's modesty. "Awfully shy, considering your antics last night." The young doctor groaned at the jab from her relative. " _Really_ don't care to talk about it right now." The scientist smiled, "Of course you don't. Well, gotta get breakfast ready. Any special requests?" "Donuts," Corsa responded. "Okay sweetie." The short-haired Earthling finally left the bathroom to fuss over the breakfast arrangements, much to the shower mates' relief.

"Whew," the azure-haired Earthling sighed, "That was close." Beerus scowled at his companion, "You think? In the name of- what would you have done if we had been caught?" he questioned her. Corsa thought for a moment. "Hm, didn't get that far," she responded. The diety bowed his head in resignation. "Honestly, you're unbelievable." Beerus prepared to get out of the humid inferno of the shower when he notices the bite mark he had left on the woman's delicate skin, along with the multitude of bruises along her arms and torso. Corsa catches him looking at her nude body, misinterpreting his now prolonged gaze. She glared at the alien. "Quit it." He looks at her confused. "What?" She sighs. "Staring. It's creepy." The god retorts in defense, "And what you did earlier wasn't? Honestly, you Earthlings have some bizarre double standards." The woman's face turned beat red, blushing at the reminder of being caught staring at Beerus as he dressed. Truth be told, she was simply curious to the mechanics of how he got his tail through the hole in his pants. 'Come to think of it,' Corsa thought to when she accidentally wore said pants, 'How didn't I feel a breeze in those things?' She was torn from her thoughts when Beerus began to chuckle, now sitting outside the shower on a bench placed in the bathroom for decoration. She stopped washing her hair long enough to ask, "What?" "Hm? Oh, nothing," he replied, looking to quickly dismiss the question. Curiosity got the better of the young half-breed. "Seriously, what?" The god did his best to warn her about the source of his amusement. "Trust me, you won't like it." She wasn't having it. "Beerus, from what I can gather, you rode me hard and put me up wet last night. I think I can take whatever it is you're getting your rocks off about." He sighed at her odd phrasing, getting the gist of her meaning. "Alright, fine. I just didn't notice last night how…" She slowly looked towards the curtain separating them. "How _what?_ " Beerus rubbed the back of his neck, anticipating the reaction he would most likely obtain from the excitable physician. "How…little endowed you are." There was silence on the other side of the curtain. Now he was getting nervous. He flinched when the shower curtain was ripped back, nearly torn from its hinges. An infuriated, naked woman stood before him. It was hard to hold back a grin, considering how cute she looked mad. "I fucking knew it!" She yelled at him over the roar of the showerhead. Had to admit, she was downright adorable when she swore. "I told you. You wouldn't like it. By the way-" "Oh what now?!" she interjected. "You gonna make a comment about my ass now? You're the worst." He narrowed his eyes at the Earthling. "Uh, no. You still have shampoo in your hair." Corsa abruptly yanked the curtain closed and hurriedly rinsed her hair. "On another note," he started, deciding to poke fun at the flustered woman. "It is rather nice. Your ass, I mean." She rushed to shut off the water as she bolted out of the shower. "That's it. I'm done. It's all yours." The woman stomped over to the linen closet to retrieve a two towels, wrapping one around her body and the other around her head. She rushed past the amused diety. "Honestly, where'd you learn to talk to women?" she quipped as she exited the bathroom, leaving Beerus alone to hopefully contemplate what he'd said. Beerus laughed to himself as he undressed and turned the shower on. "Say what you will, that was totally worth it."

Corsa flung the door to her bedroom wide open, slamming it behind her. 'Honestly, the nerve of that guy!' she thought to herself while locating her clothes out of her still packed luggage. She had to find some clothing that would cover all the markings present on her body. She looked like she'd been mugged by a gang of thugs. She found some black leggings, a grey tank top, and a long sleeve white shirt. 'Fuck it. This'll have to do.' Being a smaller framed person, originating from a tropical island, she was routinely cold, a fact she was thankful for now, lest she gain attention for her attire at breakfast. After she was dressed, satisfied the fabric would conceal any stray abrasion, she decided to braid her floor length hair. The woman hoped the time it took would cool down her rage. 'Who the hell does he think he is, making a comment like that? He should feel grateful anyone would touch him with a ten foot pole, let alone sleep with him,' stewing to herself and she began braiding the long tresses out of her face.

Just as Corsa finished tying off her braid, Beerus returned to the room, stopping a few yards short of her person, keeping his distance. 'Smart man,' she thought. He took note of any projectiles nearby as he attempted to apologize to the young lady before him. "Alright, I'm sorry." "For?" she questioned as she narrowed her eyes at him. The god motioned to her person. "Your um, body." Her eyes eased up at his concern. "Oh. Well, it's fine, I guess. They'll be healed by the end of tomorrow. My _feelings,_ however, are a different matter." Beerus braves a step forward to the unarmed woman. "Look, I apologize for that too. But I never said it was a bad thing. Your chest, I mean." She sighed at the reminder. "Stop. No need to explain. I forgive you. I'll just see you at breakfast, okay?" She stated as she made her way out of the room, the god in her midst gently grabbing her by the arm to get her attention. "Hey." "Yes?" "Are you really okay?" The question caught her off guard, sensing he was indicating to something else. "In what way?" The god struggled to find the words. "Well, do you have any regrets? About last night?" Corsa thought for a moment. It was apparent the alien was awkward as hell when it came to talking to women. It wasn't hard to jump to the conclusion that he may feel similar about addressing their drunken blunder. She gave a half smile as she answered him. "I'll admit, I was surprised to say the least this morning, but no, I don't regret it." The god seemed to perk up at this. She added, "The better question is, are you okay?" He was taken aback by her concern. "Yeah, I'm alright with it." "Glad to hear it. See you down there, then." She made it to the doorway before turning around to add a final comment. "And Beerus?" "Yes?" he questioned. She whispered playfully, "Play it cool. They can smell fear." He chuckled at her joke, or at least, he hoped it was.

Corsa arrived at the balcony, where breakfast was already in full swing. The long table was filled to the brim with a cornucopia of items, ranging from her requested donuts to steak and eggs. She could smell the delightful scent of coffee in the air, something she would be drinking by the gallon today. Bulma notices her niece's arrival to the morning fiasco. "Hey, I was wondering when you'd join us." Corsa rubbed the back of her neck and smiled in apology. "Yeah, sorry. My hair took a little longer than I thought." Her aunt waved her hand in understanding. "Eh, no problem. There's plenty of food. Dig in!" Corsa made a b-line to the pile of donuts, taking about half of them. She was pouring her coffee when Beerus made his entrance, making his greeting and taking an open seat next to his attendant. Whis offered him a warm smile. "Good morning, how was _your_ evening?" The god's eye narrowed at the angel, knowing full well he knew how his evening went. "It was fine." Beerus quipped at Whis, looking to shut down the conversation. "Oh, good. Mine was splendid. Due to us staying longer than expected, I was able to enjoy a menagerie of food left over from the party." The cat-like diety spared little patience for his attendant's small talk. "How very fortunate for you." Whis tilted his head to the side, curious over his charge's sour mood. "What the matter? You're short tempered today." The god closed his eyes, rubbing his temples in an attempt to rid himself of the pulsing headache he had. "It's nothing, just my head." The angel took a sip of his tea, closing his eyes in judgment. "Hm, wonder why that could be." Beerus had no tolerance for Whis' goading. "You damn well know why so stop rubbing my nose in it." "Yes, my apologies." Corsa, sitting adjacent to the pair, chimed in on their conversation. "Coffee helps." Beerus looked over at Corsa to see her pointing where the beverages could be found. "Thanks," he stated as he walked by. "Hm." She offered in reply as she focused her attention on putting an insane amount of sugar in her beverage, making her concoction the consistency of syrup.

Whis felt the need to address the young woman he knew had spent the night with his lord. "So, how are _you_ feeling today, Miss Corsa?" She glanced up at the angel. "About as well as you'd think with a hangover." 'Oh my, she's as direct as Beerus is. Don't they make quite the pair?' Whis thought to himself. He noted the physician's volume of clothing contrasted to the t-shirts and shorts favored by the other humans. It struck him as odd, warranting his curiosity. "You're dressed rather warmly, aren't you hot?" Corsa puts her cup down mid sip. "I get cold easily," she responded in a rehearsed tone. Bulma heared the odd comment from her niece and inserted herself into the conversation. "Really? The weather here shouldn't be that different from the island you grew up on." Corsa kept her cool, reminding her aunt the prevailing winds in this region of the world was cooler than where she was from. Bulma tilts her head to the side, placing her index finger under her chin. "Oh yeah, you're right. I forgot about that." Corsa goes to take a bite of her donut, glancing back and forth between her relative and the angel, sitting on opposite sides of the table. 'Are these two trying to get me to slip up _on purpose_?' The thought made her uneasy. Staying on edge around these two was going to be difficult with the roaring headache she was suffering through.

Beerus returned with his cup of coffee when Whis initiated a new conversation with the reluctant god. "My lord, have you had a chance to try this egg dish? It's called an omelette. They fold it over with cheese and vegetables in the middle." The god smiles, "You had me at cheese, where can I find it?" As Beerus located the egg dish, Corsa narrowed her eyes in confusion at the angel's statement. 'Lord? What's that about?' she thinks to herself as she sips her coffee syrup. The diety returns with his food and begins to eat when the young physician addresses him. "I didn't know you were a lord, Beerus. You some sort of nobility on your planet or something?" She takes a sip of her beverage as she awaits an answer. The breakfast table goes silent with realization. Corsa still doesn't know about the god of destruction in their midst. Bulma takes a wide-eyed sip of her coffee, looking away from the table. 'Oh boy, this is _not_ gonna be good.' Whis either seemed to miss the social cue or ignored it altogether as he took it upon himself to answer for his charge. "Oh, no, my dear! Beerus' proper title is the 'God of Destruction.'" The information doesn't at first appear to register, as Corsa takes another sip of coffee after replying, "Oh, okay." A few seconds later, the physician apparently let the information sink in, spitting out her drink in the process. "Wait, God of Destruction?!" Whis smiles sweetly, acting oblivious to her reaction. "Why yes, didn't that come up in conversation last night?" Beerus looks over at the angel, wide-eyed in disbelief. Whis was throwing him under the proverbial bus. With a hangover. In front of the woman of his visions. The god awkwardly awaited her reaction.

Corsa thought back to her imprisonment a decade prior, remembering the living hell she went through in that miserable research facility. She also recalled another memory, one of the destroyer god that possessed her, helping her to destroy that infernal facility, as well as the planet it resided. Though she was thankful that that place was wiped from existence, the searing pain after she regained consciousness from the possession was indescribable. She wanted to die, the pain being so searing. For weeks following the incident, her body went headlong into bouts of mind numbing pain, tremors in her adolescent body that would jar her awake with their intensity, not to mention the complete loss of many of her abilities. A part of her also recalled the terrifying appreciation of the god's strength. That amount of power was scary to her, rocking her to the core with fear. It was due to that fear that she believed the nameless god's vow; to kill her if she didn't keep her end of the bargain. This belief her to keep her promise to change her life, in order to avoid ever crossing that god's path. The woman looked over at him in shock and disbelief. "You son of a bitch," she muttered under her breath as she got up from the table. Her statement was barely audible, only heard by the god and angel at the table. When asked where she was going by her uncle, Corsa said something about going for a walk, not bothering to spare a glance at Beerus before she entered the building to take the stairs down to the garden in the back of the complex. Bulma goes to walk after her family member, but is waved off by the diety, who silently flew down to the ground level outdoors.

Corsa could barely catch her breath as she sprinted down the long staircase to the main level of Capsule Corp. Her mind was completely at a loss, not knowing how to react to such a revelation. 'Dear god, how did this happen?!' she thinks to herself as she rounds the corner down the second flight of stairs. She felt like her life had become part of some cosmic joke, like karma was finally catching up to her. She didn't know why, but Corsa felt like she had been running from fate for a long time. Maybe it was the sudden change in professions. Perhaps quitting her career as a singer messed with some weird quantum butterfly effect, thrown off by the swift change in her life's course. Could staying on Earth have messed with her playing out some small role in destiny's play, missing her curtain call? She had no clue as to the answer. All she knew was that every fiber in her being felt enraged and terrified at the same time, like her body was gearing up for something that her mind hadn't caught up to yet. She assumed fight or flight mode, choosing flight, since fighting would get her nowhere. 'Just keep running. Get away. Escape.'

The woman burst through the back doors of the corporation, trying to catch her breath, resting her hands on her bent knees. "Where're you off to in such a rush?" she hears the object of her flight response behind her. Turning to her left, she sees Beerus standing mere feet from her, leaning against the side of the building with his arms crossed, looking her dead in the eyes. A sense of dread seeped into her bones, momentarily immobilizing her. Corsa consciously pleaded her body into motion, glaring at the diety as she walks straight past him to the vast grounds of the complex, trying her best to keep her composure. Beerus sighed and followed suit. "Mind telling me what _that_ look was for?" he inquired of Corsa. He was utterly confused at her reaction to the knowledge of his divinity. Her vibes were all over the place, sensing everything from rage, to fear, to a deep numbness emanating from her being. Her energy flow was worlds different from before. He wasn't certain what it meant, but he didn't like it. Something was off. The woman stopped walking to turn and face him. Even in her fearful state, she couldn't help but be sarcastically defiant. "I was hoping you'd spontaneously combust." 'Alright,' he thought. At least he had _one_ answer.

The pair walked through the expansive courtyard, with the immaculate landscaping that only people of the Briefs' wealth could afford. The lawn was perfectly manicured along with the trees, being trimmed to exact specifications set by Bulma. The sun beamed down on the massive swimming pool, setting the surface of the water sparkling like diamonds. The pond they were approaching shared the same immaculate maintenance, the pop-eyed goldfish Bulma's father adored so swimming beneath the surface, unaware of the building tension between the two lifeforms walking towards them. The young doctor stopped and turned to the unwelcome escort, the sunlight making her eyes dance in varying shades of violet. The perfect atmosphere of the day drastically contrasted with the tension of the upcoming conversation. "You never mentioned you're a god," Corsa said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. "You never asked," Beerus responded, shrugging at the statement. The woman's lavender orbs smolder, gradually morphing to a deep red akin to blood. "You know that's kind of relevant information," she uttered as she crossed her arms in front of her, hugging herself against whatever was to come out of the diety's mouth. "Honestly, I don't know how you _didn't_ find out. It's not exactly a secret," he attempted to reason with the woman, slowly growing with aggravation. He was not succeeding. "Oh my god," she rubbed her temples in frustration, not sure if it was from his comment or the hangover. "If I could go in time-" "A little late for that." Beerus sees the doctor's eyes go wide with bewilderment. "No shit, sherlock," she quips back.

The god pinches the bridge of his nose, also trying to quell the colossal migraine flaring in his brain. "What do you want me to say?" he inquired of the woman before him. The mere effort put forth in forming words was like scraping the last bits of sanity from his inflamed mind. He wanted the conversation over as badly as his companion did. She had had her face in her hands while he spoke, blocking the sun from penetrating her sensitive eyes. Corsa removes her hands to ensure he heard her, loud and clear. " _Tell me_ …you're not who they say you are. _Tell me_ you're just another person in this mess who made a mistake," she said as her eyes returned to normal, giving him a pleading look. "Why? You want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions? Sorry, but I can't change what I am," he responds, still holding the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. Her pleading eyes relented, bowing her eyes in resignation. "I wish you could. It would make this a little easier. You know, losing my v-card is awkward enough, let alone giving it to a god." The comment made Beerus eyes open to look at the woman. He was confused at part of her statement. His mind didn't have the capacity to bother figuring it out. Giving up, the god replies, "What the hell's a v-card?" Corsa rubs her forehead with her fingers, frustrated that the slang term didn't translate. "Oh my god. _Virginity_ , Beerus. I was a _virgin_ before last night," she said as she began to walk away from the now surprised diety. "Woah, woah, wait a minute," he grabbed her arm to prevent her departure. "You're messing with me, right?" This comment was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Corsa whipped around to face the reeling destroyer. "No! I'm not messing with you! Are you fucking kidding me right now?! You being a god, 'oh, no big deal.' Me being a virgin, the world frickin' implodes! Just what the hell is wrong with you?!" she unloads on the unsuspecting god, taking him completely by surprise by the doctor's outburst. Beerus surveys Corsa's countenance. The woman is completely enraged, tears welling up in her eyes. At the sight of her tears, the god's mind completely shuts down. 'Oh shit,' he thought to himself. Like any other man, he couldn't stand the sight of a crying woman. It was like some sort of magical tactic used by females to completely incapacitate their male counterparts, forcing them to backtrack and try to make everything better.

Before he knew it, his arm moved of its own accord, instinct leading him to attempt to comfort the distraught woman. Corsa flinched away from his hand, "Don't touch me." The god's eyes pleaded with her, "Corsa…" He felt a little guilty that this was the first time he was saying her name. He attempted to touch her arm again, anxious to get the woman to cease the tears now streaming down her face. She swatted his hand away, not having it. "I'm serious, don't." The young physician begins to walk away as Beerus steps in front of her to prevent her departure. "Wait a second," he said, hoping for a chance to tell her the reason her prior virginity was problematic. "Just stop it! Leave me alone!" she yelled at him as her hand reached out to the destroyer's face, slapping him straight across his cheek. The god stops, frozen in place by the strike. His brain returns from the reset caused by the slap, brimming with rage. The infuriated god grabs the Earthling by the shoulders, pushing her against a nearby tree, shocking her senses by the abrupt motion. They gave each other death glares. "Just let me talk to you!" he barked at Corsa. "I don't want to hear it!" she barked back, her eyes still brimming with tears. The god's thoughts were yanked back to reality at the sight of her tears, returning from seething rage to a low simmer. He grumbled, looking away from the woman, "Please stop that." "What?!" she howls at the diety. Beerus pointed to her face, "Crying. Please quit it." Corsa's rage was on overdrive at this. "Oh, I'm sorry! Does this bother you?! Cuz I don't give a damn!" Beerus felt the rage bubbling within him again. He let out a heavy breath, trying to contain his anger. As calm as he could muster, he said to the enraged/crying woman, teeth gritted, "I have something I need to tell you that you're not going to like." Corsa throws up her arms. "What could possibly be worse than this fucked up situation we're in?!" He bowed his head. "Hold on to that thought," he says as he lifted his head, leaning in so he could whisper into her ear. As the words are processed by the half-breed Earthling, her eyes went wide in shock. After he finished saying what he had to say, he leaned back to await her response, moving his hands to either side her to rest against the tree shading them. "What?" she softly uttered, almost not heard by the waiting god. She shoved his chest, her eyes glowing red with anger. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" The woman shoved him again, not effective in the least in pushing him back. He closed his eyes in tempered resignation. "Afraid not," he replies. "It's not as bad as you think." He flinched at the barrage coming from the woman's mouth. "Not as bad? Not as bad?! I don't even have words for how pissed I am right now! I already changed my life once thanks to you! Now you're telling me because you don't know how to use protection, I'm a diety now?!" Beerus shrugged his shoulders, lifting his hands in the air, "Consider it a consolation prize for surviving the evening." She gave the god a death glare, "You're the fucking worst." The god's mind fixated on something the fledgling god had said. "Wait, what do you mean you've changed your life once before?" Corsa placed her head against the trunk of the tree eyes looking straight up to the canopy. "Oh great, you're telling me you don't remember…"

Breakfast had been going on with relative normalcy, everyone doing their best to avoid looking to the pair in the courtyard. The party's attention was torn from their task when the two started yelling at each other. Everyone migrates to the balcony's edge, watching the drama unfold before them. Vegeta openly questioned the current company after witnessing his niece slap the destroyer. "Just what the hell is going on? Why did she strike him?" Worry started to burrow in his mind. If Beerus got angry enough, he could destroy the planet in retaliation. Whis looked over to the sayain prince to answer his question, realizing the mortal had no knowledge of the pair's inebriated encounter. "Hm? Oh, how do you say, a gentleman never kisses and tells." Bulma balked at Whis' vague hint to her husband. "Whis!" The angel looked to the mortal scientist, "Sorry, I think it'd be obvious by now." Vegeta was perplexed by the attendant's comment. "Kisses and tells?" He looked to his spouse, hoping to gain some clarity. Bulma sighs, walking to her husband. "Don't be mad, but something happened last night…" She whispered her explanation to the sayain, his eyes lit up in shock at her words. They silently looked at each other, appreciating the horror of their now shared knowledge. Vegeta whipped his head back to the lover's quarrel. His face went from a look of shock to anger. "You son of a….with my niece….in my house?!"

The warrior prince's energy flared around him as he bolted toward the pair, placing himself in front of Corsa shielding his relative from the destroyer in front of them. He braced himself, preparing for a possible bout with the diety. "You need to leave." Beerus narrowed his eyes at the interloper. "Now's not the time to test me, Vegeta." Remembering to whom he was speaking, the prince flinched at the god's threat. Rethinking his words, he began again. "You're welcome to finish your meal, Lord Beerus. It just doesn't appear that Corsa wants to continue this conversation with you…" The god spared a look to the goddess behind the sayain. She was looking to the ground away from both her uncle and himself. He sighed, relenting to the apparent desire of the woman to cease talking. "Seems I'm forced to agree." Beerus flew back up to the balcony, joining the awaiting party. After an awkward silence, the god finally broke it, stating, "It appears we've overstayed our welcome. Whis, let's go." The angel agreed with his lord's observation. "Right."

Both Corsa and Vegeta watched as the divine duo left the planet in a flash of light, the luminous pillar of their transport bursting through the clouds above them. When the light vanished, the sayain turned to the half-breed behind him. "You alright?" he questioned. She continued to look down, "Yeah, I will be." The warrior prince sighed looking up to the sky. He was relieved Beerus had left the planet unscathed. He didn't know what he could have done, if the conversation had turned violent. Recalling what Bulma had informed him of, he turned his attention to his niece, looking to confront her. "Just what exactly were you thinking, girl?" Corsa knew full well what her uncle was referring to, knowing that her aunt was most likely forced to tell him to explain their arguing. "Guess I wasn't," she replied meekly. He crossed his arms at the response. "Yeah, you got that right." Her temper flared slightly at her uncle's crass statement. "What do you want me to say? I was drunk. He was drunk. Shit happens." The prince glared in her direction. "It's a bit more serious than 'shit happens.' For the love of god, you're playing with fire. You could have died, we all could have. If something happens that irritates Beerus in the slightest, he could destroy the entire planet." Corsa bowed her head further. 'How did everything get so messed up?' she thought to herself. She was thinking that this whole situation was just hers to deal with. The young woman had no idea of the massive implications of her actions. What if he had lost his temper that night, while they were walking in the packed streets? There were plenty of potential triggers they came across that evening. What could she have done? The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Had he lost his temper, he could have done as he pleased, wiping out their planet like it was nothing. Vegeta was right, she was playing with fire. No, more like a live hand grenade. She had inadvertently played with everyone's lives. How could she be so stupid? It didn't matter that she hadn't known, none of it would have mattered, if worse came to worse. "I'm sorry," Corsa offered as a humble apology. It felt hollow to her, knowing those words couldn't carry the weight of what she now knew. Vegeta looked over at the defeated young lady. He sighed. 'She's probably beating herself up enough over this,' he thought to himself. The sayain placed a hand on top of her head. "What's done is done. There's nothing we can do about it now. Come on, let's finish breakfast." She gave a light nod at her uncle's suggestion. "Alright."

 _Author's Note:_ _And that is chapter four! Thank you for reading! Remember, reviews are welcomed and appreciated!_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- A god's dilemma

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama._

 _The only things owned by the author are the OC and story.)_

Whis was traversing through the vast expanse of space, passing through countless swirling galaxies at break-neck speed, with his sulking charge in tow, desensitized to the splendor of their flight. The divine pair have been traveling for some time in tense silence, at least, for one of them. Beerus kept bracing himself for the tongue-lashing he was sure his attendant/teacher was preparing to give him at any time. Any minute now… 'Oh for the love of- why doesn't he say something? _Anything_?!' the diety pondered at the angel's stalling to confront him. The destroyer finally couldn't take it anymore, desperately needing the lecture to be over so he could relax. 'Might as well get this over with,' he thought to himself. The god broke the silence. "Well, let's hear it. Tell me how badly I messed _that_ up." The angel made no attempt to look around to his charge as he replied, "I fear there'd be no use driving that point home. You figured it out well enough on your own." The diety bowed his head at the comment, thankful to finally have a response. "Fair enough." The silence continued for a few minutes until Whis decided to break the awkward tension between them again, voicing a concern that crept into his mind. "So, what will you do now?" "Huh?" Beerus replied, he thoughts being torn from the exchange he had had with the fledging goddess back on Earth. "The girl," Whis replied. It was almost as though he knew where his lord's mind was wondering to. The destroyer groaned, not finding any solution to the situation he found himself. "Not much I _can_ do at the moment." "True," the angel offered in agreement. The way things were left on the distant planet didn't leave much room for polite discussion. He still felt the need to stress the importance of the issue to his charge. "But you need to resolve this quickly-" "Trust me, I'm well aware," Beerus replied at the reminder.

By the swift nature the god had dismissed him, Whis was concerned that the cantankerous diety didn't fully appreciate the implications of the tryst with his 'virgin sacrifice.' "You are taking this rather well, considering you created not only such a _weak_ diety, but trusting her not to get herself _killed_ in your absence." Beerus tilted his head in confusion, not following the line of logic. "And why should I care about that? Less trouble for me if she does." Just like that, the angel's fears were realized. He placed his hand on his face as he sighed. 'How could he forget about _that_ clause?' he thought to himself. Whis finally turned his head to look at the ignorant god. "It's fine, I suppose. As long as you're fine facing mortality as well…" leaving the statement purposefully open. Beerus suddenly became worried. "What do mean by that?" "So you've forgotten about the life link? You _realize_ you've just bound yourself to another person, along with Supreme Kai." The god's blood ran cold at the realization. "You mean…if that clutz of a woman dies-" "You both die, well, three. You _all_ three kick the bucket," Whis replied, finishing his lord's sentence. Beerus began to freak out at the potential consequences of his rash decision, "Then what the hell are we doing?!" The attendant felt his charge yank the back of his robe, motioning towards the opposing direction. The angel stopped mid-flight, turning his head to fully appreciate the panic in the destroyer's actions. Whis narrowed his eyes as he replied, "Just what are you suggesting?" Beerus gave his teacher a wide eyed expression. "What do you _think_ I mean?! We need to go back!" The angel sighed at the request. If they did go back now, he doubted Beerus had the finesse to properly address the plight he left on Earth. "And how do you plan to approach the issue, if she refuses to come along?" His guess was confirmed at his charge's retort. "Simple, I'll make her!" "…."

Whis paused, momentarily dazed at the panicked god's plan, then _slowly_ turned back around at the mention of abduction, continuing their flight back to their home world, ignoring the destroyer's demands. "Hey!" Beerus howled as he jumped on the angel's back, wrapping his arm around the attendant's neck. "Why are we going home?! We need to go back to Earth!" "Remove yourself from me this instant," Whis replied coldly, getting annoyed at the childish display from his charge. The god complied, being sure to keep one hand on the angel's back, lest he risked being left behind. The angel tilted his head downward, a stern look set in his features. "Apologies, but I cannot comply with your request at this time, especially if your plans involve abduction. We have policies against that for a reason. Now, I concur with your previous statement. We should leave this alone at present. Give her time to cool down, yes?" Beerus sighed in resignation, "I suppose that would be the best course of action. Perhaps she and I could come to an accord later…"

The pair arrived on their home world soon after. They soon shared another meal once they arrived at the dining hall, each person in quiet contemplation. Confronting the young physician was going to be a chore in itself, let alone convincing her to join them on their world. An amusing thought came to Whis' mind, ruminating over it as he chewed his food. Beerus noticed his teacher lost in thought, curious over the source of his distraction. "What is it?" The angel looked over to his lord, taking a sip of his drink before commenting. "I'm curious. How will the Supreme Kai react when you share this information with him?" The god groaned at the thought of conversing with his divine counterpart. He wanted to avoid _that_ conversation for as long as possible. Just then, he thought of a way to do just that. "Perhaps we should wait, just until we get Corsa here. I'm sure Shin will freak out if he knows that woman's still on Earth. Don't want to give the guy an aneurysm." Whis chuckled at the god's feigned concern. "That's oddly considerate of you, lord. Either that, or you hope to cover your own behind by 'hoping and waiting'." Beerus glared at his teacher as he replied, "There a problem with that?" The angel shrugged at the destroyer's question. "No, lord. Not at all."

Beerus made his way to his bed chambers, deciding that taking a brief three-month nap would do him some good. Or at the very least, he could fend off fixating on the current issue. As he laid down in bed, he rolled over, staring at the stone ceiling above him, hoping that focusing on something trivial would lull his brain into sedation. He closed his eyes and waited. The god's thoughts turned to Corsa. His brain replayed the events that transpired that prior evening. Hard for him to believe that his kiss 'dare' led to the chaos left in his wake back on Earth. His brain pin-pointed one particular memory, recalling the woman's hesitancy of telling him her final 'dare':

" _Eh, I don't think you will," the young woman stated, giggling drunkenly through her words. He looked at her, curious at her amusement. "Isn't that the point of a 'dare'?" he had given in reply to her dragging out her turn. "…." She remained silent, still holding back the dare that had crossed her mind. The suspense was killing him. "Seriously, what is it? If you don't say, then, I guess I win…" Beerus had goaded the young doctor, hoping she'd finally speak. She gave him an indignant stare. He smiled at his companion, hoping she hated losing just as much as he did. His assumption was proven correct. She relented. "Alright fine. Just, come here…" Beerus leaned his head down so Corsa could better whisper into his ear. His eyes went wide briefly and lit up at the hushed message, his ears twitched slightly at the suggestion. "You don't think I'll do it, do you?" he asked. Corsa sneered at the alien, still utilizing his body to keep herself upright. "Nope. Guess that means I win, then…" The woman put her hands on her hips, smiling triumphantly, thinking she had found an impossible feat for him to attempt. She was caught off guard by the alien, pinning her against the wall, the cool concrete on her back giving her a chill. Before he knew it, the god found himself tilting her chin up to face him, embracing her mouth with his own. The intense passion of the kiss struck them both. After they broke the kiss to catch a breath, Corsa gave him a sultry smile, the blush gracing her features contrasting with the deep ocean blue of her eyes. Placing her hands on his chest, she asks what they later find to be a pivotal question to the evening's itinerary. "Your place or mine?" Beerus paused before chuckling at the inquiry. "Need you ask?"_

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, noting his persistent headache and tense body, now on edge. The god decided on taking a bath, hoping that would relax him enough to rest. He would not be successful in his endeavor.

Sitting in the temperate heat of the bathing pool, Beerus leaned back against the edge, thankful at least his migraine was letting up. The rush of the waterfall into the bath caught the corner of his eye, forcing his brain to think of the sultry shower he had shared with the blue-haired virgin. He groaned at the realization his thoughts were wondering shamelessly into the gutter on their own. 'Ah, hell…'

Getting dressed in his robe, the god made his way back to his sleeping chambers, crossing Whis' path in the process. Surprised to see his charge still awake, the angel inquired of the lord's prolonged consciousness. "Oh, still awake, I see." "Eh, trying to unwind. Can't seem to sleep yet," Beerus confessed. Whis wrinkled his nose at this, commenting, "That's…odd for you." The destroyer sighed, "You're telling me…" He continued on his way, feeling exhausted by the time his head hit the silken sheets of the bed, feeling _certain_ sleep would find him now. His thoughts betrayed him again, thinking of how comfortable he had felt laying in that bed next to her; arms wrapped around his middle, her head resting on his chest, the silken texture of her hair, her perfectly lithe body relaxed alongside his own, the gentle scent of jasmine on her skin… His eyes reluctantly opened. There was no way in hell he could sleep now. Everything was reminding him of that blasted woman. Beerus groaned at the realization of what was happening, placing his hand on his face. "Shit."

 _Author's Note_ _: Hope you enjoyed chapter five! Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated!_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Drunken Blunder Redux: The body knows what the mind forgets

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama._

 _The only things owned by the author is the OC and story.)_

 _They had stumbled their way down the halls of Capsule Corp. to Corsa's bedroom, holding each other in a passionate, alcohol fueled kiss. It was though breaking from this embrace would undo existence, like nothing else mattered. Books and files on top of her dresser were flung from their place as Beerus lifted Corsa onto it, fumbling with the buttons on her jacket. When that article was peeled off the Earthling, her tee shirt underneath was pulled off with ease, the skin on her stomach lightly grazed with the god's ebony claws. The woman never bothered with a bra, deeming the article pointless; much to her chagrin regarding her bust size. The pair never broke the kiss as Beerus lifted Corsa over to the bed, wrapping her athletic legs around his middle. The young doctor felt the wind knocked out of her as she was tossed onto the bed along with her companion, warranting a light laugh from both parties._

 _After a while of heavy kissing and groping, the pair somehow ending up under the covers, Corsa's pants removed in the shuffle. Her subconscious was starting to make the drunken half-breed anxious. A worry crept its way into her intoxicated mind._

' _This is_ _ **too close**_ _. You have_ _ **no**_ _idea what you're doing…' The thought froze her body with fear, forcing her to cease kissing the destroyer._

 _Beerus took this as a cue to move on to her final article of clothing, making his way down her svelte form by way of kissing her neck, then her breast, lightly licking the taunt lines along her stomach, nipping lightly at her hips when he arrived to them. The sensations of his kisses alone were overstimulating her inebriated brain, already too much to handle. If he managed to get her completely naked, laid bare in her most vulnerable state, then he could-_

 _She began to panic. This was not a good idea. Why had she made this dare? Her virgin body started to shake involuntarily. "Wait, wait…"_

 _Beerus hesitates just as he's about to slide the lacey fabric down her porcelain hips. He notices Corsa has turned her head to the side, crossing her arms over her eyes. The god eases himself up to better view his companion, his own pants barely hanging on his hips, the sash loosening from around his middle. He gazes upon the lightly shaking form underneath him, attempting to gain focus._

" _What's wrong?" Beerus questions the shivering Earthling, his voice husky from the pair's activity. "Nothing," she responds. The god remains unconvinced. He leaned closer, whispering to the person of his dreams, "Let me see your face, then." He eases her arms away from her eyes, tears welling up in her blue orbs. This takes him aback. "You're crying. Why?"_

 _Corsa looks up at the diety with a tinge of embarrassment. 'Why_ _ **am**_ _I crying?' She thought, muddling through the daze of the alcohol. This was something she wanted to happen. Hell, she had_ _ **asked**_ _for it. Was she so desperate for affection that she had to 'dare' a drunken man to comply with her wishes? The woman looked away from the alien. "This isn't right."_

" _Hmm?" Beerus questioned her hesitancy. Corsa turned her head, not wanting to face his gaze as she spoke. "You shouldn't do this because of a stupid 'dare.' I take it back…" The god was not good at interpreting subtleties sober, let alone drunk. He…needed something_ _ **way**_ _more direct. "What are you trying to say?" She looked back at the man above her. " I don't wanna force you."_

 _The statement made the destroyer chuckle in response. "_ _ **Force**_ _me? I'm the one on top of_ _ **you**_ _. I think you have this twisted in your brain. Listen," Beerus moved to the unoccupied side of the bed alongside Corsa. He rubs the back of his head in contemplation. Due to his current state, the words didn't come easy. "I'm…not a brute. If you changed your mind…then that's fine."_

 _The woman glances over to him. "It's not that I don't wanna, but-" "But?" Her blush increased as she tried to explain through her drunkenness. "I-I don't….do things. Like this, I mean…"_

 _Beerus sighed in understanding, assuming she means one night stands. "I understand." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, then motioned to stand up to leave. Though he was aroused as_ _ **hell**_ _, he was taught to be a gentleman. If the woman says no, then get out. Don't force the issue. That lesson was difficult to follow, considering it had been a_ _ **thousand years**_ _since the last time he had been with a woman._

 _If Beerus was honest with himself, he too was feeling a bit antsy. Perhaps it was for the best it didn't happen. This was someone he had envisioned for over a century. He was thrilled beyond belief when his dreams were finally realized, coming to fruition in this Earthling before him. The fact she was gorgeous beyond belief was a true bonus, complementary to her angelic singing voice. The notion was extremely tempting, taking her. It's not as though she could stop him… 'No,' he quieted the opposition in his mind. He wasn't going to mess this up. Beerus prided himself on having more control over his faculties than that. The god was pulled back to reality when Corsa reached out and grabbed his hand._

" _Wait." The drunken woman looked up into the inebriated god's eyes. "I…don't want you to_ _ **go**_ _. Just…just let me work up to this, okay?"_

 _Beerus eyes soften at her plea. "Alright."_

 _He allows her to pull him back onto the bed, reclining back onto the ruffled sheets. Beerus suddenly understood what she was needing. 'This isn't about sex, she wants to make love.' As beautiful as Corsa was, he assumed that the woman was accustomed to going on dates, forming long term relationships before any mention of sex is brought to the table. That type of trust took time to build, time he certainly agreed she deserved, but he unfortunately couldn't grant her._

" _No rush. Take your time," the diety assured her._

 _The mortal woman gently kissed him. 'Don't mess this up,' she pleaded with herself. Corsa didn't understand, but she was desperate to do this right. She gazed at the sexual experiment laid out before her. 'Don't figure out my secret. Please don't find out I'm just some awkward-ass virgin!'_

 _Being a doctor, she naturally understood the dynamics of sex. She had delivered the successful products of such an encounter, seeing the love in a mother's eyes as she held her newborn. The doctor had witnessed the proud father, holding his family in his arms, thankful his loved ones were safe. Corsa was always happy for her patients, but a seed of envy grew within her. The young woman was not proficient in the slightest when it came to love, oblivious to social cues so natural to those around her. She was sociable enough, with her extroverted nature, but understanding the difference between friendly conversation versus flirtatious undertones just didn't compute. Dating had been attempted, as one does if 'normal,' but no relationship ever developed; no 'spark' of interest, nor 'butterflies' supposedly felt in the stomach over the other person's presence. Corsa found that her interests and intellect often turned others away. She had taken it as a sign that she was meant to be alone. This notion disturbed and frustrated her to no end._

 _Being far younger than her peers throughout school, she watched as students paired off, dating, some later marrying and starting families. They made it look so_ _ **damn**_ _simple, dancing gracefully through social cues that were too subtle for her to notice. 'Is there really_ _ **no one**_ _out there to understand me? To_ _ **love**_ _me as I am?' she would find herself thinking at times, reading a paper article about a wedding or watching some movie on TV of two people finding true love, seeking their soulmate. Corsa wasn't certain about the concept of a 'soulmate,' but she knew at this moment, her resolve received an almost headstrong determination._

' _Why not_ _ **me**_ _?' With all the hell she had lived through, didn't she deserve some consolation prize? A little 'piece of heaven', as some called it? The woman in her screaming for attention would be listened to tonight. Corsa glanced at the patient man beneath her. 'To hell with it,' she thought. Even if this person wasn't the one for her, it'd at least be a start._

 _The young woman made her way down to the god's loosened pants, copying the approach Beerus had used on her; kissing and caressing along his neck to his chest, feeling the ripple of muscles underneath his skin. Her fingers felt tough, unyielding flesh, most likely conditioned for fighting. It contrasted with her own soft, delicate skin; her nimble fingers conditioned for intricate procedures, taking note of every response he gave from her touch. He was tight, wound up like a coiled snake, ready to attack at the slightest provocation. His gasps and light moaning tore her mind of its 'exam' of him, responding to her nipping lightly at his hip._

 _A ghost of a smile graced her features. 'Maybe he needs this as badly as I do."_

 _Beerus tensed up slightly as those same nimble fingers worked on loosening the sash further, gingerly pulling the article away from him, removing his pants slowly, as if afraid to startle him. Corsa continued her kissing down his person, licking where his hip met his torso, teasing the aroused god. She grazed her fingers down his pelvic v, his body lightly flinch as she did so, not used to such contact. The woman then turned her attention to his hardened member, stiff with arousal. She couldn't help but think in a clinical mindset._

 _Medical staff are jokingly known to see 'more dicks than a prostitute.' The physician was intrigued at her shifted viewpoint of this person. In much need of a release as she was, her desire turned to relieving the pent up tension in her partner. With slight hesitancy, she took his manhood into her mouth, surprised by how much instinct took over, producing excess saliva, helping to slide herself along his shaft. One of her hands gripped his hip, while the other rested upon his abdomen. As she went about exploring him, moving her tongue around him, figuring out a rhythm, she started to wonder if she was doing this right. The worry disappeared when she heard moans emanating from her partner._

 _He was taken aback by the gentleness of her touch. The light caresses, the care taken by her to not hurt or surprise him was a stark contrast to the previous encounters he had had. In the past, sex was borderline violent in its intensity, neither one caring of the other's comfort. It was simply a means to acquire what both parties were looking for. Getting directly to the goal was paramount for prior trysts Beerus had participated in. Get in, get out, get over it. Though satisfying his occasional urges never bothered him, it left him with an emptiness, the source of which he couldn't place. He had gradually gown bored of the meaningless encounters, growing more and more disturbed by the sensation following after. He had reasoned that being a god of destruction as he was, there was no point in 'building' a relationship. What was the point? Go through the bother of having feelings just for them to age and die? In was in this way that he had resolved to be alone, assuming it was how fate had designed it. So be it, not like he minded being feared. Beerus had risen through the ranks to become one of the most feared destroyers in all the realities. Leaders of civilizations would give him anything he desired, lest they incur his wrath upon them. This power used to be invigorating, being death incarnate. Being 'the last person anyone would ever want to meet' was all well and good, but it came with a sense of apathy. Knowing he had no mortal rival made these encounters monotonous, occurring over and over in the same countless fashion over centuries, millennia, ions…_

 _The interactions he had had with the mortal woman were a pleasant change of pace, the thrill of getting to know the figure from his visions was invigorating in its novelty. The delicate encounter they found themselves in put the god's hopes to new heights, not realizing how badly his body would crave this woman's ginger caresses. It was nearly overwhelming, feeling as though he was drowning, either from the booze or her, he wasn't certain. As patient as he attempted to be, he knew he couldn't take any more of the foreplay._

 _Before Corsa knew it, Beerus had moved himself on top of her, placing her onto the ruffled sheets of the bed. The god greedily embraced her lips with his own, his tongue moving relentlessly in its claim of her mouth. She was finally able to catch her breath when he turned his attention to placing kisses on her neck and collarbone. The doctor hissed with pain when he bit the flesh between her neck and shoulder, almost missing the sensation due to the agile god groping her elsewhere. The pain quickly turned into a dull, warm heat, increasing the intensity of the desire within her. He moved to her breast, moving his tongue along the tip of the modest mound, relishing in hearing the moans that escaped from her mouth. The god let out a smile as he continued back down to his original goal. Having his patience spent, he made quick work of the fabric covering her womanhood, the lace ripping his light pressure from one of his claws. With the article out of the way, the diety wasted no time._

 _Corsa jumped away in surprise at sensing his tongue on her most sensitive area. The sudden motion made Beerus jerk his head up to look at the Earthling woman, her eyes wide with surprise. Her expression made him chuckle._

" _What's the matter?" the god inquired. "No one ever go down on you before?"_

 _The woman blushed harder, unable to speak, giving him a headshake 'no' in response._

 _He paused for a moment, then gave her a reassuring smile. "Just lay back and relax," he said, trying to give her instruction._

 _She laid back against the bed, looking at him skeptically in the process. 'Poor woman,' he thought, 'No one has ever returned the favor? Well, this'll be a new one for you,' he mused to himself, misunderstanding the reason for her reaction._

 _Corsa attempted to relax when she felt his warm, wet tongue again, exploring her virginity, quickly locating the sensitive organ between her legs. The woman's mind momentarily goes blank at his discovery, coming quickly back online when the god continues. Each movement of his agile tongue against her rendered her body overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure coursing throughout. The woman's mouth betrayed her, letting out gasps and moans. Her hands gripped desperately at the bed sheets, turning her knuckles white. All of her senses were on over drive._

 _Her mind apparently didn't find the moaning the best expression of her pleasure, as she utters, "Ah, god…"_

 _Beerus smiled at the reaction he received from his bedmate, musing at her statement to some unknown divinity, 'You have_ _ **no**_ _idea.'_

 _Her body's responses to him stoked his desire to take her right then to unbearable levels. Just as Corsa almost couldn't take the tension anymore, nearing the cusp of climax, the god swiftly moved up to face her, filling her mouth with his tongue the instant he inserted his aching manhood into her wet center. The suddenness of the penetration made the woman tense in shock, yelping at the pain of the foreign shaft in her tightly wound virginity. The god stopped dead in tracks. He looked to his companion, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Realizing his mistake, the god wiped the tears away with the back of his hand, gaining a light flinch from the young woman._

" _You okay?" Corsa looked to her bedmate, concern etched into his features._

 _For a brief moment, she closed her eyes, evaluating her situation. Looking back to him, blue eyes smoldering, she uttered, more to convince herself than him, "It's fine. I'm fine."_

 _The doctor reached up with both hands, holding the diety's face between them, gently embracing his lips with her own. Beerus returned the light breeze of a kiss, slowly returning the pair back down to the bed. He deliberately slowed down his movements, regretful at hurting his angelic singer. The god had to switch his mindset, from vicious conquering, greedily taking his prize, to slow, smooth motions, picking up the pace when she finally relaxed into his thrusting._

 _Everything about her was overwhelming him. Her body's reactions to him were delicious. The moans that escaped from her intoxicating. Her soft skin against his rough, conditioned muscles were like sparks of ecstasy in his blood. The taste of her mouth, a sweet vanilla from her last cocktail, were quickly becoming a favorite flavor. The tightness of her womanhood, unyielding against his relentless claiming of her, pushed him closer and closer to the edge of control. This was worlds away from he had known of sex. The perfect creature was taking away his sanity. He was getting drunk on her._

 _The sensations in her body went from feeling painful, to good, to great, to 'oh dear god, please don't let him stop.' She wasn't sure just how much more she could handle, her small svelte frame building with tense waves of pleasure. The pair were so enraptured in their love making that neither noticed the sound of cracking wood emanating from the headboard within his grasp, trying his utmost not to further injure the incarnation of Aphrodite underneath him. He freed his grip on the fragile headboard when he was driven to the point of no return, embracing the mortal woman in his arms. Corsa slid her own arms around the god's neck, holding on for dear life, her hips bucking as she neared climax. This involuntary motion on her part pushed him over the edge. The pair held each other tightly as they shared in the ecstasy of their release. The companions looked each other in the eyes, panting heavily, drenched in sweat, basking in the afterglow of their encounter. Not being able to help himself, Beerus leaned down, placing a gentle kiss upon Corsa's forehead, warranting a warm smile from the half-breed doctor._

 _He returned her smile. 'Careful woman,' he thought, 'with a smile like that, I might just fall for you…'_

 _After a few minutes of cuddling, the god lightly caressing the porcelain skin of her arm, Corsa got up from the bed. She stumbled to her unpacked luggage, retrieving a large t-shirt from inside. She slipped it on as she sauntered back to the inquisitive diety, tying her voluminous hair back into a messy bun._

" _Just what are you up to?" he asked playfully._

 _She smiled at the question. "Taking a shower? Care to_ _ **join**_ _me?"_

 _Beerus' ears perked up at the question. He smirked at her. "_ _ **Just**_ _to shower?"_

 _She walked over to the doorway, giving him a mischievous smile. Her face was still flushed from the alcohol coursing through her system. "Sure._ _ **That**_ _too…"_

 _(Author's Note:_ _I hope you enjoyed chapter six! I felt the need to write exactly what went on that night. I will try to get at least one chapter out per week, so stayed tuned! Thank you for reading!)_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Welcome to your life

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama._

 _The only things I own is the OC and story.)_

 _ **CLANK-CLANK-CLANK-CRASH! BOOM!**_

"DAMNIT, VEGETA!"

Bulma's booming voice echoed through the halls of Capsule Corp.

Corsa sat in the dining room with her much deserved cup of coffee, unfazed at the latest destruction of the morning. The young doctor sat in her soaked jeans and sweatshirt, her long hair frazzled, lavender eyes heavy from spending the last couple hours helping her aunt drain her research lab. The scientist had experienced a critical error on her invention, triggering the overhead sprinklers. Her eye twitched at the completion of her labors, cradling the hot beverage in her hands.

'Nope. **So** not my problem,' she thought as her aunt looked to her after yelling out to her husband, pleading eyes begging for assistance with the devastated gravity room.

She gave the scientist a silent glare that spoke volumes of her interest in 'helping' anymore. Bulma sighed, running down to check the damage herself. Corsa decided to have a cigarette out on the balcony before heading upstairs to take a shower. She lit up just as Bulma confronted Vegeta.

'Fuck it, might as well get some entertainment,' the doctor mused as the pair exchanged insults below her.

She smiled as she watched the scene play out before her. Those two were more similar than they realized. Even their disasters this morning were impressive in their magnitude. Their yelling was reaching fever pitch when their lavender-haired son groggily stumbled outside to join her in watching them.

" **God** , could they be any louder?!" the young half-breed complained.

"Gotta admit, neither of your folks do anything half-assed." The other half-alien added.

"You got that right," Trunks turned away, disinterested in his parent's quarrel, to head to the kitchen.

"Hey, we got anything for breakfast?" the boy inquired of his cousin.

"Yeah, cereal or cigarettes. Take your pick." The doctor called after the halfling, goading him.

Trunks groaned at the two prospects. "Man, again? I'm so sick of cereal. You're a girl, can't you cook?"

Corsa laughed at the suggestion. "If you want to see **another** disaster today, then sure thing."

The boy slumped his shoulders forward, glaring at the inept cousin.

"Don't look at me like that." She looked to him crossly. "It's not **my** fault no one in this family can fry an egg without calling the fire department."

"Guess you have a point," he scratched his head, resigning to the valid point. "Oh well, Captain Crunch it is." The boy returned to his task to locate the cereal.

Corsa started chuckling at his choice. "Yeah, on second thought, we're out. Your dad demolished that earlier."

"Darn it! Screw this, I'm taking a shower!" Trunks stomped back upstairs, not believing his luck.

The doctor turned back to her morning entertainment, sipping her bitter coffee. They had run out of sugar that morning too. The taste of the beverage sliding down her throat was enough to make her gag. She caught the smell of something electrical burning, realizing the smell came from her. She sighed.

'Guess I'm taking a shower too,' she thought as she gave up on her coffee, flicking the spent cigarette over the balcony as she went back inside. Bulma saw it fall to the concrete below as she walked up to the entrance to grab her tools. "Hey! We have an ashtray! Quit littering!"

As Corsa made her way to her private bathroom, traversing through the expansive halls of the complex, a thought came to mind. When was the last time she saw him? The doctor mulled it over as she took her shower, glancing at the calendar when she returned to her room to dress for the day. June 12th. Had it really been a month already? The woman flopped down on her bed, the towel on her head coming undone, azure tresses breaking free from its constraint. She stared up at the ceiling fan above her, absentmindedly staring as it twirled at break neck speed. Thinking back to that day, she thought of what the god had told her.

'So I'm a god now, huh?' Corsa had barely any time to truly appreciate the significance of those words since that day, diving headlong into her job at the general hospital.

The physician was thankful beyond belief to have something to focus on, anything to keep her thoughts from wondering back to the events that transpired during those two days. She mainly wanted to avoid thinking of someone in particular. Corsa sighed, sitting up, only to be greeted by the sight of her scratched up headboard.

"What the?! When the hell did that-Oh, yeah…" she said aloud, deciphering the possible source of the damage.

Wow, she really had been busy to **not** notice that. Corsa always prided herself on her exceptional memory. The fact that that night was out of her realm of recollection both relieved and disturbed her. Why couldn't she remember? She pondered it further as she pulled on her slacks. The halfling could almost pull some pieces together in her mind, then it would fizzle. It was like they deliberately refused to come together, like two magnets being pushed to join with similar polarities, pushing apart at the last possible second. The woman put her button up shirt on, working her way up the buttons. She looked at her once bruised chest, all remnants of them faded away within a day of her argument with the cantankerous diety. Huffing in frustration at her wondering psyche, she grabbed her suit jacket and bag, fumbling with her hair as she made her way to work. Why the hell was she thinking about that **now**?

Corsa's mind was lost in thought as she walked to the hospital, forgoing use of a car. Being environmentally minded, she didn't care for contributing to the slow, painful demise of her planet.

Yet, she had no problem flicking a cigarette butt out onto the concrete. 'Eh, screw it. Focus on the big things,' she reasoned with herself. 'Can't be a hero to everyone.'

The doctor didn't mind the prolonged commute. It typically gave her time to plan her approach to the day's upcoming surgeries. Her mind that particular morning wasn't having it. It found something more pressing to consider. What would being a diety entail for her? Did that mean she was immortal? Could she die? What were the rules to this new position? No answers were coming to her. She thought of the surprise Beerus had had to her confession of being a virgin prior to them sleeping together. She remembered the look on his face. A mix of shock, frustration, and… **guilt**? Was that what it was? Had he been **sorry** for the position he had put her in?

Corsa groaned as she entered the hospital grounds. The manicured lawn and trimmed trees that welcomed visitors to the facility normally gave her comfort, something that felt like home. That day, however, it gave her the exact opposite of comfort. It forced her to think of how the landscaping of Capsule Corp.'s garden had looked the day she lost it on the destroyer god, shoving and cussing at him, her face streaming with tears, internally cursing his name. She wished at that moment she never have met him, never prayed to him that day over a decade ago. Why didn't he just let her die then? Just to fuck her life up yet again? The doctor stopped just short of entering the hospital, the automatic door triggered to allow her into her familiar world. Did she really feel that way? Was her life so truly horrible now compared to then? No. She loved her life. Choosing to stay on Earth, becoming a surgeon, gave her soul a sense of peace and purpose she would have never gained being a galactic pop singer. She was a thankless, remorseless fiend in that difficult realm. No, he gave her something far more dire than a career change. With that possession, destroying that hell of a planet, pushing her body to the point of breaking, making that promise to live a better life had in turn **saved** her from herself.

"Doctor Briefs, are you okay?" a concerned nurse asked Corsa, walking past her to start her shift.

"Huh?" The doctor felt something wet streaming down her face. A tear. She was crying? She realized at the moment, the emotion she felt was…gratitude. This life, her family and friends, this planet, meant the world to her. Corsa would have never had any of this had she continued down the path she was previously on. That old life seemed eons away from her. It seemed like a different person, when she thought about it. She was thankful beyond words for the life she now led. Quickly wiping the tear away, the young doctor gave the nurse her trade mark smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thought about a patient we lost the other day. It was just so sad, you know?" she gave the nurse as an excuse for her sudden sadness. It was true though, it was a sad case. A little girl and her family had been in a head on collision with a drunk driver. The child survived, the rest of her family weren't so fortunate. The nurse nodded in understanding. It was a monumental task at times, keeping one's composure in the profession they had devoted themselves to.

"Of course. We should probably head in. Report's starting in a few minutes." The nurse motioned for her to join her in heading to the Emergency Department. They both needed to get briefed on the patients kept overnight on the recovery unit.

"Right," she responded, heading forth into the hospital, jumping head first into whatever the day would demand of her.

Corsa returned to Capsule Corp., the long shift finally over.

'At least it's Friday,' she thought with relief. It wasn't her turn to be on call, so she would have a full two days to recover from the week she had trudged through.

'Hm, what should I do?' she pondered over the possibilities as she entered the living room, bustling with activity.

Bulma was taking a phone call, attempting to talk over the video game Trunks and Goten were playing on the large television screen, the boys hollering at each other over the sounds of the game. Vegeta could be seen from the dining room, chowing down on the mountain of food in front of him, starting dinner before his family. Her aunt yelled at the two half-breeds to shut off the TV and join her uncle for dinner. Corsa smiled at the lively household before her. Yes. She **was** thankful. There was no getting around it. Crazy as her family was, she loved every second of it. As Bulma came around the corner, her infant cousin, Bulla, in tow, a thought she was dreading crept into her mind. As a god, she would most likely lose all this. Her family would grow and age before her, while she remained, not aging, undying, as her relatives would eventually fade away from her life. The thought was unbearable. It almost brought her to tears. Though she was grateful to have this time with then, she was sad. Why? Why was she compelled to come back to this planet? Just to have it all taken away from her? Why uproot her life, again? Bulma looked over to her niece, apparently lost in thought.

"Corsa? Hello? Earth to Corsa? You gonna eat?" Her aunt asked, waving her hand in the young woman's face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Definitely! I'm starving!" Corsa exclaimed.

Bulma laughed at her niece. "Well you better hurry up. There won't be anything left after those three are through."

Corsa momentarily panicked, running into the dining room. Bulma smiled as her family ate their dinner, her niece and son fighting over a turkey leg as she entered with her infant daughter. Vegeta gave her a nod of greeting, mouth filled to the brim with egg rolls. She warmly smiled. It was nice having a full house after a long day in the lab.

After dinner, Corsa went out to the balcony, lighting up a cigarette, looking up to the night sky. It was a clear night, the sky overflowing with countless stars and galaxies. The celestial bodies were fully visible with the absence of the moon. She marveled at the endless expanse of space above her. The lit ember of her cigarette glowed in the darkness of the evening, sharing a similar glow to the fireflies that flitted around the garden beneath. The doctor leaned against the railing, looking to get as close as she could to the starry display, shivering slightly with the cool breeze. In the calmness of the evening, enjoying the quiet after a long week, Corsa allowed her mind to wonder. The half-breed was soon joined by her aunt, hot teas in hand.

"Care for some?" Bulma asked, holding the steaming cup up to her.

"Thanks," Corsa said as she took the mug, welcoming the company.

"Quite the night. We haven't had a clear one like this in a while," The scientist voiced her observation, joining her niece against the railing.

"That's true," the doctor replied, both lost in wonder at the twinkling celestial bodies above. "So many stars out…"

Bulma gave a knowing grin. "You know, I bet on a night like this, one of those could be Beerus' world."

The comment jerked Corsa out of her thoughts. She looked to her relative, grimacing.

"You really know how to screw up a pleasant mood, don't you?" The halfling didn't appreciate being reminded of the god's presence out there. She was more disturbed by how her aunt had the uncanny ability to pinpoint exactly what she was thinking about. Nothing seemed private around her.

Bulma giggled at her niece's comment. "Oh come on, it's pretty obvious what you're thinking about. You can try to deny it." The scientist raised her hand, pointing to the physician. "Thanks to those eyes of yours, I'll know if you're lying."

Corsa slumped her shoulders over in resignation, at that moment hating the obviously goading at her alien biology.

The pair turned as they heard the sliding door open. Goten looked out at the women, his dark eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Hey, Corsa! Wanna play? Trunks says you like video games! We have an extra controller."

The half-breed smiled, thankful for an out of the conversation with the human woman.

"Hell yeah! Hope you guys are ready to lose." Corsa gave a wide grin to the young half-sayain, making her way indoors to join them.

"As if! Get ready to eat my dust!" Goten retorted merrily.

The doctor continued grinning. "Heh. We'll see about that…"

"Ah! No way! You have to be cheating!" Trunks scowled, tossing his controller to his side on the couch.

Corsa giggled at her cousin's chagrin. After she won the first two rounds, the boys insisted she play until they win. They both sat at seven losses. Racing games were a matter of simplistic calculations; planning ahead, braking at the appropriate time, then apexing the turn to accelerate past your rivals in the straights. Compared to her day job, conducting intricate surgeries with robotic assistance, these games were a piece of cake.

"I think you're just a sore loser, cuz." She stated as she grinned in his direction.

Goten was simply amazed at how good a girl could be at video games. "Can you show me how do that quick-turn thing you did?"

"It's called apexing, and sure. Here, we'll go to two players, and I'll coach you through a round." The older halfling offered. "Sweet! I'm gonna kick your butt this time, Trunks!" The spiky-haired boy taunted.

"Hmph, as if. Least I can do it by myself," Trunks retorted as the screen counted down from red light, to yellow, then green. Corsa was talking through the basics of how to approach the first corner as Trunks began to speak.

"You are crazy good at these games. Better not let Lord Beerus figure that out." Making their way to the straight, Corsa replied absentmindedly, "Oh yeah, why's that?" All three were focusing intently, standing up as they made it around the final lap.

Trunks shrugged, "I don't know, cuz he really likes games? Might make him mad if his **girlfriend** is better." The comment caught Corsa off guard, looking to her cousin as the two cars crossed the finish line, Trunks coming in second place.

Goten was cheering at his victory. "Yay! I won! Suck it Trunks!"

"You suck it! You're a sore winner!" the lavender haired sayain yelled at his friend. Corsa pushed the boys back from each other. "Hey, hey, hey. No one's sucking anything, okay? Cool it."

The doctor turned to her young, pouting relative. "Trunks, why did you call me his girlfriend?" She asked, concerned where he had gotten such an idea.

Trunks narrowed his eyes at her. "You can't fool me, I saw you guys kissing. Isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends do?" Corsa's eyes went wide with panic. "Wh-when did you see that?!"

"The night of the party. I got up to get a glass of water when I saw you guys in the hallway," the boy responded. Corsa thought back to that night. Her brain couldn't recall anything after the street dance and the game under the overpass. 'What the **frickin' hell** , drunk me?!' she thought of her reckless encounter.

"I don't remember that. You sure you weren't dreaming?" The doctor attempted to deflect her cousin's claim. "Why would I dream something that weird?! Kissing's gross, let alone my cousin and a god doing it! Come on!" The youth's comment made her feel indignant. Psychology wasn't going to work on this kid.

Corsa crossed her arms in front of her. "I'm sorry, I just don't remember that happening." The boy stood up on the couch, leaning in to look at the color of his cousin's eyes. "Well, your not lying." The woman's alien biology would turn her eyes a golden hue if she was deceptive. The doctor glared at the boy. "No shit."

Trunks flopped down on the couch, picking up his controller to start another game. "Okay, then tell me this. What were you guys doing in your room?" Corsa slowly looked over to him, **really** worried now.

"Whaaat do you mean?"

The boys were in the middle of another game, focusing on it as he replied.

"I heard a bunch of stuff get knocked over, then some weird noises. Something like a board broke later on. You know, if you guys wanted to wrestle, you could have went outside or something. You guys were pretty loud."

Corsa's face went completely blank. She mentally buried herself in a hole, wondering if was indeed possible to die of terminal embarrassment. She looked up and saw none other than her uncle at the threshold of the living room, apparently hearing enough of the conversation to gather what his son was describing. They shared an awkward look at each other, each one blue in the face.

Corsa decided to break the silence. "Uh, how much of that did you hear?" Vegeta turned to the exit, heading to the gravity room. " **Far** more than you'd like." The halfling doctor held her face in her hands, feeling like spontaneous combustion would be great at that point.

Trunks and Goten paused their game, perplexed at the exchange between the adults.

Trunks leaned over, narrowing his eyes at her. "You **were** wrestling, right?" Corsa glanced through her fingers at her cousin. She had never wanted to be done with a conversation so badly in her life.

Bulma walked in at that moment, her husband telling her what their son had said before heading to train. "Hey Corsa. Could you come out here a min-?"

The young woman was out on the balcony before the scientist knew it. Her aunt shut the door behind her. "Oh dear god, thank you! I don't know how much more of that I could take…."

Bulma chuckled under her breath. "Yeah, well, that's kids for you." Corsa slid down the railing, sitting on the concrete. "I'm never gonna live that down. So embarrassing…"

The scientist's smile turned serious. "Actually, there is something I've been wanting to ask you." Corsa stood up, lighting another cigarette. "Yeah, I kind of figured as much."

Bulma took a cigarette out of the pack on the table, motioning for the lighter as she asked her question. "So, what's your plan when Lord Beerus **does** come back?" The Earthling had been wondering about this for a while, but hadn't had a chance to talk to her niece about it. The cantankerous god was well known for his quick temper, just as Corsa was. With her now being a god, she worried what this development could spell for their planet.

Corsa exhaled a cloud of smoke. She honestly hadn't thought that far. "Think he will be?"

"Oh honey, I **know** he will. Both Beerus and Whis are huge foodies. They really enjoy the cornucopia of dishes they get to try while here. They never stay away for too long, give or take a couple months. Up to this point, we've been able to avoid a lot of trouble, due to that fact."

Corsa narrowed her eyes. "Until now, you mean." Bulma shrugged at her statement. "Maybe?" The young doctor had been dreading this conversation. She didn't know what to do. It wasn't like there were protocols to follow. No codes or regulations were in place in the event that someone becomes a god via a drunken black out. Her aunt had sat her down before and explained some of the results of Beerus' temper tantrums; nearly destroying the Earth a few times over minor instances, or when Vegeta was beaten to a pulp by the angered god. Due to his irritable nature, Corsa guessed what her aunt would **hope** she would do. She took another drag before responding.

"You want me to 'play nice', is that it? Walk on eggshells around the guy?" She gave her aunt a perturbed glance while awaiting her response. Bulma sighed, taking a deep inhale of the cigarette in her hand. "It'd be nice if you could. I know you're still furious over what happened. Hell, no woman could blame you. But this doesn't just concern you. Hate to say, but you got the fate of the planet in your hands, kid." Corsa sighed at the comment. She knew her aunt was right, she just didn't know what to do. How **should** she go about this? There were so many questions left unanswered. She decided to confide in her relative.

"I know you're right. If I could just talk to him and get some things figured out…" Bulma thought for a minute, then recalled a possible tactic.

"Ah! How did I forget that?!" Corsa looked to her aunt inquisitively. "Huh?" Bulma took a sip of tea before speaking. "You could get ahold of Whis."

The divine physician cocked her head to the side. "And **how** exactly do I do that?" Bulma put her spent butt in the ashtray.

"Just call out to him and he'll hear you. He's Beerus' attendant, I'm sure he'll have an idea of how to go about all this. That, and you could get some of your questions answered, since we haven't had any luck." Corsa nodded her head in agreement. She had allowed Bulma to conduct tests on her, but all the technology in the corporation's arsenal had come back inconclusive, or destroyed equipment. Apparently, mortal instruments would be no help in gaining the answers she so desperately sought.

"Okay, I'll try that then. Thanks." Corsa stated. Her aunt gave a smile. "Glad to help. By the way, we're gonna be heading to a beach resort tomorrow morning. You're welcome to join." The doctor smiled at the invitation. "Definitely. Should be fun." Bulma returned the smile, then yawned at the late hour.

"I don't know about you, but I need to get to bed. Bulla will up in a few hours to feed. Gotta get my beauty sleep." Corsa chuckled at the comment. "Yeah, I should hit the hay too…" The two women headed indoors, saying their 'goodnights' to each other and the boys.

As Corsa laid under the covers, staring at the ceiling fan in her bedroom, she attempted to relax. Time went by quickly, looking over to the glowing alarm clock on her nightstand: one hour had passed. She was still wide awake. The doctor huffed in frustration. She could hear the boys stumbling to bed from exhaustion. They had played their video games well into the night. Another hour passed. Corsa was still awake, mulling over the conversation her aunt and her had had earlier. Having no other option come to mind, she sat up in bed. She felt a little stupid doing this, and if she was honest: apprehensive. The doctor bowed her head. 'Fuck it, let's see if this works,' she thought. Looking up to her ceiling, she called to no one on this world, hoping he would hear her. "Hey Whis, it's Corsa. You there?"

 _Author's Note:_ _Thank you for reading chapter seven! Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated! I expect to get chapter eight done soon, so stay posted!_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight- 'Playing for Keeps'

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama._

 _The only things I own are the OC and story.)_

' _Parry left. Counter right. Huh, that was unexpected…_ '

Whis' eyebrows furrowed together, attempting to decide on his next move. The oracle fish and himself have been at their game for quite some time. Since neither had the need for sleep, hours and days could go by without notice. They had one time played a singular game for a week straight. It was nighttime on their world, temperate as always. A random meteor raced across the sky, neither taking note of it.

The Oracle smiled, "Your turn." The illuminated screen glowed upon the angel's face, showing an expression of contemplation. "Patience, Oracle. One doesn't win the war by making hasty decisions." The mystic fish rolled around in his bowl. "Come on," a few more minutes dragged on for the little seer. It narrowed its eyes at the attendant. "You're stalling." "Am not."

Just as Whis reached out his hand to the board, ready to make his move, his staff blinked off and on, gaining his attention. "Hello," he grabbed his staff, negating their board game. The Oracle had a fit over the game's cessation. "Hey! I was winning!"

The angel looked to see who the caller might be. A note of recognition crossed his features. "Sorry, I need to take this." He apologized to the fish as he walked away, answering his call. "Hello? Lady Corsa? Hello…"

"Hmm…what?" On Earth, Corsa had given up on summoning Whis, deciding that sleep was more important than waiting. Her frazzled hair stuck up as she arose from her slumber. The angel stifled a chuckle at her disheveled appearance. She yawned, stretching in an attempt to wake her tired body. "I'm up, I'm up…"

"This is Whis. You called?" he reminded the half-asleep doctor, allowing her to gain her bearings. She rubbed her eyes, absorbing what the voice was saying. Realization hit her, jerking forward in bed. "Yeah, I did! I was wondering if I could talk to Beerus!"

Whis' head went back slightly at the request. 'That's surprising.' The angel thought. They hadn't heard a thing from anyone on Earth in a month, a fact in itself was odd, but understandable, considering the circumstances. Before sleeping, Beerus had informed his teacher to notify him on the off chance she **did** make contact. He began to wonder just how much his charge might have foreseen in his exhausted state, his visions gaining more and more credibility as of late. His eyes narrowed slightly at the thought.

"Uh, Whis? You there?" Corsa inquired of the silent angel. He returned his attention to the staff. "I'm afraid Beerus is asleep right now." The divine fledgling leaned back in her bed. "Oh, that makes sense, I guess. When will he be up?" she asked. Whis thought a moment, "In about, two months, I gather." "Two months?! I can't wait that long!" she blurted out.

The angel felt slightly indignant on his charge's behalf. "No offense, but you **did** wait a whole month to reach out." The observation took the divine doctor aback. "Yeah, guess you got a point…"

Silence fell between the two. What was she **thinking** , calling now? Her prior resolve had dissolved with her slumber. She wasn't even sure what to say. She had a myriad of questions for the diety. How to put them in order… It all wanted to come out at once. Whis finally broke the silence, clearing his throat before he spoke.

"Would you, like me to give a message?" Corsa thought about the question. "No, no need. Actually, if you don't mind, there are some things I wanted to ask, if now's a good time. If you need to sleep, I'd understand…" the young woman trailed her response, part of her hoping the time of night would discourage the angel. Whis laughed at the notion. "My lady, I don't sleep. I have all the time in the world. What would you like to know?" Corsa sighed. 'Damnit. Oh well,' she thought. She could at least try get some confirmation to her inquiries.

"Well, I'm a god now," the question coming out more like a statement. "Yes…" the angel affirmed her apparent comment, the tone in his voice urging her to carry on. The woman continued, scratching the back of her head. "Well, what does that entail? What will my role be? Are there other gods like me? What's this life-link thing all about? What about-" Whis raised his hand at the barrage of questions. "Woah, woah. One at a time now." The doctor was surprised at herself for bombarding the attendant. "Sorry. I just, have a lot I want to know about." Whis smiled at the confession.

"I'm sure you do. To answer some of them, yes, you are a diety," he felt the need to reiterate for the drowsy goddess. "What that will entail, I'm not for certain. Not many gods like you have come into existence before. You are currently the only one. The 'life-link,' is the bond typically held between Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction. That link is what bonds the once mortal soul of a destroyer to their divine counterpart, sharing their lifespans with them." Corsa listened to the answers.

"Supreme **Kais**? **Gods** of Destruction? As in, **plural**? How many are there?" Whis proceeded to give her a crash course on the twelve universes that existence within the Omniverse. She slowly took in the information, her tired brain trying to wake up.

"Okay, so does that mean we're immortal?" the question was met by a slight chuckle. "No. Though gods **do** have exceeding long lives, spanning millions of years, they can eventually age. At least Kais do. A god cannot be felled by things such as illness. They can, however, die if mortally injured."

Corsa nodded, absorbing the information. "So, if one of the gods die-" Whis finished her sentence, "They both die. Or in your case, three. As I said, a god like yourself emerging is exceedingly rare. Three beings sharing such a link can be tricky." Corsa stares at nothing, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Well if it is indeed rare, chances are, you know what type of god I'm supposed to be." Whis pauses at her statement. 'She catches on quick,' he smiled at the thought. "Though I haven't seen one, yes, I am aware." She flopped back in bed, "Great, well let's hear it."

"I'm sorry, but that isn't something I can do at present." The angel responded. "Huh? Why not?" the woman whined. Whis sighed. "I don't feel it'd be appropriate right now to discuss. Not until we have both Beerus and Supreme Kai to hear it as well." Corsa looked to the ceiling, perplexed. "You mean, they aren't even aware of that kind of god either?" "Very astute," The angel said, finding it refreshing how quickly she caught on.

"As I said, these instances are so few and far between, I doubt even Supreme Kai has heard of such a thing." Corsa cocked her head to side, looking confused. Whis decided to comment on her countenance. "What's the matter?"

Corsa scratched the back of her head. "It just sounds funny to me, you'd figure with gods living for as long as they do, one of them would have slipped up and fucked a virgin before." The comment catches the angel off guard. Corsa senses the discomfort in his silence. "Sorry, I know that came out crass."

Whis cleared his throat. "No, um, it's fine. Something was, **misunderstood** along the way. Who told you **that** was the method?" "Well, Beerus did. Why?" The angel held his head in his free hand. "Of course he would think that," mumbling under his breath. "I understand how he might have came to that conclusion, but I don't believe that had much to do with it. Call it a 'happy accident.'" She glared, "Says you."

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes. A thought came to her mind. "So, all three of us need to be together before you'll spill, right?" "That's correct. I feel the information's relevant for them as well." Whis saw her thinking hard about something. "What have you in mind?" "Ah! Got it!" The doctor stated, placing a fist in her opened palm.

The angel was intrigued. "Yes?" He saw her smile. "My family and I are heading to a resort tomorrow. I know it's short notice, but do you think Beerus and Supreme Kai would mind meeting us there?" He remained silent. It was **extremely** short notice.

Corsa continued, "Not only could I get some answers, but we could sort out how all this is going to work." Whis was interested in the suggestion. It would be a good opportunity, and getting this settled as soon as possible would be 'best case scenario', lest the Omni King catch wind.

"I think it's a splendid idea. They will surely be relieved at this invitation. Knowing Bulma, I trust there will be good food at this 'resort'?" "Oh yeah, you know my aunt. Wouldn't be a vacation if there wasn't." The angel grinned in agreement. "Excellent. I'll make some arrangements. You have a pleasant evening and we will all see you tomorrow." Corsa grinned at the angel's words. "Great, thank you."

Sitting in the silence of her darkened room, the young physician's satisfaction over the success of the conversation soon ebbed into panic. 'That's good to know. After tomorrow there'll be no more mysteries….' She smiled until a random fact popped into her head. 'It wasn't his fault after all. It wasn't his- oh god…' "Shit…" Corsa mumbled to no one, holding her head in her hands.

She had ripped the destroyer a new one last they saw each other. Now she knew them being together wasn't the reason she was divine now, it left her at a loss. She felt completely deflated, her anger over it now fizzled. The woman was now nervous. How would she react seeing him now? Would he be happy to see her? Maybe she should get a cuter swimsuit. 'Wow. Why do I care about **that** so much?'

Her thoughts shifted to the other diety she would meet. What about this other god? How did he feel, being dragged into this? In her quest for answers, she had went into 'professional mode,' setting up just the encounter that **needed** to happen, but was now dreading. 'Oh man…'

Whis stood in silence for a good while, contemplating his interaction with the young goddess. He was pleasantly surprised at her initiative, diving headlong into a confrontation with the other two. Though some concern was focused on how the meeting would go, his attention wondered to the potential dishes he would get to try on this trip. The thought made his giddy with anticipation. He sighed. Though the angel could hardly wait, but there was more pressing matters to attend to.

Holding his staff before him again, he made another call. The staff blinked as he awaited a connection, smiling pleasantly as the call went through. "Good evening, Supreme Kai. How are things?"

After finishing his call with the now flustered Kai, he made his way indoors. He was preparing to pass the dining quarters when a thought came to mind. The woman had stated a month ago that she had changed her life once **before** , due to his lord. 'Changed how?' He took a seat at the long table, looking through his staff, sifting through for conspicuous events in her past. He replayed the one major event that stood out in her Time Records.

At the replay's conclusion, he contemplated what he had seen. "Interesting." He traversing, walking up the long staircase leading to his lord's chambers. Some stray pieces of the puzzle that was the young doctor started to come together. To be fair, the angel had been expecting such a god to appear. The incompatibility between Beerus and Supreme Kai had been painful to watch throughout the eons. Having to stay neutral as an angel, it was extremely tempting to yell at the two gods; jerk a knot in their tails, as it were. 'Guess I don't have to worry about it now,' Whis pondered, relieved. Observing the events of the research facility and the 'amnius' technique, it gave him a whole new appreciation of fate's intricate web in people's lives, forcing even gods to its whims. The universe was setting the stage for her emergence for decades, giving his charge visions by means to locate her. This discovery marked the dawning of a new age for the gods of this universe. What it meant for the deities in the future, he couldn't say.

Aside from the slumbering god's snoring, the chamber was relatively quiet, aside from the occasional rock falling. Whis slowly approached the cantankerous diety, deliberating the best method to wake him. His eyebrows furrowed together. Beerus was notoriously difficult to rouse. To spare him the trouble, the angel looked to the alarm bombs. Wandering over a safe distance, Whis raised his staff, triggering the closest alarm to the destroyer's head. The bomb went off in a spectacular fashion, barely noticed by the unconscious diety. Beerus slowly opened his eyes. Sitting upright, he yawned, sparing a glance at the other alarms within view. He grimaced when he realized something had made one go off early. The god sensed he wasn't alone. He turned to see his attendant approaching him.

"Is there a reason you woke me so damn early?" he grumbled at the angel. The attendant sighed, hating how cranky his charge was after a nap. Some things one just didn't get used to. Whis greeted him in a measured tone. "Apologies, lord. I received a call from Lady Corsa…" He informed the destroyer of the specifics of their conversation, including the invitation to a resort, making sure to entice Beerus to go with the promise of new Earth dishes. The attendant smiled, figuring the news would be welcomed by his charge. He received a **very** different response.

"You woke me up for that? Tell her I can't come," the angel gave a wide eyed look at the comment. Beerus rolled back over, covering himself with a blanket. "We'll figure something out later." They sat in stunned silence. Whis' eyes narrowed. "You informed me to tell you when she called. Or did you forget that?" The diety grumbled, "I've forgotten nothing." "Alright, then what's the problem?"

He opened his eyes under the covers, staring into the fabric. Part of him was ecstatic that the woman finally called. Another part, was apprehensive about encountering her again. The blossoming affinity within the diety was…distressing. The unfamiliar warmness in his chest made him anxious, unsure of what to think of the foreign feelings. He had made up his mind that the best course of action was to avoid the source of the symptoms. Whis sat down on the side of the bed, sighing in frustration.

"Is this really how you want to play this? Avoiding the problem in hopes that it will just, go away?" the god lay motionless as he spoke. The angel continued. "Hate to break it to you, but you can't sleep this one out. This is the best possible outcome, and you shouldn't squander it."

Beerus knew his attendant was right, but his body was telling him otherwise. His senses wanted to run the opposite direction, to never risk stirring the unsettling feelings. A small piece of him, however, wanted to jump out of bed, get dressed, and rush to the distant planet as fast as Whis could transport him. The conflicting emotions were making him nauseous. Was he, **afraid** of going? The notion made him irritated. He was destruction incarnate, for crying out loud. Does seeing one measly woman again really worry him so? 'Ah, to hell with it,' he thought as he sat up, agreeing to accept the invitation. Whis smiled.

"Excellent, we'll depart when you are ready. Supreme Kai will be meeting us on Earth." Beerus dug at the inside of his ear. "Very well, I'll- wait, did you say Supreme Kai?!" the god yelled at his attendant. The angel stood up, turning to face his charge. "Yes, I took the liberty of informing him of the situation while you were sleeping." "You wha-" Beerus cut himself off, groaning. "I _suppose_ that was appropriate. How did he take it?" Whis smirked while walking away, "About as well as you'd think."

'A beach. It had to be a frickin' beach…' Beerus grimaced as he looked around as they arrived. He watched as the waves rolled onto the shoreline, barely marking its claim on the soaked sand. He glanced down at the substance beneath his feet. The fine white sediment was patiently waiting for him to take a step, waiting _maliciously_ to rush into his shoes. God, he hated the beach. The heat, the sand, the water especially, made his spine shiver in disgust. Beerus disliked baths enough, a huge body of water that people willingly swam in made him grit his teeth. Whis looked to him, knowing he wouldn't have come if he knew the resort's location.

"Welp, I've seen enough," he turned to walk away, the angel grabbing him by the collar. Within an instant, the pair saw a flash of a figure appear. The Kai had just arrived, eager to meet this new person he was now bond to, and _not_ so eager to see who he assumed was the source of this new diety. Whis smiled in greeting. "Salutations, Supreme Kai."

The small diety turned to the angel, giving a warm, courteous grin. "Greetings, Whis. How was your journey here?" The Kai approached the pair as Whis responded, "Uneventful as always. The commute here is rather monotonous anymore, considering I make the trip so often." The Kai chuckled at the angel's plight. "That's understandable." The two counterparts met each other's gaze. The two greeted each other flatly. " _Beerus_." " _Shin_."

The tense confrontation was cut short when the subject of their meeting came into view. The three divine beings cocked their heads to the side in unison, all thinking the same thing, **'What is she doing?'**

Corsa was hidden beside a menagerie of surfboards, a determined look painted across her features. She crouched behind her defenses, a large neon-colored weapon held in both hands. The fledgling goddess had braided her back, wearing tattered jean shorts and a camouflaged bikini. Her shades were shoved into her blue tresses, her full concentration needed for the task. They watched in bewilderment as she noticed their presence, offering a passive wave in their direction. This worried Beerus. She was being incredibly serious. Was the beach under attack? Should he step in? Just as he prepared to take a step forward, Corsa burst out from her hiding place, firing her weapon at two small children, only one of them armed.

"Looking for me?!" Corsa hollered merrily as she unloaded her water gun on her cousin and his friend. The half-sayains turned their heads from the blast of cold water, holding their hands up to block it.

"You got us! You got us! Quit it!" Trunks yelled out to his relative. Goten could barely get a word out, he was laughing so hard with delight at their game. "You got us! You win! We'll leave you alone!" he called out to the azure-haired woman. She ceased her firing, satisfied with her handiwork. Corsa grinned triumphantly. She tossed the toy back to them.

"Make sure you know who you're dealing with next time." The woman smiled at the boys as they ran away from her to chase each other with their returned weapon.

Corsa walked up the beach to meet the three waiting on her, waving as she approached. "Hey! Glad you guys could make it!" Whis smiled at the warm greeting. "Not a problem at all, miss." She scratched the back of her head, slightly embarrassed to be caught playing a child's game. "Sorry to keep you all waiting. The boys had soaked me earlier and I _had_ to get them back for it." The appearance of an unknown person in their midst caught her eye, her extroverted nature loving the chance at meeting new people.

She gave the Kai a warm smile. "Hi! You must be Supreme Kai. I'm Corsa. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, holding out her hand to him. The Supreme Kai was taken slightly aback at her vivacious greeting, but returned the smile when he recovered. He was relieved that Beerus' 'bedmate' was turning out to be his polar opposite.

"I'm happy to make your acquaintance, Corsa. And please, call me Shin." He extended his hand out to shake hers. His name caught her notice. "Huh, Shin: 'Sacred' and 'holy.' Appropriate name for a creation god." Shin smiled at her observation. "Um, thank you."

Beerus waited for her to notice his presence. Their eyes finally met. His heart caught in his chest. 'Stop it,' he willed his body to cease its reaction. Her face was momentarily blank, then took on a warm tone, closing her eyes as she smiled at him, causing his breath to catch. "Hey, Beerus." He paused before greeting the goddess before him. "Hey yourself." An awkward silence grew between them. She decided to lighten the mood. "Um, do we hug or something? I'm not sure what to do next…" He chuckled at the suggestion. "If you wish." Before he knew it, she had him in a gentle embrace. "You're supposed to hug back," she whispered, hinting him to the social cue. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around the lithe-framed woman, a flush racing across his face. When they parted, he asked, "What sort of greeting is that?" She smiled as she responded, "Well, I think we're on familiar enough terms for a hug, don't you think?" He settled on the excuse. She didn't appear to be angry anymore, and for that, he was thankful.

She showed them the way up to the resort's restaurant, the four taking a table out on the massive veranda. A waitress came by for their drink orders, Beerus noting her ordering a water. He was perplexed. He had only seen this woman with a sugary beverage or alcohol. The god looked at her as she merrily conversed, her complexion glowing. A thought came to mind that made him choke on his drink. 'She couldn't…could she?' She caught him staring her down, putting her glass on the table.

"What's up?" she inquired. He narrowed his eyes. "You're drinking water." She paused at the observation. "Uh, yeah. People _drink_ water when it's hot out." Her confused gaze met his serious one. "You've said you don't like water." "You're right, I don't. I can tolerate it, though…" Corsa agreed with his recollection. Why was he so focused on her beverage choice? She noted his stare, subtly scanning her body, focusing in particular on her belly. Realization hit her. She gave the destroyer a panicked look, blushing as she blurted out, "No, god no! Beerus! I'm not pregnant! Come on! Can't a girl just drink some water?! Geez, man, don't scare me like that."

The other divine beings gave Beerus a 'really' look, staring him down. The attention brought to his internal concern made his face go red at her outburst. "It was a reasonable assumption!" he said, defending himself. "Geez, do I look fat in this suit or something?" Corsa quipped. "No! You're drinking water and your complexion's glowing! It threw me off!" She choked slightly on the sip she took. "Beerus, we're on a beach! It's hot and sunny out. Of course I'm glowing!" The woman reclined in her chair, deciding to get a dig in at him for his insult. "Geez, like I'd risk drinking around **you** again…" 'My pants are staying right where they are!' She thought. Whis looked away as Shin squirmed in his seat, reading her mind. Their conversation took a _drastically_ uncomfortable turn. Noting his companions' discomfort, he cleared his throat, his face still blushing from his thought process being exposed.

"Never mind that. We have business to attend to, yes?" he questioned the others. The three replied in unison, "Right…"

The conversation covered a variety of topics, finally coming to her option of which world she would inhabit. Beerus prickled at the choices presented.

"I would think it _obvious_ where she would go," he said, taking a sip of his beer. "Quite an assumption to make, lord," Whis replied, taking a bit of his parfait, "After all, you're not the easiest person to live with." "Hey!" Beerus retorted. "I don't trust that Elder Kai! He's a lecher and you know it! Putting him in the Z sword was the best decision I ever made!"

Corsa and Shin watched as the pair went back and forth. Listening for some time, the doctor grew tired of the arguing. The kai watched as she pulled a coin out of her pocket. She looked to him, asking, "Heads or Tails?" "Um, Tails?" Whis and Beerus stopped when they heard the piece of metal hit the table. Corsa took a look at the coin. "Heads. Guess I'm going to your world, Beerus. Now, since that's settled," she looked to the angelic attendant, "Whis, could you tell us _now_ , since we're all here?" Whis looked at her momentarily puzzled. Then he recalled, "Ah, that's right." The two male deities shared a glance, not aware of their companions' previous conversation.

"Allow me to explain," Whis prepared, clearing his throat before he began. The three linked gods waited, interested in what the angel had to say. The angel described how in rare instances, when the balance of power between a Kai and Destroyer is severely misaligned, the universe will elect a mortal to rise as a diety, known as a Balance God. The elder deities were slightly surprised at the statement.

They knew a mortal could be elected by an established God of Destruction to replace them, and the Supreme Kais were born from the Kaiju Tree on the World Core; that, or the kai could pick an apprentice to groom into the position. The thought of the universe electing its own representative was an intriguing concept to both the creation god and the destroyer. The reason for the election left them distressed.

Corsa spoke up, "So that means," pointing to Shin and Beerus, "That these two have done a _crappy_ enough job, that the universe decided to put me into play to straighten them out. That it?" The two flinched at her blatant assessment. Whis shrugged, unfazed by their reaction. "Something like that."

The goddess leaned back in her chair. "Well that's great. Why the hell would the universe chose _me_? Not like I'm 'pure of heart' or anything…" Shin sat up. "That's something I'm curious about too. What are the requirements?" Beerus crossed his arms, also interested in the answer. Whis pondered a moment.

"Well, from what I recall, the mortal doesn't have to be 'pure of heart,' as Corsa suggests. However, they can't be filled with evil intent either. To be selected, they first have to be deemed a true 'neutral.'" The three looked at him in silence, waiting for him to continue. The angel sighed, "To be considered neutral, a mortal has to have a strong understanding of not only concepts of 'right' and 'wrong,' but also where the 'right thing' can be done in the 'wrong' situation, and vice versa. Basically, an evolved understanding past things being 'black and white', knowing the shades of 'grey' in between." Corsa sat up, leaning forward with arms placed on the table. Her light, sarcastic nature disappeared. Her countenance took on a serious tone, odd for the young woman. Beerus narrowed his eyes, 'Something he said hit a nerve.'

"You mean a realist." She stated plainly. Whis replied, "I suppose so." Corsa kept her gaze on the angel. "Guess that makes sense. I mean, the world _isn't_ black and white. Anyone who believes that is naïve. As a doctor, some of the biggest medical advancements have come about _using_ unethical methods. The misery of the few benefiting the many. Is it right? Of course not. That's why there are now policies in place to prevent it from happening again."

Whis smiled, well aware of what she was referencing. "Exactly. You proved your mindset correlates with my statement. Secondly," the angel continued, "The mortal has to be neutral in the world in which they live. I know that's vague, so allow me to elaborate. By the law of universal equality, a divine law in place since year five of the divine calendar, a mortal's soul is deemed neutral when the number of lives they have taken equates to the number lives they have saved. This is a tricky task to accomplish, since the number of lives to save is greater than the number of lives taken."

Shin and Beerus looked to Corsa. The destroyer leaned back in his chair, "So you've _killed_ people before?" The goddess crossed her arms. "I wasn't always an upstanding citizen. I _had_ my reasons." Whis raised his staff up to the woman, the top sphere glowing as he spoke. "And as of a month ago…you had just saved **exactly** the amount of lives required to balance out." Corsa waited for him to continue, not amused.

"Now, the third requirement. The mortal has to have power that is a mix of destructive and creative tendencies. If all these factors aren't in place, at **precisely** the right time, the election cannot occur." Whis replied. Corsa was confused by the final requirement. "But, I don't have any abilities. Not _anymore_ , anyway, aside from healing." Whis smiled at the perplexed diety.

He looked her straight in the eyes as he spoke, "My dear, you _do_ have those abilities. You always have. An Elucian's strength, and downfall, comes in their mental fortitude. If they have a clear mind, concise in their resolve, an Elucian can accomplish _anything_ they set their mind to. However," the angel leaned forward, placing his index finger on her forehead, "If the individual has put up their defenses, walling themselves up against internal conflict, then they cannot use their powers to their utmost potential; in turn, crippling themselves. They could technically be considered 'handicapped.' Good thing you don't live there."

Corsa's face fell. "You mean," "You have a ton of _crap_ between yourself and your true emotions." Beerus interjected. "That's…one way to put it," Whis added. She felt like a ton of bricks hit her on the head. She could have used her powers at _any time_ , she was just too damned hard-headed to do it.

"But wait," Shin joined in, "If that's the case, wouldn't having mental blocks affect the energy flow? That could be dangerous." Whis smiled, "Well said. Elucians have a tendency during mental blocks to have unstable outbursts of power. The stronger the emotion, the stronger the output."

Corsa thought back to any times of extreme anger or distress. She could only think of one instance when that had occurred. She had become angry with her mother during a meaningless fight. Corsa had grabbed for the door when a pulse of energy had come out of her hand, blowing the door off its hinges. After that, she had become excited, figuring her abilities were returning, staying up for days trying to make the pulse occur. Nothing happened.

"That happened once, and I tried like hell to get it to happen. Why wouldn't it?" Corsa inquired. "Well, though you may have _consciously_ wanted them to return, your subconscious didn't _want_ those powers back. Understandable, considering." Whis offered. Beerus glanced over at his attendant. He was privy to information that he wasn't _**yet**_ aware of. 'He must of looked through the Time Records,' he thought to himself. The god felt inept, not being in the loop. Shin voiced his counterparts thoughts. "Sorry, but I'm a little confused. To what are you referring?" The angel looked to the woman, obviously wanting to get off the subject. "That's, something you'd have to ask Corsa." She glared at the angel. 'How the hell did he figure that out?' She concluded that he found out using that damned staff he kept on his person. She sat silent. Shin spoke, offering apology. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Corsa sighed. "No, it's fine. If its all the same to you, I'd prefer not to talk about it," she glanced up, the waiter bringing their meals, "After all, it's not appropriate lunch conversation."

After the meal, the conversation resumed. The elder beings agreed that training would be necessary. Having a weak, 'handicapped' diety who couldn't do their job would not go over well with the Omni King. The creator and destroyer would take on training her, hopefully redeeming themselves in the process. Corsa grimaced, fixating on one part of the conversation. "Wow. Weak _**and**_ handicapped. Thanks a lot." Beerus grinned at the woman as he goaded, "Truth hurts, doesn't it?" "Shut up!"

Something else entered Corsa's realm of thought. What _was_ the deal with that night, then? Did it really have nothing to do with her newfound divinity? She turned her head to Whis, him seemingly waiting for her to ask the question. She squirmed in her seat.

"So would, would that night _really_ have nothing to do with? Well, you know…" The angel thought a moment. "As I said before, not _much_ , per say. Simply being in close contact with Beerus could have put your body on high alert. I assume your divinity took place sometime that evening." Beerus choked on his drink at the comment. Corsa went wide eyed. 'So simply being in the same room would have done it?!' Shin took an objective interest in the attendant's explanation.

"Interesting. So being in close proximity to so much destructive energy could trigger a balance god to emerge?" Whis took a patient sip of his beverage before he responded. "That's a possibility. That, and all other factors in place, of course." Both goddess and destroyer shared a awkward glance at one another. Simply crossing paths had caused the situation they now found themselves. Whis noticed, sparing a grin, deciding to poke fun at the pair. "I suppose we consider it a 'bonus' that you two get along so _well._ " Corsa twirled her hair, blushing wildly, while Beerus rubbed the back of neck, looking away while his face slightly flushed.

Conversation gradually moved back on course, the final topic of the meeting addressing _when_ Corsa would be joining Beerus on his world. "Now." the destroyer asserted. "How about, no?" the woman retorted. "Okay. Tomorrow." "Pass."

After the pair argued back and forth a while, Shin deciding to depart, stating that he was needed elsewhere. He bid the three farewell and disappeared. The two continued negotiating. Everyone was frustrated beyond belief. Beerus made the statement that there was an agreement among the destroyers not to go after their Supreme Kais. He wondered if this policy extended to balance gods. Whis affirmed his concerns, stating there were currently no rules against coming after a balance god. Though Corsa understood, she still had some things to take of on Earth: getting affairs in order, resigning from her job, and visiting family members. Both parties refused to back down. The god noticed that the doctor's attention was eventually divided, glancing off in the distance at a building. A thought obviously came to her mind, a smile spreading across her face.

"What are you smiling about?" narrowing his eyes at the goddess. Corsa stood up from her chair as she replied. "I have an idea to settle this. Let's play a game." "A game?" Beerus questioned.

She pointed a finger at the destroyer. "If you win, I'll come with you today, no questions asked. If I win, I go when I'm damn well ready to." The angel looked to the young woman, feeling unsure about deciding this on a simple game. Beerus' curiosity was peaked. "What have you in mind?" She smiled, giving a slightly sadistic grin. "Oh, you'll see…"

"You've _**got**_ to be kidding me…" Beerus glared at the multitudes of people playing laser tag in the darkened complex. The sounds emanating from the guns hitting their mark was overwhelming his ears. He looked to the excited woman, feeling indignant over being dragged into this farce. Corsa was gearing up as she replied to the destroyer's disapproval. "Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Beerus had his reservations. The woman seemed excited. **Too** excited. Kind of like she'd done this before, seemingly unconcerned that she could lose. She grinned, brimming with confidence. The god was beginning to feel conned.

"Team Blue, Team Yellow, take your marks!" The announcer blared over the speakers. They had recruited the halfling boys into their game; Trunks on Beerus' team, Goten on Corsa's. The pairs stood at opposite ends of the course with other contestants, eager for the match to start. Whis observed the match as an officiant. Rules had been agreed upon: No energy blasts, no flying, and no sensing energy. The mortal announcer came back on, unaware of the fight amongst gods about to take place. "Begin!"

 _Author's Note:_ _Hope you enjoyed chapter eight. I will be getting chapter nine up on Sunday! Two chapters this week! Stayed tuned and thank you for reading! Remember, reviews are encouraged and appreciated._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot'

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama._

 _The only things I own are the OC and story.)_

'No… How? _How_ could this happen?! How the _hell_ could I lose?!'

Beerus hung his head in defeat. He was _so_ close to winning, so close to whisking her off this planet, safe from any possible enemies that might come for her. In one fell swoop, she had blindsided the diety, costing him the match. Trunks and Beerus glared over at their jovial companions, cheering at their good fortune. The god looked to the fledgling goddess, a resigned grin coming over his countenance. 'Well played, woman. Well played.'

The game started out in a flurry, the gods and halflings easily dispatching the human participants. Within a matter of moments, the course was cleared of all interlopers. There was no room for casual play in _this_ game. This was serious. This was _war_. Too much was riding on this, the god unwilling to lose this childish farce. The pairs had ended up spread across the course, making certain that all civilians were vacated. Whis looked on, notifying the players of the cleared course, announcing the _actual_ beginning of their match. Floating above them, the angel held up one arm, waving it as he yelled, "Begin!"

Trunks was desperately trying to track his cousin down, barely able to see in the darkened maze of the course. Compared to other complexes he had been to, this one was massive, spanning the length of three football fields. The course provided ample hiding places, tunnels and caves constructed into it. A perfect option for taking a tactical position. He made his way to higher ground, hoping to gain some perspective to where he was, and to hide so he could take a break. As he hopped up into the man-made cave, something cushioned his landing. "Ouch!" Goten screamed as Trunks stuck his feet into the boy's back, toppling them both over. The two were temporarily dazed, pointing their laser guns at each other's chest plate. The sensors on their bodies blared, blue and yellow light illuminating from them. After some debate, Whis determined that the boys had taken each other out simultaneously. Only two players remained.

Beerus traversed the dim expanse, tracking down his target. 'You won't get away, woman. I'm _winning_ this little game of yours.' The course was deathly quiet without all the fun-seekers crowding it. Though the silence was welcomed by his ears, it was unnerving at the same time. He heard _nothing_. The god reasoned she was most likely hiding, hoping to catch him off-guard. His defenses were on high alert, his eyes adjusted to the dark room and ears on the lookout for anything as much as a pin drop. As he surveyed around him, unaware that someone was anticipating his approach. 'Just a little closer. Come on…'

Corsa had hidden soon after making her entry onto the course, picking people off as they walked by, the human contestants unable to locate the source. She willed herself to calm down, slowing her breathing, not risking a stray movement. The goddess had waited for what felt like an eternity, sparing an occasional glance out to the maze. She pulled her phone gingerly out of her pocket, checking the time. It had been ten minutes since she had last seen anyone. It just him and her, hunting each other down, the competitive pair both looking for victory. 'I'm not losing, Beerus. Not on your life.'

She had so much to take of before she left this world, and _no one_ was going to take that time away. The thought of leaving that day with unfinished business left her nauseous with dread. Corsa wanted her time to not only settle her affairs, but to say goodbye to everyone, especially her mother. The woman had tolerated so much from her over the years. She hoped that this final goodbye wouldn't break her. Corsa's emotions at the thought formed a lump in her throat. A sound suddenly jerked her back to reality, backing herself against the plastic wall. She turned her head slightly, peering out into the darkness. Footsteps. Her breath caught in her lungs. 'Here he comes…'

Beerus walked cautiously down the narrow hall, gradually becoming impatient. The god cursed the rule set by the doctor. This would be over a lot sooner if he could just sense her energy. He scratched the side of his head with the plastic weapon, gritting his teeth. 'Where the hell **is** she?' The god walked onward, unknowingly passing her position. Corsa grinned. 'His back is turned. Now's my chance.' She carefully leaned out of her elevated position, steadying herself with one arm, lifting her weapon in the other. ' _Game over_.' Just as she went to fire, she lost her footing, falling out of her hiding place. "Shit!"

Beerus turned to see the woman midfall, careening toward the ground headfirst. He flitted over, catching her right before impact. The two deities looked each other dead in the eyes. Beerus grinned. Now was his chance. He was beginning to lift the toy up when Corsa panicked. Before he knew it, the woman had rushed closer, catching his mouth in a kiss. The sudden embrace left him stunned. "Mmph?!"

'BBBBBEEEEEPPPPPP!'

They parted lips. He looked down to his chest plate. The sensor was triggered, emitting a glowing blue light, the tip of a laser gun resting against it. The stunned god looked wide eyed to Corsa. 'Son of a-bitch…' he mentally kicked himself. The woman grinned at the destroyer, twirling the toy with her finger. She spoke in a sing-song tone, "Game over. I win." Whis waved his hand, declaring the victor. "Team Yellow wins!"

Beerus approached the victors, narrowing his eyes at the goddess. "Congratulations." Corsa looked over at the frustrated diety, his face baring a slight flush. She smiled, replying, "Why, thank you." He groaned, crossing his arms. The doctor approached the perturbed god, "Hey now, don't be like that. I'm grateful you didn't let me face plant in there." Beerus glanced down at the goddess. She gave one of her signature smiles, her green, happy eyes blazing. He deflated, realizing as mighty as he was, the destroyer was no match for that smile. 'Damnit.'

As they left the complex, returning to the resort, the sun was beginning to set, painting the clouds above in brilliant shades of pink, yellow, and violet. Corsa was talking to him, excitedly listing the things she needed to attend to before departing Earth. The longer the list became, the more worried he grew. The tasks the woman prattled off would take some time. _Time_ was something he didn't have a lot of. The doctor remaining on Earth for an extended period was extremely troubling. There was too many risks, multiple variables to consider. Though he had a _cordial_ relationship with most of the deities, a few would jump at the chance to make trouble for him, more than happy to clue the Omni King into what was going on. The fact made Beerus conflicted. He couldn't really _leave_ , lest he risk someone getting to her first. He sighed. There was no other option he could see.

The family was enjoying their dinner as he deliberated, Whis happily devouring the entrée before him. The attendant glanced over at his charge, his arms crossed, deep in thought. The god hadn't yet touched his food. This concerned the angel. He leaned over, "You're food will get cold, lord." The statement snapped him back to reality, quickly devouring his meal.

Returning to Capsule Corp., the mortals were exhausted from their long trip back. The divine duo had decided to travel with the group, Beerus not trusting Bulma's piloting skills, seeing how often things malfunctioned around her. Corsa began helping her aunt unpack, Trunks running inside to seek out his father in the training room. The scientist was slow going, fumbling with lighter articles while holding her infant. The doctor was getting frustrated. They had so much to unpack still, and she was getting tired. It was far too late to call on staff to help either. Picking the child out of Bulma's arms, she walked over to the awaiting angel and diety, reclining in some lawn chairs.

"You know, you _could_ help," she said, glaring at the pair. Neither one moved a muscle, Beerus quipping, "That wasn't part of us coming here. Destroyers don't do manual labor." She groaned, cradling the infant. "Cripes, and you call _me_ useless." She walked over to them, holding the child out. "If you won't help, then hold Bulla. We'll get done a lot quicker with her out of the way." Beerus looked to the woman wide eyed. "What? No, I'm not holding _that_." She narrowed her eyes. " _You're_ the one who had to be the smartass. What's the matter? Can't the big, bad destroyer handle a tiny baby?"

He glared at the woman. Through gritted teeth he said 'Fine', taking the precious bundle. Corsa returned to the jet pod, helping Bulma with a particularly large piece of luggage. "Seriously, who brings this much crap to the beach?" "You helped me pack it!"

The god held Bulla out at arm's length, grimacing at the mortal infant. The baby stared at the god, starting to cry. He started panicking, holding the child every which way. "Shh, shh… How do you turn it off?" He narrowed his eyes at Bulla. "Stop crying," he commanded the tiny mortal. She didn't heed his demand, wailing even louder. Whis leaned over, putting his arms out. "You're doing it wrong. Giver her here, she's starting to give me a headache." Beerus graciously plopped the kid into the angel's arms. Whis cradled the child, holding her close. "There, there. You're alright. Did that scary Beerus frighten you? You're okay now. Shh, shh…" She quickly ceased wailing, resting her tiny head against the attendant, falling asleep within moments.

The angel smiled at his charge. "See? It's not that hard." Beerus shivered in disgust. "It's going to drool on you." "Hmm?" Whis looked down to the infant, her saliva soaking into his robes. "Oh…well, better than blood and guts, I suppose," the angel shrugged. He would clean it later. The god reclined back in his chair. "Seriously, how can you _stand_ that? It looks like a potato with eyes." Whis tilted his head in Beerus' direction, "She's easier to deal with than you." Beerus leaned away from his gaze. "Ha, ha."

The women completed their task within minutes, Vegeta and Trunks coming out to move the heavier luggage. Bulma approached Whis, motioning for her baby back. "Thanks for watching her. Oh, and she's asleep. You really have a way with kids." The attendant smiled, "Ah, thank you. She was no trouble." Corsa crossed her arms, glaring at Beerus. "Seriously?" The god stood to join them as they walked inside. "What do you want from me? I'm a destroyer, not a babysitter." The doctor sighed at the comment. "I suppose. To be honest, I'm not much for babies, either. They look like potatoes with eyes." The diety glared at her confession, internally liking her viewpoint coincided with his own. "Then why'd you hand her off to _me_?!" "Punishment for not helping," she quipped. He rolled his eyes. "You're unbelievable."

The group sat in the living room, Goku and Chi-Chi showing up to pick up Goten. They thanked Bulma for taking their son and left soon after, Chi-Chi yanking her husband behind her the instant he attempted to talk of training on the distant world.

"Oh come on! Hey Vegeta, let me know when you want to go back!" he called out to the sayain prince. Vegeta gave his peer a signature 'Hmph.'

The night was dragging on into midnight, far past everyone's bedtime. The scientist herded her son to bed, infant in tow, leaving the four to discuss their business. Whis looked to the sayain. "So, Vegeta, when will you be joining us on Lord Beerus' world? Seems Goku is eager to return." He sat silently. The alien prince looked to his niece. "What say you, Corsa?"

The young goddess was taken aback at the question. "What about me?" His eyes narrowed. "Have you any reservations? Are things…between you two settled?" The doctor motioned her head over to Beerus, splayed out sideways on an armchair. He returned the glance, absent of emotion. She paused a moment. Smiling, she replied, "I'm good. I get to stay as long I need to settle my affairs. I'm fine with the arrangement."

"You're completely dense," Beerus chimed in. Placing arms behind his head, he closed his eyes. "That's not what he was referring to." She cocked her head to the side, realization hitting her. "Oh! That! Yeah, I'm fine." The god opened his eyes, glancing over as he bolted upright. "You're fine?" She smiled, "Yeah, I mean, it wasn't the reason I'm a god now, so why would it bother me?" He bolted up, wide eyed at her passive comment. "That's the reason?! I thought-"

"I told you then, and I'll say it now, 'no regrets.' Got it?" The room feel quiet, both Vegeta and Whis feeling like interlopers. Beerus continued gazing at the young doctor. 'She meant it? She really didn't care? _That_ was the only reason she was mad at me?' Corsa bared a grin, "I'm still thinking twice before drinking around you again." He leaned back down in the armchair, "Very funny." The pair remembered they had an audience, both slightly blushing. "Ah, well, since _that's_ settled, Vegeta?" Beerus said, clearing his throat.

The prince spared another glance to his niece. "You sure you're fine?" "Yeah, quit asking me." The doctor glared at him. He sighed, "Fine. I'll go when you leave." She smiled, "Cool. Might wanna let Goku know…" Corsa hinted to him, subtly indicating for him to leave the room a minute. He nodded, standing to grab the phone.

Corsa leaned back in her seat, getting comfortable. "So, but my calculations, I should be done with everything in about a month. How's that sound?" Beerus wasted no time in responding. "Too long." She shrugged. "Too bad. I won. That's how much time it'll take. You don't have to wait up on me," standing up to head to the balcony, needing her nicotine fix. "I'll give you a call when I'm done. You can pick me up then." The woman walked outside, leaving the two to deliberate. Whis looked to his charge.

"Well, lord? What do think?" Beerus grimaced, knowing that his attendant was well aware of his decision. "There's no choice. We'll have to stay. I doubt _you'll_ mind that..." The angel smiled in confirmation. "Oh, you know it! I'm definitely taking advantage of this time on Earth!" The god glared at his attendant. "Just as I figured," he stood up, joining the goddess on the balcony.

"It's decided. We're wait out the month here until you're through." The doctor choked as she inhaled, coughing at the statement. "What?! Seriously?!" Beerus gave a mocking grin. "That a problem? As you said, _we_ have no issues." Corsa whipped her head around. "You mean, like _stay_ here? As in, _live_ here?!" "I feel as though I already made that _clear_ ," he approached her, putting an arm around the woman's waist, grinning.

"Question is, can _you_ stand me living here?" A blush raced across her cheeks, overly conscious of the placement of his hand. "Problem? Problem? No, no problem here…" The god chuckled at her stammering. "Good, glad to hear." Swiftly, he placed a kiss on the unsuspecting woman, making her shove him back. "Just what the hell was _that_ for?!" Beerus grinned at her. "Payback." "Payback?"

The god placed his hands on his hips, closing his eyes as he taunted the woman. "That was a cheap shot by the way, when we were playing that game. I felt the need to even the score." Her blush increased in intensity, glaring at him for the sneak attack. "Hey, I panicked! I saw an opportunity to win, and I took it! Not my fault you were to slow!" The god chuckled again as he returned indoors, waving at her. "Touché, woman." "Hey, I have a name!" The goddess sighed, returning her gaze to the stars above, feeling defeated.

A whole month, dealing with him, while she tried to handle all the things left to do. She bowed her head, forgetting her cigarette as it burned down to the filter. She _knew_ he was going to try his damnedest to be a distraction. 'Shit. I need a drink.' The divine pair watched as she rushed past them to the kitchen, rustling around as she found a bottle of whiskey. B-lining to her room, she made sure to make a passing comment to the god. " _Don't_ follow me." Beerus grinned as her bedroom door slammed. 'Oh, this is going to be fun.'

The first three weeks went by in a flash. The family got used to the divine pair being around, adjusting their routines with ease, really only adding two extra plates at the table. Bulma welcomed having a dining companion, giving her something to look forward to in the afternoons. Vegeta and Trunks went on with hardly any notice. With all his spare time, Beerus took up playing video games, the scientist supplying a multitude of controllers, since the god broke so many out of frustration. Corsa begrudgingly accepted her constant companion to and from work, the destroyer insisting on it for her 'safety.'

During their walks home, she would occasionally cave in and take the god out for dinner, his complaining of feeling 'cooped up' gradually getting on her nerves. "Honestly, you could always go home." He'd give her a narrowed eyed glance, stating, "Not a chance." She would sigh at this, relenting. The destroyer was as stubborn as she was, a fact she hated, but also enjoyed. She had to admit, it was kind of nice, having someone to talk to on her long commutes. One particular evening, the rest of her relatives went out for dinner, Whis joining them. Corsa glared wearily at the invitation. She had worked a twenty-four shift. The doctor was far too tired to socialize.

"No thanks. We have enough food here. I'll figure it out." Bulma understood, waving goodbye as they group left, leaving Beerus with the exhausted physician. "Come on, those dishes sounded really good." She walked away, heading to the bathroom. "You could always go with them. I'll be fine. I gotta take a shower. There's plenty in the fridge. Microwave's by the bread box."

The god sat down on the couch, sulking at not being able to go. He took his job seriously, watching over her. Everyone gone would be a perfect time for hired assassins to jump her. Sighing, he got up, going to the kitchen for something to eat. The fridge was cleared out when he was done, leaving the random containers piled on the counter. He returned to find the woman laying on the couch, dressed for bed, bundled up in a massive mountain of a comforter.

"Watcha' doing?" he questioned the goddess. "Hmm, watching a movie. You game?" Beerus shrugged, motioning her to move over.

The movie was a horror flick, a psychopathic serial killer had been confined in a maximum security psychiatric ward. He had managed to get out, breaking into the security room, killing everyone in his path as he shut the prison down, opening the doors to all the patient rooms in the process. The staff was held up in a secure panic room, watching in horror as their fellow colleagues were gradually making their way to them, being felled by random patients. The killer was taking his time hunting down the stragglers, killing them in more creative and horrific ways than the last.

Beerus leaned back, glaring at the scenes playing out before him. He wasn't particularly a fan, not really caring for any of the main characters. The only one worth noting was a street-smart maintenance worker, grouping up with other stray staff, successfully managing to keep everyone alive. This character went out to find a top-heavy blonde bimbo of a nurse who had run away from the group. He rounded a corner as he was strung up from the ceiling by a piano wire.

Corsa groaned at the death of the character, throwing a pillow at the television. "Oh, man! I really liked that guy! He was the only smart one. The group's screwed now." Beerus smiled. "Indeed. I'm surprised that the blonde hasn't been taken out yet. She's quite the imbecile." Corsa turned to him, absorbed in the show! "I know! God, I just want her to die already!" The pair shared a momentary silence.

They spent the next thirty minutes switching 'teams,' cheering for the psychopath, praying that the annoying nurse would be taken out next. They yelled at the television, voicing their outrage when another character was felled. "No, bastard! She was right there!" The god yelled. "Stupid bitch. Just trip and die already!" Corsa hollered in agreement towards the screen.

The moment they had been waiting for finally arrived. The blonde nurse walked into a darkened maintenance closet, unaware that a blackened form was coming out of the shadows behind her. The music indicated something bad was about to happen. Bad for the character, that is. "Yes! About time!" "Just step back a little further…" They were so engrossed in the show that neither noticed both had moved closer, the god sharing the blanket with her now. The pair excitedly watched as the blonde finally met a gruesome end, split in half with a chainsaw.

Corsa laughed, "That's not realistic, but I don't care. I'm just happy she's gone now. God, she was annoying." Beerus gave her a half grin. "Kind of sadistic of you, don't you think?" She sneered at him, "Kinda like the pot calling the kettle black, don't _you_ think?"

An amusing thought came to his mind, forcing him to smile. Corsa raised an eyebrow at him, "What?" "Hmm? Oh, nothing." Kneeling on the couch, she playfully hit him with a pillow. "Come on, what?" He leaned back as he swatted the pillow away, thinking about how to best phrase his thought. "Just thinking, I'd hope you'd cheer me on with as much enthusiasm as you do this fictional killer." The statement took her aback. "That's kind of a weird thing to say. Don't think that'll be part of my job description." Beerus shrugged at the comment. "You asked. It's rather fun, you know. Obliterating a planet, watching the explosion. It's quite beautiful, in a way." She gave him an odd look, stating, "Yeah, according to _you_."

They watched the show a while longer before either spoke again, witnessing a few more being murdered before one of them got to the control room, saving the day, getting everything back online. The last thing for the confined group to do was to venture out and locate the psychopath. Beerus had noticed something press against him, Corsa leaning her head on his shoulder. He blushed slightly at the close contact, returning his attention to the show. A few minutes passed as the goddess made a random statement, still staring at the TV.

"I probably would, if the planet deserved it, anyway." Beerus glanced at her. "Huh?" She tilted her head up, returning the gaze. "I _might_ cheer you on, if the planet was terrible and causing trouble. I _suppose_ I'd allow you to destroy it then." The statement left him perplexed, "What do you mean if you'll _allow_ me to?" Corsa straightened up, replying, "Whis told me a bit about what the Grand Priest told him. He said part of being a balance god will be encouraging Supreme Kai to create more worlds, increasing the universe's mortal level. Another part would be surveying planets _you_ want to destroy, deeming whether or not it's actually necessary." He flinched, "You mean that-" She cut him off, "You won't be destroying planets on a whim anymore. Guess you've gotten a little too heavy-handed. If we want to increase our mortal level enough be out of the next tournament, then we'll have to change something."

Beerus went wide-eyed. "Woah, woah, there's no talk of another tournament. Besides, I didn't agree to this!" Corsa gave the disgruntled god a serious look, "There's no guarantee that the Omni King _won't_ want to host another." The destroyer narrowed his gaze. "Seems you and Whis have been talking a lot about this behind my back." Corsa moved in her seat to face him, sitting cross-legged on the couch. "No we haven't. You've been sitting in the same room for most of it. Granted, you've been playing a video game when we were." He brought his hand to his face. "Oh for the love of-"

Corsa sneered at Beerus. "Sorry, you should have been paying attention. You even _agreed_ to the arrangement while playing." "What?!" She closed her eyes, chuckling at him. "Guess I get payback for you being up my ass this whole time." He grimaced. " _This_ is only for a short while. _That_ is forever." She smiled, leaning forward as she spoke in a sing-song voice. "What are you complaining about? That just means I'll always be by your side, cheering you on as you blow shit up. What's better than that?"

The god glared. He knew she was simply mocking him for having to have a _babysitter_ for the rest of eternity, having to go to her for approval to destroy anything. Emasculating as that was, a part of her comment did catch his attention. He was suddenly very intrigued by it. "Do you _mean_ that?" She cocked her head to the side, confused. "Mean what?" Beerus leaned towards her, their faces almost touching, making her flinch slightly. "That you'd be by my side _always._ " His voice grew low and husky as he asked her again, "Did you mean that?" She blushed, seeing how _that_ could have been taken. "W-well, yeah… That's part of the job, I guess…" He brought his hand up to her face, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, mulling over the thought. His voice still held a husky tone, but almost a whisper. "I think, I could get used to that…" Corsa's face flushed at the contact. Neither have moved from their positions, both being too stubborn to back down. The goddess cleared her throat slightly, stating, "Well, good. You'll just have to. After all, part of it will be to make sure yo-" Beerus embraced her mouth with his own, halting her sentence. Her brain went completely blank, forgetting what she was saying. She tried to part from the kiss, but the god wouldn't permit it, grabbing the back of her head, keeping their embrace intact. 'Nnhh…' was the only sound Corsa could manage to make, her face getting warmer with the extended contact.

She was surprised at how their interactions had been over the last few weeks. Around others, they would banter back and forth, almost at each other's throats at times. When they were alone in public, however, he seemed much more at ease, friendly even. This instance was the their first time to _truly_ be alone. Her eyes closed. _This_ was the person who she remembered from that night. Laidback, funny, charming, in a sense. He'd one time at dinner even shared some of his philosophies on various topics, her noting his intellect on his use of certain words or phrases. She had smiled as he talked on, absorbed passionately in whatever he was speaking of. She sighed, putting her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. 'Why couldn't this side of him come out more often?'

Beerus eventually pushed them back on the couch, laying on top of her. The two deities barely noticed the end credits playing, never seeing how the movie concluded. They could barely manage to pull away from each other, only doing so when breath was absolutely necessary. Corsa's need was much more dire, panting heavily when she could catch some air. He smiled at her lack of endurance. The way she panted and her blushed face was stirring something within him. He quickly returned to her mouth, invading it with his tongue. Beerus adjusted himself slightly, moving his weight to one arm as the other reached up her shirt. Corsa suddenly pushed him back, appearing as though in pain.

"What is it?" he inquired. Eyes closed, her face was scrunched up as she blurted out, "You're on my hair! Get off!" He glanced to his arm. It was resting on a large strand of blue tresses. "Oh, sorry." He moved his arm away as she sat up, holding her head. "Holy cripes, that hurt!" The destroyer stared blankly as she rubbed her scalp. Beerus looked to his companion. "So…" The goddess looked wide eyed at him, distracted by her aching head. "Oh, yeah. Well, should we really…force this? I mean, the moment's kinda _passed_ , don't you think?" He flopped back in his seat. "I suppose you have a point."

Corsa gave a warm smile, leaning over to him to place a kiss on his cheek, catching him off guard. She gave him an awkward look, twirling her hair as she spoke, "I, don't really know what to say here…" He smiled, tempted to kiss her again, knowing if he did, he probably wouldn't stop. "Then don't. Besides, we're about to have company." "Huh?"

They heard the front door swing open as Trunks rushed through, arms full of carry out bags. "Hey we're home!" Corsa rested her arms on the back of the couch, eyeing the bags labeled 'desserts.' "Hey cuz. How was the restaurant?" "Awesome! You guys really should have come. We got to pick our own lobsters from this ginormous tank!" She laughed at his enthusiasm. "Sounds killer. By the way," pointing to the bags in his hands, "what'd you guys get?" "Uh, tira-something."

Corsa leaned over to snatch the bag, "And…that's mine…" She opened the bag, cracking the container open. "Oh yeah, gotta love tiramisu. Big portion too. Thanks Bulma!" The scientist smiled as she walked into the living room. "Oh, no problem honey. Don't know how you manage to eat as many sweets as you do. You're lucky you're young and have a high metabolism. Better watch out, when you get older…" Bulma trailed off. Corsa gave a ghost of a smile. Her aunt forgot. She _won't_ ever age.

Bulma cleared her throat, "Well, anyway…you should probably have a spoon. I'll be right back." "Kay." Whis was greeting the pair when Bulma came barreling out of the kitchen.

"Just what the hell happened in there?! Beerus, seriously! Don't you know how to pick up after yourself?!" The god flinched at the accusation. "Wha-What makes you think it was me?" "Don't give me that crap! Corsa rarely eats meat and she _definitely_ wouldn't go through a week's worth of beef! What the hell?!" Whis sighed, "Honestly, lord. I'll come help you, Bulma." The scientist was not having it. "Oh, no. Beerus, get your butt in here and clean up your mess!" The god glared, "Woman…"

Beerus begrudgingly followed the Earthling, wrinkling his nose at washing dishes. The two returned to the living room to find the goddess out cold on the couch, the dessert resting on the coffee table. The angel was sitting on an adjacent chair. "I'm afraid she couldn't wait for the spoon." The scientist sighed, "I guess not. Bout time she went to sleep. I was honestly surprised she was still up."

Vegeta went upstairs as the other adults sat down, chatting for a short while until Bulma went and joined her husband. After a few minutes, Corsa stirred. "Oh crap, did I fall asleep?" The pair looked to the exhausted doctor. "For a few minutes." She rubbed her eyes, "Sorry about that. So, you guys like anime? I've been wanting to watch this new series." Beerus narrowed his eyes, "I thought you needed to sleep." "Huh? Eh, I'm fine. Caught my second wind." Whis held up his staff, pointing it in her direction. The angel was unamused. "According to this, you've been up for thirty-six hours. Far too long for a human. Or Elucian. Bed. Now." Corsa groaned, replying sarcastically, "Fine, _mom._ " She dragged herself down the hallway to her room, bidding them 'good night.' The pair were left in the living room, neither one tired. They had been having a difficult time finding things to do to curb their boredom. Beerus looked to Whis, "So, anime?"

News of a balance god appearing in Universe 7 spread like wildfire among the Omniverse, all intrigued by the emergence of a new diety, something that hadn't occurred in eons, far passed their collective memory. Some gods and destroyers researched on what kind of diety it even _was_ , laughing at Beerus' 'misfortune' of having a god other than the Omni King to answer to. Others were interested at how strong balance gods could actually be, worrying that the recent emergence might spell out more of these appearing in their respective universes. None were so amused at the idea of having a 'babysitter.' One god decided to put this new diety to the test.

Universe 4's destroyer, Quitela, Beerus' bitter rival, still perturbed at Universe 7 winning the Tournament of Power, deemed it necessary 'for all gods' benefit,' to see if these 'balance gods' were worth their concern. A few agreed, giving their support to Quitela's plan. Others decided to remain uninvolved, as their mortals levels were high enough, unconvinced that one would appear in their realm. A few withheld a little known fact about fledgling deities, figuring it would be all the more amusing when Quitela figured it out. Little did the 7th Universe know, a group of mercenaries from another realm was well within Beerus' territory, careening through the Northern Quadrant, approaching Planet 4032-877 Green: 'Earth.'

 _Author's Note:_ _Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed chapter nine! Remember, reviews are encouraged and appreciated._


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten- 'The Doctor's Out: Can I take a message?'**

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama._

 _The only things owned by the author is the OC and story.)_

"And…done. _Finally_ ," the azure-haired physician declared, satisfied at the completion of her final chart. Corsa leaned back in her chair, stretching as she glanced up at a nearby clock. One more hour and her day was done. One final hour left at being a doctor. She gave a solemn smile at the thought, sighing as she watched the hospital's flurry of activity, unaware of the watchful diety in their midst. The goddess noted as a nurse happily conversed with a patient they were pushing in a wheelchair as a few people walked passed, heading to a nearby waiting room. She returned her attention to the chart laying in front of her.

Corsa had given an excuse to her early resignation, stating that she had been inclined to travel to a distant island, desperately in need of medical staff. She gave a half-hearted smile. The medical chief had no choice but to believe her. It was partially true. After her shift, she would return to Capsule Corp., packing her things to head off to her home island to visit her mother. She was looking forward to it, but also held apprehension at all she would have to tell her. She would at least have a week to break it to her, hoping that the news wouldn't malign her mother too much. Corsa became morose. She was preparing to traverse across the universe to start her new life as a god, nervous at all it would demand of her. She hoped she would make it back to Earth soon, within her mother's lifetime.

A nurse walked up to the nurse's station, tearing her from her thoughts. The bubbly red-head beamed at the doctor, happy for her boss's nearing trip. "One more hour. You getting excited?"

Corsa pushed back from the counter, giving the nurse one of her trademark grins. "Yeah, you know it. I got a lot to do before I leave though. Getting a little antsy." Her colleague rested her hands on her hips, replying, "God, I bet! It must be so fun, getting to go on assignments across the globe. I'd kill for a vacation!" The physician smiled, "It's not really a vacation, you know." The nurse retorted back, "Yeah, yeah, I know. But still, treating patients on a tropical island," she squealed, adding, "it's not like you'll be working the whole time. Just remember to drink a Mai-Tai for me when you're there." She giggled at the nurse's enthusiasm. "I'll be sure to do that."

She finished her final rounds as the clock struck 1745. 'Fifteen till six. Time for report, then home.' Corsa made her way to the elevator, preparing to head down to the main surgical floor, when a prickle of dread shot down her spine. She stopped in her tracks. 'What was that?' She pulled her hand away from the button on the wall. Everything in her being told her not to go down. 'Why?' She shook off the odd feeling settling in her chest. There was no choice, she had to go give report. Corsa pushed the button, awaiting the elevator to come up to her floor.

-DING!-

The divine doctor had taken one step to enter as the lights above her flickered heavily, eventually going out, initiating the back up generator, illuminating the hallway with small, but bright reserve lights. She paused, leaning back as the elevator shut, blinking the emergency lights overhead. She approached the nurse's station, inquiring over the power outage.

"I'm not sure," an overweight nurse addressed the physician. "I looked outside and the other buildings still have power. Must have had a surge or something." Corsa gave a concerned look, feeling the dread build up in her throat. The middle-aged nurse gave her a reassuring smile, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Don't worry too much. This has been happening a lot lately," giving her a half joking laugh, "Probably another one of your aunt's experiments overloading the city's power grid." Corsa gave the nurse a half-smile, "It's always possible. I'm taking the stairs, gotta go give report."

She bid the nurse farewell as she made her way down the fire exit. Her previous jovial mood faded into serious concern. Her aunt wasn't conducting any experiments today, spending her final vacation day to take care of Bulla. And if the power grid _was_ indeed down, their building wouldn't be the only one affected. Her anxiety was making her hands shake. Something was wrong, and her body knew it. Her senses were on high alert, jerking a knot in her stomach, making her nauseous.

Corsa exited the staircase into the lobby. The atmosphere had taken on a dense tone, jacking her senses up to overdrive. 'What the hell is going on here?' She glanced around the usually bustling wing. It was vacant. Deathly quiet. Her beeper began to go off, picking it up to look at the message. A code crossed the narrow screen, holding it close to her face to decipher it: Internal Triage. She glared at the message. Power outage.

"Well no shit," she said to the tiny piece of plastic, rolling her eyes. She glanced back down as the beeper displayed a new code, Silver. She froze. Armed person or hostage situation.

She glanced around, b-lining for the report room down the hall. Patients were already contained in their rooms, safety locked per protocol. Reaching her destination, she took hold of the doorknob, rattling it back and forth. Locked. The doctor knocked hastily on the door, looking through the small window to get someone's attention. A wide-eyed nurse peered back at her. She slowly raised her hand, pointing to something behind her. She froze, slowly turning her head to look at where the nurse was indicating.

Three men stood in the lobby, if _men_ is what they'd be called. They all were dressed in dark clothing, varying lengths of trench coats. The taller being faced her, rust-colored skin visible on its face and forearms as he crossed them in front of himself. A medium-built man stood beside him, appearing purple, crimson eyes holding a look of malice. The final figure, tiny in stature compared to its comrades, wore an unsettling smile, sneering at her from his seat atop the reception counter. Due to their appearance, she knew they were aliens. Similar, yet different from ones she had encountered before. She turned to face them, the serious glare she gave them contrasting with the fear building within her. Corsa braved a few steps towards the trio.

"I assume you're not here to sight see." 'That was dumb,' she thought. 'No shit they weren't tourists.' The three chuckled at her, the smallest jumping down from his perch. The violet colored alien spoke, his voice raspy and higher pitched, unnerving the diety, "Of course not. We actually came to pay _you_ a visit, _Doctor Corsa Briefs_." She continued to stare the trio down, swallowing before she responded in her signature sarcastic tone, "Well, you found me. What do want? Needing a doctor to fix all that ugly? Hate to break it to ya', but I think you're beyond help." She held her ground, sticking her hands in her lab coat to hide her shaking.

The large one took a stomp forward, shaking the ground underneath them. "Let's just get to it," his gravelly voice grumbled. The middle one spoke again, "Patience, Kando. No need to rush the fun." The short alien snickered at his colleague's impatience. "Yeah, don't be so hasty. After all, this is a _god_. No telling what powers she could hurl our way." The middle one nodded in agreement. "Indeed. No offense, but I don't feel like dealing with unnecessary fatalities," he said, turning his attention back to the doctor. He grinned as he spoke, "Sorry for the intrusion on your 'day job,' but we came a long way for this. Our employer gave specific instructions, really no time for dawdling. As a doctor, I'm sure you can appreciate that."

Corsa continued to glare at them, remaining silent. She glanced at the clock on the wall: 1755. Five minutes to six. Damn it. Beerus wouldn't be there for another fifteen. He always took his time getting there, knowing that it normally took the physician some time to finish up her day. She gritted her teeth, praying that he was feeling especially impatient that day. Her finger grazed something hard in her pocket, round like a stone, a small indentation in the middle. Beerus had had Whis give her a communicator weeks ago, informing her to trigger it if something happened while she was at work. The tension in her shoulders eased. 'Thank god,' she internally congratulated herself, temporarily losing it for a time, finding it in her room just days before. Corsa pressed the device. There, at least she knew someone was aware, hoping they'd rush to her location. She felt more relaxed, deciding to get some answers before her savior arrived, knowing that he would most likely kill them. The doctor figured the least she could do was gain some information for her peer. That way, he'd know which god to go after later. She walked casually forward, feeling confident that Beerus would soon arrive.

"So, mind if I ask who this 'employer' of yours is?" her question fell on deaf ears. They held their positions, sneering at the defiant physician before them. The small one snickered again, "That, won't be useful to you. Not when we're done with you." She glared at the short alien, "You sure about that? A bit cocky, wouldn't you say? I'd hate for those to be your final words." He took a step back. The trio were cautious about approaching the diety. Rightfully so. There was no information given to them on what this god's abilities were. It was a huge gamble coming, however, the payout was irresistible.

Tense seconds dragged on, neither party moving from their places. She spared another glance to the clock, slowly getting anxious. 1803. She let out a breath. Just seven more minutes. The goddess attempted to assure herself help was on its way, but her body wasn't convinced, her hands shaking again, a slight twitch building in her arms. This was taking far too long. 'I swear to god, if Whis isn't paying attention to his staff I'll-'

"Let's just get to it. We won't know until we try, right?" the large, muscle-bound merc looked to his leader. The middle man sighed with a devilish grin, feigning disappointment in his tone, "I suppose it can't be helped. Do as you will, Kando. Just remember, don't kill any civilians this time." Kando grinned as he lumbered forward, "Come on, you're no fun."

The massive alien walked towards her, quickly closing the gap in between. Externally she held her ground as she internally panicked. Her eyes lit up as she remembered something, blurting out, "Hey, wait a second! If we're doing this, I need to take care of something first." The giant stopped, glaring down at her. Neither of his peers moved, taking this as her cue to walk over to the nurse's station, logging onto the computer.

The goddess stalled, talking as she typed in her password. "Sorry about this, guys. But as you know with jobs, gotta clock out when your day is through." She took her time getting to her name on the list, cursing that her last name started with a 'B.' She moved the mouse over to the 'clock out' option, confirming her officially being off shift. She walked back over to the giant. "When you become a doctor, you take an oath to 'do no harm,'" she continued as she took her place in front of the mercenary, "Lucky you, today's my last day. Since I'm no longer a doctor, I don't have to uphold that oath anymore."

She sneered at the alien, making him flinch as her sadistic grin, attempting to exude as much malice as she could muster. She looked at the clock out her peripheral: 1807. Three minutes. She hoped she could handle that. Corsa bent her knees slightly, displaying her hands in a fighting gesture, motioning him to come at her. "Well, what are waiting for? A written invitation?"

"Damnit!" Beerus looked up from his video game, noting the time on the clock. He bolted upright from his chair. It was ten after six. He was supposed to be at the hospital. The god had gotten too caught up in his game to notice how late it was getting. Whis was out on the balcony enjoying some tea as he saw his charge walk past, approaching the front door. Something else caught his eye, his staff resting on the wall across the living room was blinking. He narrowed his eyes as he appreciated its hue, glowing a faint red. Holding out his hand, the staff materialized, grasping it as he examined the missed call. His face went stern, yelling down to Beerus from the balcony.

"My lord!" "Not now, Whis, I'm late." The angel furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. "I would suggest flying then." The destroyer glanced up, "Yeah? And why is-" he stopped, noting the staff glowing a distress signal. The angel gave him a stern look. "You need to get over there _now_." Beerus went wide-eyed. The thing he hoped wouldn't happened was occurring. Right under his nose. He took off in an instant, energy flared, prepared to fight. Of all days, he cursed his inattentiveness. The one damned day he was late, she actually needed him there. He gritted his teeth as he cursed, still miles from the hospital, increasing his speed. "Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!"

-SLAM!-

Corsa flew against the wall as the brutish alien wailed his massive arms at her, connecting with her shoulder, leaving an indent in the wall as she collided into the delicate drywall. She slid down to the linoleum, panting as her hand drew up to her dislocated shoulder, sending sparks of pain throughout her body. The other two aliens laughed at the weak diety, feeling more secure in their decision to let Kando loose on her. 'Shit,' she thought. She had been doing a decent job up to that point, able to dodge his attacks with ease, thankful of her exceptional speed. She had made a grave error, looking up to the clock, wondering where Beerus was when the brute took advantage of the distracted goddess, swinging his arms outward. She felt something warm on the back of her head, raising a hand to touch it. Her eyes went wide as she saw blood seeped onto her pale fingers. Her irises turned white with fear. She didn't have time to wait anymore.

The doctor put a hand up to her injured shoulder, pushing as she slammed herself backward against the wall, screaming in pain as her shoulder popped back into its socket. She stood up as the alien lumbered forward, picking up speed. She grimaced as he neared her, preparing to dodge. Kando let a rumbling laugh, yelling to the injured diety.

"I can't believe Quitela sent us after someone so weak! Hope you said you're prayers," he paused as Corsa avoided his melee, swiped at her leg, causing her to slide face first on the floor, "Cuz no one can save you now. I'll be gracious and punch out a hole for your mangled corpse when I'm done."

The bulky alien kicked her in the stomach, rolling her further down the hallway. The goddess tried to stand, crumpling back onto the ground, staring at the lumbering behemoth heading her way.

Something seemed to snap within her, the fear and dread in her body ebbed away. Anger into its place, radiating outward through her body. She managed to stand, bowing her head as she stood her ground, facing her assailant. "Not yet," she said, glaring the mercenary down. Rage welled inside her, searing heat rushing through her veins. "I'm not dying today. Not by **you** -" energy flared out in waves of red, causing the overhead lights and windows to break along the hallway, halting Kando in his tracks. His comrades go wide eyed at the display, unnerved at the vibes coming off the woman. The brute went blue with fear as the infuriated goddess before him slowly brought up her head, the whites of her black, irises glowing blood red. Her lips turned up in a murderous smile, her voice soft and raspy as she hissed, "- **Or anyone.** "

The balance god took a step forward, holding a hand out in front of her, a rush of energy colliding with the alien, knocking him down with its force. She continued approaching the befuddled mercenary, scooting himself backward, away from the enraged god. He dug a ray gun out of his coat, firing randomly at the woman, only managing to hit her once in his panicked state. Corsa stopped, glancing down at her injury, a gaping hole right below her left shoulder. The idiot had been aiming for her heart. Her head slowly came back to Kando, annoyance forcing her face into an irritated grimace. Corsa knelt beside the alien, placing a firm hand on his person, mirroring the location of her own injury. The mercenary's face went blue with terror as the goddess met his gaze with a flat affect, no emotion to be found. She gave another raspy hiss, " **I think this is yours**."

The alien looked confused, gradually howling in pain as his colleagues watched in bewilderment. What was she doing to him?! Kando's body glowed where her hand was, the gunshot fading from her own body, taking form on the brute. His blue-tinged blood rushed out of the wound, grazing her fingers as she pulled her hand away. He fell to the floor, wallowing in the pain's intensity. Corsa's demonic eyes were the only parts of her body that moved, looking to the two observing aliens, causing them to be momentary frozen in place, then trip over themselves as they made their way to the exit. She looked back down to the mercenary, shoving him down further with her foot, the alien screaming as she dug her heel into his gapping wound, forcing more blood to seep out. The floor beneath him was slowly becoming stained a dark, navy blue. She slowly blinked, focusing on the mortal under her foot. Corsa noticed the weapon, resting mere inches from her. Picking it up, she looked from the ray gun to the alien, a grin dancing across her face. Aiming it at the large target, she tilted her head to the side, saying, "It's only fair, right?"

-BANG!-

The once cocky alien let out a blood-curdling scream, shaking the walls with its intensity. She tossed the weapon to the side. She placed her foot back on his person, pressing down on the new hole she had made, straight through the middle of his sternum. The felled merc watched as the demonic-looking diety gave him a maniacal grin, her eyes seeing him, but not. It was like her mind was elsewhere as she tortured her unworthy assailant.

" **I'm curious, mortal…does it hurt?** " she hissed at him. He gritted his teeth, more focused on the pain then on her words. Unsatisfied, she put more weight on her leg, shoving her heel further into him, his eyes finally meeting hers. The crimson energy flowed around her, becoming more and more flared up as she screamed at her victim, " **WELL,** **DOES IT?!"**

-CRACCCKKKK-

The fleeing mercenaries heard the unmistakable sound of bones breaking, wild screams echoing through the halls of the hospital. This was too dangerous. They never should have taken this job. What the hell was that _thing_?! That was no diety they'd ever seen before. It seemed like something spawned out of the depths of hell. The short one looked over to his boss.

"Screw the cash, man! Lord Quitela can keep it! Let's get out of here!" His comrade held no objections as they approached the sliding glass doors of the exit. They skidded to a halt, realizing they were blocked in. Someone they recognized was on the other side, making their blood run cold. Beerus stared them down as the sliding doors opened, taking deliberately slow steps towards his prey. The mercenaries were frozen in place, turning blue in the face when the final door slid open, screeching slightly as they were greeted by the last person they hoped to see.

The god stood mere inches from the aliens, a homicidal calm apparent in his countenance. They shook in their boots, unable to move. Without a word, Beerus slowly raised his hand to the mortals, neither having time to flee as he said one, single word: "Hakai."

The aliens disintegrated in an instant, erased from existence. The remaining particles floated around him as he stood still, unblinking. Eyes narrowed, he surveyed the hospital, searching for a familiar energy signal. He located _someone_ , noting the flared energy, filling the atmosphere around him with murderous intent. In an instant, the energy negated, the dense feeling in the air abating. He rushed to where he last sensed the energy signature, bounding around the corner as he skidded to a stop, a dead alien first coming into view. Beerus found who he was seeking, a kneeling Corsa panting heavily, alien blood splattered across her usually crisp, white lab coat. Her head was bowed, not noticing his presence.

The destroyer watched the spent goddess, exhausted from her bout with the giant. His eye twitched as he saw her rub her shoulder, the pain it brought her apparent in her eyes as she winced touching it. He put up his hand, obliterating the behemoth's corpse, gaining her attention. As the ashes hung in the air, her lavender eyes met his dark , piercing orbs, staring her down.

They softened as he spoke to her, "You alright?" She stared blankly at him, feeling like an eternity as the seconds past. Her eyes started to well up, standing as she rushed at the diety, crying into the collar adorning his chest as she held her aching shoulder. He slowly embraced the distraught woman, placing one hand on her upper back and the other on her head, feeling dried blood crinkle against his touch. She cried for a few minutes, the god saying nothing, allowing her to get out all her emotions, soaking his garment. He felt a hand hit the side of his head, not flinching at the contact.

Corsa kept her face buried in his chest as she choked out, "What took you so long?" Beerus looked down to the woman in his arms, exhaling through his nostrils. He had no excuse, nothing could be given to fix why he wasn't there. Both the god and angel's distractions almost cost them her life, and his. The god cursed his carelessness.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing he could offer her. He had no clue how she'd take the apology, but the god was. Oh, sweet, merciful _gods_ , was he sorry. As she continued to cry, he wondered about the energy he had felt gaining entrance to the facility. 'What was _that_?' He shook off the thought. It wasn't important right then. He'd figure it out later. She finally calmed, explaining what had happened as he flew them back to Capsule Corp., gingerly carrying the injured woman. He quietly listened, the name of the mercenaries' employer being confirmed by Corsa. He had heard the other two state it, but wanted to be sure. His jaw clenched as they made it to their destination, Bulma taking her inside for Whis to heal.

" _ **Quitela**_ …" His energy flared around him, stirring up stray leaves as he stood outside. His hands stayed at his sides, cracking them as violet sparks emanated from them, coursing up his arms. He chuckled at himself, amused at his level of rage. He didn't know what he'd do once he caught up to him, but that didn't matter. Beerus would decide on the way there.

"Hey." He turned, his anger smoldered to a simmer as he eyed the goddess flinch at his harsh gaze. She slowly approached him. She no longer wore the stained coat, dressed in a long sleeve shirt and sweat pants. Corsa took the time to shower before coming out to see him, surprised to hear he was still outside.

She stopped just short of the god, close enough to easily reach out, if she dared. Her lavender eyes looked up at him, offering up the smile he'd come to adore. Corsa turned her head, noticing how long they'd been staring at her each other. She turned to look at the stars above, arms held behind her head. The destroyer watched her, not knowing how to address the terror of the day, the goddess being the one to finally break the silence.

"Well, _that_ happened," she exclaimed, using his phrase the morning after their 'blunder' to break the tension. Momentary stunned, he finally gave an amused grin in response. He heard her start laughing, as she did when something was too insane or stressful for her. Beerus started laughing as well. Corsa plopped herself onto the grass, stifling her laughter.

"Shit. Well, that's _one way_ to go out with a bang," she commented, reclining into the cool grass. Beerus soon joined her, shaking his head, smiling at her sarcasm. He leaned back, gazing at the sky as he replied, "Yes. You certainly have a flare for the dramatic." "Why, thank you." The smile slowly faded from her face, a somber tone overtaking her countenance. Something was troubling her, eating away at her nerves.

"We should go, Beerus. Your world. Tonight." The destroyer was taken aback by her sudden craving to leave. "You're kidding, right? What of your 'affairs'? What of your _mother_?"

She remained silent at his questions, the decision weighing heavy in her mind. Her chest felt tight with sadness at the thought of leaving before seeing her mom one last time, but things had changed. People were indeed after her. She couldn't be selfish; she risked enough lives remaining at Capsule Corp. Though it pained her, she swallowed the lump in her throat. She would _not_ get her mother involved, swearing she'd die of a broken heart if something happened to her. Her eyes burned, stinging as a renewed supply of tears prepared to flow out of her. Covering her eyes, lest she risk him seeing her cry again, Corsa kept her voice steady.

With measured tone she spoke, attempting to be heartless, "What about her? She'll be fine. I've been nothing but a pain to her. Her life will be a lot easier with me gone." "Stop it," he commanded her, reaching over trying to pry her hands off her face. She made it difficult, eventually forcing him to sit himself atop of her, pinning her arms to the grass beneath them. The god was met by a blank stare, her silent tears reflected the light of the pale moon above, twinkling like diamonds down her cheeks. "Why?" she said, her voice breaking as she spoke, "It's the truth."

He leaned in closer to her, keeping his hands firmly on her wrists. "Now you listen here. I will _not_ permit a god to speak of themselves in such a matter. It's pathetic." She gave a hollow laugh, avoiding his gaze as she replied, "Yeah, well, there you go. I'm pathetic then." He narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth at how much the confrontation with the mercenaries had affected her. Guilt filled his being, cursing himself more for not being present, for listening her stubborn insistence of going to work alone. He should have stayed constantly at her side. If he did, he could have spared her the broken state she now found herself, ashamed to even show her face, let alone share her sorrows to him. Frustrated, Beerus swiftly grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him. Pleading eyes met him, begging for the conversation to be over. He sighed, lowering his head, resting it on her own.

"It's alright. You don't have to play tough. _Not around me, anyway…_ " he whispered the final part, lifting his head to peer down at her, seeing her dampened eyes slightly wide at his words. He tilted his down, maintaining eye contact with the goddess. "I'm going to let you go now. Okay? No more of, this…" he said, pointing towards her still wet face. Corsa nodded as he loosened his grip, slowly standing up as she sat up, still looking up to him.

He sighed, turning around to face the illuminated building. "Tomorrow, we'll leave for my world," she looked away, thankful he was complying with her request, "After-" he added, "-we go by and you see your mother." She wanted to argue, but his stance didn't leave room for debate. A smile slowly formed beneath her drying tears, wiping them away as she said, "Stop doing that." He turned his head. "Doing what?" She gave a half smile, "Caring. It weird, coming from you. But still," she continued, standing as she spoke, "thanks."

Beerus stood hesitant, his chest growing warm and tight with her growing smile. Feeling uneasy, he turned back, starting to walk towards the domed domicile. "I don't _care_ ," he lied, "I just know that you'll regret it if we leave now. You'll realize your mistake and whine my ear off the whole way."

She followed after him, not believing his excuse, grinning as she played along. "Oh, so _that's_ what you're worried about." He agreed quickly, "Yes." He continued, taking on a lecturing tone, "And once we leave, don't think we're just going to turn right back because you went and forgot something. Be packed for tomorrow, cuz when we're done at your mother's, we're leaving. Are we clear?" He heard her chuckle at his stern voice. "Yes, sir," she replied, mocking him. He looked back as they approached the entrance, shaking his head as she flashed him that brilliant smile, the warmness in his chest returning.

 _Author's Note:_ _And that's chapter ten! Whew! I am currently on a week long hiatus, taking the time to have myself a little writing vacay! Expect more chapters to be out this week. As to how many, who knows? As many as my little fingers can hammer out! I'm just as eager to get this story typed up as you lovely people are to read it! Remember, reviews are graciously appreciated and encouraged. As always, thank you for reading!_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven- Dive Right In, The Water's Fine**

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama._

 _The two things owned by the author are the OC and story.)_

-BRRRIIINNNGGG-

-BRRRRIIIINNNGGG-

-BBBBRRRRRIIIINNNNGGG-

"Hmm…Hello? Hey sweetie! Long time no talk. Uh huh…Okay…Sounds great. See you around noon, then. Huh? You'll be here sooner? An _hour_?! Okay, I'll get up then. No, no problem honey, don't worry about it. Uh huh…I love you too. Bye." Tights groggily hung up her phone, missing her nightstand and dropping it to the floor. She paid it no mind.

Reclining back in bed, the blonde writer stared up at the still ceiling fan. Her bedroom window was wide open, the curtains swaying in the cool ocean breeze. She smiled with contentment at her daughter paying her a visit. They were so few and far between, her ambitious child being so busy with work. Tights wearily pulled herself from under the covers, sparing a glance at the horizon as she sighed at starting her day so early, preferring to sleep in late.

"Welp, might as well get ready. Hope I have enough cake and ice cream for her."

Bulma's elder sister was sitting out on the veranda as her daughter suddenly appeared on the dock, with two extra people in tow. Corsa waved in the distance, excitedly running towards her, the two men patiently walking behind. Before she knew it, the goddess lifted her up in a massive hug.

"Woah, honey. Let me stand before you pummel me," she said, chuckling slightly at her daughter's extreme show of affection. The blue-haired youth put her down. "Sorry, I just missed you." Tights smiled, "Ah, it's okay. Just, give me a little warning next time," she waved her finger at her, "I'm not as young as I used to be, you know." Corsa rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah…"

The divine duo finally joined their eager companion, her mother eyeing them. "So, these are your friends you were talking about?"

Corsa went through introductions, not minding her mother knowing the actual identities of the pair. Her mother raised her eyebrows as she confirmed their titles, "Huh. God of Destruction and attendant," she mulled it over, continuing in her signature passive tone, "Gotta say, our family sure has a way of making friends."

Being a good host, she offered the trio drinks, motioning them to come inside as they continued talking. They were sitting at the low table as Tights walked into the other room. She returned with boxes full of pictures. Corsa popped in from the kitchen, stopping right behind Whis and Beerus as her mom settled in, opening the cardboard containers. The azure-haired doctor was unamused, lavender eyes rolling as she exhaled sharply.

"Mom, come on. No one wants to see those." Her mother gave her a warm smile, stating, "But you were such a cute baby." Corsa gave her a serious look, mouthing 'no' as she waved her hands behind the angel and god. She stopped as they turned to see the source of the 'odd breeze,' swiftly sticking her hands behind her head. "Damnit, I'm sure these guys have better things to do then look through some dusty old pictures."

"I don't mind," Beerus chimed in, figuring it out as he gave a teasing grin, "and I _really_ want to see them now, since they appear to make you uneasy. What's the matter? Afraid I'll see something embarrassing?"

She huffed in frustration at his goading. He gave her nothing but a devilish smile. Relenting through gritted teeth, Corsa grabbed a pillow from the couch as she rounded the table and took a seat, holding it tight as she replied, "Fine…"

The three were soon laughing at the goddess' expense, perusing through captured moments of her formative years, Tights making sure to point out the more embarrassing pictures of her child.

"Mom! You sadist! Quit it!" she stated, leaning over to grab one particular photo from her mother, the blonde pulling her arm away. "Oh stop it! They're not that bad! Chill out, this is fun."

Beerus chuckled at the relatives grappling over the picture. "Yes, Corsa. _Chill out, this_ _ **is**_ _fun_." Her pleading looks were acknowledged officially by no one as Whis smiled, looking over to his new charge, enjoying the embarrassment the diety was feeling.

The angel glanced around the coffee table as he complemented the mortal's expansive collection. "I'd have to say, this makes gathering information _much_ more easy. Your daughter's such a private person, there's no way she'd tell me even _half_ of these stories."

Tights gave the angel an inquisitive look. "Gathering information? Why would you need to do that?" Corsa gave a random excuse, saying that he had a penchant for researching alien lifeforms for his records. Tights gave a knowing nod, engaging the attendant on her sympathies in the endeavor, being a science fiction author. While the two chatted, Beerus looked over at a nearby mantle, full of picture frames. He slowly began to frown.

Cameras were a recent invention of this age, the galactic community only having them around for a couple hundred years. The god thought back to distant memories of his youth, his brother and him once living in the eleventh universe. Hardly any came to mind, the consequence of existing for millions of years. Would he have kept pictures, if he _had_ any of his mortal life? Probably not. That was eons ago. He had no need for reminders of friends or family. Why would he? So he could mourn their losses for millennia after? He shook his head, coming back to his present reality. In that distant epic, from what he _could_ determine, there was good reason _not_ to remember. Beerus knew that Champa would most likely agree.

Glancing around, a particular photo caught his eye. Walking over, the destroyer retrieved it, inquiring of it to his companion. "I don't recognize these two. Who are they?" Corsa looked at the picture in front of her, giving a small smile.

The photo depicted a group of five people, huddled together. At the center, a younger Tights held a small blue-haired infant. To her left a bald, elderly gentleman stood, giving a stoic ghost of a smile. To her right were two men, alien in appearance; one much taller than the other, the shorter one obviously being Jaco. The taller man was lean framed and pale as the infant. The alien's long, silver hair was pulled back in a ponytail, while his arms were covered in rustic-red tribal markings. He gave a mischievous, playful grin, resting his elbow on top of Jaco's head, much to the small patrolman's chagrin. His other arm was wrapped around Tights' shoulder, his happy, green eyes looking straight at the camera.

Tights glanced over, giving a warm smile. Gingerly taking the photo from the destroyer, she described the two in question. "Well, the old man is Dr. Omori. He used to live on the island," she continues, explaining he was once a scientist who had attempted to build a time machine and failed, resulting in the deaths of his assistants and wife.

He remained alone on the island, determined to complete his research, but never did. She explained how Jaco was once stranded on the planet, herself meeting Omori and him for the first time when they saved her from some thugs in the eastern capital. From there, they all became close friends, Tights moving to the island not long after. The old man acted like he minded, but she knew better. He enjoyed the young woman's company, though he rarely showed it. Some years later, Jaco returned to the island with a friend, a medical technician in the galactic patrol. She pointed to the other person in the photo.

"And that's him right there, Corsa's father, Zarubatou." Beerus examined Corsa, sipping her tea, avoiding the photograph. Her eyes wore a pained expression, as if the colored piece of plastic might jump out and infect her with unwanted recollection.

Beerus glanced back to the family photo. She shared a few traits with her father, namely the hair length, mood ring eyes, and pale skin. She apparently didn't share neither parent's hair color, noting the blue hair being a dominant trait in the Briefs clan. Her facial features were similar, yet more refined than her living parent, one appearing to avoid the sun more than the other. Both parents were taller than his companion, a voiced observation that annoyed her.

He teased, "If you were any shorter, you'd probably fade right out of existence." She glared indignantly. "Hey! You're not much taller!" she yelled back at him. He really wasn't, if you ignored the ears, a fact the god was more than happy to overlook. "At least I can see street signs." "Flying doesn't count, jerk."

After Tights put the boxes away, she walked into the kitchen, returning with a large cake, adorned with a singular candle. Corsa gave the Earthling a questioning look. "What's this for?" The writer smiled, placing the cake in front of her before taking a seat. "I just figured, since you're gone all the time, we could celebrate your birthday a little early."

Corsa looked to the calendar on her phone, it was July 5th. Her birthday was a little over two weeks away. A lump suddenly formed in her throat, unsure why her mother's gesture was making her emotional. She offered a weak 'thank you' as she humored Tights, lighting the lone candle with the lighter from her pocket. The three looked on as the goddess stared at the burning flame before her. Her mom smiled, telling her to make a wish. She sighed, deciding to play along with the woman's wishes, taking a moment to ponder before extinguishing the tiny flame.

As they enjoyed the confectionary, the god and angel both gave the food high praises, surprised when Tights confessed to making it. Corsa smiled. Aside from her grandmother and mom, no one in the family could cook, let alone bake anything. The goddess had a penchant for a snack of cheese melted in the microwave, burnt almost beyond recognition. Beerus had scolded her for this 'blasphemous act', calling her diabolical for her odd treatment of the dairy product. She had waved him off, quipping, 'don't knock it till you try it,' something the god swore he would never fathom attempting.

Whis later inquired of Corsa's actual birthday, promising the goddess he would be sure to make something for her. "July 22nd," the goddess replied through a mouthful of cake. The angel paused for a moment, doing some calculations.

He smiled as he replied, "Why, that's the day before your own birthday, isn't it, lord?" Beerus shrugged, "Is it? I don't remember." The god shrugged as the angel glared at him. It _was_ difficult to keep track, considering the multitude of divine and mortal calendars. Whis nodded his head, confirming that the day aligned in accordance with Earth's calendar.

Corsa chuckled, interjecting into the conversation, "A Leo? That's appropriate." The pair looked to their companion, confused by the statement. She briefly described astrology, describing some characteristics of his 'sign.' While he was pleased by the strengths related to a Leo, he grimaced at the weaknesses, something the goddess enjoyed pointing out in order to get a rise out of him.

"Arrogant, stubborn, self-centered, lazy, and inflexible. Yup, describes you to a tee, doesn't it?" she grinned as she finished in a sing-song tone.

Tights chimed in, "Don't be so cocky, Corsa. You're sign's not much better, my moody, pessimistic, suspicious, manipulative, and insecure little crab." The god laughed at her mother's description, poking fun at her 'sign.' "A crab? Just what the hell is that one?" "Cancer," she grumbled at him, drinking her tea.

Tights rested her head on her hand, leaning against the table as she looked at the deities. Her face held ponderance and a slight concern in its features. The angel noticed, asking, "Something the matter?"

The author smiled, stating her thoughts allowed wistfully, "Just thinking, signs so close together but they couldn't be more different…"

Two continued conversing over the deities bantering, making fun of each other as the mortal woman elaborated. She explained that the two signs had opposing affinities. Cancer, a water sign, being aligned with the moon, while leo, a sign of fire, aligned with the sun. The two people before them shared a great deal in common with their respective horoscopes. Whis listened with intently. The angel _had_ come across mortal explanations of the arrangement of stars correlating to personalities before, but having a through explanation of it was a welcomed novel experience. He'd have to do more research later.

Smiling, Tights exclaimed, "While the two _could_ get along to a degree, their compatibility is rather poor." The two stopped bickering long enough to ask what she meant by that. Taking a sip, she said, "I mean in _romantic_ terms, you two could _barely_ work out. I think those two signs might be one of the worst in terms of that," she finished chuckling at the conclusion. Both blushed at her statement, Corsa scolding her mom for letting her imagination run wild.

The woman simply laughed, waving her hand as she replied, "I'm a writer, honey. It's what I do. I'm just messing around, no need to get riled up. After all," she pointed to her daughter, "I gave up on _you_ getting a boyfriend a long time ago. You've never showed interest in anyone," she feigned a disappointed sigh, adding, "Guess I'll never be a grandma, now _that's_ my imagination running wild."

The statement felt like a knife plunging into her gut. Even when joking, her mother could be merciless when she wanted. The writer sighed, putting down her cup, offering a defense on her child's behalf.

"Then again, I really didn't have much interest until your dad came along. I was twenty-seven when you were born…" Corsa gave her a blank stare. Tights recanted some of her assessment, stating, "Eh, guess you still have some time" The goddess glared at the woman's passive attempt to dig her daughter out of the proverbial hole she'd _thrown_ her in. Through gritted teeth, she replied, "Gee, thanks."

For a change of scenery, both relatives went for a walk, Corsa whispering for the two men to stay so she could tell her mother everything. The pair toured around the large island, coming to two granite markers, one belonging to a woman they'd never met, the other to her husband.

It was a simple grave, inscribed: Dr. Tokunoshin Omori, Theoretical Physicist, Aged 101 years. A small plague was placed at the bottom of the monuments, saying, 'If tears could write schematics, and memories built machines, I'd jump through time and space, and hold you once again.' The two placed some stray flowers they had picked along the way at the grave site, then walked away as they shared memories of their old family friend. Corsa looked back to the granite markers, thinking of the man she had considered a father figure for much of her life. She thought to herself, hesitant on telling her mother that she was no longer mortal, 'Well, what do you think, Gramps? Think she can take it?'

They started traversing up the tall cliff above the island, a stairway added some years before, so people didn't have to go rock-climbing to get there. Half way up the wooden steps, Corsa looked up to Tights, trekking in front of her. She stopped, calling, "Hey, mom?"

The woman turned and looked to her child. "Yes, dear?" she questioned.

Silence hung between them as the ocean breeze grew in intensity around them, their hair blowing in their faces. Corsa wrung her hands, catching a stray piece of hair, twirling it as she tried to find the words.

"There's something I need to tell you. A lot, really…" Tights was patient, sensing her daughter's need to not rush her.

A few tense moments passed before Corsa let everything come out at once, never stopping to take a breath. She knew if she did, her words would never come back. The information descended like waves upon the mortal woman as her child told her everything detail of the last two months. Tights listened quietly, taking in all the young goddess had to tell her, making mental notes of things she'd need later clarification.

Corsa finally got to the end of her confession, words rambling, "AndnowpeopleareaftermeIcan'tstayanylongerand- _I'm so sorry_!"

Tears were welling up in her eyes with the realization that…she desperately wanted to stay. She didn't _want_ to go, but she _had_ to. She had to and it hurt, burning in her chest so she could hardly stand it. The doctor had quit her job, she could just stay there on the island with her mom and make up lost time. She cursed herself for all the years wasted on selfish, misplaced anger, a victim of her own grief.

When her father died, she was just five years old. The report stated that he was giving aid to some refugees on a distant planet, one of his patients stabbing him while his back was turned, retrieving gauze for their wounds. A previously happy and well-behaved child, Corsa's world grew dark, hating the stars and planets above for taking her parent from her. She grew to dislike her mother the most, blaming her for letting him go on that mission. The bright celestial bodies seemed to mock her grief with their brilliance. If they were so full of light in her darkest hour, so be it. She could dance just fine in the darkness.

Due to some legal loopholes, she emancipated herself from Tights, finding the quickest opportunity to go with Jaco off the planet. Having interest in music, she had decided childishly to become a pop star, gaining her fame and fortune along the way. Corsa became an overnight celebrity, loved for her songwriting and pure singing voice. All the posters that spread through the galaxies showed a young, jovial singer, bright _golden_ eyes reflecting back at them. It was all a lie, concealing the selfish fiend she felt she truly was. The stars had taken something cherished from her, so the star _they_ created would take advantage of every possible life form she came into contact with.

After she returned to Earth from her harrowing ordeal, surviving something she had no business living through, she resolved to completely reinvent herself. It wasn't without its challenges. It was a hard habit to break, manipulating and forcing others to give her what she wanted. The once nameless god's promise to kill her, and a severe lack of powers, were _massive_ motivators, deeming she had no choice in the matter.

Though she had made a vow to be a better child for her mother, and she had improved, the spare time afforded to a doctor was little, going months at a time between visits to her patient parent. Tights never complained, giving her the unconditional love Corsa felt she didn't deserve. And there they were, a full decade flying by without notice. She always thought that she'd retire at thirty and have _all_ the time in the world to devote to her, spending the rest of her life showing how much she cared. All those plans were dead in the water, a potential bridge burning in her mind's eye.

Tights took a few steps toward her child, embracing her in a hug as she cried. She wept in a way the writer hadn't seen in years. She waited until the goddess calmed down, her child asking her what to do. The mortal looked at her blankly, plainly stating, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Tights smiled at Corsa, who gave her mother a confused stare. Ruffling the goddess' hair, she turned back around, continuing up the long staircase to the top.

"I don't have the answer. After all, not like _I'm_ a god or anything," she exclaimed over the roar of the sea, gently mocking her offspring.

The goddess chuckled, following her as they made it to the top, standing above the cliff's edge, peering at the ocean below. The waves collided with the massive rock formation, unsuccessful in its attempts to move it out of the way. The sea water sliced against it, spraying every which way, mixing with the air that blew a cooled wind against the women above.

As they watched the afternoon sun hide behind a fluffy cloud, Tights asked a few of her questions, getting quick answers from the awaiting diety. The writer asked one final question, curious whether or not her powers had returned. Corsa looked to her, not sure how to approach that particular inquiry.

"I don't know, kind of? It comes and goes. Right now, anyway. Whis said he'll train me to get ahold of my emotions better. Hopefully, that'll help in them returning." Tights, turned, looking at the water below. "So, I gather no flying yet." "Nope. Not yet."

Corsa recalled what happened the day before. Fueled by rage, she was able to take down that tyrant of an alien, her mind clear in its mission. She liked how concise her actions had been, unimpeded by distractions or intrusive thoughts. There was no hesitation in what to do, she just, ' _did_.' A part of it had frightened her; how sadistic her mind quickly became, feeling as though it were another person, carrying her body through the motions. She braved a few steps forward. Even if it scared her, the transformation uncovered a possible trigger for her powers: near-death experience. Perhaps some immersion therapy would do her good.

Beerus and Whis were polishing off a leftover gallon of ice cream when the god glanced up from his seat on the veranda. He could hear Tights yelling at the goddess, asking what she was doing. Standing barefoot on the edge of the cliff, shoes tossed to the side, Corsa lifted her heels off the rock, daring herself to take a leap of faith. 'Only one way to find out,' she thought.

Whis leaned over, voicing his concern. "You don't think she-" Their fears were realized when a flash of blue hair rushed behind her body as the diety plummeted to the sea below. "-huh, guess she would."

Beerus bolted, flying towards her, thinking the woman was trying to kill herself.

"You sneaky, no good little- WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

He was almost to her when the god stopped, noticing a red aura flaring around the endangered goddess. Corsa halted herself midfall, mere feet from impact. The waves were forced to go around the sphere of her aura, creating an indentation of energy in the water's surface. The crimson swirls of energy gave off a signal he recalled sensing the day before, confirming its source not being from the alien, but from _her_. He was floating at her side, but managed to catch a glimpse of her eyes. The white of her eyes were stained black, red irises danced with flecks of orange, reflected from the setting sun. Though her aura didn't hold any murderous intent like before, it was deathly calm, like it was waiting for something. Beerus examined the goddess' face further, noting a grin spreading across it. Usually enjoying her smiles, this one made his stomach turn.

"CORSA!" He screamed out, having enough of whatever this form was.

Distracted, the goddess went back to normal, lavender eyes going wide as she splashed into the ocean. Reemerging a moment later, further from the rocky shore of the cliff, she glared at him, yelling, "What the hell?! I was concentrating!"

"Concentrating on what?! Giving me a heart attack?!" he hollered back.

She waited for a wave to roll past her before replying, "No, You jackass! I was seeing if I could fly!"

"Well I'd consider _that_ an epic fail!" he quipped to the woman below, feeling his face get hot and his chest tight, fists clenched at his sides.

He continued, "Next time you get a _thought_ in your head, clear it with one of us before you commit to something stupid, got it?!" He floated closer to her location, being sure not to let the water graze him. Beerus was irritated beyond belief, but he was relieved that the woman was simply trying to train, not pulling anything funny.

She treaded water as she glared at him, finally relenting, "Okay, okay! I promise! Now get me out of here already!" He looked down at the fully clothed goddess, neck deep in the ocean.

He paused for a second, stating, "Not a chance!"

Frustration permeated her voice as she yelled at him, "Why the hell not?!"

Beerus floated in the air, a little closer to her now, almost mocking her. He turned his head stating, "You must have lost your damned mind. I'm not getting wet because you felt the need for a dip."

Corsa glared as she slowly sunk under the water, the god staring daggers into the water's surface when she didn't come back up right away. A minute passed. Two. Three… Could humans hold their breath that long? He approached the water's surface, tired of her little game, yet slowly growing concerned.

"Alright, that's enough. Get up here this instant!" Nothing. The waves curled into themselves, grazing the god's foot, making him flinch.

He called again, voice raising "CORSA! I'M SERIOUS!" Still nothing. His jaw clenched in irritation, working up the gumption to enter the darkening ocean. He grumbled to himself, "I swear on all things holy, if you managed to drown down there I'll- WHAT THE?!"

-SSSSPPPLLAAASSHHH-

Bursting out of the water, Corsa rushed the stunned god, grabbing him by the arm as she jerked him headfirst into the water. He swam back up to the surface, furious as he looked around for the goddess he was _pummeling_ as soon as he caught. Only the waves greeted him, at first. She had snuck up behind him, placing her hands at the base of his neck as she pushed him back down by his shoulders. Beerus pulled his head back up, glancing around before diving to locate the goddess. He found her some yards away, apparently pleased with herself, bubbles escaping from her mouth as she laughed at his misfortune.

The god swam over to her, saying underwater, -I suppose you can breath down here, can't you?-

She replied with a nod. Swiping his arms outward, he motioned to his person, asking, -Are you happy now?-

Corsa gave him a wide grin, replying, -Can't complain about getting wet if you already are.-

Beerus shook his head before giving a wide grin. With a flare of energy, the water rushed away from them, defying physics as an open space formed. As the gods stood on the muddy ground, the ocean waves rushing well over head. She flinched as the destroyer slowly made his way to her, a malicious grin still plastered to his face.

"Oh come on, I was just kidding around…" she said, taking a step away from the encroaching diety.

He was soon standing a foot away from her, cornering her against the roaring ocean outside of his barrier. Silence hung between them, making her gradually uncomfortable. The destroyer continued smiling as the woman squirmed under his gaze. She was about to offer an apology as he reached out, grasping her face as he shoved her head into the water behind them, yanking it back as she gasped for air.

"What's the matter? Do I take your breath away?" he mocked.

Corsa's hair was ruffled every which way, a starfish clung to the side of her head, forcing the god to laugh aloud. She glared, peeling the stubborn aquatic creature off her, tossing it over her shoulder. The goddess took a step forward, returning the devilish grin he had given her, causing his laughter to cease.

' _Is she going to fight me_?' he thought, amused at the notion.

Pulling him towards her, Corsa embraced him in a passionate kiss, catching him _completely_ off guard. He attempted to pull away, but she refused to relent, determined to keep it going, reaching up and pulling his head closer to her own. The barrier ceased, allowing the water to crash in on them, unnoticed by the lip-locked pair. She finally let him go, pulling back as he panted, immune to the water's effect on mortal lungs.

-What's the matter?- she asked, grinning at him, -Do I take _your_ breath away?-

He grumbled as he greeted her mocking eyes with his dark, narrowed orbs, grabbing her as he ascended to the surface, saying nothing.

Beerus landed on the dock, Tights running up as she scolded Corsa for scaring the daylights out of her. The goddess laughed, apologizing as she explained her theory. She was met by a slap upside the head, Tights unamused.

The mortal looked to the god beside her, thanking him for retrieving her idiot of a daughter.

"She's quite the handful. I hope you're ready for that," she warned the destroyer.

"I'll have to manage," he replied, "no choice there."

She stepped forward, giving the drenched diety a warm hug, perplexing him.

"Corsa tells me you're the one who saved her all those years ago. As a mother, you have no idea how much that means to me," Tights confessed her gratitude to Beerus, before releasing him to slap him up the side of the head as well. He flinched, utterly confused at the assault.

Raising a finger to him, she added, " _That_ was for the game you played with my kid the night of the party." Corsa went red in the face, blushing at the mention of that night. Beerus hesitated, finally sighing at the slap, feeling it was warranted. "Granted."

The mortal smiled, placing her hands on her hips, looking at the soaked pair.

"Let's get you two dry before you catch a cold. Come on…"

They made their way back to the house as the mortal writer commented about 'welcoming' Beerus to the family, stating how she might 'become a grandmother yet.' Corsa berated her mother as they walked up, Whis approaching them as he waved his staff, drying the pair.

As the evening came to a close, the four gathered at the dock, the goddess hugging her mother goodbye, promising to visit as soon as possible. Whis held out a hand to the woman, thanking her for the hospitality. He went wide eyed as Tights caught him in a hug, stated she considered them family now, and 'family doesn't shake hands.' The writer turned to Beerus, also catching him in a hug, whispering to him, "Take care of my kid. She's your problem now. Remember, _you_ asked for this."

Beerus paused at the statement, uncertain what he was signing up for.

Tights waved as they left in a flash of blinding light, traversing through the stars to the god's home world. The mortal smiled, wondering what awaited her daughter in her new life there. She walked away, stretching her arms as she approached her home, talking aloud to no one.

"Time to fire up the laptop, I feel a story coming on…"

 _Author's Note:_ _Hope you all enjoyed chapter eleven!_

 _What awaits Corsa on Beerus' world? What possible misadventures will the two gods stumble into? And_ _ **what**_ _will Beerus do about Quitela? Only fate knows the answer! Stay tuned, folks!_

 _Again, thank you for your patronage! Remember, reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated!_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Expect the Unexpected**

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama._

 _The only things owned by the author are the OC and story.)_

"GO TO HELL!"

"LADIES FIRST!"

"GET BENT! IT'S MINE!"

"BITCH!"

"PUSSY!"

Whis shoved his fingers into the throbbing veins of his temples. The bickering between the two gods was growing incredibly tiresome. He was doing his utmost not to come unhinged on the argumentative pair, unbelievably tempted to neck chop them both into the dirt. He resisted, concerned the force might just kill his weaker charge. Their current brawl was pertaining to the last cup of instant ramen, Corsa feeling entitled to it, since Beerus had went through a mountain of the dish days upon returning to their realm. The attendant sighed heavily at the dieties, crossing his arms as he stayed out of the intensifying fray.

The tension building between them over the last few weeks was palpable, forcing both the Oracle Fish and himself to keep a healthy distance. He knew that the squabbling wasn't due to hatred, and for that much, he was thankful. No, it had something to do with an emotion that shared a _impossibly_ fine line with it though. The angel had noticed when he would wonder into a random room, catching the two deities off guard, both of them becoming flustered and somewhat irritated at his presence. The pair would either act awkwardly, barely sparing a word the other's direction, or devolve into witless bantering, at times bordering on a near fist fight.

Whis had attempted to address the issue, first passively asking Beerus what he felt the matter was, the topic usually being avoided. The destroyer did finally confess to finding his face grow hot and chest drawing tight as he argued with the young goddess. The angel had subtly urged the god, hoping he would catch on. He asked Beerus if those sensations ever occurred when he was angry at the angel, or anyone else for that matter. The god denied either example. Whis gently probed him further, inquiring what the god felt his symptoms might mean. As he gave a look of realization, hitting his palm with a balled up fist, the angel had sighed with relief, hopeful he had figured it out. He was horribly mistaken. The destroyer stood up from his seat, proclaiming the discovered emotion.

"SUPER RAGE!"

Beerus was met with a dumbfounded look plastered across his attendant's face. He walked away from his charge in silence, still in disbelief that someone could that far removed from their feelings. He prayed to whomever would listen that better luck would be had confronting Corsa. No such fortune would come to him.

Whis had resolved to be far more direct in his approach with the young goddess, flatly asking what the two had been doing all the times he had walked in on them.

"Nothing! Why would there be anything going on?!" was her response, turning her head away, sealing her eyes shut so their color wouldn't give her away.

The blush on her face, however, told him all he needed to know.

"Hopeless," he mumbled as he walked away from her, "Completely and utterly _hopeless_."

His attention returned back to the current calamity unraveling before him, hoping one of them would finally relent, giving his ears some much needed relief. The destroyer finally did so, answering his attendant's silent prayers. He stood up from his chair, shoving the container into the goddess' middle. Corsa's eyes lit up, happy to have won, taking her companion's seat as he glared at the woman, acting completing oblivious to his irritation. He had turned away as he petulantly yelled at her over his shoulder.

"FINE! HAVE THE DAMN THING! I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON IT!"

"LEAST I'D FIND SOMETHING THAT _COULD_ CHOKE ME!"

Beerus' face grew a shade of red that Whis had never seen in his millions of years serving him. The god's aura shifted from a shade of purple to nearly black. His hands shook at his side, balled up fists turning as close to white-knuckled as he could get. If was possible to stare death into someone's soul, the destroyer was attempting that very thing.

Whis watched with apprehension, unsure if his lord remembered that his own life was forfeit if he killed her. The angel knew for a fact that _that_ information was something the goddess held extremely close to the chest. He shuddered at how often the young immortal shamelessly flirted with death, having to stop Beerus twice already.

She had a mouthful of noodles when she finally acknowledged his homicidal presence, looking at him as though they didn't just have a screaming match over the food she was partaking.

"Mmmwats myour mmbroplem?" she asked through the ramen.

Beerus simply looked at her, starting to chuckle at the level of irritation he was feeling. His mind mused about how _funny_ it was, wanting to snap somebody's neck so badly, yet knowing he couldn't. The god could have destroyed an entire galaxy with the pent up rage he had at that moment. She was completely off limits to the level of wrath he felt, and she knew it. She _fucking_ knew it.

Remaining silent, he left the balcony, patiently walking outside so he could let out the most frustrated scream that had ever come out of him. Even his twin brother had never made him this mad. The force of his scream sent a shockwave through the air, obliterating a distant planet that had the audacity to be in its way. He took a seat in one of the chairs outside, planning to wait out her meal before returning indoors. Beerus was stewing so much that he was startled when Corsa appeared beside him. She silently held up the cup to him, stating that she had just wanted a _bite_ , offering him the rest.

He swore he heard something break in his brain. Of all the things they had bickered over, this had developed into the most asinine. He didn't care. This was the one that broke the camel's back. His voice grew from hardly a whisper, to a full blown scream.

"You….have got to be **FUCKING KIDDING ME**!"

Corsa stayed silent, frozen in place. He started to feel momentarily guilty, figuring that she stood still out of fear. That is, until he saw the woman trying her hardest to hold back a _grin_. Then stifle a chuckle, smiling from ear to ear. He bolted straight up, slamming his hand against the stone wall beside her.

Exhaling sharply, he asked her, with a homicidal calmness, "Are you…deliberately trying…to make me lose my _ever-loving mind_ on you?"

She looked at him wide-eyed, replying, "Well, no…"

"Then what is it? Is there something in the air? The weather, perchance? No, wait, I got it. Something in the way my _face_ looks," he said while waving his free hand in front of him, "is making you want to mess with me to the point that I can't even see straight. Am I right? If not, then just _tell me_. Tell me, so this torment can cease, if you have one merciful _bone_ in your body, you'll do that for me."

She squirmed against the wall, still holding the ramen.

He motioned with his hand, commanding, "Come on, out with it."

Raising her shoulders, she awkwardly looked him the eyes, confessing, "It's just, you're kinda _cute_ when you're mad…"

His ears twitched, _swearing_ he heard that brain of his breaking again.

Beerus bowed his head, leaning closer to her, putting his weight onto his arm. The coolness of the wall contrasted with the heat he felt emanating from his body. The goddess starting to get worried when she heard him start to laugh.

"Cute, huh? _Cute_ , she says…" he whispered, seemingly talking to himself.

His shoulders shook as he laughed heartily, beginning to scare her. He finally raised his head, mere inches from her face, his hot breath on her.

"You know, for someone so smart, you say the most _interesting_ things. You see, if someone else, _anyone else_ ," he said while putting a finger under her chin, "were to see my face right now…' _cute,_ ' wouldn't be the word I'd think they'd come up with."

Looking away from his gaze, Corsa felt her face flush as she mumbled, "Well…I'm not most people now, am I?"

The goddess looked back after a few tense, _silent_ seconds past, a completely expressionless Beerus staring back at her. She glanced at his pupils. Same size and diameter. 'Okay, good. No brain damage, then.' Tilting her head, she looked at both his ears, noting no presence of blood. 'Okay, that's good too.' She gingerly reached up to his neck, sensing a strong pulse throb against her fingers. 'Hm. What the hell?' Raising her right hand to feel his forehead, she flinched as he grabbed her wrist, scaring the daylights out of her.

"Cripes, Beerus! Give me some warning!"

He said nothing. Continuing to stare at her, the god kept her wrist in his grasp. Beerus looked at her as though he was deciphering some grand puzzle that had tripped him up, figuring out his next move. She felt herself gulp, uncertain what was coming next. She awkwardly put the ramen down on a nearby table, having to reach around the god to do so. She returned to her spot, waiting for him to let go of her arm. Corsa started to squirm under his gaze the longer they stood, wishing he'd say something, do _anything,_ to display some form of expression. She didn't even care what, as long as the moment could be over. The goddess wasn't one who really appreciated extended attention, especially attention so unnerving.

She eventually tried to pull her arm out of his grip when he suddenly stepped forward, pinning her to the side of the wall, taking her other wrist in his free hand. Corsa became _extremely_ uncomfortable, tears starting to well up with her rising anxiety. A grin slowly graced his lips, the only thing that changed in minutes. She tried to move, but to no avail. Beerus held the goddess gently but firmly against the wall, never breaking eye contact. She finally couldn't take anymore.

"Alright, that's enough, you're starting to scare m-" he cut her off, nearly choking her with the force of his tongue. "-mmnngh…" was the only thing she could manage as the god held her mouth hostage, unrelenting as he furiously kissed her. Her arms were still restricted, preventing her from pushing him away. She simply had to endure until it was over. That is, if she could hold out that long.

Corsa slowly began to realize she was in desperate need of _something_ , but momentarily forgot what that was. As she started to feel dizzy, it suddenly hit her. 'Breathe you idiot! Breathe!'

She turned her head, desperately inhaling the appropriate amount of air she needed, her knees feeling weak and wobbly. Beerus leaned his head down to the base of her neck, licking up the length of it, stopping just under her earlobe. The action sent chills racing up her spine. The god took a glance at her eyes, finding the sapphire hue the color he was seeking. Sensing her legs about to give out from under her, he released her wrists, grabbing her thighs as he lifted her up against the cold granite wall, forcing her to straddle his middle.

The god caught her in another kiss, Corsa putting her hands against the wall, unsure whether or not she wanted to touch him. She eventually had no choice, having to use his chest for leverage to keep upright. Her mouth let out an involuntary moan as his hands slid up to her buttocks, squeezing as he continued his violent claiming of her mouth, biting her lip enough to draw a small amount of blood. Her face became red with heat, resulting from the intensity of the make-out session. She glared at the passionate destroyer. 'Alright you bastard, if that's the way you want to play it,' she thought, wrapping her legs around him, not wanting to be outdone, 'then fine, _let's play_ …'

Bringing her arms around his neck, she began to kiss him back, almost matching the fury in which he was kissing her. The goddess pulled him in closer, utilizing her legs and arms to accomplish her task, kissing him harder. 'If I can't catch a breathe, then neither can _you_.' She gradually sensed him trying to move his head away, unable to do so due to her holding him in place. She smiled into the kiss, thinking, 'See? It's hard to get enough air with just your nose. _Distressing_ , isn't it? This can stop whenever you're ready, prick.' She was beginning to enjoy this little game of theirs, being just as competitive as the diety embracing her. If there was one thing she hated above all else, it was losing to him.

Everything was going according to plan, that is, until she started to feel something grind against the front of her jeans. Her face went more flushed when she realized that he was getting an erection. Right there, out in the open, in front of whoever bothered to walk past them. Little did she know, a certain little prophetic fish _did_ see them, turning right back around from where it'd come from, the Oracle swearing off walks for the foreseeable future.

Corsa started to push him away, swearing she'd die of terminal embarrassment if Whis caught them. Beerus wasn't taking the hint, continuing to kiss her, pressing up against her _more_ , making her believe that her whole body _had_ to be red at that point. Hearing footsteps heading their direction, she did the only thing she could think of. Pulling her arm back, she slapped the god square across the face, gaining his undivided attention, so much so that he let go, dropping her to the ground.

" _The hell was that for_?!" he exclaimed, demanding an explanation.

"You've _gotta_ be fucking kidding!" she looked up at him wide-eyed, whispering as she added, "Look, I don't have the time _or_ crayons to explain this to you right now. All I know is Whis is walking this way, and you have a _massive erection_ you need to get rid of, right now!"

Beerus went three shades of red as he harshly whispered back, "What the hell do you _expect_? You're the one who was frickin' _grinding_ on me!"

Corsa pointed to herself, continuing to reply in a hushed tone, "You're seriously trying to blame this on me?! You're the one who went from 'brain dead' to 'kissing me'!"

They were both sitting against the wall as the pair continued to argue, oblvious the angel's presence. He stood at the castle's entrance, _extremely interested_ to know what exactly they were talking about, hearing something along the lines of 'blaming this on me' and 'brain dead to kissing.' Beerus' back was turned to him, and Corsa had no way of seeing the angel over his lord's ears. He crossed his arms, hoping to hear more of this strange conversation. They sustained their hushed whispering, amusing the attendant even further.

"I wasn't _brain dead_! You were a doctor, I'd figure you'd know that _much_!"

"Of course I do, you dipshit! It's an expression! Maybe if you read a _book_ every once in a while, you'd realize that!"

"Oh, excuse me for existing before academia was even a concept!"

"Oh my god, _don't_ remind me right now how old you are! You just had your tongue down my throat, and I don't feel like vomiting today."

"Didn't hear _you_ complaining."

"As I literally _just said_ , kinda hard to do, when _someone_ has their goddamned _tongue,_ down your frickin' _throat_ , and won't even let you so much as _breath_ , let alone get a _word_ out!"

"…you liked it."

"Shut the hell up."

Whis decided he heard enough to determine that the pair were a far cry from 'murdering' each other. The eavesdropper finally made his presence known to his charges, clearing his throat before he spoke.

"Excuse me? Am I interrupting something?"

Corsa bolted upright, walking right past the attendant as she said, "Nope, nope, not a goddamn thing!" She poked her head back out, pointing to the embarrassed destroyer, noting, "Might be a different story for him, though."

Beerus, keeping his back turned, concealing the erection from view, called after the goddess who threw him 'under the bus,' knowing he couldn't chase after her.

"Go to hell, woman."

"Ladies first," the goddess replied. Her response echoed off the walls of the hallway as she made her way further inside the castle, leaving the two men to have the conversation go wherever it may.

Whis, deciding to play along, asking his lord, "So, what _is_ your story?"

Beerus refused to turn around, stating, "I have nothing to say to you. Now go away, leave me alone."

The angel chuckled, settling on an educated guess.

"Very well, lord. By the way, will you be needing some ice?"

The god's ears twitched at the suggestion.

"Ice? The _hell_ would I need that for?"

His attendant glanced at his lord's back, stating, "Well, considering that Lady Corsa just committed what I believer her species calls 'burning,' I've heard that frozen water is to be offered in times proceeding said 'burn.'"

The god hung his head, knowing the angel was trying to be funny.

"Very amusing, Whis. No, I don't need any of your damned ice. Just leave me be."

"Of course, lord. I'll just-" he was cut off by a large burst of light, flashing at incredible speed past their castle. It careened into the ground several hundred yards away, gaining both beings' attention.

"-well. Guess this changes up plans for the day…"

Sensing who the intruder was, Beerus stood, saying aloud, "And… _that's_ gone."

His attendant looked to him, perplexed.

"Forgive me but, _what's_ gone?"

"None of your concern. Welp," the god said, moving over to his previous seat, "I'm taking a chair. With any luck, I'll be asleep before they get here."

Whis looked to his lord, asking, "Should I turn them away?"

"Only if I'm sleeping," Beerus replied, sighing at the obligation to interact with their approaching guests.

"Very well, lord."

Beerus groaned. 'Eh…this day keeps getting better and _fucking_ better,' he thought sarcastically.

He leaned back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head. The god was in no mood for cordial exchanges, but in this case, he'd have to force it. Within minutes, the god was confronted by the origin of the flashing light. Standing before him was Heles, along with her attendant, Sawar.

Through a clenched jaw, he gave the fellow destroyer a feigned smile. " _Heles_ , to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

The goddess opened her heavy-lidded eyes, returning a fake smile, "Just wanted to see how everything was going here. Heard you have a new _pet_."

He bristled at the comment, smile fading to a serious frown.

"Everything is perfectly adequate here. By the way, that 'pet' is a god as well. I'd think you'd have enough manners to show proper respect."

She laughed at the thinly veiled threat. "I'll reserve _that_ honor until I've met her."

"As if I'd allow that to happen." He glared at his peer. 'Don't cross me woman,' he internally warned. He was in _no_ humor to contend with her games that day.

"Oh come now, _Beerus_ ," Heles cooed as she sauntered over to him, blocking the rays of a nearby sun as she sad down on his lap, smiling down at him. "Why so cross?"

He narrowed his eyes at her as he coldly stated, "Get off."

Heles laughed, taking advantage of the double entendre, waving her hand theatrically.

"Oh, already said and done! That ship has _long_ since sailed."

" _I mean it Heles._ _ **Off**_." He was unamused at the goddess' shameless goading.

The destroyer smiled as she sighed in resignation. "Geez, you're no fun…"

She stood back up, sneering at the god unwilling to play along.

He stood from his chair, turning away from her.

"If your only purpose to this visit was to irritate me, then I suggest you leave," he said as he started to walk away from her, "Good day, Heles."

She appeared before him, blocking his way. The female destroyer stepped closer, leaving hardly any room between the two.

"I came here as a, _concerned_ friend. I heard," she said, sliding her finger down his chest, catching it on his collar, "through the grapevine that you and Shin might be in a bit of trouble with the Omni King. I'd be happy to talk to the Grand Priest and lend you my support in this matter. Of course, I'd want something in return…"

Beerus could feel his blood boiling. "Of course you would."

The woman before him chuckled at his discomfort, waving her hand. "I just want to _meet_ her. Is that so much to ask?"

Another voice chimed in on the subject, _**"Here I am. What are your other two wishes?"**_

The two destroyers looked in the direction the voice had come from. Corsa was standing a few yards from them, arms crossed, staring them down. Beerus panicked internally, 'Shit. Not good,' noting her anger fueled eyes were burning crimson.

Corsa had been observing the two's body language before deciding to approach. She had come back outside to apologize to Beerus for leaving him to deal with Whis, her embarrassment too much to handle at that moment. The woman had emerged in time to see the female destroyer sitting in his lap, turning her stomach with jealousy. Her emotions shifted when she read the pair's body language. Though the sultry goddess looked _perfectly_ comfortable being so close to the volatile god, Beerus was clearly uncomfortable, _not_ enjoying the attention. The small bit of their conversation she had heard made her blood boil. Deciding he needed assistance dealing with the interloper, she had spoken up, ready to defend her territory.

Heles regained her composure, feigning her trademark smile. "Oh, _you_ must be Beerus'-"

" _ **Corsa's**_ the name," the fledgling goddess added, cutting off her elder.

She quickly noted the other female's clothing. "Safe to assume you're _another_ destroyer?"

The elder goddess paused, then smiled at the observation. "Why yes. My name is _Lord_ Heles. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The azure-haired woman kept her red eyes fixed on the other female, weary in handling this unknown god. They still had this 'Quitela' to deal with, Beerus keeping his plans for handling him under wraps. The god had explained to her while most destroyers kept a somewhat cordial relationship with each other, a few were wild cards, doing whatever they pleased in means to entertain themselves. This sometimes included making life difficult for some of their peers, Beerus being a favorite target as of late.

" _Is it_?" Corsa inquired, looking to Beerus for confirmation, unsure which category this goddess fell into.

Both angels were standing a few yards away, waiting for any sign of the confrontation going south. The male god shared in the attendants' concerns. He decided to play nice.

"Yes. Heles is the destroyer from Universe 2."

The young diety turned back to her elder. Noting Beerus' caution, she followed suit.

"In that case, likewise."

Heles smiled, also remaining cautious. She was also uncertain where this new god's sensibilities fell, deciding to play to her strong suit, complementing another attractive female. Being a god who appreciated beauty, she was woman enough to admit when someone fit her criteria. She turned, taking a step towards the fledgling god.

"Have to say, I thought the stories the other gods were telling were just that. You're _quite_ beautiful."

Corsa narrowed her eyes slightly at the comment. Heles continued, waving her hand as she walked closer.

"Those red eyes and that blue hair of yours. Really _complements_ your outfit."

Corsa spared a glance at her ensemble. It wasn't anything special, just some jeans, a dark tube top with a large sports tank flung over it. Her tennis shoes were worn and scuffed up. She had worn the outfit in preparation to train with Whis, not wanting to ruin her nicer clothing. The complement fell short. She knew Heles didn't mean it. Was she mocking her?

Whis' eyes went slightly wide at the goddess' comment to his charge. This could get bad quick. Corsa's tolerance when it came to flattery was apparently _extremely_ low, noting her eyes growing a deeper red. The young doctor had experience with hollow flattery, someone utilizing the technique as a cliché ice breaker when they had nothing else to say.

The young diety's face remained as flat as her voice. "Thanks."

Heles decided to steer back to the previous conversation. 'This girl doesn't mess around,' she thought.

The goddess couldn't be certain of the range of the fledgling god's abilities, but by the reports that came in after Corsa's fight with Quitela's hired hands, she wasn't about to take the gamble. As one of the few deities that were aware, new gods had the tendency of being _extremely_ volatile. This was due to having many steps to go through in order to balance out their newfound divinity with their previously mortal bodies, and emotions. Due to this instability, some were evened rumored to have been _initially_ stronger than a destroyer.

Heles cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Beerus and I were just…catching up. I was concerned, since I heard the three of you might in a bit of hot water with the Omni King. I simply came to offer my support."

Corsa's lips curve up in a ghost of a smile. It was fortunate that her eyes couldn't turn to a deeper red.

"How very kind of you," her voice dripped with an almost homicidal calm. Feigning a pleasant smile, she continued, "I thank you for your concern, but the three of us are handling it just fine. Needless to say, there won't be any need for your assistance in this matter."

Beerus was starting to go from uncomfortable, to terrified. This conversation could end up in a bloodbath at any second, spelling out more trouble for his universe. His jaw clenched in apprehension, grinding his teeth together.

'For the love of god **,** Corsa. _Play it cool_! Do not disrespect Heles…'

The elder goddess was merely being cautious. If she found out that the blue-haired female had no control over her abilities, not to mention being _far_ weaker than she let on… He shivered at the consequences. Conniving as she may be, Heles had more than enough clout to back it up.

The balance god continued, calming down her tone as she took a step past her elder, walking to Beerus' side.

"Sorry you had to travel all this way just to hear that. I hope your journey home isn't too much of a hassle. Beerus is quite fortunate, to have such a good friend as you in his corner."

Heles gave a sly grin to the defiant diety before her, clearly understanding the message.

"Not at all. Glad to hear you're all getting things, figured out. Well, if that's all," she said, turning her back to the pair, "we best take our leave. Sawar?"

"Yes, lord." The angel responded, walking toward his charge.

As she joined the angel, putting a hand on his shoulder, she looked over at the two, smiling.

"It was nice to finally put a face to the name, Corsa. And Beerus?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly at her, saying nothing. She winked at him as the transport initiated, giving him a 'peace' sign with her free hand.

"Keep in touch. See you around."

With that, they disappeared, the pillar of light shooting towards the heavens, heading back to their reality.

The pair were still looking up at the sky as Corsa broke the silence.

"Mind telling me what the hell _that_ was about?"

Beerus sighed at the inquiry.

"Eh, it's nothing. Just trying to get under my skin."

"Funny, seemed like a bit more than that," the goddess quipped.

The destroyer rolled his eyes at the comment. The fledgling goddess looked to her elder, a look of concern graced her features.

"You okay?"

The destroyer looked at the balance god, perplexed.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Corsa gave him a look that plainly said 'Don't play dumb with me.' He sighed, scratching his head.

"Heles is not a big concern. She simply likes to stir things up when she gets the chance."

A moment of silence hung between the two. Something about her exchange with the female destroyer bothered her.

"Was I _lying_ , when I said we had this covered?" Corsa inquired of Beerus, returning her gaze to the sky.

He thought for a moment. There were still some hoops to jump through, but the most prying matter was taken care of.

"You now reside in the realm of a god, so there shouldn't be _too much_ to worry about."

"Hmph," the balance god replied, continuing to stare upward. Beerus groaned, knowing she was holding back something. " _What_ is it?" he inquired. The destroyer despised how much Corsa could see between the lines of a situation. She shrugged, stating, "Just curious. She seemed _awfully_ comfortable in your lap…"

He flinched at the comment. She had been nowhere in sight.

"When did you see that?"

"Just walked back outside," she said, giving the diety a narrowed look. He was starting to get irritated. Just what was her problem? "It's nothing you need pry into, woman," he said through gritted teeth. Corsa gave up, resolving to go back indoors, turning away from the faded light show.

"Fine," she replied, standing directly to his side, body pointed the opposite direction. Corsa glanced at him out of her periphery, his eyes fixated on the planets overhead. She realized there was so much she was still unaware of, the relationship between the gods, in particular. Her face gave off a gentle pleading, wondering where she fit into this weird world of celestial 'kings and queens.' The angel noticed this look she gave the destroyer, disappearing as quickly as it came. Her hair fell in her face, shielding her eyes as she walked away, mumbling, "just don't bullshit me, okay?"

Whis approached his charge after the goddess disappeared into the dimly lit halls of the castle. He sighed with relief.

"Whew. I'm not sure which conversation was more _tense_. Heles and you, or you and Corsa."

Beerus turned his head to glare at his attendant.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," he said, returning his gaze in the goddess' direction, making certain she was indeed out of sight. The destroyer crossed his arms, feeling his question was in good confidence.

"Just what is her problem, anyway?"

Whis sighed at his charge's complete oversight of the social cue. It would be _obvious_ to anyone else that Corsa was jealous, seeing another woman acting so familiar with him. The young woman had confronted the elder goddess in a show of dominance, laying down clear lines to what she deemed her new territory. The angel internally smiled at Corsa considering Beerus part of that 'territory.' The destroyer gave him a look of anticipation, waiting impatiently for an answer. Whis sighed. He decided to not to tell his lord, giving up on spoon-feeding clues to someone so dense about emotions. He joined his lord's returned gaze into the darkened hallway of the castle's entrance, finally offering a possible explanation.

"She's, intuitive. Chances are, she's already guessed at Heles' relationship to you."

Beerus groaned at the angel's statement, Whis giving him a stern look, hoping to push his lord in the right direction, discreetly.

"Perhaps you should tell her the truth, before her imagination runs away with it."

With that, the angel took his leave, returning to his tasks for the day, leaving Beerus to contemplate his decision. The destroyer debated for a few minutes before heading indoors to track the woman down. He agreed with his teacher's assessment: this was something he definitely didn't want the goddess misunderstanding, his chest aching at the thought of her getting wrong.

Beerus had begun to be weighed down with anxiety as he rounded the corner, approaching Corsa's bedroom. He stood outside the door, hesitant to reach out for its handle. His hand twitched slightly, unwilling to comply with its master's command. 'What's wrong with me? Just go in and talk to her. Tell her the truth,' he thought, baring his fangs at the slab of wood before him. 'Come on, you're a destroyer, you can talk to one measly woman. You have nothing to hide.' Inhaling sharply, he grabbed the handle, flinging the door open in one swift motion. 'No turning back now.'

Lavender eyes met his dark, piercing orbs. The owner of those light-colored eyes softened, giving him one of those signature smiles that promised to be his undoing.

She broke the silence, stating, "You know, most people tend to _knock_."

Beerus said nothing, slowly shutting it behind him, gaining the pair some much needed privacy for their upcoming conversation.

"Hmph," she gave in response to his action, turning away from him, taking a seat on the bed. Her eyes danced with various shades of lavender and pink, the light from the two suns shining through her open window. Long, ocean blue tresses swayed softly around her face as she settled in, gazing at the violet-skinned god before her.

"But I guess, you already knew that…"

 _Author's Note:_ _Hope you guys enjoyed chapter twelve!_

 _Geez, the list of things these two have to handle just keeps growing and growing, doesn't it?_

 _Well, they better start dealing with these_ _ **soon**_ _, because more trouble is on the horizon, and they may not get a chance to later on! What is this secret Beerus has regarding Heles, and_ _ **how**_ _will that affect his blossoming relationship with Corsa? And what the hell is Beerus going to do about Quitela?!_

 _Will the Omni King have to step in? Stay tuned and find out, folks!_

 _As always, reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated!_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen- Down the Rabbit Hole**

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama._

 _The only things the author owns is the OC and story.)_

The pair stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Corsa sighed, growing weary of these long, awkward pauses, hanging over the two like the angst akin to attending a funeral. She tapped the side of the bed, motioning for him to sit down.

"You're making me nervous," she said.

Beerus accepted the invitation, taking a seat next to the goddess. Another moment passed with no word. She suddenly scratched her head with both hands in frustration.

"Oh for the love of- I can't take it anymore. Speak!" she exclaimed, pleading with her mute companion. He inhaled sharply, exhaling slowly as he began his rehearsed speech, "I feel you deserve an explanation regarding Heles' behavior."

She stared at him blankly, turning to face him cross-legged. "I'm listening."

He reclined back onto the silken sheets, hoping the change in position might calm his nerves.

The destroyer began his tale, saying, "A long time ago, Champa and I got into a spat over something trivial-" "Hold on, who's Champa?" she interjected.

"My twin brother. He's the destroyer of Universe 6."

Corsa leaned in, intrigued by the new information. "You have a brother? You never mentioned that before."

He scoffed at her, finding the interest in his twin misplaced.

"Yes, I have a brother who's also a god. Can I get back to my story now?" he inquired.

"Sure, sorry," the goddess sat back, ready to listen once again.

He sighed, continuing, "Anyway, our fight got a little out of hand. We ended up in the second universe, wiping out a galaxy during our battle."

Corsa interrupted, holding up her index finger, "And that's Heles' realm, correct?" The destroyer confirmed her inquiry. "Hm," she responded, holding said finger to her chin, deep in thought.

"So if your brother rules the sixth universe, and Heles the second, which one does Quitela-"

"Will you let me finish?!" Beerus exclaimed, glaring indignantly at the constant interruption.

She let out an awkward chuckle. "Sorry."

Beerus went on to explain that due to their fight leading to the destruction of another god's galaxy, trespassing without notifying them, the brothers had found themselves in some massive trouble with their superiors. The Omni King had them await on their home planets, ceasing all activity until the Grand Priest contacted them, notifying them of Zeno's determined punishment. Corsa was dying to know who these two 'superiors' of the gods were, but decided against asking, not wanting to irritate Beerus with her menagerie of questions. He further elaborated, stating that a possible option for the Omni King was to decommission the twins from their positions, most likely by way of erasure. He glanced over, judging by the look on her face, he needed to explain what that meant. He described erasure for what it was: wiping them completely out of existence, their souls wiped out along with their bodies. After that, Zeno could go about the process of finding new gods to fill their places.

He paused, Corsa taking this as a cue to ask, "So, what happened? Apparently, he didn't end up erasing you."

Beerus chuckled under his breath, "Apparently not. Heles came to me, offering to talk to the Grand Priest on our behalves. She said that the whole situation would be negated if the destroyer from the assaulted universe stepped in and voiced their acceptance of the offending gods' apologies."

"So, like wiping the slate clean, no harm done?" she asked, attempting to show she understood.

"Right," he responded. He continued, confessing, "I was thankful beyond words that she'd be willing to help us avoid erasure, and I was stupid enough to voice it, telling her if there was anything I could do to make it up to her, just to let me know."

The god paused again, feeling his stomach turn at the thought of telling the next part.

"And ask she did. I owed her me and my brother's lives, after all. A deal's a deal, and I accepted before hearing the terms…"

He trailed off as Corsa awaited what came next, asking, "So…"

Beerus put his arms behind his head, closing his eyes. He really didn't enjoy reliving this memory.

"I…had to sleep with her, before she would even consider going to the Grand Priest."

The goddess looked to him, horrified. "So she coerced you into bed before helping you out? That's exploitation! That's extremely unethical! How'd she get away with that?!"

He scoffed at the question, "Simple. I didn't say anything."

Her mouth hung open at the confession. "How long ago was this?"

The god looked up to the ceiling, doing some calculations before stating, "Uh, about ten thousand years after I became a destroyer, give or take."

She leaned forward on the bed towards him, looking down at him. "So you've been sitting on this for _millions_ of years?!" He glanced up, perplexed, "Yeah, why?"

Corsa was dumbfounded, proclaiming, "Why? Why?! That's a really long time!"

"You act as though I don't know that. Anyway, she kept her word. The Grand Priest contacted us and said there was no problem. We were given permission to go about our duties."

She waited for him to open his eyes, lavender orbs staring down at him. She asked, "Does Champa know what you did?"

He rolled away, laughing as he said, "About me and Heles? No way. Like I'd tell that idiot such delicate information." She pulled him back over, "Then why tell me?"

"Simple. I thought you needed to know. Isn't there an oath in your profession? You know, protecting what people tell you, keeping things confidential?"

"Doctor- patient privilege?"

"Yes, that."

Corsa rolled her eyes at the mention, stating, "You know I'm not a doctor anymore." He glanced up, giving her a serious expression as he said, "So? Are you saying you don't hold yourself to those ethics?"

The question of her morality caught her off guard. _Of course_ she still believed in them. Those guidelines had been part of her identity for the last decade. Part of those policies also stated that she had the obligation to say something if her patient was at risk of hurting himself or others. She had been subpoenaed before, forced to give objective testimony on details pertaining to a legal case. If this situation had happened on Earth, this would definitely qualify. It was so _wrong_ , what happened to him. Her chest felt tight, pained with grief over what he had shared with her. The goddess wanted nothing more then to go back in time and slap that bitch right across her smug little face, possibly force feed her some of that makeup she plastered on. She clenched her jaw, sarcastically thinking that maybe if she ingested some cosmetics, Heles could make her insides as pretty as she was on the outside.

Beerus noted her pained expression, watching as frustrated tears streamed down her cheeks, her face becoming flush with emotion. He reached up, placing his opened palm on the side of her cheek. The action made her flinch, surprised at the contact bringing her back to reality. Corsa looked into his eyes. She realized that she wasn't on Earth anymore. It was a different ball game to what she was accustomed. There were infinite rules to this new world she found herself in, making her inept to play her hand, unsure whether she'd come out high or low. She sighed, relenting to his silent request to keep his secret quiet, no matter how much it pained her to do so. It was all said and done, settled eons before she was even born. It was none of her business to get involved in. All Corsa had to do was keep her mouth shut and be thankful he even confided in her.

He tilted his head to the side, curiosity getting the better of him, asking, "Why does it bother you so much?"

"Huh?" she replied, confused. "Well, of course it bothers me. She took advantage of you."

Beerus laughed, still holding his hand to her face, strands of her hair streaming down on him, shading them both from the blinding suns outside.

"I know that much. You misunderstand the question. What I mean is," he said, propping himself up with an elbow, dangerously close to grazing her pale lips. His voice turned low and husky as he asked, "How is it you _care_ so much about something that happened so long ago?"

She blushed, either at his closeness or the question, she wasn't certain. Corsa hadn't given it much thought, if she was honest. Did she care? Yes, she was outraged at his story, Heles' tactics angered her beyond belief, but was her rage _all_ based on a matter of principle? She stared silently down at him. There was no alternative answer coming to mind. Nothing concrete, anyway. The goddess decided the more reasonable explanation would have to do for now.

"On a matter of principle-"

"Liar," he said, cutting her off, "try again."

She stammered at his words, "But, but that's, that's a reason…"

"Not **thee** reason, though," he quipped flatly.

Corsa glared at him, irritated at his disbelief. "I'm not in the mood for games, _Beerus_."

Her irritated response got his attention.

"And what game, pray tell, am I playing, _Corsa_?" he asked, imitating the inflection she used at his name.

Shrugging her shoulders, she held her gaze on him as she replied, "I don't know, whatever _this_ is. It's childish and insulting. I don't appreciate it."

The goddess made room for him as he sat up, tension building in his muscles. 'Oh boy,' he thought, 'here we go.' Resting his hands on either side of him, the sheets soft to his touch, he turned his head to her, saying, "I not trying to _play_ anything. I just want to hear you say it." Corsa looked at him, perplexed.

"Say what?"

"That you care."

"I _do_ care."

"Not the way you _mean_ , woman. I understand _that_ way of caring, anyone can do it. It's _sympathy_ , and it's wasted on someone like me, or do you forget _who I am_?"

She shrunk at the question, feeling the intensity in his words, replying, "Of course not. Be kind of hard to."

He gave a half smile, fading away as quickly as it appeared.

"Glad we're on the same page. Just say it."

"Why?"

"So I know you care about me."

Her brain went blank. It was not ready to process that.

"Uhhhh…can I get back to you on that?"

Beerus glared daggers, the atmosphere suddenly going tense around them. Her response was clearly _not_ the one he was waiting for.

"No, I can't 'get back to you on that.' It's a simple phrase. Why can't you just it?"

She began to rise from the bed. "Leave it alone, Beerus..."

He pulled her back down. "I can't do that, Corsa…"

Her chest grew tight with his insistence on admitting her feelings. Feelings she wasn't certain she had for him. She felt like her emotions were on little magnets, both turned at 'positive' as the mini-Corsa in her head tried to force the stubborn magnet-thoughts together, labeled 'Beerus' and 'feelings.' The _actual_ Corsa knew all the mini-her had to do was turn one of them around, uniting the 'positive' and 'negative' ends together. Mini-Corsa, however, was too dumb and naïve to figure it out, fizzling out in her mind's eye, giving up. She blinked her eyes, returning back to reality. 'That was weird,' she thought.

"Why are you _pushing_ this so much?" she countered, feeling defensive.

"Why are you _avoiding_ it so much?" he countered back.

"All I'm asking for is some time to-"

Beerus interjected, his voice raising as he spoke, "What the hell do you **need time FOR**?!"

She bolted up from the bed, gazing down at him. Her breath caught in her throat, her chest resisting her commands to exhale. Corsa felt something snap within her.

"BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT I FEEL OKAY?!" she snapped at him, tears falling freely from her eyes.

Wide eyed, he watched as the goddess stood, sobbing into her hands, her breath hitching, forcing her shoulders to shake. Corsa tried to stop crying, but her body wouldn't listen. She slid down to the floor beneath her, hugging herself against the torrential tide of her own emotions. Her mind was completely overwhelmed. She had never felt like this before, the swirl of conflicting feelings towards her companion forcing her mind to shut down, overstimulated from the stress of his urgency. The goddess continued her outburst, her voice filled to the brim with as much intensity as the tears cascading from her face.

"I don't know how I feel! I don't know anything about this!" she confessed, continuing to berate the stunned god before her.

"Do you know what it's like, watching everyone else around you just _get it_?! Going about their merry _fucking_ lives, going on dates, finding someone to spend their lives with, having kids?! And coming to _me_ , of all people! Me! Like, just because I'm a doctor, I'm supposed to have all the goddamned answers! But I don't! I have no _fucking_ clue what they're going through! Looking to me to assure them, that everything's going to be alright, telling me their deepest, darkest regrets they have. You know," she paused, glancing at the destroyer, "I had a guy tell me one time that he had had an affair, having a child with another woman, _just_ before I was getting ready to do open heart surgery on his wife! HIS WIFE! And he had kept the affair a secret for TWELVE YEARS!"

Beerus squirmed in his seat, unsure of what to do. She had never talked about such things in detail. He knelt beside her without her noticing. 'What's gotten into her?' he wondered.

"On to top it all off, he was going to tell her after she got to recovery! He had the divorce papers in his briefcase! The only reason that bastard had told me was to make sure that it wouldn't cause her 'too much stress.' STRESS?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I had that poor woman's heart in my hands, putting it all back together just so he could tear it apart?! Who does that?!"

Silence fell upon the room. Uncomfortable, Beerus awkwardly asked, "So…what did you do?"

She looked at him, befuddled. "What did I- there's _nothing_ I could do! I just went in and did my job. I'm a surgeon, not a shrink!" He waited for her to finish, sensing the tale was not yet through.

Wiping her tears away, concluding, "The guy did exactly what he said. She died two days later. Her family took me to court, trying to prove I messed up somehow. But they were mistaken, the investigation found nothing wrong with the care she received. My record was perfect. I'd performed that surgery a thousand times. I could do it my eyes closed, if I wanted. The thing that _killed_ her," she said, shaking a finger at the god, causing him to lean back slightly, "was that soulless _bastard_ taking the one thing she thought she could never lose. His unconditional love for her. Twenty years of marriage, gone in a breath."

The goddess looked sternly into his eyes, new tears replacing the old. Beerus was feeling more and more uneasy. He could sense something was incredibly _wrong_.

"And that wasn't the only one! There were _so_ many stories like that, different in their circumstances, but the results were the same," she continued, hugging herself tighter, staring at the ground.

"I wanted to shake them, bring them to their senses, tell them how lucky they were, how _stupid_ they were being, taking all that love and trust for granted. I wanted to scream at them, 'not everyone gets the chance you have! Not everyone can even get a _glimpse_ of what you're throwing away!'"

Out of nowhere, she slapped herself across the face, catching the destroyer _completely_ off guard.

She started to yell at herself, "What are you doing?! Just stop it! STOP IT!"

She held her head at the last part, trying to calm down the storm inside her head, pleading for it to cease. Corsa felt like her mind was splitting, tearing apart at the seams. No, not like that, more like a _mirror_ , shattering into a thousand pieces. Glass. Shards…What did that _remind_ her of? She swore she'd seen this before…

Her memories wondered to the pain she had felt, recovering from the possession technique Beerus had used to destroy the research facility. The pain overtook her one night, unable to deal with it any longer. Her teenage just wanted the pain to _stop_ , happy with whatever means would take it away. _'Stop it. Stop hurting so much. It burns. Stop it, stop it!'_

She recalled holding herself up in the infirmary bathroom, breaking the mirror, obliterating the sight of the frail, weak girl it reflected back at her. She had sat on the ground, panting heavily at the amount of effort it took her to break one stupid mirror. The teen had eyed the sharp pieces of glass around her, splayed out, patiently waiting for her to pick one up, eager for another use. She had eyed a particularly large sliver, flinching as the object sliced into her delicate skin as she grasped it. She relished the pain it brought her, distracting her from the burning hell fire coursing throughout her veins. The girl watched as small drops of scarlet raced to the white floor below, looking like red flowers sprouting in a field of freshly fallen snow. She grinned, finding a remedy to her suffering. Corsa had decided in that moment to _fill_ that room with flowers. Spring was coming early.

Gripping the shard tighter, she slashed at her arm, continuing to slice until she grew tired of the motion, switching to a more, direct approach. The alien staff had broken in as their patient leaned against the tiled wall, stabbing any part of her exposed body she could plunge the glass into, ripping her skin apart, tearing through muscle, managing to uncover the white bone of her humerus for all to see. Before they could stop her, the teen plunged the shard deep into her thigh, later finding out she had severed her femoral artery. If it wasn't for the advanced technology at the galactic head quarter's disposal, she would have died that night. But she had gotten her wish, that bathroom looked so _pretty_ in red...

The goddess felt like that child once again, dealing with something she couldn't handle, the mental anguish matching the physical pain inflicted upon her all those years ago. Corsa felt in that moment as she had that night in the bathroom, like a kid in a candy store, eager to pick up something shiny to alleviate her pain. She wanted it to end, anything would do. The goddess desperately wished she had a piece of that glass, so she could drive it into her _brain_. 'Huh, a rustic lobotomy. Hell, why not?' she mused.

Corsa was so lost in the labyrinth of her mind that she didn't notice her aura going red, her energy flowing into the floor below, beginning to crack under the pressure. Whis rushed in, feeling the flux of power flowing out of the unstable diety, pouring out of her like a gutted animal. A bewildered Beerus met his gaze.

"Just what is going on here?!" the angel demanded of his charge.

"I don't know!" the destroyer yelled back to the angel, completely at a loss.

"We were talking, she started crying, prattling on about some nonsense, then THIS!"

The walls of the bedroom suddenly gave way, exploding outward, the two divine beings covering their faces with their arms, wind swirling around them. Lesser beings would have been thrown back from its force. When the dust cleared, the pair looked in their companion's direction, her figure slowly coming into view. She stood in the middle of the crater, the suns blazing down, revealing her form for all to witness.

Her once ocean colored-hair took on a silver hue, not shiny or brilliant, but dull, like hardened steel. The tresses barely reflected any light in the sun. White, porcelain skin appeared sickly, her now blackened veins visible through her pale flesh. Her clothing was covered in dust, scuffed and torn from coming into contact with flinging debris, blood oozing out of open cuts along her body. They watched as her wounds healed quickly, only her blood-soaked clothing giving evidence of their presence.

Her aura whipped around her, a mix of light and dark reds converging, melting into each other. Black sparks, akin to electricity, occasionally pulsing outward to the red, strumming along. They heard her humming along to the strums, like she was accompanying an invisible guitar. Her head was bowed forward, a curtain of steel-colored hair concealed her face.

Beerus felt a dark, heavy pulse in his chest. It was humming through his life link from her, that much he was certain. He guessed Shin could probably sense it too. It would be incredibly hard _**not**_ to notice. Her head slowly pulled up, the silver tresses blown away by another breeze. The being opened her eyes. Ebony orbs with crimson irises looked straight into their _souls_ , holding a blank expression. They stood their ground, waiting for whatever came next. The goddess' lips _slowly_ curled up in a maniacal smile, giving Beerus the same gut-wrenching feeling he had felt that day at the ocean. The woman finally moved, tilting her head to the side until her neck cracked, her face holding its expression. It finally spoke. With a raspy hiss, she said:

" _ **Let's spray some flowers on that snow, eh?"**_

Corsa raised up her forearms up, revealing pitch-black claws, the same dark hue soaked up to her wrists.

Her energy flared up to the heavens, cutting a red pillar through the clouds. She bared a wider grin, eyes dancing.

" _ **Spring's coming early."**_

 _Author's Note:_ _And that is chapter thirteen! Thank you so much for reading!_

 _I know this one got a_ _ **little**_ _dark, but the OC demanded it! She's…got some things to work through!_

 _Beerus was right, she_ _ **does**_ _have a ton of crap between her and her feelings!_

 _So, how will Whis and himself fair, handling an unstable goddess off her rocker?_

 _Remember,_ _ **others**_ _might be watching too, equally curious how this all pans out!_

 _Stayed tuned, folks!_

 _As always, reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated!_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen- What Lies Beneath**

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama. The only things the author owns is the OC and story.)_

" _Alright, you little shit._ _ **Calm down**_ _…"_

Beerus, finally having enough, had pinned the rage-fueled goddess to the ground, sitting on her while holding her arms, preventing her from lashing out at him. Corsa's enraged body struggled with all its might against the destroyer on top of her, writhing to get free, wanting nothing more than to claw his eyes out. Her struggling, though concerning, was beginning to amuse her companion, sparing a grin at her expense. The effort exerted to restrain the fiery little woman was negligible at best. However, due to her typical lack of endurance, the rate at which she kept up her struggles was almost impressive.

"Guess you have more left in the tank than I thought…"

As her body continued its fruitless attempt to break loose, he scowled, growing annoyed as his stomach growled.

"Just hurry and _wear out_ already! I'd like to eat sometime today."

Whis landed, proceeding to approach the pair. Sparing a look towards his maddened charge, the angel's face held a solemn tone, not sharing in his charge's impatience. Due to the intensity of her outburst, he started to feel a _little_ guilty, being the one who invited Heles to assist in pushing the goddess' buttons, she being more than happy to oblige. Beerus would certainly wring his neck if he found out. The Grand Priest _did_ say 'by any means necessary…'

An aligning ritual, or ' _awase_ ,' as it was known, was a critical process for a fledgling god to partake in. The ceremony consisted of the mortal soul merging with their divine bodies, consciously forsaking their old lives, accepting the responsibilities that came with their new position. When this occurred successfully, the person would be acknowledged among the ranks of immortals, being properly groomed into their positions over time. He sighed. It had been _far_ more simplistic initiating someone like Beerus. Consciously accepting to become divine before such ritual even occurred, gods of destruction had a relatively easier time. If, for some reason, they held any resistance at relinquishing their prior identities, some could take longer than others. _This_ awase, unfortunately, was going to be extensive in nature.

Being elected by fate, a balance god, like a kai, didn't _have_ the luxury of choice. The role was one they _had_ to play, liking it or not. Both gods and mortals alike had recently witnessed the disastrous results of a divine being fighting against the confines of their post, Zamas' erasure coming to mind. He heartened at the thought of the fallen kai. He had had it easy in comparison to the demands of Corsa's role. Not only would she have to coordinate both the creator and destroyer gods' duties, but had to eventually harness enough power and knowledge to bring about the best outcome for their universe. If Shin was _yin_ , and Beerus was _yang_ , then Corsa would be the line that drew the two together, holding them steady, never allowing one to bleed into the other. Though the ninth universe had the lowest mortal level, their respective counterparts at least got along.

Unfair as it was, the natural forces of the cosmos _demanded_ balance, and it didn't care much for being ignored, electing its own representative. This 'lack of choice' for balance gods came with higher resistance to the ritual, and in turn, _longer_ duration. A major part of _this_ awase would be equalizing the mounting conflictions between the woman's mind and body, emotions being an especially delicate consideration for such a diety. For Corsa, it was slowly becoming _dire_.

Concerned how long it was taking for the ritual to occur, often happening within weeks of gaining divinity, Whis had implored his superior for advice. Though he honestly felt the woman wasn't ready, attempting alternative options, there wasn't any time left for stalling. It _had_ to occur, lest they risk the goddess becoming increasingly _more_ unstable, descension into madness a _very_ real possibility. He had ceased training that very morning, feeling that until this ritual commenced, control could not improve. Corsa had pouted at this revelation. She had plateaued at an inopportune time, the increase of dormant powers misaligning her energy flow further, warranting grave concern.

The Grand Priest had suggested inducing _stress_ , in her case, confrontation of mental blocks. 'Of course,' Whis had thought. Mortal minds had a high tendency to avoid things they feared or couldn't understand. The attendant already found the perfect catalyst in the unacknowledged feelings between his charges, finding her energy thrown off with every encounter with the destroyer. If Corsa had grown up Elucian, she would have learned it was paramount to have absolute control of their emotions in order to use their powers efficiently. This meant being comfortable in experiencing whatever feelings they may have, accepting them for what they were, and moving forward. However, in regards to addressing her feelings, Corsa was _extremely_ lacking.

The goddess' body continued to remain in 'panic mode,' thrashing about as he made his way closer. The angel furrowed his brow, inquiring of any changes, to which Beerus replied, "Take a guess." The destroyer's captive managed to get an arm free, landing an upper cut to the god's chin before he wrangled her stray appendage back to the ground. The impact had made him bite his tongue, a small stream of blood running from the corner of his mouth, causing him to curse in pain.

"AH! GODDAMNIT! Sneaky little-"

A 'welcomed' change was picked up by his ears, hearing the demonic-appearing woman snickering, amused at her successful assault. Beerus glared down at her, finally rolling his eyes, exhaling sharply.

"Glad _you_ find that funny. Congrats on the cheap shot."

Watching the scene play out before him, Whis thought back to Corsa's time records. While Corsa portrayed herself as a vivacious, friendly person, she was also very private, never speaking in detail of her life before they knew her. He exhaled sharply. Though the universe may have chosen her, it couldn't have picked a more stubborn soul. The 'perfect catalyst' to the ritual ended up being a particular emotion that the woman really drug her feet about, avoiding addressing the issue at all costs.

Corsa had made the mistake of admitting during a passive conversation with the angel that she had no clear concept of what _'love'_ was, never experiencing such an emotion before. She clarified, stating that while she naturally held _familial_ love for her relatives, _romantic_ feelings, always eluding her understanding. Little did she know, her confession had given Whis the ammunition he needed to force the awase into happening. The stress brought on by forcing her to confront growing feelings for the destroyer had flung Corsa headlong into the ceremony, initiated by her 'fight or flight response.' Beerus hadn't allowed her to flee, unwittingly pushing her mind into 'fight' mode.

After her unholy transformation, Corsa had commenced chasing the pair, the violet and blue energy that trailed behind them swiftly followed by a burst of red. Satisfied with how far they had led her away from the castle, they had turned to face her. Whis braced himself, thinking that she would strike him first. The angel was surprised when the insanity-fueled woman flew past him, landing a blow on the destroyer behind him.

Due to being a non-fighter, her attack hadn't fazed Beerus in the slightest, easily blocking whatever she threw at him. This called for a change in tactics, holding her hands up toward the destroyer. Before the god knew it, she had surrounded him in a sphere of reddened energy. Intrigued, Beerus had tapped at it, quickly determining it was a shield. Before he had a chance to wonder how she would use a _defense_ shield to fight him, she motioned her arms down, sending the contained god careening towards the ground. Thinking he could easily get away, the god attempted to move the sphere, unable to budge it off course. He turned around to view his swiftly approaching destination.

"Shit."

To cause as much damage as possible, she dissolved the shield _milliseconds_ before impact, planting the destroyer deep into the rocky earth. A massive crater was left in its wake, the goddess watching overhead as she waited for the dust to clear.

Whis watched as the god did his utmost to avoid being caught in another one of her shields again, finally deciding to intervene. Sending a wind blast her direction, the goddess was slammed into the ground, giving Beerus a chance to confine the woman's movements. The god had asked about knocking her unconscious, becoming annoyed by the constant barrage. The angel refused, stating that if they did so, she would simply wake up, dragging out the process indefinitely. The only choice left was to restrain her until the awase concluded, a process that he neglected reminding his lord could take _days_.

The avoidance of admitting her feelings had opened the flood gates on all her unresolved issues, leaving the ill prepared Corsa to work through all of them before the aligning would release her. The angel observed the wrestling pair, one force of will struggling against another. Whis _knew_ why the transformed diety's attacks were focused solely on the god. While her mind was away, her body lashed out, physically displaying the mental anguish Beerus had been causing her. Their constant fighting, yet passionate embraces conflicted with most normal concepts of affection. It'd leave anyone confused. Staff held up, he examined the amount of energy pouring out of her, determining that at the rate things were going, things had to be settled soon. He leaned against a tree, silently hoping it would only last one day.

Though he knew it may take a while, 'all part of the process,' as his teacher assured him, Beerus still couldn't shake his concern. As the hours passed, his mind began to drown with troubling thoughts. 'What if she _didn't_ come out of this? What if she _never_ went back to normal?' He narrowed his eyes at the monster beneath, reflecting the torment from within. Beerus leaned in closer, mere inches from getting his neck latched onto. He narrowed his eyes, silently pleading with the maddened demoness. The thought of her remaining in the infernal form made him sick, a wave of guilt washing over him, recalling his attendant informing him of their confrontation causing the state he know found the goddess in.

Though Beerus understood it was necessary, he hated it. Oh, gods how he _despised_ it. His body emanated with heat from the rage he felt at himself, ashamed of his selfishness. He had never wanted to hurt her. He just, just wanted her to _say it_. Though he never voiced it, his actions betrayed him on a regular basis, unable to resist embracing the woman when the opportunity presented itself. Being accustomed to being feared, a part of him had clung onto a little shred of hope, longing for someone to call him theirs. Aware of the lingering desire for eons, the feeling had clawed its way out of his subconscious, invading his sanity and sense of control. The god's desperation to hear the woman of his dreams admit her feelings for him had forced Beerus into the role of pawn, unknowingly playing his part to perfection. Recalling his own awase, knowing how painful it could be, his heart filled with sympathy and regret. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you through this,' the god thought, feeling responsible. He bowed his head, face hidden from the angel's view.

Beerus' thoughts strayed to everything that had occurred since meeting the elusive singer. Events flashed through his mind like a slideshow. The party, venturing through the city, dancing the night away, their night together, playing laser tag, the month on Earth, and her time on his world had one constant. Through everything, her warm-hearted grin blazed through them like a scorching sun, melting his heart from the first moment he had laid eyes on her vivacious face. He came back to reality, eyes focused on the writhing form beneath him. Beerus' grip tightened. He'd lay to waste all of the heavens and planets if it meant seeing her give him that beautiful smile again. Something Corsa had said once in jest burned into his memory, the significance of it catching him off guard at the time:

" _What are you complaining about? That just means I'll always be by your side, cheering you on as you blow shit up. What's better than that?"_

'Come back,' he thought, proceeding with his silent pleas. As crazy as they made each other, he wanted nothing more in that moment than for her to keep her promise. His countenance became emotional, pained thorough gritted teeth as the woman glared past him, not truly _seeing_ the god. Beerus began to give the woman a slight shake.

'I'm _right_ here. You're safe, I _promise_ you are…'

His pained eyes betrayed him, allowing a stray tear to come forth. Crimson eyes glared back at him, fixated on tearing out his piercing orbs for their own.

' I swear you always will be, just please, _please_ wake up!'

'Ugh…my head…it _burns_ …'

Corsa couldn't sense anything around her, aside from the searing heat. It was dark. Deathly quiet. The silence was so blaring that she could hear her veins pulsing heavy, darkened blood through her veins, creeping slowly. The pumping of her heart was unnervingly bradycardic. The rate was so infrequent, she waited with bated breath to hear the next thrum of fluid being pushed through. It was almost as though she was barely alive. The goddess couldn't move, her body feeling weighed down, like she was pushing against a massive boulder. She gave up exerting the effort. Her breathing came in slow, heavy heaves, like someone was sitting on her chest. Though feeling chilled, she could sense her body was on fire, suffering what seemed to be a high fever. She was scared to open her eyes, but knew she had to.

Willing her eyes open, Corsa took in her surroundings, lavender eyes pulled wide in bewilderment. Darkness enveloped around her, giving no indication of where it began or ended. She felt herself standing on a dampened floor, a thin layer of pitch black water soaked into the hem of her jeans. The coolness of the ground felt good on her bare feet, partially relieving her fevered body. The goddess perceived a faint light, reflecting a ripple on the water's edge. She glanced up, seeing a small box floating mid-air, emanating light under the lid's edge. Feeling the pressure on her body abating, Corsa walked up to the object. Holding the box, she stared at the lid, curious of its contents. Realization washed over her.

Was this that 'awase' thing Whis had told her about? The angel had briefly explained the process, emphasizing that there would be trials she'd have to go through. Once it began, the ritual wouldn't cease until she'd completed her tasks. Taking the box in one hand, she slowly placed her other on the lid, grasping the lid. Anxiety pulsed through her, knowing what she would have to do. The goddess held her breath, pulling the lid off the box. Whatever it was, she would handle it.

Light filled the room, changing the scenery in an instant. The goddess found herself in the middle of a familiar living room, the tatami crunching under her toes. She glanced around. It looked the same, yet different. Everything had a slight tint to it, as though someone had put a rose-colored filter over it. As she watched a younger version of her family gathered, walking outside. A small blue-haired child was cradled in a tall man's arms, his silver hair swaying past the adult version of the girl. 'Dad?'

Corsa followed the group outside, two space ships rested on the island's dock, engines running. The sky above was painted in magnificent shades of pink, purple, and yellow, all favorites of the goddess in her youth. She watched as everyone hugged the two patrolman farewell, the embrace between the taller man and a blonde woman, her mother, lingering. The child was squeezed between the two, squirming. The adult version walked closer to the father and child, the girl saying something in her parent's ear. She leaned in, desperate to hear what her younger self whispered to the man. The man's face momentarily fell, recovering quickly with a warm smile. Kissing the girl's head, he departed soon after, Jaco and himself racing off into the sky above them. Corsa gritted her teeth, recalling the last thing she had said to her father. She was showing signs of precognition back then. In Zarubatou's ear, she had uttered her prophecy.

'How could I forget that?!'

A lump formed in her throat. She was witnessing the final time she would ever see the man she called 'daddy.' She looked over to the younger version of her mother, holding the oblivious five year old in her arms. The goddess flinched slightly as she realized the girl was staring straight at her, suddenly speaking.

"It wasn't your fault."

The goddess thought long and hard about the statement, thinking that observation was obvious. _Of_ _course_ it wasn't her fault. Glimpsing into the future was a privilege. Trying to change that wouldn't have made a difference, she knew that even back then. Her child self couldn't help but try to warn her father of his impending doom. The warm smile made the goddess realize, _he knew_. Having similar abilities, he must have known, leaving the family he held so dear, knowing better than to tempt fate's immovable grasp. Zarubatou left, willing to face his destiny without complaint. Corsa didn't understand. Why had she held back confronting _this_?

Though the memory made her heart heavy, enough time had passed to heal the wound. 'That was simple enough,' she thought, 'I was a kid, the hell could I have done?' Feeling more at ease, she glanced down at the pitch black box, a new lid in place. It glowed, daring her to open it. Confident she could handle these 'childish' troubles, she opened the box without hesitation. Observing the uncovered memory, her cockiness wavered.

Corsa walked through the entrance of a dimly-lit bar, everything offset by a sepia tone. The establishment was similar to any bar on Earth, aside from the alien customers and four-armed barkeep. She located an older Corsa, celebrating the release of a new album with some of her band mates and a couple groupies. Though the group acted merry, they were obviously on edge, afraid to do anything to incite the rage of their cantankerous bandmate. Whiskey in one hand, a cigar in the other, the darkly-clad half-breed stood on the bar, yellow shades resting on her head. The bar was howling in merriment, the patrons rushing the barkeep for the bottles behind him. The teen had just announced that she had bought out the bar's supply, offering it to whoever got to the liquor first.

Never addressing the loss of her father, and the guilt she felt, the teen had become a delinquent, graduating high school as soon as possible just to make her mother happy. At ten, she emancipated herself, taking the first flight she could off the planet to pursue a singing career. Her career took off, becoming an overnight sensation on the galactic pop circuit. Her powers increased with as much fervor as her raging hormones, getting drunk on the feelings of control she had over others. Worshipped as a god, her singing career gave her all the money she could handle, free to do whatever she pleased. When money and status couldn't get her what she wanted, her abilities would force the offending party's hand, taking the object she desired instead. The memory made her uneasy. Okay, this was a bit more tricky.

What lesson could she gain from this? Examining the situation, comparing it to the prior memory, she realized that while her adult mind could easily reconcile the past, her immature mind couldn't process it at the time. As a result of not dealing with her grief, she had decided to act out, finding it easier to deflect her sadness and anger on others than have to think it through. The goddess grew anxious. All her issues were interconnected, building on top of each other like a house of cards, relying heavily on the cards beneath to hold it all together. With the base taken out, the whole deck would topple over, leaving the goddess to pick up the pieces of her broken mind. Corsa _assumed_ that was the purpose of this 'awase.' With a deep breath, she took hold of the next lid, exhaling as the scenery shifted once again, chest growing heavy with dread at what she would find. Her worst fears were realized.

Corsa stood in the middle of a sterile white room, the large widow bubbled out in its alien design, planets looming overhead, nearing eclipsing the light of distant stars. Turning around, she saw her teenage self, restrained against a metal lab table. A long, thin tube snaked across the room from an odd-looking machine, the end connected to a large needle, deeply inserted into the delicate flesh of the girl's inner elbow, a strange, glistening substance pumping into her, coursing it throughout her exhausted body. Her eyes narrowed at the pale shell of her former self, close to relenting to the pain, happy for death to take her. Some beings walked into the room, wearing an odd ensemble of battle armor and white coats.

Corsa had learned later on that the organization that had abducted her was an empire of a recently defeated galactic emperor, on the verge of collapse, a hair's breath away from following its fallen leader to the grave. A lowly technician had stepped up, saving the empire from completely crumbling. His main focus was on strengthening their medical technology in order to regenerate their soldiers. The goal of her capture, along with a handful of alien children, was to study their overdeveloped healing abilities. They had hoped to utilize their research to take their machines to new height, able to restore their soldiers entirely, no matter how severe the damage. Some scouts had been outside the bar, watching her heal herself after a bar fight. They had knocked her unconscious as she had leaned over to vomit in the alley.

The location had shifted while lost in her thoughts, finding her younger self now sitting in the middle of a room, staring blankly at the celestial bodies outside. The adult glanced around. The room was highly enforced, the result of an escape attempt, bolting through the hallways as she made her way through a squad of soldiers, using a stolen ray gun to kill and maim as many as she could. She had finally been cornered and pinned to the ground dragged to another round of experiments. The researchers had grown careful not to push her too far, lest they risk killing her. The half-breed specimen was their final one, the rest dying due to their frail bodies' relenting to the battery of testing they had been forced to endure. The adult watched as the younger her mumbled, praying to an unknown god to obliterate the place she found herself, even though the teen was uncertain such a god even existed.

The goddess reeled, overloaded by the extent of the events, trying to find the meaning behind it all. The box glowed again, beckoning her to move on to the next ordeal. She called out to the inanimate object, voicing her objection.

"Hey! I haven't figured this out yet! I need more time!"

The box rattled in response, impatiently waiting for her to move on. Glaring, she relented, opening up another memory she was unprepared for.

Her eyes were greeted by another sterile room. This time, it was more pleasant in nature, a shooting star zooming past the window as a battered and broken teenager reclined in the hospital bed. She recalled this. Jaco had taken her to galactic headquarters, rushing to the infirmary. The goddess took a seat next to the slumbering teen, arms hooked up to a number of monitors, beeping as an automated pump sent pain medications into the young singer. She grimaced, knowing the meds didn't take any of the pain away, just caused her to have disturbing hallucinations, partially responsible for her attempted suicide. Bandages were thickly applied to her mangled arms and thigh, concealing the evidence of her 'spring cleaning.'

Corsa leaned back in the chair, absorbing all she had seen. What was the purpose of it all? What lesson was to be gained from this? The goddess didn't notice her younger self rouse, wincing as she sat up in bed. The elder version felt she was being watched. Bringing her head up, she locked eyes with her teenage self, holding each other in a prolonged silence. The teen broke eye contact, sighing as she leaned her head back, staring at a clock on the wall. The goddess, uncertain if the teen actually saw her, copied the teen, leaning back in her seat, returning to deciphering the potential lesson. The teen, seemingly hearing the thoughts whirling in the diety's head, clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Quite the puzzle, isn't it?" the teen offered.

Her adult version remained silent. So she _could_ see her. The goddess waited patiently for the teen to fill her in on her conundrum. Perhaps she had a better idea than her adult self. The girl turned her head, dizzy from all the meds pumping into her, looking at her through squinted eyes.

"It's simple. You're thinking about this all too linearly. You need to look at this more, fluidly...Abstract, that's the word. Eh, shit…"

The young woman adjusted herself, trying to get comfortable. She continued, holding the elder's gaze, irritated at the diety's blank expression. "Come on, do some critical thinking here. All the events of your life came about because you were running from something. Can you guess what _that_ is?"

The goddess pondered the question over. She thought the root of the problem had revolved around avoiding her father's death, deciding to rebel in order to alleviate some of her grief. The teen interjected, making a sound akin to a game show buzz when a player got something wrong.

"EEEHHH! Try again," the teen said, repeating the words Beerus had used to probe an honest answer out of her.

Corsa squirmed in her seat, totally at a loss.

"Um, well…"

"EEEEHHHH! Not good enough. _Think_."

The diety glared, mulling it over further. Recalling the prophecy she had whispered to her father, the teen held up her bandaged arm, giving a thumbs up.

"DING! We have a winner."

Her adult self was confused, asking, "What about it? I saw the future."

"Exactly," the girl responded, holding up a finger as she added, "You _had_ this realization earlier. We can't change what's going to happen, no matter how much we want to."

She watched as the teen burrowed further in the bed, closing her eyes as she nestled in, attempting to rest.

"After all, you can't escape fate."

The passive comment made Corsa flinch, a spark of realization hitting her. Needing confirmation, she implored, "Say that again."

The girl glanced over at the diety, innocently replying, "It's fate, man. You can't fight it. No matter what we do, no matter how hard we try to resist," the girl rolled away from her older self, "fate has a way of getting what it wants from you. Trying to avoid it's like avoiding a head on collision. Eventually, it's gonna hit you."

It all started to dawn on her, like working on a puzzle for so long and wanting to give up, only to have someone come along and find the answer in seconds. It was _so_ obvious now. Everything that had happened up to that point had held a purpose, preparing her for something she couldn't understand before. It had been right in front of her this whole time.

"So you mean," Corsa began, leaning towards the hospital bed, "that all the bad shit that happened, was to get me ready for the role I'd have to play later on. Becoming a god, and all?"

The teen didn't bother to turn around as she answered, replying, "Yeah, something like that. Fate doesn't have crap happen just for the fun of it. There's a reason behind everything…"

Corsa thoughts converged on another subject matter, making her squirm awkwardly at her question.

"So…is that the reason, the reason why, I never had a boyfriend?"

The teen paused before she rolled back over, giving the adult version a perplexed look.

" _What_?"

The goddess squirmed in her seat under the teenager's gaze, feeling her judging eyes upon her.

"Well, I never did have an interest in anyone before, now did I?"

The girl remained silent, pursing her lips at the question, eyebrow raised. The adult became frustrated.

"Well, come on! Isn't that the reason? The concept of love was too confusing before! Meeting _him_ was part of fate's plan for us too, right? Stop me if I'm wrong, please!"

The girl started to chuckle, wincing through the pain.

"How the _hell_ would I know? I'm _thirteen_ , the fuck do I know about love? Dumbass."

Corsa turned her head, indignant at her younger self calling her out. 'Guess she has a point.'

She heard the rustling of sheets before she turned back, the teen holding a black box up to her.

"I might not have anything on _that_ , but maybe you can figure this one out. Here, take it."

Taking the box from her, Corsa examined the glowing container, apprehensive of what waited on the other side.

"What's in here?"

The girl gave a warm smile, replying, "Don't worry. Nothing bad, just something I think you'll find interesting. Maybe these memories will be more your speed."

"But I-"

"Bye," the teen said, flicking the box open for the goddess, blinding light obstructing her view.

She was back at the darkened chamber, the damp floor rippling with the contact of her feet. Confused, she looked around, finding memories playing out, like simultaneous movies on multiple screens. Every one of them had the destroyer and herself in them, showing various scenes throughout their time together. They all played at once, some louder than others. Instead of feeling dread or being overwhelmed, she felt almost, _happy_. A gentle warmness spread from her chest throughout her body, comforting, in a way. Though some scenes showed them fighting, she didn't feel any malice towards them. Instead, she felt humor at their bickering, sensing the feelings that were held beneath the surface, neither knowing how to actually _show_ them. 'Holy hell,' she thought, understanding hitting her like a ton of bricks. 'Is that, _love_?' In an instant, with clarity gained, the room went bright, too much so to see what was happening.

"Corsa? CORSA!"

Beerus had gone into full blown panic, the demonic form dissipating, the goddess returning to her normal state. She had passed out, her body drenched in a cold sweat from the exertion of energy the transformation had expended. The diety's body grew limp, appearing as though she wasn't breathing. He started to shake the lifeless form beneath him, yelling at her.

"Open your eyes! Wake up! Corsa! CORSA, _PLEASE_!"

"Cripes, you're loud…"

Beerus watched with wide eyes as the goddess beneath him stirred, coughing as she gave him an irritated glance.

"Hell of a way to wake someone up. Huh?"

The destroyer held her in a tight embrace, warranting a wide eyed stare from the balance god. He released her, holding a hand to her face as he stared deep into the lavender eyes he adored so much. Giving him a warm smile, she leaned in, close enough for him to hear her gently whisper.

" _Get off me_."

Confused, he leaned back, noticing her uncomfortable squirming as she grunted, "Seriously, your bony ass is crushing me. I can't _breathe_ …" Bolting upright, he stood above her, apologizing. She waved him off, forgiving him.

Offering his hand, Corsa took it, the two smiling at the reunion. Whis approached, asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine, thanks."

The angel smiled, thankful that the awase was finally complete. Not wanting to concern his lord, but he _was_ starting to get nervous over the ritual's duration. Any longer, and it was entirely within the realm of possibly she would have died, taking the creator and destroyer gods along with her. He decided, it was probably best… _not_ to voice that information.

Walking back to the castle, the trio's jovial conversation was interrupted by the goddess' horror of finding her room demolished. While Whis explained that the room could be repaired with ease, her clothes, unfortunately, were forfeit, lost in the explosion. While Corsa was outraged, the angel told the goddess to consider it 'collateral damage' for having the 'ill manners to commence an awase indoors.' The woman groaned, relenting to the fact that her wardrobe would be temporarily diminished. Whis chuckled at the woman's misfortune, informing her that a change in clothing would be deemed necessary anyway. Being fully initiated into her position, dressing like a mortal was no longer acceptable. She accepted, stating that it'd be fine, _as long_ as her outfit was _comfortable_. He laughed, stating, "I'll be sure it meets your specifications."

As Whis entered the castle, Corsa pulled on Beerus' arm, asking him to hang back a minute.

"Yes? What is it?"

Expecting an awkward, drawn out conversation, he was surprised when she outright asked, "Do you care about me?"

"What kind of stupid question is _that_?!"

"Just answer me already."

Seeing her wait impatiently on him, he grimaced as he gave into her demand. Expecting some sort of fight, he dug both feet into the ground, bracing himself as he exclaimed, "Alright, fine! I care about you! Happy?!" She maintained her composure, looking him in the eye as she replied, "Cool, same here."

Not absorbing what she had said, the god went headlong into the witless bantering he was accustomed.

"See, there you go! And you say _I'm_ the worst! Now listen here you little-Wait, what?" he paused, her confession finally reaching him. He was met by the goddess bursting out in laughter, giving the warmest smile he had ever received as she replied, "I said I care about you too. Dumbass."

Finding the god still bewildered, she started laughing again, Beerus becoming irritated.

"And what's so damned funny?!"

"Nothing. Just that I win."

" _Win_? Win what?!"

Corsa reached out, extending her index finger towards the destroyer.

" _You_ said it first. Thus, I win," she replied, winking at him, smiling from ear to ear.

Crossing his arms, a slight blush came across his face, grumbling as he motioned her indoors, both starving from the events of the day. As they walked into the dining hall, she spared a glance at the pouting god, her face turning up in a grin, thinking to herself, 'Not the confession I was _hoping_ for, but…it'll do for now.'

 _Author's Note:_ _Hope you enjoyed chapter fourteen!_

 _Thanks for hanging in there, just had to get some things hashed out!_

 _So they_ _ **finally**_ _admitted they have feelings for each other! Awww, isn't that nice?_

 _But things aren't going to be champagne and roses for the pair._

 _They still have Quitela to deal with, not to mention other gods coming into play later on!_

 _Where is Vegeta and Goku? Bet they're mad about being left behind!_

 _And what about that visit Corsa promised her mother? Will she_ _ **ever**_ _return to Earth?_

 _Stay tuned, folks!_

 _(As always, reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated!)_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen- Lollipop**

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama._

 _The only things the author owns is the OC and story. Now let's get to it!)_

"Ha! Take that! Jump you little bastard! Jump!"

"Keep it down, trying to read here."

The deities were relaxing in the living room, taking advantage of a much needed day of rest. After completing the morning's training, Whis had informed them that he would be heading to Earth, receiving multiple calls from Bulma. Her husband and Goku had been pestering her relentlessly over training on Beerus' world. The angel had given the excuse that some time was needed to get Corsa settled in before retrieving the sayains, leaving out that he had genuinely forgot to bring the pair along. Two months had passed, and they were understandably antsy. He had offered to take Corsa back to visit her family, the goddess glaring at the angel.

"Um, I think I'm going to pass this time."

Training that morning focused on the woman learning the fundamentals of energy negation, destructive divine energy in particular. The concept pertained to canceling out energy put forth from a destroyer, neutralizing its effects on the environment, namely obliteration blasts meant for people and planets. Though Goku was able to accomplish this in the Super Sayain God form by way of matching Beerus' blows at the perfect time and angle, that option wouldn't work for Corsa, being a non-fighter.

The method that would complement her abilities would be to 'filter' the god's energy, absorbing into her body and passing it back to him. The technique was similar to how the half-breed doctor would heal, _increasing_ the regenerative effects in the person's body by 'taking in' the injury and temporarily 'sharing' her body's quick healing capability. The negation worked in reverse; taking the destructive intent and passing back an energy _decreased_ in intensity, calming the rage that fuels his attacks. The task was tricky to accomplish, backfiring common, resulting in ill effects on the balancer.

Beerus had been participating in the last few sessions, working up from passing minute amounts of pulses to her via touch, to attempting negation of a powered up god, her placing a hand on his shoulder. Due to her progress, Whis had decided to upgrade that day to neutralizing a small blast. It, was an initial failure, Corsa having to change mindsets from physical contact to filtering a blast without _touching_ it. This resulted in multiple backfires, the tiny blasts either going off in her face or absorbing too much without a 'grounding agent,' not able to utilize Beerus' body for the task, resulting in her growing nauseous and vomiting from the harsh energy.

During the last bout, they had been floating in the air, hovering above the lake as she was thrown back, crashing into the water. Much to her relief, the attendant proclaimed that the training was concluded for the day, swimming out to the shoreline. Slipping on some mud, Corsa fell backwards, knocking the wind out of herself in the process. Not only was she soaked, but covered in muck from the lake, warranting the destroyer's amusement.

Beerus howled at her misfortune, yelling, "HA HA HA! YOU LOOK LIKE A DROWNED RAT!"

"REALLY, I HAD NO IDEA! THANKS FOR CLUING ME IN!"

Considering her sorry state, not to mention utter exhaustion, she declined the angel's offer, realizing the gesture was more in mocking than anything, having bothered Whis about visiting earlier. She sighed, resolving to go the next time he went. She wasn't in the humor to be visiting relatives. As the attendant departed in a pillar of light, the goddess walked indoors, proclaiming she was taking a bath.

"That'd be for the best. No offense, but you smell like crap," Beerus stated, holding his nose, goading her.

"Yeah, yeah…"

After a while, the destroyer had decided to check in on her, concerned that her clutzy nature would cause her to slip and drown. The god called out as he walked into the massive bathing chamber, giving Corsa warning of his presence. He had a habit on previous occasions catching her off guard, startling her. He looked to the heated pool, steam rising off the water's edge, the goddess not in view. Beerus began to grow concerned as she burst forth from the bath, blue hair thrown back as she inhaled deeply. Finishing her bath, he realized that she wasn't aware of his presence, not hearing him under the water. He flinched as she made her way to the pool's edge, pulling herself out of the bath, walking his direction to retrieve a dry towel and robe.

Corsa paused as she looked up, a flustered Beerus meeting her gaze, head turned away in an attempt to show respect for her modesty. Exhaling sharply, she continued to walk past him, saying nothing as she pulled the robe around her, tossing her hair up in a towel. He watched as she exited the chamber, not bothering to turn her head as she nonchalantly stated, "Bath's open. It's all yours." The goddess left him dumbfounded, his face steaming as much as the pool's surface. 'Yeah right,' he thought. He sighed, wishing at that moment he had the option of a cold shower.

Ever since they had both admitted their feelings to each other, the weeks that followed the awase ritual had shown a change in the young balance god's behavior. Though they still bantered, the bickering had decreased to a minimum, Corsa sparing a passive comment, but lighter in nature. Instead of flinging harsh comments back at the god, insulting him to get a rise out of him, she would make a light joke, laughing gently as she went about her business, giving him a warm smile that made him melt.

This was a welcomed change to the angel and Oracle, able to be in the same room as the pair without worry of being caught in the crossfire. His outbursts, as a result, had cooled off, no longer losing control of his emotions and opting to embrace the woman passionately instead of unleashing his unbridled wrath on her. Beerus had also noted little actions, whether gearing up a video game or offering up some ramen to him, being one of the few things Whis would trust her to make unsupervised, his prized kitchen being victim to her lone attempts.

Though everyone else was pleased about the change in their home environment, it only managed to put the god slightly on edge. He was so accustomed to their fighting that her minor reactions and random acts of kindness, though pleasant, were unnerving. 'What's up with her?' he thought, not fully connecting the acknowledged feelings had put him in a more favorable light in her eyes, feeling relief that her feelings were reciprocated.

Corsa was intently perusing the large tome that the angel had given her, divine education becoming a part of the curriculum. The goddess had much to learn about her new world, reading up on ancient laws and divine echelons, the roles for each god various as she read on. The book was written in the divine language, a challenge for the goddess to learn, proficiency necessary to function as a god. Whis had been merciful enough to her a 'cheat sheet' of sorts, listing basic terms she would regularly come across, allowing her to gain proficient understanding of her homework. She would call out to Beerus on occasion on particular words she couldn't pronounce or understand. Her glasses rested on the bridge of her nose, sliding every time she looked down, irritating her as she was constantly pushing them back in place. Though she could see just fine, the small print of the tome made her eyes blur, warranting the spectacles use necessary. As much as the glasses annoyed her, Beerus found them rather cute, a notion he kept to himself, worried she would put them away if he said anything.

"You're playing like crap today."

Beerus looked to the screen, fumbling with the controller as his avatar was beaten to a pulp, losing the match via K.O. He was thankful she couldn't see the blush on his face, unaware that she was the source of his distraction. Laying on the floor in front of him, Corsa had stretched out with her book, engrossed in deciphering its words as she held herself up on her elbows, legs bobbing as she read, never being one to sit completely still.

The goddess had pulled her hair carelessly into a bun, the small tie unable to contain the massive volume, stray strands flowing every which way down to the floor. Very little of her clothing was spared by the explosion that had destroyed her bedroom, the angel restoring the chamber with ease. The angel had yet to make up a new wardrobe for the woman, only having time to make one set of formal dressing. Until then, Corsa had opted for something comfortable, wearing a large, grey sweater that engulfed the woman's small frame in the light fabric, the bottom hem nearly covering the black volleyball shorts she had thrown on, much to the god's enjoyment.

Beerus' eyes couldn't help but stray to the woman's lower region, finding his head tilting to gain a better view of her ass. The tight spandex left little to the imagination. He was beginning to really like those shorts, hoping she'd decide to wear them more often. Recovering from her almost catching him, he began another round, his character starting out well in the fight, pummeling his computerized opponent, gnashing the buttons on his controller to use a combo attack, knocking the opposition over with a barrage of kicks, slapping the fighter into the dirt. Victory was close at hand, that is, until his attention strayed to the back of the woman's head, a plastic stick coming into view.

Corsa had recently decided to quit smoking, another act of kindness to both the angel and the destroyer, voicing their disdain of the smell of burning tobacco. As a result, the goddess had taken a shine to candy, keeping a sucker on her person at all times. He glared at the confectionary, the plastic stick almost mocking him as it twitched, moving against the force of her tongue. His mind went shamelessly to the gutter. 'I know of something else that'd look good in your mouth…' He shook his head at the dirty thought, looking back to the television just in time to see his character K.O.'d, losing another round.

"You're really off your game today. That's five in a row."

He grimaced, hating that she had enough attention to keep a running tally. "Eh," he grumbled, returning the game to its home screen, crossing his arms in frustration. 'Maybe if someone wasn't distracting me with her assets,' he thought to himself, sulking.

Whis had informed him that he would be gone most of the day, stating he had arranged to have lunch with Bulma before returning with the sayains, a task in and of itself that would take _hours_. The god was beginning to feel apathetic, not quite desiring sleep, but weary of his usual attempts at combating boredom.

Though Corsa was taking full advantage of the down time to study, she too was being to grow bored. The large pages of tiny letters hurt her eyes, her brain unwilling to go through the linguistic acrobatics needed to translate the pages. The woman heard the god groan behind him, assuming he shared in her sentiments. The god tossed the controller on the couch, mulling over the possible options, nothing coming to mind.

A thought came to Corsa's mind, flipping through a magazine earlier in her bedroom. She had absently perused it, unimpressed by the glossy advertisements for make up and clothing. Glancing through the articles of the 'Cosmopolitan,' one finally caught her eye: _Life Hacks to Your Love Life_. 'Eh, what the hell,' she thought, reading the tips it offered, looking more for amusement than actual advice. While most lived up to entertaining her, one suggestion made her blush, the tip being the only one that could _possibly_ apply to her in her current situation. Corsa shook her head, deciding that translating the massive book was a better use of her efforts. Lavender eyes met yellow as she glanced over her shoulder, debating about trying 'life hack.' She decided it was worth a shot, _anything_ was better than sitting in silence.

Beerus heard the woman exhale sharply as she shut the massive book, turning around to face him. He was met by a blank expression as she paused, mulling something over. Taking the sucker out of her mouth, she took the wrapper off the table, placing the candy back inside as she stood up, walking over to the couch. The destroyer tilted his head up to better view the balancer. Her eyes shined sky blue as she kneeled before him, Beerus moving his head to follow her. He was at a loss, thinking, 'What is she up to?' The color of her eyes noted something enticing, but as to what, he'd have to wait to find out.

His eyes widened slightly as Corsa reached out, her hands and eyes both focused as she silently went about loosening the sash around his waist. Raising an eyebrow, he leaned back, resting his arms on the back of the couch as he mused over what the woman was planning. Whatever it was, the god was happy to comply.

She finally looked up, breaking the silence as she calmly instructed, "Ignore me. Play your game." The god ignored her, continuing to stare.

"What _are_ you up to?"

"Just shut up and play your game," she responded, a slight blush coming to her cheeks as she added, "I won't ask again…"

Chuckling, he picked up the controller, starting a round as he replied, "Yes m'am."

The destroyer attempted to multitask, the light clicking of the controller buttons the only sound in the room as he stared at the screen, sparing partial attention to her movements. He sensed the front of his pants being lowered, exposing his manhood. He blushed, slightly embarrassed that his dirty thoughts of her had left him hard, apparent to her now. Continuing his task, he'd just completed a combo attack when he felt something on his shaft. He froze.

Pausing his game, he glanced down, the goddess had taken him into her mouth, swirling her tongue as she moved her head back, sliding up his shaft as she paid special consideration to the tip, gently sucking as she lapped her tongue around it, causing him to flinch. He laid the controller down, finding it impossible to continue his game. Corsa had gained his complete, _undivided_ attention. His hips bucked slightly as another spark of pleasure shot through his body, having to adjust himself at the surprise. He returned his arms to their previous position, stretching his arms out as he gazed down at her, watching the goddess work her magic on him. After a minutes, Corsa sensed she was being watched.

Blue orbs danced as she peered up at him, blinking her eyes as she spared a playful glare at him. The goddess attempted to say something, but it was indecipherable due to the, _obstruction_. The vibration of her voice made him jerk, surprised at the pleasure gained from the sensation. Beerus cleared his throat, his voice husky as he mumbled, "You uh, shouldn't talk with your mouth full…"

Releasing him, they locked eyes as she exclaimed, " _I said_ , 'I thought I told you to play your game.' Stop staring at me," blushing as she glanced away, adding, "it's making me self-conscious."

" _You're_ feeling self-conscious?!"

She turned back, face burning as she said under her breath, "Just shut up and play…" Rolling his eyes, the god complied with her demand, resuming the video game. 'Easier said than done,' he thought. His playing went from sub-par, to utterly abysmal, the avatar being slammed repeatedly into the ground as the woman proceeded with her sultry task.

Her ability to take him without gagging was impressing the _hell_ out of him, thankful beyond words she didn't have that annoying reflex. Her tongue was doing _wonders_ for him, moving it in ways he couldn't figure out, his mind caring less for comprehension, as long as she kept it up. Corsa's mouth felt hot; slick and wet as it slid against his sensitive member, reminding him of another orifice, hidden from view by her shorts. 'Holy shit,' he thought, as another pleasurable wave washed over him, his hips involuntarily bucking as he let out a deep moan.

The controller broke in his hand, tossing it to the ground. The game held zero interest to him, finding the goddess _far_ more entertaining. Beerus relaxed, leaning back as Corsa worked on him, building the tension within him to almost intolerable levels. Curiosity got the better of him, his brain scraping together enough words to ask between pants, "What…brought this…on?" Looking to tease, she _slowly_ released him again, wrapping her tongue around it and sucking as she did so. The action warranted a light moan from the destroyer. The goddess looked up, blue eyes holding a tone as innocent as her voice, replying, "Read something and got curious. Wanted to try it."

He chuckled. "Curious, huh?"

"Yeah, I was getting bored. Swear I was going to fall asleep if I read that damned book any longer."

"Hm."

"What?"

A thought occurred to him, forcing a devilish grin across his face. ' _Oh, I know how to wake you up_.'

Beerus sat up, pulling on his pants, tying the sash just enough to keep them in place. Before she could protest, he pulled her up onto the couch. Catching the balancer's mouth with his own, he laid her down on the couch beneath him, continuing to wrestle her tongue for dominance. As the pair continued, the destroyer reached up, grasping her wrists as he pushed her arms above her head. The goddess' lithe body stretched out, bridging as he slid his free hand under the sweater. His fingers grazed her stomach as he reached up to her breast, groping it as he held her in the embrace, Corsa pulling away as she let out a moan.

Pulling up the soft fabric, he lowered himself, applying his mouth to her neglected mound as he licked her nipple, making it pucker at the contact, continuing to gently knead the other breast. He felt her chest deeply rise and fall as she heavily panted, trailing kisses down her torso, lapping his tongue against her stomach. His free hand reached down to her hip, hitching his thumb under the spandex, swiftly peeling off the shorts. The god let go of her wrists, ordering her to keep her arms in place, penalizing her for the previous demand of keeping his hands busy with the controller.

The god proceeded to her womanhood, hearing a sharp inhale as he made contact, pulling her head back against the pillow. His keen ears picked up stifled moaning as he coaxed more and more sparks of ecstasy to course throughout her body, the sounds music to his ears. He increased his efforts, _enjoying_ the soft melody, but wished she stop holding back, biting down on her lip to contain herself. He wanted to hear her _sing_. The god slid his hand from her hip up her thigh, caressing her delicate skin as his hard work paid off, unbridled moans echoing of the stone walls. 'And now for the crescendo…'

Disobeying his order, Corsa reached up to the back of the couch, barely able to stand what the god was doing to her. Her nails dug into the fabric as she rested a forearm against her forehead. Yellow orbs glared up at her, making her flinch at their intensity. Ceasing, he brought himself up, resting his head on her abdomen as the room fell silent.

" _I thought_ I told you to keep those hands where I left them."

Beerus was met by an anxious Corsa, huffing as she waited to see what the destroyer would do to _punish_ her, blue eyes blazing with anticipation. He knelt in front of her, eyes narrowed as he silently removed the sash from around him, his pants barely hanging on his hips as he bound her wrists together. Returning her arms to their previous position, the goddess glanced up at his handiwork, grinning as she replied, "Kinky."

"Glad you approve."

She was left with little choice but to grab onto the back of the couch's arm, white-knuckled as Beerus continued, riding each wave of pleasure as they grew in frequency. Unable to take much more, Corsa started to move herself away, her body pleading to stop so it could rest. He was not having it, holding her hips steady and forced her to sing the finale. The goddess lithe body contracted, shaking under his caress as she released an unabashed scream, echoing off the walls of the chamber, reverberating down the halls.

The god trailed kisses up her as he rose up, feeling her delicate frame rise and fall under him. He locked eyes with the spent goddess, relishing the sight of her nearly bare body gleaming with a light trace of sweat, panting heavily as her eyes gleamed an ocean blue. Her glasses had fallen to the floor in the disarray, landing some distance away. Corsa hadn't yet bothered pulling the sweater back down, the small bundle of grey fabric resting around her neck. Chuckling, Beerus gently coaxed the fabric down, becoming modest for her. As her breathing stabilized, she rushed up, flinging her bound wrists around his neck as she pulled him, desperately wanting the encounter to continue. The goddess managed to push him over, straddling him as they grew oblivious to the rest of the world.

The pair held each other, kissing with as much fury as the other could bear. Their hips ground against each other, both growing frustrated with the irritating close contact. Neither seemed to be able to take it any longer, breaking contact to speak. They could feel their hot breath mingling between them as Beerus' husky voice asked, "Do you, want-"

"Uh huh…" Corsa quickly responded, catching him in another kiss as he continued.

"Should we, move to-"

"Uh _huh_ …" the goddess' voice breaking as she replied. The desire building in her body was not allowing unnecessary speech. Her legs wrapped around him as the god picked her up, knocking over random decorations as they moved to her bedroom, fumbling the door open as they flopped onto the bed.

The pair wrestled off their remaining clothes, Corsa making certain she would be on top, a difficult task to do with bound hands and a sweater bunched at her wrists. Beerus grasped the back of her head as she leaned down, kissing him roughly, asserting her dominance over the destroyer beneath.

"I…need you," she whispered to him, words finally coming to her.

This inspired a laugh from the god as he informed the balancer, " _You're_ the one on top, my dear. Do as you please."

Positioning herself of top of him, Corsa's brain finally kicked in, hesitation taking hold. Tilting his head, Beerus became curious, the goddess frozen in place.

"Something the matter?"

"No, no, just give a second."

After feeling her legs lightly shake, he began to grow concern, wondering if she wasn't ready for a 'sober round.'

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes?"

"You can't answer a question with a question. Talk to me, what's up?"

The goddess slowly looked up to him, her face red with embarrassment.

"It's just…I don't…Urgh!"

As she glanced away, Beerus caught her chin in his hand, raising it as he asked, "Corsa, please. What's wrong?"

Her face went a deeper shade of red as she tried to hold back her odd worry, blurting out, "I don't think it'll fit, okay?! You're too big!"

A dumbfounded god looked back at her, shoulders shaking as he held back laughter, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hate to break it to you, but it 'fit' before."

"I was drunk then! That's different! I just, just don't want it to _hurt_ …"

Beerus couldn't hold back anymore, laughing heartily at her concerns.

"Oh my goodness, and here I thought you couldn't get any more adorable. It's fine, I promise. Just take your time."

He reclined back onto the bed, having a strange inclination that this conversation had happened before.

"You're actually in the best position, if that's your concern."

Embarrassed pleading met his gaze as the woman repositioned herself above him, another worry being voiced.

"What if I take too long?"

"Trust me, _it's_ not going anywhere. A beautiful woman on top of me? Not a chance."

Her eyes widened, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"You, think I'm beautiful?"

He raised his head back up, locking eyes with the goddess, surprised at the question.

"You're _kidding_ , right? How could any man not?"

"Consider yourself the first to voice it then."

Noting the somber tone, Beerus sat up, pushing her bangs out of the way as he kissed her forehead.

"Those weren't _men_ then, if they couldn't see it. Lucky me."

He gave a warm grin to the goddess as he laid back down, arms crossed behind his head. She countered with the warmest smile he'd ever seen grace her features, almost brimming with sunlight.

"Lucky you."

The destroyer chuckled. Noting her still bound wrists, he asked if she wanted them off, the sweater around her arms looking a little awkward to him.

"No, it's fine. Kinda like it."

"Oh?"

"Besides, you might need it later."

"As you insist. You're, kinda into it, aren't you?"

"Eh, who knows? Might like being submissive… _if_ you let me dominate every once in a while."

"Then by all means…"

Without their notice, a bright pillar of light flashed past the window, its passengers landing several hundred yards away the ground giving way with an explosion. As the pair made their way to the castle, the attendant peered over her shoulder, the charge trailing more and more behind.

"Come now, pick up the pace."

"I'm starting to think you're trying to give me a heart attack."

Vados sighed, pointing out, "If you would let me land closer, we wouldn't have to go through this _every time_."

Champa scoffed at the notion, claiming it wouldn't do for having their entrance lose its pizzazz. Sighing, she turned away, forcing the destroyer to jog to keep up with her. The obese god was wheezing by the time they made it to the entrance.

"That's it…I know now…that you're trying…huh, to kill me."

"Pish posh," the angel retorted, waiting for someone to greet them. No one came. Ten minutes passed before Champa lost his temper, exclaiming, "Where the hell is everybody?! I know my brother's here, but who's that other person I sense? Where is Whis?"

"Hold on, lord. Let me check."

Vados gazed into her staff to locate her brother. She discovered he was on this universe's Earth, having lunch with what appeared to be the two Sayains and a mortal woman. Champa stomped his foot into the dirt.

"That explains that, but why haven't those two come out to greet us?!" he said, pointing up to where he could sense his twin and the other presence. Vados concurred with her charge's statement.

"Allow me lord."

The blue glow of her staff reflected off her face as she gained insight to the other destroyer's delay, her face going beet red at her discovery.

"Well, what is it?!"

"Uh…let's, wait out here lord."

"What? Why?!"

Not wanting to give the reason why Beerus was otherwise, engaged, she pointed over to the lake, hoping to distract Champa.

"Did you see that?! A rare Catamarou fish of the seventh nebula! I haven't seen one of those in centuries! Can we go look, can we?!"

The god narrowed his eyes at the attendant, hands on his hips. She feigned a smile, silently pleading to go look at his brother's aquatic collection. He sighed, replying, "Very well, if you're going to bug me about it."

As they walked over to the water's edge, Champa looked over at Vados, inquiring further.

"Just what _did_ you see?"

"Nothing my lord! Nothing!"

 _Author's Note:_ _Thanks for reading chapter fifteen!_

 _Looks as though the angel saw something she wasn't expecting. Poor Vados!_

 _Why did Champa come to visit his brother, and how will the pair handle this confrontation?_

 _And when will Beerus focus his attention on getting back at Quitela?_

 _Stay tuned, folks!_

 _As always, reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated!_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen- My Brother's Keeper**

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama._

 _The only things the author owns are the OC and story. Now let's get to it!)_

"It's about time you showed up!"

"Pretty impatient for someone who doesn't call ahead."

Champa crossed his arms, disgruntled at his twin. Beerus stood at the door, quipping at his sibling's outrage at having to wait on him. The god had sensed his brother's approach, not about to abstain from his tryst with the balancer, an encounter he had been longing for quite some time. 'Cock-blocking bastard,' he had thought of his twin showing up. His younger sibling had the uncanny ability to appear at the damnedest of times. Due to the intensity of their passionate romp, the destroyer was less than inclined to cease his much more preferable activity. The pair were left to wait outdoors for some time, Vados trying her best to distract her charge with trivial attractions on his brother's world, the twin god growing in irritation. Beerus had finally appeared, greeting them and allowing them inside. They were now seated in the meeting hall, the angel standing to her charge's side. He crossed his arms behind his head, turning his head and closing his eyes as he spoke.

"Hmph. Didn't figure I'd have to. What's more important than talking with your brother?"

Beerus scoffed at the comment, proclaiming, "I can name about a thousand. Shall I list them alphabetically or _spell_ them out for you?"

Vados leaned in to gain her charge's attention, hoping to avoid a fight as long as possible. Though she could restrain both gods, it wasn't her place to discipline _one_ of them.

"Lord,"

"Ah, yes. Can't forget _that_. So, Beerus. I hear you have a new babysitter."

"She's a balance god and you damn well know it!"

"Oh, a female then? Well, I'd like to meet her."

"Don't tell me you came all this way just for _that_."

"No, but I might as well get it out of the way and show my respects to the new deity. It's only proper."

The god grumbled, irritated at how much unwanted attention Corsa had gained among the other immortals. As the twins continued to bicker, the only present angel saw something blue sway out of her periphery, intrigued by who the source of the blue hair was. Corsa was about to walk in, but eyed her shorts resting on the side of the couch. In one swift motion, she turned around, b-lined to the couch, and rushed back to her room before their visitors noticed, the attendant the only one aware of her near presence.

"That reminds me," the destroyer stated as Beerus narrowed his eyes with attentiveness, "what _were_ you two doing? I was waiting for quite some time. Awful rude, if you ask me..."

The god grumbled at his twin. He trusted his brother with sensitive information about as far as he could throw him. He wasn't too keen on everyone being privy to his relationship with the balance god, not yet anyway. The longer they kept it to themselves, the better. He cleared his throat, coming up with an excuse.

"If you must know, she was refreshing herself after this morning's training. I was merely tracking her down to inform her of your arrival. She has a habit of wearing casual mortal clothing, and I figured instructing on proper decorum when greeting other gods was in order."

Vados furrowed her brows at the excuse, remaining quiet. 'That's quite the excuse,' she thought, knowing full well of the true reason for their tardiness. She glanced over to Champa, leaning back in his seat, accepting the excuse. 'Still, nice cover.' A few minutes passed before the visiting god tilted his head to the side, bored with waiting, feeling as though he had been patient enough.

"Well, she's sure taking her _sweet time_."

"You know how women are. She'll be out soon," his elder brother passively assured, waving his hand.

The destroyers were made aware of an additional presence, hearing footsteps heading down the hallway in their direction, causing both brothers to stand. The balance god finally made her grand entrance, greeting both destroyers and attendant, thanking them for their patience. The woman that appeared before them was a far cry from the state Beerus was forced to leave her in.

Pulling back her hair in a long, loose braid, Corsa's blue hair framed her face in gentle waves, accentuating the natural grace of her delicate jawline. Jewelry akin to Beerus' adorned her neck and arms, fiddling with the golden choker, unused to such a constricting article. Taking a cue from the goddess' color preference, Whis had fashioned an ebony tube top paired with a dark magenta shirt, a dark sash keeping both it and a cloth emblemed with the symbol of the seventh universe in place. The three diamond shapes were colored slightly different from Beers': black, orange, and white interconnected, bordered in gold. Her dark flats completed her outfit, golden anklets added to her ensemble. Beerus could hardly stay in his place, amazed at how quickly the woman had put herself together. Though the concept of Corsa being a god was long since acknowledged, her state of dress truly made her look the part. He couldn't help himself but approach her.

"Have to say, being in formal dress really suits you."

"Oh? You think so?"

"I know so," the god replied, placing a hand on her shoulder, warranting a gentle smile from his companion.

Turning to Champa and Vados, Beerus motioned Corsa over to join their company.

"Brother, may I present Lady Corsa, Balance God of the Seventh Universe."

The sudden formality caught the goddess off guard, shyness coming over her.

"Ah, well, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," she said, giving a bow, unable to shake the Earthling custom, forcing Champa to grin. Waving her off, he stated, "No need for formalities. Come, sit down. Take a load off!"

"Sure…"

The conversation of the trio went to trivial pleasantries, Champa asking questions of Corsa's previous life as a physician. The goddess was taken aback by how Beerus' twin contrasted with him, seemingly unable to take a formal tone, preferring a more casual approach. Referring to her recent mortal life in the past tense was difficult for her to accomplish, thinking how odd it was that just a few months prior, being a surgeon was all she had known, a world of interconnected gods completely out of her realm of understanding. Her companion took liberties talking up the new balancer, the admiration in his voice not missed by the visiting destroyer and attendant. It was incredibly obvious that the two had become close, the visitors wondering if the pair were even aware how poorly they hid it.

"It's one of the highest regarded professions on Planet Earth. It takes _significant_ dedication and skill to become one," Beerus proclaimed, a slight glimmer in his eye noticed by his brother as he spoke. He recognized such a look, wondering if his twin realized how hard he had fallen for the azure-haired goddess at his side. 'Oh lord,' he thought, 'you're in deep and don't even know it. You damned fool.' Champa finally interjected.

"So you're smart?" he asked, looking to Corsa.

"I'd like to think so."

Champa caught something out of the corner of his eye. Almost out of view, Corsa's neck was graced with a ghost of a love bite, neither lover seeming to notice it's presence. He also picked up a particular scent, his sensitive nose perceiving a light smell of sex. The god glanced to his attendant, Vados appearing oblivious to his observations. He grinned, deciding to poke fun at the pair. 'This'll show you not to keep me waiting on you, Beerus.'

"Hm…that doesn't make sense. Since you chose my brother as a consort, I was forced to think you weren't very bright."

His twin's commentary enraged the destroyer, insulting the once mortal doctor.

"Why you-"

"Funny, I'd figure a destroyer would have to be _physically fit_ , yet here we are," she quipped, taking a sip of tea.

Silence fell upon the room with Corsa's comment, that is, until Beerus howled with laughter. Vados stifled a chuckle at the comment.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Beerus stated. Champa grumbled, irritated at the goddess quick wit.

"Hey! Not cool!" his twin yelled at the goddess. Taking another sip, she calmly put her cup to the table, holding the composure of a queen.

" _I'm sorry_ , you insulted my intelligence. Thought I'd return the favor."

The god continued to grumble, causing the balancer to comment under her breath, "Twins indeed."

"Hm?"

She continued, stating, "While you don't share the same physique as Beerus, you certainly share his temper."

"Bout the only thing we share," Beerus said, crossing his arms as he sneered at his brother.

Realizing the conversation was quickly derailing, Vados interjected, reminding her charge of his reason for the visit.

"Lord,"

"Oh right," Champa cleared his throat, thankful for the reminder, and for a good reason to push the conversation elsewhere. He stated his true intention for visiting was to voice his understanding of Quitela sending thugs after the balancer, offering his support in assisting Beerus in getting back at the rodent-like deity, he himself never caring for the other god. As the discussion grew more serious in tone between the twins, Vados waved at Corsa, gaining her attention. She motioned the other woman to follow her into the other room, free to discuss on their own. The brothers spared hardly any notice to the women's absence, finally joining their companions after finishing their conversation, content with the plan they'd concocted. They entered to see the two laughing, curious over what had warranted their amusement. Corsa turned to face them, green eyes dancing with happiness, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, just talking crap about you two."

The comment left the twin destroyers indignant, causing the two women to laugh harder. Wiping a tear from her eye, Corsa explained that they had actually talked about giving Champa a checkup, since the goddess was still technically a physician. Beerus howled over Champa's misfortune, until Corsa turned, narrowing her eyes at the god.

"Don't know what you're laughing about. You're getting an exam too."

"Wait, what?!"

Champa laughed as the goddess calmly explained it was 'only fair,' figuring that her companion would give his sibling a hard time. As the brothers argued over some trivial matter, making a competition out of the exam, Vados accompanied Corsa to retrieve her equipment, returning as part of their conversation was picked up by the destroyers.

"How extensive do you think?"

"Whatever you feel is necessary."

"Hm, a basic exam should be fine for now. I'm not familiar with their species norms. I trust you can get me that information?"

"Of course."

"Think they'll stop squabbling long enough, or do you think I could just get away with doing it?"

"Oh, I severely doubt they'll notice."

"Hey, we're right here!" the brothers yelled.

"And?" the women responded.

Due to their fighting, Corsa finally sent Beerus into the other room, Vados accompanying him to make sure he wouldn't goad his sibling, possibly skewing his blood pressure. Concluding her checkup, Champa watched as the goddess scribbled down her notes, comparing them to the specifications the angel had given her. The destroyer was curious about the balancer's relationship to his sibling, concerned about how close they were becoming. Over their extremely long lives, Champa had only seen his brother fall for one person, the relationship swiftly ending as the once mortal brothers had fought for the long since dead woman's affection. The young woman opted out of pursuing either brother, selecting someone else to marry, disgruntling himself, but accepting it. The rejection had deeply hurt Beerus, though he would never admit it.

Never being one for relationships, Champa was able to go on, eventually joining his twin as a destroyer god. He knew Beerus had taken the similar path simply out of focusing on his fighting prowess, never wanting to be hurt emotionally ever again. Catching wind of Heles' manipulation of Beerus, Champa had felt enraged for his twin, knowing he never would have agreed to such an arrangement if their lives wouldn't have been on the line. Though technically younger than him, Champa had always held a protectiveness over his brother, the only one who knew of his past pain. Even though they fought constantly, there was always a silent understanding, one that only twins could understand. In order to protect his obvious shame over what happened with Heles, he had went on as if he knew nothing, being his brother's keeper, the begrudging holder of Beerus' secrets. He hoped that perhaps this new person in Beerus' life wouldn't cause him any more pain. He finally spoke as Corsa concluded her results.

"So, how's everything going?"

"Well, comparing to what Vados gave me, your results show that you're within the norms of your species. Your weight however-"

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about."

"Hm? Oh. Well, everything's fine now. It was kind of touch and go for a while there. We used to fight quite a bit, but that hasn't happened for a while now. He just gets so, petulant, sometimes…"

Corsa trailed off, realizing she had probably said too much. Even though this being was her companion's twin, he was also another destroyer. She still wasn't for certain if he was someone he could trust. Beerus had made passive comments about his mouthy sibling, voicing how he shared her aunt's penchant for not keeping secrets. She sat on the seat next to him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to prattle on. Everything's fine. He can be trying at times, but nothing I can't handle."

Lifting up a stray strand of hair, Champa leaned over, pointing out the love bite to her.

"I can see that much."

Swatting his hand away, Corsa looked away, a light flush crossing her face. Giving a half smile, Champa leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Tell me," the balancer started, gaining the god's attention, looking to him, "How many know?"

"Hm? Know what?"

"Don't play dumb," she stated, copying his prior comment.

He thought for a moment. The destroyer was tempted to goad the woman, but decided against it by seeing the serious tone held by the goddess' features. Though they seemed happy, the pair were still guarded about their relationship becoming public knowledge. Staying on Beerus' world wasn't due to choice, that much Champa knew. Due to the latest attempt on her life, Corsa was understandably cautious about the other gods, not knowing whom she could confide in. He sighed, thinking, 'Eh, what's one more secret to keep.' Champa glanced over to the goddess, deciding that her intentions were pure.

"Just me. You can relax, I won't say anything."

He heard the woman sigh with relief.

"Thank you."

"Sure. I have to say, if you're wanting to keep it that way, you two need to calm down your behavior around others."

"Huh?"

Champa looked away as he continued.

"It's pretty obvious you care about each other. Though it doesn't matter to someone like me," he gave a stern look as he continued, "other gods can and will use that against you."

Champa's comment was received with a slight wide-eyed look from the goddess, following by a look of comprehension.

"I understand." Corsa replied.

He sighed, relieved that his message was heard. The god hated taking things seriously.

"Good, well, now that's settled," he said, leaning forward, "go on with these 'results.' You were about to quip about my weight, right?"

Corsa recovered, smiling as she looked over the results.

"Right."

After they were through, they joined their awaiting company, the goddess handing a list of results and dietary recommendations to his attendant, Vados pleased with a confirmation of her concerns.

"I thank you for your time, Lady Corsa. I know this was an odd request." Vados said, closing her eyes as she smiled.

"Not at all. Please, come by whenever you'd like."

"Thank you, I will."

Beerus sat up on the couch, narrowing his eyes at the suspiciously quick friendship the women had struck up.

"Hey, give em an inch, and they'll take a mile."

Champa smiled, jeering his twin.

"Ah ah ah, I heard it. We can come by whenever we want. She said it!"

"Will you knock it off." Beerus responded, glaring at the destroyer.

The god gave his brother an innocent look, replying, "What? I'm just abiding by what you're superior said."

Beerus bolted upright, irritated at his brother blabbing that information in front of the goddess.

"How bout you shut your trap!"

"Why don't you make me!"

As the siblings bickered, Corsa looked to his attendant, confused at the passive comment.

"Huh? Superior? What's he talking about?"

Vados looked down to the shorter woman, smiling as she stated, "Oh, you don't know? Technically, a balance god is superior in rank to a creator Kai or destroyer god. Just barely though." The angel wagged her finger at the goddess, stating in a sing-song voice, "Don't let it go to your head though…"

The balancer looked back to the squabbling pair, watching as they grappled with each other, yanking each other's ears and collars. She smiled as she chuckled, warranting a curious glance from the angel.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The life-linked pair followed the divine duo outside, preparing for them to depart. Just before they left, Champa called Corsa over. Whispering in her ear, he said, "Hey, next time he gives you a hard time, just bite him on the ear. It'll shut him up real quick."

"Huh? Why would I do that?"

He thought a minute, trying to find a grand excuse for the action.

"It's…a show of dominance. Trust me, you do that, you won't have any problems with him."

She gave a skeptical look, replying, "I'm not so sure about that…"

Shrugging, Champa responded, "Eh, suit yourself then."

Vados looked over, hollering to the balancer.

"Just what are you two talking about?"

Closing her eyes to conceal her lie, she turned her head in disgust at him, stating that Champa had tried to convince her to add cupcakes to his diet, warranting the angel to berate his charge. The god flinched at the accusation, not catching on.

"What?! I never-"

"Shhh," Corsa shushed him, smiling as she held an index finger to her mouth, smiling. Champa finally understood. 'Get I'm keeping another secret then,' he thought to himself, smiling. He put on a good front, complaining about the goddess unrelenting in her suggestions, acting indignant of the exclusion of the pastry.

As the pair left for their distant home, Beerus walked up to the goddess, following suit as he looked up to the sky.

"What did he really tell you?"

Corsa giggled as she walked away, stating, "Nope, not telling. Now come on, we still need to conduct your exam."

"What?! You were serious?!" He exclaimed, following the woman inside. The woman held her nose up with dignity, responding to the distraught deity, "Of course I was. It's only fair, after all." As the god grumbled, Corsa became irritated, proclaiming she didn't understand what he was sour about. "Besides," she said, stopping short of the threshold, eyes turning a sultry blue, "your exam will be far more extensive in nature. That is, if you feel up for it." His eyes went wide with realization as Corsa walked nonchalantly inside.

"I'm taking another bath. You're free to _join_ me if you'd like…"

Beerus stood at the threshold, watching as she turned a corner, a flash a ocean-blue swaying behind her. He grinned. "Don't have to ask me twice," he mumbled, trailing behind her, thinking of all the fun possibilities.

Staring at the ceiling in the woman's bedroom, Beerus absentmindedly caressed the porcelain skin of Corsa's arm, feeling a sense of contentment as the woman held him close, her head snuggled up on the god's chest. He sighed, closing his eyes, wondering if the rest of eternity would always be like this. Just then, a flash of light passed by the window, warranting his attention. He begrudgingly rose, kissing the woman's forehead as he dressed, walking out to greet the Sayains.

During their lunch, Whis had informed his company of Corsa's progress, sparing some of the details pertaining to the awase ritual. Bulma was relieved to hear her niece was doing so well. Vegeta and Goku had both voiced interest in sparring with the balancer, intrigued by what new abilities she could utilize against them. The angel agreed that while some training would be had with her, he warned that Corsa was still considered a non-fighter. They would not be allowed to go all out on the goddess, for fear that they might kill her, along with the creator and destroyer. The two agreed with the request, still eager to spare.

Beerus approached as the three conversed, his presence noting a change in tone, particularly in Vegeta. The mortal and destroyer god still had unresolved issues regarding to what happened last they saw each other.

"Lord Beerus."

"Vegeta."

Goku, uninterested with the awkward confrontation, impatiently asked the angel if they could start training, Whis agreeing to, on the condition that Corsa join them, causing the god to flinch. He interjected.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait until later."

The comment caused the spiky-haired Sayain to groan, asking, "Ah…buy why?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the god, concerned over his niece.

"Is everything alright?"

Beerus glared at Vegeta, unappreciative of the tone.

"Rest assured, everything is fine. Corsa is simply taking a nap," sparing his glance to Goku, knowing what was running through his mind, "and no, we will _not_ be waking her." He sighed, continuing, "She has been making a habit of staying awake for long periods of time, far longer than what a prior mortal is used to. If she does manage to rest, than I prefer she take it. Undisturbed." The Sayains nodded, understanding that no such training would happen that day.

Vegeta adjusted a large pack on his back, Bulma loading him down when Whis informed them that due to an unfortunate explosion, Corsa had lost most of her clothing.

"Fine, I have some things for her. I'll just go put it up in her room then."

The destroyer blocked his way, stating, "I thought I told you not to disturb her." The command took him aback, saying that it didn't seem a huge concern, considering she slept like a rock. Beerus did not relent, knowing that the goddess was sleeping naked, a trail of love bites left on her delicate flesh. He withheld access to her, not only for her modesty's sake, but he hoped that all her injuries would heal by the next day. He gritted his teeth, feigning irritation.

"I mean it. Leave her alone so she can sleep. It's been a _massive_ pain to get her to and I'll destroy anyone that dares wake her. Are we clear?"

Vegeta gulped, remembering who he was speaking to.

"Yes sir."

 _Author's Note:_

 _And that is chapter sixteen! Thank you all for reading!_

 _What plans have the twin gods concocted against Quitela, and what is the significance of what Champa told Corsa?_

 _How will training with the obscenely strong Sayains benefit the young balance god?_

 _Stay tuned!_

 _As always, reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated!_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen- Mouse Trap**

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama._

 _The only two things that the author owns are the OC and story.)_

"Is this _really_ necessary?"

"If you keep using your eyes, yes."

Training had taken on a drastic turn for the young goddess. Compared to a fully powered up pair of Sayains, she was completely hopeless. A non-fighter going against them was child's play, and frankly, they were getting bored. Goku frequently gripped about being used more as a tool to train her than doing _actual_ training. Vegeta, though supportive, seconded the motion. The angel had made a compromise, offering to train the eager pair in the afternoons _as long_ as they rendered their assistance in helping Corsa utilize a new technique that had come to light.

Similar to the negation technique, the balancer's training had progressed enough that Whis felt comfortable teaching her how to utilize an energy shield and send an attack back simultaneously. Her ineptitude was, rather apparent. Though her dodging skills had vastly improved, much credit due to her natural speed, her reliance on sight was a _massive_ hold up. Unable to keep up with the greater maneuverability of her uncle and Goku, she often found herself in the dirt, the pair unallowed to throw a punch at her. They got some joy out of gently shoving Corsa over, Vegeta stopping just short of contact with her neck, urging her to try again.

The Sayain had a mark of pride in his young niece, taking on such a _vastly_ different role from the one she had held on Earth, taking it all in stride. He had been surprised when he first saw her, hardly believing it was possibly the same woman. Whatever the awase was, had apparently done wonders for her strength, resolve to become stronger oozing off her aura. Corsa took her position, motioning them to come at her again. And again. The prince grinned, glad to see that his wife's stubborn nature wasn't limited to just one member of the family.

Beerus, watching from under a nearby tree, finally having enough, walked inside for something. Though he was happy with her progress, it still wouldn't be enough against other gods that may come for her. The destroyer urged Whis to push her harder, hoping that Corsa would uncover a breakthrough. He felt a bit of guilt at the amount of extensive training he was putting her through, neglecting her divine studies, and training with Shin, for that matter. But it didn't matter how he felt. She needed to get much stronger, if she wanted to handle his enemies. His brother and he had already decided how to deal with Quitela, but his twin wouldn't be ready until later that day. Until then, he had a bit of time to kill, occasionally instructing where he could. Beerus had hoped that they wouldn't have to resort to such a childish tactic, but there he was, returning to the quartet with a black slip of fabric, stopping the training momentarily. He grinned as he lightly bantered with the young balancer, complaining about the blindfold.

"Ah, come on! What the hell! I can't see!"

"No shit you can't. That's the point," Beerus commented, walking back towards the tree.

"Not only are you constantly trying to rely on a form you have _little_ control over," referring to her occasional attempts to take on her demonic-appearing form while training, "you are also _too_ dependent on sight."

Sitting down, he crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at his blinded companion.

"Though a god, you're eyes are too damned slow," he said, sharply exhaling as he attempted to teach the stubborn woman. Eyes closed, he continued, " _Sense_ where they're coming from. It'll give you a more accurate idea. Then, make your move." The action caused the angel above to smile, recalling a time millennia ago where he had employed the same technique on a much younger destroyer.

"Gee thanks," Corsa quipped sarcastically, adding, "Why do I get the feeling you've _wanted_ to do this for a while?"

The destroyer god chuckled, commenting, "Well, _that_ too…but I digress. _Everything_ can have a dual purpose, my dear."

"You're a sadist, fucking called it..." she mumbled under her breath.

The Sayains had grown quickly accustomed to the pair's bantering, being made aware of their budding relationship, surprising Vegeta the most of all. The flaring animosity the prince had held for the destroyer had dissipated, the two men coming to a silent understanding.

'Don't hurt her,' Vegeta had thought, passing the god earlier that day, his expression speaking his words for him. 'Wouldn't dream of it,' Beerus thought back, taking his place under the tree, observing the sparring.

"Come on, let's see what you got," Beerus said, motioning the three awaiting beings above to begin.

Whis informed the Sayains that they will be allowed to attack whenever they please, eventually alternating who is attacking her. Corsa was left on the ground, forced to sense who was coming at her. With each parry, she memorized the pair's energy signatures, the goddess' blocking improving with every punch and kick thrown her way. Whis eventually decided to join in, enjoying the nostalgia of the moment. Beerus made his way up, itching to get in some light sparring, taking his turn. Corsa smiled, knowing his energy signature like the back of her hand.

Blocking him much sooner than the others, Corsa was forced to deflect a tiny blast he sent her way, destroying a tree in the crossfire. Taking to the air, the balancer grinned, getting ahold of Beerus as she sent a pulse of energy into him, ending up temporarily negating his energy, unable to collect enough into a blast for a few minutes. The development left Beerus surprised, but pleased. Whis grinned. 'So she finally figured it out,' he thought, relieved that the destroyer's hunch had paid off.

The attendant explained during their lunch that Corsa had stumbled across an advanced technique of a balance god, the 'absolution state.'

"Oh, what's that?" Goku asked, stuffing his face with a heaping bowl of instant noodles. The angel explained, describing that absolution was utilized when longer durations of negation are deemed necessary, rendering the destroyer unable to use rage boosts and attacks. Though the aura was contained, in a sense, the god still had their fighting prowess to fall back on, not leaving them _completely_ helpless.

"Hmm," Corsa gave in response, acknowledging the statement through a bite of strawberry ice cream.

"I've been meaning to ask, what if I find myself backed into a corner?"

"Unlikely," Beerus said, quickly devouring his cup of ramen, tossing it to the side.

"You'll always have Whis or myself at your side. I don't see that ever being a concern."

"I understand that," Corsa stated, continuing, "but as you and Whis have said, there _might_ be times when I can't rely on either of you. So…"

"Yes?" the destroyer asked, curious to the possible question.

"Would I be able to use the possession technique?"

The Sayains looked up from their meal, asking in unison, "Possession technique?"

Whis sighed, understanding the inquiry.

"Amnius dufreya," the angel recited the incantation, still not answering the pair's question, further confusing them.

Beerus interjected before anyone else had a chance, stating, "That technique is an advanced one, used occasionally by a destroyer god." Gaining the mortal's and goddess' attention, he sighed, continuing as he gazed up at the tree.

"At times when a god of destruction cannot be present, a mortal or group of mortals can pray, warranting our attention as they make their pleas. If we deem it appropriate, we can recite an incantation at the same time as a mortal, possessing their bodies to take of whatever the issue is."

"Issue?" Vegeta asked. Whis cleared his throat, adding, "Oh, the reason depends, whether taking out an army, invading aliens, neutralizing enemies, even destroying a planet."

He goes on to explain that due to the amount of destructive energy pumped into the mortal form, they almost always died, Corsa being the extreme exception. The Sayains looked to the woman, impressed that she could withstand such a possession while a child, the woman explaining that the technique was used long ago. The angel smiled, reveling in how little Beerus was aware of his role strengthening the current deity Corsa had become. If he hadn't had done such a possession, chances were she would have died, and he wouldn't be in the position his was in. The attendant decided to keep that information to himself, guessing that the god had already come to that conclusion on his own.

"To answer your question, m'lady, that technique is impossible for you to take on now," Whis stated, catching the deities' attention.

"Though you _could_ withstand it much better as a god, that is reserved only for mortals. There's a price to be paid for a god's assistance, and oftentimes, that's life. Seems fair, doesn't it?"

Before they had a chance to delve into the ethical nature of such an incantation, Whis' staff blinked, noting a message preestablished by Vados to note they were ready.

"My lord, my lady. It's time. Shall we-"

"Yes," Beerus said.

The divine trio stood, informing the befuddled Sayains that they had some business to attend to, the angel telling them to continue training on their own. They would return as soon as possible. Raising his staff, the three shot up to the heavens, Beerus eagerness palpable. He had been rearing to go for quite some time, grinning at the chance to get back at the rodent-like god. Corsa glanced over to her companion, worry gracing her features.

"I don't see why we have to do this."

"You might not, but I do," Beerus replied. She sighed, stating that everything was fine now and she didn't understand his reasoning to confronting him.

"You need to understand, Quitela committed a crime, whether he was aware or not, he still needs to pay."

Whis nodded, concurring with his charge's assessment.

"Indeed. Whether or not he knew, sending people after a god life-linked to a destroyer is a serious offense," Whis explained, looking over his shoulder, the goddess giving a pleading look, understandably nervous about the confrontation. He turned back, looking to assure the goddess.

"It's alright. Most likely, a slight punishment will be sufficient. _Understand_ , Beerus?" the angel glanced over his other shoulder, looking for confirmation from him.

"Yeah, yeah, as long as he doesn't say anything that annoys me."

"Honestly," the angel sighed, apprehensive over the long trip to get to the other god's world. Though he hoped the vast jaunt would quell the deity's rage, he severely doubted it, Beerus one to voice his simmering irritation over the attempt on Corsa's life. Waiting until the goddess was slumbering, the destroyer had confided in him his thoughts on the matter. His growing closeness to the goddess, and the obvious concern for her safety, always left him in a sour mood, oftentimes needing to go outside to cool off. His aura seeped with murderous rage at the thought of that day in the hospital, seeing the fear in the young woman's eyes, crying into his collar. The guilt over his tardiness had haunted him ever since, fearful of the possible consequences had he been too late. The angel had finally decided to humor the god, praying that having some sort of conversation with Quitela would quell him. So he hoped…

"We're here. Lady Corsa, welcome to Lord Quitela's world."

Greeted by the fourth universe attendant, the trio were ushered into Quitela's castle, the mouse-like creature sitting in an adjoining room, legs up on the table. Seeing a familiar face amongst his company, he was, surprised, to say the least. 'Just what is she doing here?' he thought, 'Eh, just as well. Let's see how this goes.' The woman had managed to defeat some of his mercenaries, albeit small fry in comparison to what he could have sent. The destroyer decided to play it cautious, knowing full well that the other attendant most likely had been busy training the new goddess. Holding a long practiced, nonchalant nature, he greeted his guests, asking, "Beerus, to what do I the pleasure?"

The feline deity uttered nothing, at first. He was debating the best way to go about this, deciding to play along with the mouse's game.

"Figured I was long over due for a visit. Besides, we have much to talk about."

"Oh? How's that?"

The god quickly lost his patience as soon as he received it, having no tolerance for mind games. Though Corsa had repeatedly voiced her opposition to going, he couldn't let it go. He just, couldn't. Quick learner as she was, the goddess still thought in mortal terms of time, not yet realizing that gods had _eons_ to play out the perfect revenge against one another. She still had much to learn, and the destroyer before him gave the opportune example to teach an important lesson; a god _could not_ tolerate being messed with, especially in such a conniving manner. He had to pay, in short order. If he let this go, other gods may see it as a sign of weakness, and he was not one to trifle with. This was one instance that couldn't be waited out.

"Cut the crap, Quitela. You know damn well what I mean."

"Hmph," the rodent gave in response, unappreciative of his peer's tone.

The two had long since been at each other's throats, hating the fact that the other breathed, let alone existed. Though the twins may have fought, their hatred was _seething._ The two were always competing to prove who was the better.

Though his universe had beaten Beerus out for the higher mortal level, Quitela was left feeling unfulfilled in the triumph, the resulting victory of the seventh universe in the Tournament of Power being the prime reason. The ultimate insult came when the wish was used to revive the fallen universes, a massive blow to all the gods' egos. Their continued existence was all in thanks to Universe Seven's mercy.

"Well? Anything to say for yourself?" Beerus inquired, his peer's breathing getting on his nerves.

Assuming correctly that the other god wouldn't play along, he decided to argue his case, guessing where the conversation was going. Crossing his arms behind his head, Quitela began his explanation, stating that the other destroyers had been curious over what the emergence of a balance god would mean for not only Beerus, but for the other universes as well.

"Hmph, so you're saying," Beerus continued, leaning forward as he put an elbow on the table, holding his head up, "that you all decided that the best way to test a new balancer was to see how strong they were, just in case one showed up in your realities?"

"Exactly," Quitela responded, thinking he took the bait.

"You can understand our concern, can you not? After all, if even the _victor_ of the tournament can have their power tampered with-"

"Careful _mouse_ ," Beerus grumbled, his voice becoming dark and threatening as the other destroyer spoke. He was in no mood to take any of the rodent's manipulative ploys.

They had _no_ right to send someone to confront a new deity. Though most may have not been aware, it didn't matter. If Corsa would have died, Shin and himself would have been forfeit, their universe up for grabs. He narrowed his eyes at the thought, concluding that the other gods would be left to place whoever they wished to be the new god of destruction. It was certain now, Quitela knew. Offering to be the one to send people to find out how strong she really was, his ulterior motive was clear; an assassination attempt.

"So you _were_ the one who sent those mercs after Corsa," he said, more of a statement than a question.

"Hmm? Oh, well I do recall sending _some_ people. What they did while they were in your universe is beyond my control."

"The hell it was," Beerus stood, eyeing Quitela down as he continued.

"Not only did you act out term, sending thugs from your universe," he said, walking over to where the mouse-like deity sat, "you deliberately went out of your way to go after another god, hoping that she would be hurt or die in the fray."

"Yeah?" Quitela questioned, acting nonchalant as he turned away.

"And what would it matter to you? She's just another person in your way," he said, looking over to the goddess at the angel's side, Whis standing steady.

"I just figured you'd want her gone. Hard to do your job with someone breathing down your neck."

"Yeah…"

Beerus reached out, jerking the destroyer up by the collar, the pair staring each other down.

"You sure you want to do this, Beerus?" Quitela asked, grunting as his peer jerked him, pulling him to his level. "Oh, you know it, _mouse_ ," Beerus responded, glancing to the shadows behind Quitela, a form stepping towards them, gripping the rodent-like god by the shoulders.

"He's not the only one who's been dying to do this," Champa stated, sneering at Quitela as the twins dragged the god out of the room, eager to dole out their punishment. Going after a destroyer's connected god was an _unforgivable_ offense, and the pair felt free to do as they wished to punish the offending god. They'd clear up everything with the Grand Priest later. Beerus didn't have the patience to wait on bureaucratic proceedings. He wanted this chance. The god _craved_ for this chance. He was going to get all his frustrations out on the mouse in one way or another, and his brother was happy to comply.

As the pair wrangled the smaller god, the goddess looked up to their attendant, eyes going wide.

"Wait, Whis, they can't _fight_ him!" Corsa urged the angel, tugging at his sleeve.

"You're right. They _can't_ , but they _will_ ," the attendant said, looking down to his charge.

"If they do fight, they could-"

"Wipe out all of existence in three realities."

Corsa stepped out to face her teacher, staring him down as she said, "And you're just gonna stand there while it happens?!"

He furrowed his brow at the question. His station was clear. Whis' role was of a neutral party. Stay uninvolved as much as possible. Do not risk tempting fate and alter the time line. He sighed, frustration taking hold at times like this. The angel could only restrain his one assigned deity. Whether or not his sibling across the room felt like it, was entirely up to him. He spared a glance at the other angel, unmoving but returning a stern look. 'Okay. That's reassuring. If it comes down to it, we'll both knock them out,' Whis thought to himself. All that was left was Champa. 'Where in the Omniverse is Vados?'

Unappreciative of the silence, Corsa was beginning to panic. She had to do something, anything. Something bright caught her eye. A video game was set on 'pause' on a large screen in the other room. The goddess smiled, walking past Whis.

As the gods were dragging out their peer, the mouse-like creature berating and resisting them, they stopped dead in their tracks. Looking over, they watched as the balancer unpaused the game, frustrating the trio as she was ignoring them.

"Excuse me?!" Beerus stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Are we interrupting something?!"

"Yeah, if you could keep the bitching down to a minimum, that'd be great," Corsa responded, not bothering to glance over her shoulder.

"Cripes, this boss is tricky. How the hell…?"

The destroyers went back to their confrontation, yelling at one another, getting more heated as Corsa suddenly screamed over them.

"Gah! Come on! Son of a bitch!"

The gods turned back to see that the balancer had lost the match, the computerized boss creature dancing triumphantly on the avatar's corpse. The present attendants had shifted their attention to her gaming progress, standing on either side of the couch as she restarted the round.

"HEY!" the deities yelled in unison, feeling deflated in enacting their revenge.

Corsa paused the game, losing once again as she slowly turned her head, glaring the trio down, making them flinch. Getting up, she stomped towards them, grabbing Quitela by the arm as she drug him over to the game.

"Alright, show me how to beat this boss. This level is a total bitch!" Corsa exclaimed, glaring the screen down as she crossed her arms, indignant in her defeat. Quitela looked at her wide-eyed, thinking there was no way she would interrupt just to have him beat a game for her. 'What the hell are you?!' he thought. Noticing the game hadn't unpaused, Corsa reached over, doing it for him.

"Better start playing," she commented, forcing the mouse to maneuver around the boss' chamber, narrowly avoiding a gigantic tentacled arm slamming down on the avatar. Beerus hollered to his companion, unamused at her ploy.

"We're kind of in the middle of something here!"

"So am I! You can have him back after he finishes this level," she said as she looked over to the frantic mouse, thinking he probably was in no rush to finish.

"No pressure."

The brothers glanced at each other, dumbfounded as they joined the angels, observing Quitela slam his character's massive sword down on a tentacle, moving on to the next step in defeating the goliath taking up much of the television screen. The engaged god glanced over, seeing the goddess completely immersed in the game, following every move. Quitela smiled, figuring the woman was a pacifist, attempting to avoid a true fight as long as possible. He relished in the ways he could manipulate her companion in the future when she began to speak.

"Brilliant plan you had there."

"Hm?"

"Oh, come now, I am one to give credit where it's due, and it was quite the ploy," she said as Quitela missed a step, the avatar having his legs knocked out from underneath him as the woman continued.

"Having those mercs come after me, testing my strength, measuring me up. Either way, you would have ended up on top."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

The lights in the room flickered, shifting the vibe in the room to something a bit more, comfortable, for the once mortal doctor. Little did her partner know, she was once a master manipulator, relishing the chance to intimidate one of her own.

"If the others found out I was weak," she said, voice shifting, " _all you destroyers would be at ease, unconcerned if a balance god showed up in your realms._ _ **On the other hand**_ _,"_ she continued, gripping his wrist, shifting into her demonic-appearing form, sparing a malicious grin as she looked to the screen.

" _ **If those fools managed to kill me, your rival would be taken out of the picture, since you don't have the means to defeat him in a fair fight. But know this**_ ," she said, letting her energy flare out around her, whipping up a breeze as she finally looked over to him, the lights going out as her red irises glowed, " _ **your plan backfired**_."

Suddenly, glass began to crack, breaking in grand fashion around them, sending a deep chasm through the TV screen, making Quitela flinch back from her, held steady by her tightening grasp. She turned back to the blank TV as she talked, almost lost in her own voiced thoughts.

" **In fact, I should be thanking you. Your little farce proved advantageous for me, unleashing a part of myself I thought was long since dead**."

She returned her gaze to the rodent, Corsa's grin drenched with murderous intent. Having enough of whatever the hell the woman's new form was, he flared his energy, attempting to power up. Nothing. The balancer smiled wider, completing a successful absolution technique on another destroyer. Her hopes were realized. She could now use this technique on whatever destroyer she chose.

The goddess felt a little bad scaring the mouse-like creature so, but it had to be done. At least he wouldn't try messing with them anytime soon. That, and she didn't care much for the prospect of losing three universes on her watch. Corsa decided to push the ploy further, sensing the god was thoroughly terrified.

" **Destroyers may not be able to fight each other, but thankfully, those rules don't apply to me. So what do you say? Care for a round?** "

"What the hell kind of monster are you?!"

" **Just the one you created…** " she said, negating her form, returning to normal. Letting his wrist go, she rose from the couch, holding herself with the grace of a queen.

"Whis? We're done here. Let's go home."

"Yes, m'lady."

The twins looked wide eyed at the woman as she passed by, Corsa turning her head and smiling.

"Guys? You ready?"

"Uh, sure…" Champa said, resolve completely defeated by her impressive display.

He felt completely outshined by the goddess, exuding enough pizzazz on the fly than he could have hoped to thoroughly plan out. Though _he_ knew she was far weaker than any of them, Quitela didn't. The balancer had found the perfect approach, intimidate before conflict. Corsa had gotten her revenge, confronting the person who have instilled her with so much fear the moment she was about to die, showing the rodent-like destroyer the fruits of his labors. The fear had been the perfect catalyst, motivating her to reach new heights, so she would never be that helpless again.

His twin turned away, feeling equally defeated in his resolve. Beerus followed, feeling a sense of, pride, well up within him for the woman walking ahead. A couple more centuries, and the balancer would be a force to be reckoned, a tinge of worry itched in the back of his mind. For now, the best she could manage was negating the god's energy, rendering them unable to utilize blasts against her. Still, though risky, it was effective. The look on Quitela's face more than made up for not being able to kick the crud out of him himself. The destroyer knew they had nothing to worry about from the mouse, for now. Quitela would probably try something in a couple millennia, but he was assured that would be far too late.

The goddess, he hoped, would continue pushing herself further and further, perhaps finally giving the god someone to spar with, a thought that titillated his senses. To think, his desire to find his rival led him to the woman that had plagued his dreams for a century, his little singer now forever at his side. Maybe his visions were trying to show him another venue to find her, looking for the ultimate fighter. 'Eh, who knows,' he thought, his brain giving up on its theories, enjoying another enemy dealt with. 'Wonder how a fight between her and Heles would go in a couple centuries,' Beerus wondered, holding his hand to his nose, stifling any blood that might spurt out.

Making their way outdoors, something else came to the destroyer's mind, worry taking hold. What if the absolution had failed? What if she had lost control of that god forsaken form? Anger started to simmer, causing him to reach out, spinning the woman around as he exclaimed, "Just what were you thinking in there?!" "More than you were," she replied.

Sighing, Corsa scratched her head, saying, "How did you guys think your little plan was going to go? He could still fight back, you know! If your fighting went on for too long, we could have lost three universes! Think every once in a while! Cripes, Beerus!"

"So, you were worried?"

"'Worried' is an understatement. I was terrified at what the repercussions would be! Sorry, but I don't feel like dying!"

Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her close, catching her in a kiss. Pulling back, he whispered huskily into her ear, "You know what I mean."

He could read her like a book, if he ever bothered with such a boring task. She was worried, about him. Thinking he wasn't seeing straight through his rage, she had attempted a desperate ploy, coming out the victor in the end. After all, the revenge was hers to have, and he was happy to give it to her. Blushing, she looked up, glaring as she smiled.

"Shut up, you idiot."

"So, I'm guessing everything went according to plan?" a figure asked, coming out from the shadow of a nearby tree. Vados smiled, thankful to see the quartet, warranting a raised eyebrow from Whis. Corsa approached the female angel, grinning as she discussed the success of their ploy.

"Yeah, went well enough. By the way, thanks for telling me about the absolution technique. It was a huge help!"

Vados smile widened as she replied, "Heh, happy to be of assistance, m'lady."

The twins balked at the women, realizing what they had been speaking of in the other room that day on Beerus' world. Beerus yelled at Corsa, flabbergasted at his companion.

"You mean, you two had this planned out from the _start_?!"

"Vados!" Champa exclaimed, surprised at his attendant.

"Sorry for keeping this quiet," the angel apologized, Corsa chiming in, "but we figured you guys would pull something stupid, so we thought there should be a more, _strategic_ approach."

Whis groaned, feeling a little inept at being out of the loop. The plan, looking back, had Vados' signature written _all over it_. The angel spoke up, stating he would have appreciated a heads up. His sister apologized, saying she wanted to, but Corsa had requested they kept it between the two of them, irritating the attendant.

Giving her a stern look, he scolded the woman, saying she was highly fortunate that everything had went well, a backfire highly probable. He was especially irritated at his sister for telling his young charge about such a risky technique. A backfire from an absolution would have been far worse than any experienced from a negation. She grinned up at him, the goddess seemingly unaware of the danger she had put herself in, another thing characteristic of his sibling. She stated that she _knew_ it needed stored up energy, reasoning that she had deliberately held back during training so she could recover just in time. The comment warranted a light bop on the balancer's head via his staff. Relieved, but still irritated. Beerus ran up to her, berating the balancer for such a reckless move, his anger overflowing as his pride in her shifted to outrage.

"You dumbass! That was totally reckless! You could have let us in on it!"

"So you could mess it up?! No way! No offense, but you're not a very good actor!"

"Says you! Miss 'Gold Eyes'!"

"What are you freaking out about?! Everything turned out for the best! You should be happy!"

"Happy? Happy?! I'm frickin' furious! What was your plan if it backfired?!"

Holding a finger to her chin, she thought about it, admitting she hadn't gotten that far.

"Didn't get-didn't get that far?! I swear you little-"

CHOMP!

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!"

While he berated the woman, Corsa had reached up, biting down on his ear. She had had enough of the arguing and wanted him to quit. Due to the present company, she had begun to grow embarrassed for them.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!"

Beerus was taken aback, stepping back as he held his aching ear, dumbfounded. The goddess eased up, giggling at the sight of him as she wiped away a tear.

"Champa was right, that did shut you up quick."

His twin flinched as the destroyer turned his gaze to him, anger seething off his figure. 'Gee, thanks a lot,' Champa thought sarcastically, being inadvertently thrown under the bus by the goddess. 'Maybe I should have told her not to mention me.' Corsa and Whis joined his sister under the tree as Beerus chased after her charge, the two yelling back and forth.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"IT WORKED, DIDN'T IT?!"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"NOW YOU'RE INSULTING MOM?! THAT'S IT!"

Champa halted midstride, pivoting to land a punch on Beerus' face, causing the his eyes to tear up at the impact. Completely enraged, the god knocked his twin's legs out from underneath him, the obese feline falling to the ground in a heap.

"You no good-"

"Don't give me that crap! You punched me first!"

" _You_ _were chasing_ _me_!"

Corsa and the angelic pair watched indignantly as the twin destroyers wrestled, grappling each other as they continued arguing. Champa jeered him on, stating that the look on his face was totally worth the fight the two found themselves in.

"My face?! I'll show you face! You'll be wearing black eyes for a century to mark the occasion, you fat lard!"

"Fat lard?! Now you've pissed me off, you scrawny punk!"

Beerus caught his sibling in a leg lock, prodding the destroyer to howl out in pain.

"This scrawny punk is kicking your ass, you petite hippo!"

"Go to hell!"

"Ladies first, bitch!"

Though amused, the angels made a move towards the pair, feeling they'd had enough of the scuffle. Corsa held out a hand to them, stating through her laughter that she could take care of it. Before the attendant could protest, she walked up to the brothers, now tugging at each other's ears, gaining their attention as she yelled over them. __

"BOYS!"

" _WHAT_?!"

Touching their shoulders, Corsa attempted to negate their auras, feeling confident in her older technique. She should have had more practice before taking on two destroyers' auras, experiencing a massive backfire. Throwing her back in the angels' direction, Whis caught the balancer, her head reeling from the rush of power, making her dizzy. Beerus gave his twin a final elbow drop as he ran up, asking the goddess if she was alright. Corsa turned to face him just in time to vomit, her purging hitting his shoes, disgusting the god.

"Bleh! Oh, come on! Right on me?!"

"Sorry," the goddess weakly apologized, feeling incredibly drained after the backlash. The angel chuckled, stating, "I tried to warn you. Maybe you should hold off taking on two destroyers for a while, okay?"

"You got it," she replied, stumbling as the angel released her. Beerus caught the woman, slinging her arm around his neck as he glared at his footwear.

"Whis!"

"Yes, lord," the attendant complied, bopping his staff lightly as the vomit disappeared. Beerus' eyes narrowed at his companion.

"You done blowing chow? Guess if you do that while in flight, I swear to-"

"I'm fine! Let's just go already!"

"Fine! Whis!"

"Waiting on you, my lord," the angel replied, standing a few yards away. Champa and Vados had already departed, denoted by a flash of light some feet away from him.

Elsewhere, in the world of the Omni Kings, a slight, angelic figure slowly made his way down the vast hallway. Knowing the route by heart, he approached the distant chamber, motioning the doors to open with a wave of his hands. Stepping forward, the Grand Priest entered, observing the two Omni Kings playing another game, the hologram pieces of the chess board resembling planets. The present and future Zeno had been at the tense stalemate for months, the one parrying the other, locking both from moving forward. The present Omni King finally moved, motioning a blue sphere to take out a red star, representing a knight. He smiled at the development, going wide eyed as his future self wordlessly motioned a green comet over to his blue sapphire of a planet, taking it out of commission. The second Zeno leaned back, proclaiming his move.

"Queen is forfeit. Your move."

"Lord Zenos," the Grand Priest called, gaining their attention.

"Grand Priest! Hello!" the two hollered in unison, asking if he had come to play. They had grown bored of their present game, and felt like doing something to spice up the day.

"Unfortunately, no, my lords. I've come to inform you of some developments in the seventh universe that I _think_ you should be made aware…"

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thanks for reading chapter seventeen!_

 _Whew! Corsa can get scary when she needs to, huh? Talk about stealing Beerus' thunder!_

 _Uh oh, sounds like the pair might be in some trouble with the Omni Kings!_

 _What information does the Grand Priest feel they need to know about?_

 _And what on Earth did they do to warrant their attention?_

 _Stay tuned!_

 _As always, reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated._


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen- Life's a Beach**

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama._

 _The only things the author owns are the OC and story.)_

"Beautiful planet. Almost a shame you came to destroy it."

"Eh, not really."

Approaching the castle of Planet Minogala's king, the divine trio had finally fell into a good rhythm, the angel feeling comfortable enough in her progress to warrant Corsa's accompaniment. The three deities have had a meeting before their departure, the first of many. They had come together to discuss a method of surveying that all would be comfortable with. It was finally settled upon that both Shin and Corsa would study the schedule of planets the attendant and destroyer came up with. Afterwards, they would compare notes on the strengths and weaknesses of each one. From there, they would categorize the list into three sections: the ones with highest potential at the top, the middle section reserved for those that were promising, but needed some time to see how they developed over time. Planets in the bottom category were the ones that required closer evaluation, reserved for Beerus' final judgement.

Shin had felt a sense of relief at the arrangement, finding the much smaller list of planets surveyed and judged more manageable. With Beerus' rampaging contained to a minimum, it would be easier to replace the planets deemed necessary for destruction, the new worlds allowed to flourish. Corsa was glad to find a compromise between the two deities after much squabbling. While most were satisfied with the meeting's conclusion, one was left feeling a bit stifled. With each planet spared, he was feeling more and more pent up, taking out his frustrations on nearby asteroid belts along the way.

"Don't worry," the balancer assured him, "some of these in the middle won't stay in good graces forever. We'll reevaluate them in a hundred years and take out the ones that aren't improving." He grumbled at the prospect, feeling the weight pulling tighter against the proverbial leash around his neck. Corsa had tried bribing him by mentioning all the sleep he could get in, and, she whispered during a private conversations, "If you're busy with work all the time, when will you have time for me?" Beerus sighed in feigned resignation, agreeing to the terms. Truth was, with her increased strength, the woman was able to endure more intense romps with him, something that made him feel a might better about taking out his 'pent up energy' elsewhere. Truth be told, there was something else distracting him, taking up a good amount of his thoughts. Beerus would simply have to work up the gumption to ask later.

After talking with the mortal king and sharing a meal, Beerus was feeling a little deflated, less than impressed with the meal. Keeping his sour mood in mind, Corsa thought through the research compiled on the planet, finding it didn't have much to offer. Walking over to Beerus' side, she whispered something in his ear, gaining the present company's full attention, unsure of how much sway this new figure had over the destroyer. They went blue in the face with fear as the god bared a wide grin, stating they had to take their leave, flying a safe distance from the glistening world below. Holding up a finger, Beerus drew his energy into a small mass, taking a final look at the doomed world.

Bouncing the sphere from his foot to his head, playing with the object, he asked his companion, "Are you sure?" Taking a moment to think she replied, "Yeah, while it's a beautiful world, the civilization is using its natural resources too quickly. They won't be able to go on much longer. With all the civil wars brought on by the energy crisis, chances are they'll wipe each other out in the next decade or two." Giving her a blank expression, she sighed, acknowledging his prior assessment.

"That, and the food wasn't that great."

He smiled, noting the goddess attempting to pick something gritty out of her teeth. She honestly disliked the meal more than he did, not being one for meat. The destroyer returned his gaze to the alien world before him, bouncing the end of its existence on his tail.

"Hmph, that's more than enough reason for me."

"Will you just do it already?" she asked, impatient at his passivity to her logic.

Flicking the sphere into the air, he struck at it, sending the mass careening into the planet, bursting upon impact. The trio watched as the space before them was bathed in bright light, the world's core sending waves of crimson, orange, and yellow about, resembling a fireworks display. As Corsa watched, she felt a little guilt over deciding the fate of a planet, but she had received assurance from both the creator and destroyer gods that it was a necessary function, giving her their trust in making the right decision. She looked to Whis, waiting for the assessment he given after each assignment. He cleared his throat before offering his critique, giving the woman a smile of approval. The angel deemed the world's untimely demise the right call, concurring that the civilization would have indeed destroyed themselves in time, causing Corsa to sigh with relief. Leaning over on Beerus' shoulder, the immortals watched the light show, finding a sense of closure to their month long travels.

"It is rather beautiful, in a weird sense," the goddess admitted, causing the destroyer to smile at his companion's comment.

"You know, if you loosened the reigns a bit, I could set off this whole galaxy in fireworks, if you wanted to see a proper show," he teased. "Nah, it'd just lose its splendor," she replied.

"Really? I never get tired of it."

"So I hear..."

After checking in with the Supreme Kai, the angel turned to his charges.

"So, that's the last one. What should we do now?"

Corsa pipped up immediately, asking how close in proximity they were to planet Earth. He grinned, _knowing_ that the woman would ask. The goddess had been anxious to see her home world for quite some time, only permitted a few moments when they had dropped the Sayains off, their wives complaints increasing at their extended absence. The angel paused, doing some brief calculations before replying.

"About, five minutes, I gather."

Her eyes lit up. They hadn't been this close in a while, looking with excitement at the destroyer. Placated with his other dilemma, he groaned, relenting to the woman's silent request, her excitement palpable.

"I suppose we have enough down time for a proper visit…"

Hugging his arm, she squealed with delight, the god begrudgingly tolerating her high pitched yells. Unable to contain herself, she hollered out, "Hell yeah!" Beerus gave a half grin, the angel knowing the source of his distraction, chuckling as he announced their departure from the disintegrating world.

Landing at Capsule Corp, Corsa and her companions greeted the Earth bound scientist, pleasantly surprised to see them. Bulma admitted they were getting ready to join the gang for a day at a nearby beach, inviting them to come along. Corsa's excitement was short lived, confessing she no longer had a bathing suit.

"I, kind of lost it in the explosion…" she admitted, thinking back to the awase.

Her aunt giggled, stating they weren't leaving for a while, so they had plenty of time to go shopping for one. As the women prepared to leave, Corsa glanced over at Beerus, perplexed as the pair reclined by the pool, enjoying some beverages.

"You're not coming?" she asked, making the god scoff at the suggestion of going to a 'mall.'

"You need my help in picking out some piece of fabric?" he questioned, raising a brow.

Remembering his hatred of large crowds, she shrugged her shoulders. Feigning defeat, she turned away, waving a hand as she said, "Okay, if you say so. I just thought _most_ guys liked swimsuit shopping."

"Oh? And why is that?"

Looking over her shoulder, she replied, "Hm? I don't know, maybe having the chance of seeing their significant other in a variety of skimpy outfits?" Beerus' ear twitched at that, intrigued by the concept. Corsa sighed, whispering in his ear before walking away.

"I _was_ planning on wearing your favorite…"

He tilted his head at the statement, mulling the thought over. Whis continued sipping his drink, staying out of the conversation. He could honestly care less what the two did, as long as they weren't at each other's throats. Joining her aunt, she called out, "but I guess you'll have to deal with whatever I pick. Hope I don't find a crumby one-piece or anything…"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on!"

The god bolted upright, jogging after the women, causing them to giggle. The angel sighed, looking up to the sky as the trio left for their adventure. He chuckled, knowing that the destroyer had no idea how wrapped around her finger he was becoming. Being accidentally drug around for one of Bulma's shopping sprees, he suddenly shivered, feeling somewhat sorry for his clueless charge. He hoped it wouldn't deter him from the decision he was grappling with.

"What in the actual hell?!"

Beerus groaned, accompanying the women through the massive shopping center. Once again, he had agreed to something without considering the fine print, eye twitching at the conglomeration of citizens traversing through the vast complex, bumping into each other as they made their way to store after store. The sights and sounds were becoming as overwhelming as that night in the city, making him uneasy. Corsa stopped laughing at her aunt's joke as she noticed they were short one person, looking around for their companion. She finally found him on a bench, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Walking over, the goddess stopped in front of him. "Hey, what's up?" she asked, concerned over his irritated stance. She had described what a mall was prior to arriving, hoping that preparing him ahead of time might help his mindset.

"You told me there'd be a _crowd_ , not an _infestation_ ," he grumbled. Corsa took a seat next to him, sighing that her hopes were left unrealized.

"Hey! What's the holdup?" Bulma called out, eventually joining them. She gave a laugh at her niece's explanation, never taking a guy shopping before.

"No worries," the scientist assured, mumbling, "guess all men aren't big on malls…"

Corsa pulled him up, assuring him they wouldn't take too long. The god exhaled sharply, bowing his head as he was dragged about, the females perusing through random shops along the way.

"These aren't swimsuits," he flatly commented. "I know," the goddess replied, "we're just looking around real quick." The destroyer was not having any of it, being already stepped on a couple times.

"You're seriously trying my patience."

"Oh come on, this is fun," the goddess said, smiling as she looked at some handmade jewelry. Beerus held a drastically different opinion.

"No, _destroying planets_ is fun. _Fighting_ is fun. This, is a huge waste of time."

Giving her companion a pout, she glanced around, looking for their original target. Glancing at her watch, Bulma apologized to the goddess, stating they only had an hour to get back, telling the pair they needed to hurry. "Oh, now we're in a rush," Beerus retorted under his breath, sliding his hand down his face. He now understood the reason why males avoided being dragged to such outings.

Seeing something similar to what he'd seen of bathing wear, Beerus grabbed Corsa's arm, dragging her headlong into the store. He had ignored the balancer's pleas to stop, not understanding the reason for her hesitance. The woman went three shades of red as she protested, "They don't sell swimsuits here!" Eye twitching with irritation, Beerus turned his head to the woman, waving his arm out in front of him. "What do you mean? There's plenty of-" he stopped, taking a better look at his surroundings.

The walls were adorned with a certain _variety_ of clothing, just, not quite what they were looking for. A menagerie of lacey undergarments met his gaze, a nearby mannequin styled in a black ensemble, complemented by a silky opened robe, the figure positioned a way that gave off a 'come hither' look. He slowly returned his attention to the goddess, her head bowed in embarrassment, passerby giving them strange looks. The destroyer had inadvertently drug them, at break neck speed, into a 'Victoria's Secret.'

Finally raising her head, blushing blue eyes meeting his as she stammered, "Can, can we, go now?" They silently exited the shop as Bulma called to them, waving them over to the swimsuit store, noticing the blush on both of their faces as they approached. The scientist was confused, asking where they had run off to in such a rush, causing them both to flinch.

"Nowhere!" the pair exclaimed.

The scientist went into speed shopping mode, tossing the goddess multiple bikinis she felt would fit her, shoving her swiftly into a dressing room, hollering out to pick her favorite three to show them. The two sat in some chairs as they waited, making the god feel extremely awkward. After a few minutes, Bulma rose from her seat, appearing to be exiting the store.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna grab something to drink. You want anything?"

"Uh, no. I'm fine."

She smiled at the anxious deity, now staring a hole into the floor. Walking to the food stand, she felt relieved to get out of there, feeling like a third wheel. 'Swimsuit shopping's more of a couples' thing anyway,' she thought to herself, giggling at the memory of taking Vegeta to such a place, the prince wanting to pummel every man that looked her way as he covered her with the dressing room's curtain. The poor man could have died of embarrassment, with all that blood rushing to his head.

Beerus was soon joined by a few guys waiting on their girlfriends, also trying on some suits. The air hung around the three men, filled with an awkward vibe, none too keen on being there. One of the males gave him a nod, looking back to the ground, acknowledging the silent understanding among them. Beerus was feeling more and more anxious the longer she took, wanting desperately to be out of there.

"Kay," she called out, coming out from behind the curtain, making his jaw drop, "how's this one?" Noticing she caught the other males' attention, the god flared up, glaring daggers at them, forcing them to whip their heads away. The light green fabric was fashioned in light ruffles at the top, obscuring her figure to add more shape. The bottoms were tight, skinny straps on the side holding them on her hips. He honestly didn't know what to say, making the young goddess impatient.

"Well? Yes or no?"

While he certainly didn't mind it, he wasn't a big fan of the color, making the woman look paler than usual.

"Kinda makes you look sick," he replied. She gave a nervous laugh, agreeing with him as she made her way back in.

Coming out in a darker article, the navy suit tied at the sides of her hips, while the top was embellished with white flowers, decked out in more ruffles than the last. It was apparent she was trying to hide her how small her chest was, making the god miffed at her insecurity. He quickly rejected the suit, sending her back for another. Corsa asked him what wrong with the last one.

"It makes you look a child," he stated, weirded out by the style. He didn't want people thinking he had a Lolita complex, feeling the stares he was receiving from the other patrons. He knew how the situation read, making him uncomfortable. 'She's a grown ass woman, might as well dress like it,' he thought.

His mind quickly changed as the woman came out in a sexy black number, straps interconnected to hold the piece together, leaving him to bolt upright at the sight of her. "Too much skin!" he hollered at her, feeling his face grow hot, covering the goddess with the curtain, muffling her words as she unwound herself, glaring at him as she reentered the room, ripping another suit off the hanger.

Bulma returned, calling to her relative, saying they needed to leave. The god, having enough of the judging eyes of the customers, walked into the room, freaking his companion out as he quickly selected one and pulled her clothes back on. Corsa was berating him as she stumbled out behind him, hopping on one foot as she slipped her shoe back on, quickly paying for the article as they b-lined to the exit, Beerus bolting back to Capsule Corp. as the women trailed behind, Bulma flying her jet at mac speed to keep up with him.

"Guess he hates the mall more than Vegeta," her aunt said, laughing at his rush to leave. Corsa remained silent, looking into the bag at the bikini he chose, feeling a flush of heat race across her cheeks. 'Why that one?' she thought, sulking at the thought of wearing it later.

The rest of the group had made it to the beach, some playing a volleyball game as the others watched, reclining in lawn chairs with cold drinks as the children played at the shore, the adults keeping an eye out. The goddess had hastily threw on a tee shirt and jean shorts before they left, hesitant at showing off her new purchase. She sat beside the destroyer, deciding to have a drink. It was going to take _a lot_ of alcohol to be okay with displaying her suit.

After some light hearted conversation, and a few strong drinks, it was decided that the ladies would compete in a volleyball tournament, each person offering something to the 'pot' for the victor. While Bulma offered her typical prize, a gathered set of dragon balls, others placed random amounts of money, Chi-Chi offering a voucher for a couple pounds of radishes, Corsa put in a voucher for a year of medical care, free of charge. That caught No. 18's and Chi-Chi's attention, looking for anyway to save money, getting into a bit of rivalry, declaring they would be the one to win that prize. Corsa was left confused, thinking it an odd thing to fight over since they could just wish for whatever they wanted. She wasn't feeling competitive in the slightest, feeling content with what she had. She initially wasn't going to play, something the god felt was unusual for the balancer.

"I thought you liked these games," he stated. "Yeah, but I really don't need to win anything," she replied, adding, "I'm happy with what I've got, I don't need a dragon to grant me anything." Beerus flushed slightly at the statement, part of him glad that she felt that way.

"Then just have fun, you can give the runner up your prizes if you don't want them."

"Huh? You say that like you know I'll win."

He chuckled, feeling competitive for the goddess.

"Oh, trust me, I know you'll win. You're a god after all…"

Corsa smiled, then noted something small being outlined in Beerus' pocket, gaining her curiosity.

"What's in your pocket?"

The god flinched at the question, stating, "Nothing of your concern."

The beachgoers who didn't know the gang were enjoying the beach with no mind, while the ones who did backed a healthy distance away from the volleyball net, fully expecting things to get ugly. They were proven correct as the mini tournament went off with a bang, the powerful women beginning with a fury of swift volleys, forcing passersby to be blown off their feet, moving further along the beach as sand flung into the air. Both Chi-Chi and No.18 were intent on winning, no matter what. The match ended with No.18 being the victor, taking out Videl in the next round.

As Bulma made her way to the net, she asked Corsa to referee so she could play. Peeling off her tee shirt, she made her way out, making the god flinch. The top left incredibly less to the imagination than the prior suit, the strap of maroon fabric held in the front by a golden ring, rising up as she stretched, the inebriated woman paying it no mind. A small bit of her under bust could be seen from the motion, making his face grow red with irritation as the turtle hermit and pig man whistled, glaring death at them. The goddess removed her jean shorts, revealing the skimpy design of her bottoms, stitching at the top section accentuating her shapely assets, gold rings holding it together at her hips. Much to Beerus' chagrin, the woman pulled her hair up in a messy bun, showing off the entirety of her attire. The angel glanced over at his charge, eyes full of judgement at his tastes in swimwear, causing the god to flinch.

"Hey, don't look at me! She was taking too long, I just grabbed one!"

"Hmph," Whis replied, not believing the excuse for a second.

Taking her place atop the referee perch, she waved her hand, commencing the start of their match. As the match concluded, Bulma losing as quickly as Videl, the god's eyes widened. He realized that Corsa was up next, concern soaking into his mind. The deity adjusted her top, finding the fabric not as reliable as she had hoped. Goddess and android took their positions, ready to get the match underway. Worry grew within the god at how well the woman's clothing would stay on, having no faith in the article. As Bulma commenced the match, the destroyer held his breath, praying his quick choice wouldn't come back to bite him, chugging his beverage with apprehension.

'This is not gonna be good…'

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thanks for reading chapter eighteen!_

 _So how will the match go?_

 _Will Corsa emerge victorious, or will her swimsuit have the last laugh?_

 _As always, reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated._


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen- 'Lost Articles and Covert Operations'**

 _(Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama. All the author owns is the OC and story.)_

"Coming your way!"

"Bring it on!"

The goddess gave the android a smirk, taking a defensive pose as the blonde prepared to serve. Though Corsa had some to drink, she decided to hold back as much as possible, reasoning her training with the Sayains and destroyer would reflect in her performance. Strong as the woman before her was, she didn't want to accidentally hurt the mortal. Her prior assessment fizzled when the ball flew past her in a flash, landing on the sand behind her. The balancer flinched at the intensity in the androids eyes, determined to win the match. As the ball was returned, No. 18 readied herself for another serve.

"I'm not holding back. You're a god now, right? Show me what you got!"

Corsa was skeptical, looking over to her companions, a questioning look on her face. Beerus was unamused by her hesitancy, eyes narrowing as he took a sip of his beverage.

"What are you looking at _me_ for? Give her hell!"

Looking back to the blonde, her gaze took on a stern tone, bending her knees in preparation for the next volley. As No. 18 jumped into the air, she gave the ball another hard hit, sending the projectile careening straight towards her. Corsa had her eyes closed, focusing in on the android's energy. Sensing the burst behind the ball, she felt it get closer, time seemingly slowing for the goddess. Moving over to her left in a flash, the goddess made contact with the ball, returning it at mac speed over the net, shooting up to the sky, impossibly high above them. Taking to the air, No. 18 zipped in front of the projectile, the ball careening back to the ground, quickly sent back in short order. The net appeared to no longer matter, the over powered beings volleying the unfortunate object straight for the other, the game taking on a combative tone. With a well placed spike, Corsa sent the ball straight into the ground, burying it deep into the sand. The pair returned to the ground, staring into the abyss of a hole the goddess had made, the remnants of the ball laying in a melted heap at the bottom. Eyes returning to each other, the women started laughing, feeling no sympathy for their inanimate victim. Bulma joined the pair, gazing down into the small crater.

"Uh, I guess that means, we're at a draw…"

The god gave out a sigh of relief, thankful the match was over, no longer having to worry himself over a possible wardrobe malfunction. That is, until the blonde's husband approached the trio, another volleyball in hand.

"No worries, we figured this would happen. We only got a couple more, so try not to destroy this one, kay?"

"Kay!" the women called out, the goddess smiling as she retrieved their new toy, happy that the match could continue. Beerus didn't share in the women's fortune, anxiety filling his mind once more. 'Damn it,' he thought to himself, 'I'm not sure how much of this I can take…' He had hoped that the ball wouldn't hold up, bringing the mock tournament to a swift end.

With each serve and volley, he watched with nervous apprehension as he closely observed Corsa's outfit, slipping up or down with every quick movement the balancer was forced to take, slipping every once in a while into the sand, a victim of her own clumsiness. The god also had to contend with a few choice spectators, Roshi and Oolong being on the receiving end of his threatening gaze, staring the woman down as they noticed the instability of the deity's ensemble. While they silently prayed for a slip up, the destroyer was hoping his split second choice held up to the intense battle of wills Corsa was involved in. Noting her faltering coordination, he held his face in his hands, now understanding the reason for the goddess' unusual need for alcohol that day. Keeping her promise to him, she begrudgingly wore the swimsuit, no matter how uncomfortable it had made her. Though he felt a little touched that she took her vow to heart, the destroyer felt guilty for the position he put her in. 'Why didn't she just keep her damned clothes on?' Playing a drunken game of volleyball, while distracted by a skimpy outfit, was affecting her performance, the android getting in more and more hits in, gaining a lead on the balancer.

Corsa became irritated, resolving to forgo attention to the swimwear. Her revived competitive nature wouldn't allow anymore errors. Her head was officially in the game, ignoring the bottoms riding up as she regained her standing in the game, giving Beerus a minor heart attack. She quickly caught up with the android, leaving the pair in a stalemate. The final round would determine the winner, both women primed to claim victory. As No. 18 returned the volley with a powered up spike, the goddess took swiftly to the ground, diving for the ball as sand exploded into the air upon impact, blinding most of the crowd. The god's worst fears were confirmed, bolting in a flash through the sediment, snatching the woman up as they plunged into the ocean, a large wave cascading down on the pair. The crowd was left perplexed when the dust cleared, looking around for the missing contestant.

Bursting out of the water, Corsa stood up, glaring down at her companion as she began to berate him, her hair tie lost to the sea as blue tresses clung to her lithe frame.

"What the fuck is your problem?! Tackling me out of nowhere like that!"

The balancer grew enraged as Beerus gazed up at her, remaining silent as he gave the woman a dumbfounded expression, his face growing red.

"What, nothing to say for yourself? Honestly," the woman turned from him, going to walk out of the water as the panicked god yanked her back down. Crimson eyes glowered back at him as she emerged once again, rushing the god as she wrapped her arm around his neck, pushing the pair under the waves. Conversing underwater, Corsa yelled at him, demanding to know the reason for his odd behavior.

"I'll frickin' drown you right here and now if you don't start talking!"

"You idiot, look down!"

Complying with his demand, she went three shades of red as realization washed over her with as much fervor as the waves above. Her top, unable to withstand the impact, had most likely disintegrated in the sand, the only remaining parcels of it clinging to her waist, the golden ring holding the tearing elastic. Almost mocking her, the stretchy remnant finally came undone, the heavy ring sinking down to the ocean depths. The god narrowed his eyes, the woman still wrapped around his neck.

"Care to let go now?" he implored her, the woman reluctantly complying as they made their way back up to the surface. Blushed face and pleading eyes met his, the goddess keeping most of her face under the water. Sharply exhaling, he silently walked back up to the shoreline, his soaked form reaching the questioning crowd as he ignored them, whispering something to the scientist referee, the mortal flinching at her relative's dilemma. Scrambling down, Bulma rushed over to her bag, praying she packed an extra shirt. Beerus walked down to his awaiting companion, finding her shirt still beside her chair, tossing the article into the water.

"That should do for now."

Thankful eyes fell as frustration met his questioning orbs, asking him, "You're messing with me, right?"

"No! Why would I do that?!"

"Beerus," she trailed off, sliding her free hand down her face.

"This shirt is white."

"And?"

"Let's think for a minute. What happens to white fabric when it gets wet?"

The god went wide eyed, grumbling at his error.

"It becomes trans-"

"Translucent, yes," she retorted, cutting him off. Chucking the wet shirt at his head, she bowed her head, starting to giggle with the absurdity of the situation, the god recognizing her odd reaction. Peeling the fabric off his head, he stood before her, feeling inept at assisting in the matter. The woman stopped laughing as she glanced down at herself, sighing as she decided to face her embarrassment.

"At least I have enough hair, that's something, I guess. Oh well," she said, standing up, giving the god a start.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"I'm not staying in here, I'm getting cold."

Looking to walk past him, he spun her around, the drunken woman holding her arms over her chest, her soaked tresses clinging to her skin. He noticed the woman was shifting her weight to one leg, bending the other slightly up to herself.

"You hurt?"

"Eh, just my ankle. Must have sprung it when you _tackled my ass_ ," Corsa stated, narrowing her eyes at the god. He bowed his head, thinking this day couldn't be anymore of a train wreck, blaming himself most of all. Distracted by the object on his person, he had made hasty decisions, the resulting outcomes making him sick to his stomach. The source of all his deliberations was not only drunk and topless, but hurt, and now incredibly angry at the destroyer. 'This is _not_ how I wanted the day to go,' he thought. Beerus wanted her to enjoy her limited time with her family, knowing she had been working hard at her new position. He was feeling like he was screwing up at every turn, like the destroyer couldn't get anything right. 'Perhaps this _was_ a bad idea, maybe I shouldn't bother asking…'

"Here," the android said, approaching the distracted pair as she tossed the woman a dark green shirt, one the blonde had worn earlier that day.

"Sorry if there's a little sand on it."

The goddess threw the fabric over her head in a flurry, thanking the woman profusely for her assistance. No. 18 grinned, stating, "No problem, happens to all of us. Come on, let's get back and finish the game," the android stated, unsatisfied with the stalemate.

"Um, hate to tell ya, but I think you win."

"Hm?"

"I kinda sprung my ankle. I'll have to forfeit."

"Oh, well that sucks," the blonde replied, "When did that happen?"

The god flinched, knowing _he_ was the reason. Closing her eyes, the goddess smiled, lying as she blamed it on the fall she took. Taking a few limps forward, Corsa huffed at her slow progress, turning to Beerus.

"Hey, could you carry me? This is really starting to hurt."

"Uh, sure…" he replied, picking her up bridal-style as they walked back up to the party, Whis raising a brow as the destroyer placed her in the chair next to him.

"What happened?" the angel inquired. "Take a guess," she responded, pointing to Beerus as he turned his head, embarrassed at his blunder. "Not like I meant to," he grumbled, the balancer giving him an innocent stare.

"I know," she said, the god glancing back to her. Corsa grinned as she added, "just feel like giving you crap for it." He groaned at her, managing to goad him even when injured.

"Whis, could you-"

"Already on it," the attendant replied, chuckling as he lightly waved his staff, healing her in an instant. Raising her leg up, she smiled, thanking him.

"Not a problem at all, my lady."

As the beach party went into full swing, his companion joining in on the merriment, Beerus sighed, sinking into his seat, thankful the day was mercifully ending. Taking a sip of his drink, he stared up to the sky, dusk quickly overtaking the sky, absentmindedly grazing the outside of his pants with his free hand. He froze, not feeling the object previously in his pocket, causing him to bolt upright, panic overtaking him as swiftly as the encroaching evening. "Shit," Beerus muttered, gaining the angel's attention.

"Something wrong, lord?"

The question made the god flinch, frantically thinking where it could have fallen out at.

"I just- Grgh! Be right back," Beerus said, stomping across the sandy shore as he scanned the sediment, stopping short as he approached the ocean, groaning at his misfortune.

"Why did I keep that damned thing in my pocket? Stupid, stupid!" he grumbled under his breath, beating himself up for another mistake made. Whis trailed behind his charge, standing beside him as the angel enjoyed the sunset, his presence unacknowledged by the destroyer.

"Lose something?" the attendant asked, having suspicions over the source of Beerus' frustrations.

Bowing his head, the god finally admitted, "Yes." Whis turned his head to him, witnessing an air of forlornness dance across the destroyer's face. He smiled, asking, "Mind telling me what it was? I can assist if I know what we're looking for." Thinking it over, Beerus finally replied.

"I _do_ mind."

"Oh?"

Sighing, the god resolved to give up on ever finding the thing, feeling that perhaps it wasn't meant to be.

"Forget it," he stated, turning back to walk back to the party. The angel furrowed his brows, concerned in the god's change of heart.

"Lord…"

"I said forget it! It was a foolish notion anyway, probably best I lost the damned thing."

Though he acted as though he no longer cared, his words didn't ease his mind, heart heavy at misplacing the tiny object. Considering how the day had went due to his best efforts, he doubted it would be remedied with such a simplistic gesture. As the pair moved away from the shoreline, the two young halflings rushed past them, looking to find some seashells to give their mothers. After a few minutes, Trunks emerged from the water, proudly displaying his find to his friend.

"Hey Goten! Look what I found!"

"Huh, what's _that_ doing in the ocean?"

"I don't know, but it hasn't been in here long. It's still really shiny!"

Overhearing the boy's conversation, Whis got up from his seat, approaching the children as the god was away, joining in the festivities at the goddess' side, trying his best to hide his disappointment.

"Excuse me boys," the angel stated, giving them a light smile, "but I'm curious about the object you found. Can I see it?"

Returning to his seat, Beerus sat down, sighing as he crossed his arms behind his head, staring into the night sky. The campfire the group had started let off a gentle glow, orange light reflecting off the side of his face, illuminating the concerned countenance plaguing his features. The angel returned, gaining the god's attention. "Where were you at?" he questioned, noting the air of satisfaction dancing across his attendant's face. Smiling, the angel reached out his hand, asking, "Is this what you were seeking?" Eyeing the missing article, Beerus swiftly reached out, returning it to the safety of his pocket. Giving the divine being an inquisitive look, he asked, "Where'd you find it?" Chuckling, Whis pointed to the halfling boys, arms full of seashells as they walked past them, seeking out their mothers to show them the fruits of their efforts.

"The boys were looking for those mollusk carcasses when they located it in the ocean. I told them I would take it upon myself to find its owner."

Beerus reclined back in his seat, returning to his stargazing as the angel continued.

"I imagine, that the _person_ looking for it would be missing it dearly. Am I wrong?" he questioned, being purposefully vague for his lord's benefit. "Hmph," was the only reply he received, the god silently thankful that it was back where it belonged, offering up a ghost of a smile in gratitude. Whis grinned, reclining as well to join in, appreciating the view.

"Quite a few stars out tonight."

"There is," Beerus replied, grateful for the conversation going elsewhere. "Hey!" a familiar voice chimed in, their missing companion approaching them, brown bottles in her hands. Taking a seat on the god's lap, the balancer smiled, holding the beverages up to his face, causing the destroyer to lean his head back slightly at their proximity.

"I got us some beers."

"Have you now? Good thing, I was running out," he replied, taking one of them out of her hand. The inebriated woman giggled, happy at her perfect timing.

"Well, call me the beer fairy then!" she exclaimed, leaning in as she tapped his bottle with her own, making the relieved god chuckle.

"You're in a chipper mood. Are you drunk?"

Feigning shock, Corsa held a hand to her mouth, proclaiming, "What? No, I'd never…" Grinning behind her hand, golden deceitful eyes returned to a jovial green hue, the woman admitting, "Maybe, a little. Okay, a lot. I might be…" Beerus feigned disappointment, sighing as he looked to the havens above, lightly scolding the goddess.

"A god getting drunk around mortals? How shameful…" he stated, unable to hold back a grin.

"Oh come now, don't be like that. Maybe I'm _not_ drunk."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she said, giggling as she pointed at him, " _perhaps_ you're just blurry…"

"Hm, quite a theory," the god offered, amused at the woman's poor excuse.

"Eh, whatever. It's been a crazy day, and I'm gonna enjoy this…" she said, chugging her beer a little too quickly, coughing as the liquid burnt her lungs.

"You don't have to defend yourself to me," Beerus replied, laughing as he shook his head, continuing to gaze upward. Not happy being ignored, Corsa glared at him, smiling as she found a possible method to gain his attention.

"Hey," she said, making the god go wide eyed as she caught him in a kiss, Whis concentrating his eyes on the celestial bodies, stifling a chuckle at the woman's shameless action, uncaring of who saw them. Releasing him from the embrace, the woman slid her arms around his neck, her flushed face turned up in a sultry smile as she stated, "you're cute, you know that?" Looking away from the woman, his face let off a slight blush as he realized they weren't alone, the angel pretending to not see or hear them.

"Please stop," he pleaded, the balancer not taking the hint.

"What? It's true! Oh, what's the matter? You embarrassed?" she asked, poking his cheek with her finger.

"Quit it," he replied, insistence filling his tone.

Giving up, Corsa leaned back, resting her head upon him, too comfortable to get up.

"Heh, I did embarrass you," she whispered under her breath, making the god roll his eyes.

"Just shut up," he muttered.

"Eh, bite me."

"Don't tempt me…"

The pair's close nature went unnoticed by the majority of the group, Tights' arrival gaining their attention, glad to finally meet the scientist's elusive sister.

"Hey! Long time no see, sis!" Bulma called over, waving to the writer. The blonde scratched the back of her head, apologizing for being so late.

"My editor held me up for a while, I rushed over as soon as possible."

"No worries, I'm sure Corsa will be thrilled to see you! Now where is she?"

Vegeta touched his wife's arm, motioning towards the stargazing deities. "Oh," she replied, grinning as she turned back to her sibling.

"She's over there. Try not to startle Beerus. He gets a little jumpy," she warned, playfully elbowing Tights. The writer gave a smile as she grabbed a drink and headed over, waving at the trio and calling out to them.

"Hey, it's me! Don't shoot!"

Looking down, Beerus attempted to gain Corsa's attention, finding the goddess fast asleep. Tights approached them, chuckling at the position her daughter was in. Putting her hands on her hips, the author gave the god a light smile, saying, "Glad to see _you_ guys are getting along…" Rolling his eyes, he merely shrugged, finding nothing in mind to counter with. Giving the woman a light shake, he tried to wake her.

"Corsa. Corsa…"

"Hmm?" she grimaced, keeping her eyes closed as she curled up closer to him, relaxing as she continued resting. Her mother gave a light laugh, her child always being a hard sleeper. "It's fine. We can chat for a bit. She'll wake up eventually." The mortal joined them, pulling up a chair as they engaged in small talk, the divine duo catching her up on everything the sleeping woman had experienced over the last couple months, leaving out details that they felt might distress the writer.

"I'm glad to hear she's doing so well. Makes me feel a little better just to see her. Although," Tights trailed off, staring at the destroyer, "I do have some questions for you."

"Uh, such as?" he asked, flinching slightly at the confrontation. Glancing at the slumbering deity, a sly smile graced her lips, narrowing her eyes, looking to tease the god.

"Well, my kid _is_ down for the count in your lap. Safe to assume you guys are an item?"

"Uh, well…" Beerus stammered, unsure how to define their relationship, not previously having a need to do so.

"Geez, can't you sit still?" Corsa complained, roused by the constant squirming of her companion. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up, unaware of her parent's presence.

"Hey kiddo," she stated, waving a hand at her child. Recognition hitting her, the woman maintained her perch, sitting upon Beerus' knee as she greeted her mother.

"Oh, hey mom. When'd you get here?"

"A while ago, but that's okay. I've been chatting up Whis and Beerus while you slept."

"Oh man," she groaned, yawning as she finished her statement, "I hope they didn't talk too much crap."

Her mother chuckled, replying, "Oh, _so_ much crap. They were telling me what a shitty god you're making." Her daughter rolled her eyes at the comment, understanding her mother's sense of humor.

"Ha ha, I bet. Not like I have much competition…" Corsa trailed off, stretching in an attempt to wake herself, the destroyer's glare behind her unnoticed.

"Hey!"

"So, how are things? What you been up to?" the goddess asked, ignoring the god's outrage at her passive remark.

"Oh, not much. Met up with my editor today. I'm working on a new novel, and I wanted him to take a look at what I have so far."

The statement peeked the balancer's interest, glad to engage in a familiar conversation.

"Oh, that's cool. What's it about?" she asked, met by the author wagging a finger at her.

"Uh, uh, uh. You'll have to wait until it's done. I'll be sure to save you a copy."

"Oh, come on, you always let me take a peak," she smiled, silently pleading with her parent as the goddess reached for her satchel, the blonde moving the bag away from her.

"I mean it, honey. You'll just have to come back when it's done if want to read it."

Leaning back against the god, she crossed her arms, pouting at not getting a chance to peruse the manuscript.

"Man, you're no fun. Can I guess what it is?"

"You can go right ahead, I'm not telling you."

Raising his staff to his line of sight, Whis viewed the glowing sphere, gaining the information he was seeking to curb his curiosity. He gave a chuckle, placing the scepter back against the chair.

"Interesting plot. I'm _sure_ it'll make an intriguing read."

The writer bolted upright, surprised at the angel's insight into her novel.

"Hey, don't be telling anyone about it! Especially these two!" she stated, pointing at the pair.

"And why is that?" Beerus inquired, interested by the woman's insistence of the angel not divulging the story. "Yeah, mom. What's the big deal?" Corsa asked, agreeing with the destroyer. Why was she being so secretive about this book? She had always been privy to her mother's other manuscripts, reading passages allowed to confirm the flow, bouncing ideas off the once mortal doctor.

The author sat down, crossing her arms as she deliberated, the pair staring her down as Whis grinned, knowing the reason for her hesitance. Sighing, she relented, deciding that giving the deities a _vague_ hint wouldn't hurt anything.

"Okay, fine. It's a sci-fi romance. I'm only halfway through since I've had a serious case of writer's block lately."

Corsa relaxed, satisfied at the excuse. "Okay, that's harmless enough. Where you at in the plot? Maybe I can help out," she innocently offered, making the woman flash a wide eyed look at her.

"No, no! It's fine! I'll get inspiration soon enough! No need, sweetie, really!"

The goddess was taken aback by her mother's comment, surprised that she was being so persistent in keeping her from being involved. "Besides," Tights said, pointing a finger at her as the woman grinned slyly, "I'm not sure I can take the advice of someone who's been drinking. What did I always tell you about writing?" Groaning, Corsa recited her mom's long held belief, "'Never write or edit while drunk. You'll wake up with a bigger mess than when you started.'" Holding her drink up to her child, Tights winked, stating, "Exactly," satisfied with her tactic, shutting down the conversation.

Checking her watch, the writer downed her drink, standing up.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I really need to get back home. I got a lot of work to do. Promotional things and such, you understand."

"Sure," the goddess stood, embracing her mother in a warm hug.

"Great to see you. Be careful getting back. Give me a text so I know you made it okay."

"Huh? You still have a cell phone?" she questioned, catching the woman off guard.

"I thought you gave it to Bulma before you left."

Corsa went wide-eyed, recognizing her mistake.

"Oh, right, I did…" she trailed off, forgetting she was no longer connected with the mortal world, having her aunt deactivate her account as she prepared to leave for the realm of the gods. Beerus noted the forlorn look in her eyes, some aspects of her old life she still had yet to come to grips with. Though she accepted her position, proving herself by surviving the awase ritual, her mortal emotions remained, making the god slightly regretful at the life she was forced to lead, far away from her home planet.

"Please, feel free to contact me and I'll relay your message to Corsa," Whis offered, warranting a warm smile from his charge. "Thanks," the goddess replied, feeling a little better. "Not a problem," the angel responded. "In fact, if you wish to madam, you can call whenever you wish," he said, rising from his seat, adding, "I'm sure Corsa would be happy to hear from you. That, and maybe she could help you edit that manuscript when she's in a more, sober condition." The goddess smiled from ear to ear at the suggestion, beaming at her parent.

"Absolutely! We can finish the story like we used to!"

Tights' surprised eyes shifted, smiling at how much happiness the angel's recommendation brought her.

"Sure thing. You got it, kid!" she stated, giving a thumbs up. Beerus watched the exchange between the relatives, the balancer's happy smile, shining like the sun in the darkness. He hoped that warranting easy contact with her mother would help ease his companion's longing for human contact, praying that it would consolidate her absence in the mortal world, not increase her desire to return. Yawning, he rose up, stating they needed to take their leave as well. "Kay," Corsa replied, catching her mom in another hug, extending the contact as she whispered, "Love you." "I love you too, sweetheart. 'To the moon and back-" Hugging the writer tighter, she finished her mother's sentence, "'and then some…'"

Heading back to their home world, the destroyer noticed that the balancer's grip on his shoulder started to relax, the woman behind beginning to nod off. Gripping her hands, Beerus tossed the woman in front of him, holding her place as she woke with a start, alert eyes staring forward. He glanced down at her stating, "You were about to let go. I don't feel like explaining to your mother that we lost you in a random constellation." "Hm," was the only reply she could muster, sleep taking hold of her once again, relaxing against her companion, confident he wouldn't let her fall.

Arriving back, the god begrudgingly carried the spent goddess to her room, placing her on the bed, awkwardly covering her with half of the sheets as she settled in, blissfully ignorant of the world around her. He straightened up, preparing to leave as he put his hand in his pocket, momentarily freezing him in place. Looking over his shoulder, he sighed, approaching the unconscious figure as he knelt down, taking the object out. The golden accessory glistened in the moonlight, beaming in on them, the goddess pulling the covers over her face. Reaching under, he located the balancer's left hand, slipping the band onto her ring finger, careful not to wake her.

Thinking back to the incident on the rodent-like god's world, he grimaced at the action the goddess had taken, dumbfounding him as she rendered him speechless. Blaming his sibling for the suggestion, he had beaten his brother to a bloody pulp, outraged at Champa's ploy to emasculate him. It didn't matter that she was unaware of the implications, she couldn't take it back. Part of him wouldn't _allow_ the thought, looking to regain some of his insulted manhood by placing the ring on her finger, finding it the perfect opportunity. Looking up some of Earth's customs, he found it rather peculiar, wondering how to sneak the ring on, trying his _damnedest_ throughout the day to complete his covert mission. Beerus had missed his chance on multiple occasions, wanting the responsibility of keeping track of the tiny object transferred to his target. The woman was far too aware of his presence, gaining her attention with every contact with him, losing his nerve. Misunderstanding the custom, he wasn't aware he could do it _directly_ , not reading far enough into the information gathered in the tome compiled about the distant planet, quickly becoming bored with the fine print of the page. Satisfied his task was through, he joined the angel outside, playing the celestial boardgame. Whis glanced up, noting the tension no longer present on his charge's countenance.

"So, safe to assume you completed your 'mission'?"

Beerus nodded, acknowledging his attendant's words as he motioned a glowing piece of the board forward, zeroing in on the opposing game piece. The attendant smiled, satisfied with his charge's reaction.

"I'm sure she'll have a few _questions_ for you in the morning."

"I'm sure she will," Beerus replied, leaning back as he waited for the angel to make his move, the pair playing well into the night, impatiently waiting for morning to come.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Hope you enjoyed chapter nineteen!_

 _Think Corsa's in for a bit of a surprise when she wakes up!_

 _What will her reaction be to Beerus' sneaky proposal?_

 _Will the Omni Kings' feel the need to intervene over what the Grand Priest had to tell them?_

 _Stay tuned!_

 _As always, reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated!_


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty- 'One Kai of a Situation'**

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama._

 _The only things the author owns are the OCs and story.)_

"Good morning!" Corsa hollered, waving as she approached the pair, her presence acknowledged by a light nod. Both beings were engrossed in their game, equally determined to end it. Motioning a piece upwards, Beerus leaned back, grinning in triumph.

"Check."

The angel examined the board skeptically, finding a flaw in the destroyer's plan.

"Huh, you _sure_ about that?"

The angel threw the god's plan completely off kilter, motioning a stray piece the destroyer had overlooked. He grumbled, irritated at himself for declaring his victory prematurely. "Damnit," he muttered, crossing his arms as his eyes narrowed, intent on beating his teacher.

The goddess took a seat next to the seer, the oracle fish enthralled as they watched.

"This is getting intense," it stated, hanging halfway out of its bowl. The woman quickly examined the board, catching up to where the two where at. She grimaced, the tension of the close game hanging in the air.

Beerus glanced over, his eyes falling on the band around her finger. 'Has she noticed yet?' he thought, absently scratching his head as he debated his next move. The attendant wasn't going easy on him, leaving nothing in the open, no piece left unguarded. Finally lifting a finger, he moved the closest piece up, warranting a response from the goddess.

"Eh…"

He looked over, raising a brow at her.

"Hm?"

Corsa shook her head, displaying her disapproval of the move. Sighing, he returned the piece back, crossing him arms in frustration. Corsa walked over, holding a finger to her chin as she got a closer look, analyzing any possible counter the destroyer could take. The angel grinned at the intense concentration of the pair, neither one able to beat him as of late. Putting his hands behind his head, Beerus leaned back, sparring a glance over to his companion.

"Well, figure out anything?"

He received no response as Corsa stood on her tip toes, adjusting a higher piece before taking a seat beside the destroyer.

"That's it," she declared, "That's the only counter you can make. Had you moved the other, he would have got you. Geez, you _really_ put yourself in a corner here…"

Indignant, he grumbled.

"No shit, but did you _help_ any?"

Taking a moment to think, she admitted while stifling a chuckle, "Nope. Probably made it worse."

"Ergh, you little-"

" _Actually_ , you might have something there," Whis replied, appreciating the new layout. After the four looked the board over, the angel sighed, declaring his conclusion.

"Hate to admit, but I don't see any possible moves I could make either. You managed to put us in a stalemate, my lady."

The destroyer groaned, looking over to his companion, mumbling, " _And the balance god strikes again_."

"Hey, I was just trying to help!"

Bowing his head forward, he returned his gaze to her, narrowing his eyes.

"The road to _hell_ is paved with the best of intentions. I don't know how, but you manage to do this _every single time_."

The goddess had attempted to 'help' him before, neither having a hope to beat the angel on their own. Her natural tendencies forced the game to eventually even out, neither party able to claim a victory.

Rising from her seat, she took a few steps from the trio, looking back over her shoulder.

"Fine, I'll just let you drown next time. At least you have a _chance_ with me around."

Beerus locked eyes with Corsa, maintaining his position.

"It's not a chance if you _stalemate_ the game. Now we have to start all over."

"Well excuse me for wanting to help your hopeless ass!"

The god scoffed, exclaiming, "Better to be hopeless than in a deadlock."

"Oh for the love of- can we train now?" she asked Whis, tired of their little debate. The angel negated the game board as he chuckled.

"Of course."

Reclining under a nearby tree, the god observed their morning session, his thoughts returning to the tiny band, the golden passenger mocking him as it glistened in the sun, the woman completely unaware of its presence. 'What's she playing at?' he thought, narrowing his eyes, clenching his jaw. Was she _purposefully_ ignoring it just to keep their little farce of a 'game' going?

"Come on…" he grumbled, closing his eyes as he rolled over, his frustrations at the object sickening his senses. 'Just frickin' notice already!'

Landing on the ground some time later, the balancer jogged up to her companion, her long tresses flowing over her shoulders as she stood above him.

"Hey, you ready for lunch?"

Pulling him from his thoughts, he gazed up, finding her giving him one those smiles that could brighten the darkest corners of his mind. He sighed, no words coming to him. Standing up, he gave up on the thought of confronting the woman over the ring. 'To hell with it. She'll see it eventually…'

"Hm," was the only response she received, the pair heading across the field to go inside. Taking a glance up, she pursed her lips, curious about the distance she felt between them. Reaching out, Corsa grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey, is everything okay?" she asked, eyes locking as she patiently waited for his reply. Tilting her head to the side, concern plain as day on her face, he exhaled, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced away.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? Doesn't seem like it."

Putting a finger up to her chin, she thought, finally asking, "Is this about the board game? If it is, I'm sorry."

"That's not it."

"Okay," she said, gaining his attention as she took his hands in hers, narrowing her eyes at him. Though it bothered the goddess that he wasn't being forthcoming, she decided not to push the issue, lest she risk a meaningless fight.

" _Promise_?"

"Yes, yes, I promise, everything is fine. Can we just go in already? I'm starving!"

Chuckling, she grinned, her concerns placated over hunger being the root of his problem.

"Sure thing, let's-"

Their attention was shifted to a person suddenly appearing some distance away. The Supreme Kai approached the pair, halting just a few feet from them, noting the pair hand in hand.

"Greetings. Um, am I, interrupting something?"

Releasing his hands, she stated, "No, not at all. How's it going, Shin?"

"Rather well, thank you. Finished training for the day?"

"Yup, we were just going in for lunch. Care to join us?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

As the deities ate their meal, the four conversed over the woman's progress. Whis mentioned an instance where the goddess managed to pin the destroyer down, impressing Shin. The angel credited the woman's increasing speed and dexterity for the feat, causing the god to cringe at the mention, knowing the angel only brought it up to irritate him. He caught Corsa giggling out of the corner of his eye, knowing full well _she_ was the source of his distraction that day, copping a feel when Whis wasn't looking, managing to trip and pin him in the confusion.

"Don't read too far into it, she caught me off guard" Beerus stated, stuffing his face before returning to the conversation.

Glaring her way, he quipped, "If you weren't so damned clumsy, perhaps you could win an _honest_ fight."

"Oh, come on, that was funny. I didn't _expect_ it to work out, it just happened to."

Their companions were left perplexed, unaware of what the two were talking about.

"Hmph," he scoffed, taking another bite before replying, pointing his utensil at her.

"If you ever overcame that flaw, you wouldn't have to rely on such offhanded tactics."

Glancing away, Corsa mumbled, "I'm only 'offhanded' with you."

"Could you can it?!" Beerus exclaimed, the woman acting far too familiar. He was still extremely cautious about their relationship being common knowledge, a thought she apparently gave up on. Realizing his outburst had an audience, the god sat back down, clearing his throat as he regained his composure. He decided to add his input to the prior conversation.

"While Corsa is gaining in speed and power, she still has a long way to go before she'll have a chance against a destroyer. Perhaps in a couple centuries, she'll make a decent challenge for me."

"Wow, couple centuries, huh? Got a whole lot of faith in me, don't ya?" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Just stating the obvious. Besides, it's a complement," he offered, "least I don't feel like you'll die _instantly_ in a fight now."

Twirling her meal around a fork, she gave a deep sigh, feeling indignant at his goading. While he was being generous for her benefit, passively complementing her progress, he knew she was still technically a non-fighter. The fact she was still inept at defending herself against a destruction god unsettled her. Frustration grew over not being able to trust herself without Beerus, never leaving his side since that day at the hospital. She felt like an inconvenience at times, relying on him for so much, wondering what she really contributed to the relationship, aside from her obligatory duties.

Pushing her food around the plate, she suddenly lost her appetite, impatient with how long it was taking her to get stronger. As much as she cared for him, she didn't want to lean on the god forever. Corsa wanted to be acknowledged as someone who can stand on their own, someone that could be relied on. Someone _he_ could rely on. The balancer didn't want him to worry over her forever, knowing that she was at present a prime target, something others could use against him. Until she got stronger, none of that would change. They would be stuck in this protective bubble of theirs, a prisoner of her own ineptitude. Even though he didn't mean anything by it, she couldn't help but feeling how she did, loving and resenting her dependence on him at the same time. Huffing, she narrowed her eyes at the silverware, muttering under her breath.

" _Geez, love you too_ _…"_

Beerus' ear twitched, perceiving the hushed utterance _loud_ and _clear_.

" _What_?"

"What?" she quickly replied, realizing how her sarcastic comment could be taken, proceeding to fiddle with her food, staring a hole into the plate. 'Why the hell did I say that?' she thought, praying he would just let it go. Pointing a finger, the destroyer began to question, "Did-did you just-"

"So, Shin! What brings you here today?! I thought our next meeting wasn't for another month."

Taking the Kai by surprise, he replied, "Uh, yes, that is true. I actually came by with some rather urgent business, and I was looking to gain your assistance."

The goddess perked up, curious over what she could possibly help the creator with. She was eager to have something, anything, to break up her free time.

"Sure thing. What's up?"

Shin dove headlong into business, explaining that a core person, the first one born in millennia, went missing. Noting Corsa's expression, he described the method of which Kais were brought into the world, originating from fruit bared by the Kaijou Tree. The color of the fruit determined what kind of Kai they would be, some of lower rank occasionally elected and groomed into elevated positions. _Golden fruit_ , the color the missing person was born from, had the distinction of proclaiming the birth of a Supreme Kai, the occurrence rare. Core people of this ranking where cherished, highly prized in some universal black markets as a result. Shin expressed concern that this person's absence was possibly due to an abduction, a thought that gravely concerned the creator. Beerus sighed, assuming that both deities would be assisting him.

"Seems a bit of a pain to me, having three gods look for one measly child."

Shin turned his head to the destroyer, perplexed by his words. His assumption was one the Kai had hoped to avoid.

"Actually, I was only needing _Corsa,_ for the task."

"Pardon?" Beerus inquired, the balancer concurring with the destroyer.

"No offense, but I don't see what I can offer locating this golden, 'core person,' or whatever. I wouldn't even know where to start."

Shin nodded, stating, "Though I agree, we don't really have a choice in the matter. The Grand Priest asked for you _specifically_ to assist."

"Huh? The Grand Priest?!" she exclaimed, recognizing the title from what the angel had told her.

"Why wouldhe want _me_ to help?!"

The creator god sighed, himself grappling with that same question.

"I'm not sure, but when the Grand Priest asks for something, you have to do it. No questions asked."

"So, he says 'jump,' I say 'how high' huh?"

"Pretty much," Shin replied, following her analogy.

"Don't misunderstand, his orders come down from on high, following the Omni Kings' decrees to the letter."

Being educated by Whis on divine hierarchy, she suddenly grew nervous, not having a chance to meet these elusive superiors. "Trust me, it's a good thing you haven't," Beerus had assured her, stating that the gods were only summoned to the Omni King in the most dire of circumstances. She shrugged, relenting to the fact that she would just _have_ to go.

"Well alright then, guess we should go and find the little guy. You ready?" she offered, Shin rising from his chair.

"Yes. We'll leave right away. The sooner we find them, the better."

"Why did we bother with lunch, then?"

"Oh, well, I figured it'd be best to have as little distractions as possible. Hard to concentrate on an empty stomach, right?"

"Seems fishy to me," the destroyer said, crossing him arms.

"Sorry, but what is?"

"Why wouldn't the Grand Priest just contact us _directly_?" he asked aloud, looking to Whis. The angel remained expressionless, curious over the same thing. Whis hadn't received any calls as of late, equally perplexed by the indirect communication as his lord.

"That's something _I'd_ like to know as well," his attendant finally admitted.

"Perhaps he didn't feel the _need_ to, since Supreme Kai was coming by anyway," the goddess offered up as an excuse, thinking back to the grapevine-like correspondence she had encountered working in the medical field. It _made_ sense to her, not bothering to relay information if someone was already on the way. Unconcerned, she rose from her seat, looking to the present company.

"Oh well, no use debating about it now. Doesn't sound like we have a choice anyway, right?"

Walking outside, the pair prepared to depart, Corsa placing her left hand on the small kai's shoulder. Something shiny caught her attention, raising a brow at the sight of it.

"What is-"

As the pair disappeared from sight, leaving the angel and his charge alone in the grassy meadow, Whis' attention was divided, glancing over to his staff. The sphere's blinking glow alerted him to a message, listening to it before approaching Beerus.

"Apologies lord, but we just received a call from the Grand Priest."

The destroyer waved it off, replying, "Ah, probably telling us Supreme Kai was coming by. Odd though, he's usually so punctual…"

"I'm afraid it's not about that."

"Hm?"

"Seems the Omni Kings' have requested your immediate presence."

"Eh?! What do _they_ want?!" the god exclaimed, taken aback by the request. The attendant gazed into the orb, not gaining an answer.

"Hm, not sure. The message only states that your presence is required…"

The god groaned, wondering what on earth the Kings of All would want with him, feeling oddly popular as of late. Bowing his head, he exhaled sharply.

"Very well, let's go," he responded, hoping the visit would be a brief one.

His attendant's tone was as expressionless as his face, replying, "No, my lord. I'm afraid they only want _you_. Transport will begin in ten seconds."

"WHAT?!"

Scrambling, Beerus took to the ground, taking a knee and placing his fist down, the traditional stance to take when summoned before the Omni King. Bowing his head, the destroyer was taken to another realm in an instant, the angel left alone to his own devices. 'Huh, wonder what that was all about. Oh well,' he thought, shrugging as he raised his staff, needing to keep his appointment with the Earth bound Sayains, deciding to pick them up that day.

" _They_ certainly won't mind if I show up a little early…" he said aloud, tapping the ground as he began his journey across the cosmos, a pillar of light trailing behind him. He would remember to ask the Grand Priest about the odd correspondence later.

Arriving at their destination, Shin explained to Corsa that since the sixth and seventh universes are in the middle of the twelve, they were closest in proximity to the World Core, deeming it part of his responsibility to check in from time to time. The pair were greeted by one of the elders, tasked with looking after the fledgling kais, only eighty of them present at a time. Supreme Kai chatted with the elder as a crowd of young cores exited a massive castle, the location described to Corsa as an education complex. Eyeing the similar, yet odd looking creature, a small group approached the balancer, brave enough to confront such a being.

"Hello," a shy one offered, hiding behind a taller peer.

"Oh, hi there," Corsa replied, warned by Shin to be cautious of divulging too much of the outside world.

"What's wrong with your ears?" another one piped up.

"Hm? My ears?"

"Yeah, they're so small. I've never seen a Kai with small ears before."

"Well, I'm not a Kai. I'm a balance god."

Hearing her comment, more gathered around, eventually forming a larger crowd.

"A balance god? What's that?"

"Yeah, I've never heard of those! Are they like a destroyer?"

"Well.." she trailed off, looking for the best words to describe her position. Corsa took a step back, the crowd of small knowledge seekers bombarding her with a menagerie of questions, the woman unable to decipher their words.

"Woah, woah, one at a time!"

Shin and the elder glanced over to the crowd, laughing at the inept deity.

"They're certainly a lively bunch," the creator commented.

"Indeed they are. So inquisitive at this age. Do you think she'll be alright? They can be quite forceful."

"Oh, I think it'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen?"

Holding a finger up, she gained the crowd's attention, silencing her captivated audience. Deciding on a technical description, she lectured them on what a balancer was, what they do, and what conditions were needed to be elected to the position. When she paused, the cores met her with silence, mulling over her explanation. One finally spoke.

"So, you were mortal?"

"Yes. I was a doctor on a planet called Earth."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"How many of you are there?"

"Just me at the moment."

She watched as the peers talked amongst themselves, alarmed at their concerned faces.

"What? What is it?"

A spectacled core stepped forward, acting as spokesperson for the group.

"So, your election occurred, because the Supreme Kai and destroyer of your universe were doing such a poor job."

"That's the jist of it, yeah."

"And Shin is your Supreme Kai, right?"

"Well, yes…he's the creator god of universe seven. Why?"

More mumbling could be heard amongst them, their little heads finally turning to face her.

"That's a shame to hear. We thought Shin was doing so well. This really changes our opinion of him."

Panicking, she waved her hands in front of her, worried she might have said too much.

"No, no, he's doing just fine! It's our destroyer who's a pain in the neck! They just don't get along that well!"

"Where do you live?" one from the back asked, the random question welcomed by the goddess.

"I live on the destroyer's home world. His name is Lord Beerus."

"Hm, sounds like you don't care much for him either."

"Hey, don't put words in my mouth! I said he was a pain, not that I didn't like him!"

This comment caught the crowd's attention, their prolonged silence causing her to flinch.

"Eh, something wrong?"

The spokesperson approached again, pushing the glasses up the bridge of their nose.

"So, you _do_ like him?"

"Y-yes, we get along. Kinda part of the job," she responded, not sure where the conversation was going.

"How _well_ do you get along?"

Corsa was thrown for a loop, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Whaaaat do you mean?"

"Well, are you two, _close_?"

Blushing furiously, she leaned forward, exclaiming, "That, that's none your business, kid!"

The core spokesperson grimaced at the comment, exclaiming, "We're not children! The youngest among us are a couple thousand years old. _You're_ the child here."

"Eh?! Seriously?!"

"Yeah," one stated, pointing to a nearby Kaijou, adding, "you might as well be hanging up on that tree still."

"Gee, thanks a lot!"

The spectacled one approached her again, narrowing his eyes as he inquired, "Tell me, are you a 'sexually mature' member of your species?"

"I'm _not_ gonna answer that!"

"So, you're not then."

Furiously scratching her head, she yelled, "Oh my g- yes! I am!"

The group turned to themselves, giggling over something. Frustrated, Corsa bowed her head, asking, "Alright, let me in on the joke. What's so funny?"

The smallest amongst them stepped forward, innocent eyes meeting hers as they asked, "Have you two kissed yet?"

"Uh…" was the only response that came out of her, blushing instantly at the direct question.

"I don't think that's an appropriate quest-"

"They have," said the spokesperson, it's glasses gleaming in the sunlight.

"I just read your mind. You were taking too long to answer."

Before she could react, the goddess found herself bombarded by the tiny army, knocking her down as they stood over her.

"You did! You did! How scandalous! Is it even allowed? Have you told each other how you feel yet?"

"It's none of your business! Get off me already!"

Looking over, she saw one not joining in on the 'fun,' her spectacled nemesis staring her down, most likely reading her mind again. 'Don't dig too deep, kid. You're not gonna like what you find…' she internally warned, her plea going unheeded as Corsa watched the color drain from it's face, eyes going big as saucers. Falling backward, the spokesperson exclaimed, "You- you two have _fornic_ -"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, jumping up to put a hand over the core's mouth, the rest of the crowd looking inquisitively at the embarrassed deity. 'Son of a- this couldn't get any worse…'

"Mhat's mith meh mring?" her captive questioned, desperate to get the woman off it.

"Huh?" she asked, releasing her grip, the small figure stumbling forward. Turning around, the core asked again.

"The ring. It keeps playing over and over in your mind. What's the significance of such an object?"

Stomping on the core's head, she exclaimed, "Would you quit that?! It's extremely rude to read someone's mind!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't know!"

"Is it something special?" the shy one asked, approaching the flustered balancer, relenting her attack on its spectacled peer. Looking to her hand, Corsa thought about the ring, wanting to know the exact same thing.

"Hm? Well, to be honest, I don't know. If it's what I think it is, then yes."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"What's an engagement ring?"

She turned to the mind reader again, glowering at them.

"I told you to knock that off!"

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!" the crowd yelled in unison, taking Corsa aback. Looking again to the small band, she sighed, describing that in her culture, _one_ of the pair, typically the male, would present a ring to the female, offering it as a gesture of the man's desire to spend the rest of their life with their partner. The ring is a symbol of their commitment to the relationship. The young kais looked up to her, perplexed, never hearing of such a thing.

"Meaning?"

Groaning, she replied, "It means they want to get married. How do you say? A 'life-long monogamous relationship,'" she finished, using quotation marks in the air.

"OOOOHHHHHH…." The group responded, understanding her final statement. Putting her hands on her hips, she smiled, confident that the interview was over. She was horribly wrong.

"How does one go about it?" one chimed in, the rest of the audience whipping their heads around, excited anticipation plastered across their faces. Her eyes went wide, flinching at their undivided attention.

"What? _Proposing_?"

She was met by a wave of nodding heads, her captive audience remaining silent.

"Uh well, let's see, when a person proposes-"

"Can you show us?"

"Eh?! Show you?!"

"Yeah! We study all the time about universal customs, but it gets so boring! Seeing a demonstration would be a huge help!"

"Okay, um.." she trailed off, taking the ring off her finger as the crowd took a step back, leaving a lone core in front of her.

"Whaaaaat are you doing?"

"You typically do it to one person, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Do it to Ro!"

"Yeah! Ro will volunteer!"

"I-I will?" the shy one questioned, their face flushing at the unwilling participation. Slowly taking to one knee, she looked up to her unfortunate victim, blushing as furiously as the shivering form before her.

"This is _just_ an example, okay?"

"O-okay…" Ro replied, grabbing it's arm. Corsa groaned, sliding her free hand down her face. 'This is what my life has come to, dear god help me…'

"Ro," she started.

"Yes?"

"…" she hesitated, in utter disbelief at what she was doing. The young kai cocked their head to the side.

"You alright?"

"Just, give me a second…" she said, holding a hand up. 'Come on, Corsa. It's not a big deal. Just get it over with so they can have their goddamned demonstration and you can get out of here!'

Clearing her throat, she returned to her position, holding the ring up to Ro, still on bended knee.

"Ro, since the first time we met, I haven't been able, to get you out of my mind…"

Noting the expressionless look across Ro's face, she sharply exhaled, continuing.

"The time we've spent together has been some of the best moments of my life, and I can't imagine spending one more minute of it without you…"

Holding the band up a little higher, she locked eyes with the Kai, blushing even harder as she finished her statement.

"Ro, would you do me the honor of being my-"

" **WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING**?!" Shin yelled, knocking the woman over with the speed he had approached, the group groaning at the interruption. Corsa bolted upright, leaning in as she hollered back at the creator.

"THEY WOULDN'T LET IT GO! THEY WANTED TO SEE WHAT A PROPOSAL LOOKED LIKE!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO _SAY_ TO YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME AND SAVE ME EARLIER?!"

"I THOUGHT YOU COULD HANDLE IT!"

"WELL THANKS FOR BEING DEAD WRONG!"

The pair slowly turned their heads, their argument being observed by the small crowd of wide-eyed faces. Grabbing her arm, Shin excused them, hurriedly stating they needed to leave. After a brief pause, a current of hands shot up, bidding the young balancer farewell.

"Bye Lady Corsa!"

"Bye!"

Their short walk away from the crowd hung in tension-fueled silence, the Kai's head bowed as the goddess trailed awkwardly behind him, the two unwilling to break. Scratching his head, Shin finally stopped, turning around to glare the goddess down.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sharply exhaled, inquiring, "Mind telling me what you were thinking, showing them something like that? Cores are very impressionable beings. One misplaced statement could alter their mindsets indefinitely."

"What do you want from me?! Those pint-sized bastards entrapped me! It's not my fault if the little sponges hold on to that!"

Sighing, the creator relented, knowing they had no time for this debate. Though he was extremely curious over the object, they had more immediate concerns. He would remember to ask about it later.

"What have you. What's done is done. I was able to gain some information from the elder."

"Oh, well that's good. What'd he have to say?"

"Well, by all accounts…"

Whis had spent the last couple hours sparring with the Sayain prince and his peer, sparing a passing glance at his staff. The angel was certain that Beerus would be contacting him anytime, knowing that his lord wished to limit contact with his child-like superiors as much as possible. He smiled at the thought. The god was probably chomping at the bit to get out of there. Witnessing the scepter's orb pulse, he put up his hands, halting the training session. Summoning it, Whis gazed into the orb, expecting to see his charge begging him to fetch him. His hopes were dashed when his other charge came into view, eyes raised with surprise.

"Oh, Lady Corsa. Greetings. How is the search? Any leads?"

Landing on a distant world, Corsa sighed, the planet being the third one they'd checked.

"Well, a little slow on this end. Shin was able to get some intel from the Core's elder, but nothing's really panning out. Hate to say, but this might take a while…"

Wearing a pleasant grin, the angel replied, "Well, that's to be expected. You are looking for the next Supreme Kai, after all. Just be sure to do your best and feel free to contact me when you're through. Good luck."

"Thanks!"

The mortal pair were waiting for the call to conclude, antsy to continue their training. The alien prince narrowed his eyes, noticing a ghost of concern race across the attendant's face. He was distracted by something. Rejoining them, Whis gave an apology, stating that training would have to be done for the day as he had other tasks to complete. As the mortals went in for dinner, the angel trailed behind, attempting to make contact with his lord. The staff suddenly made an odd sound, relinquishing its function. Perplexed, he tried once again, gaining the same result. Looking up to the heavens, Whis' face held a stern countenance, concern beginning to grow within him. Why hadn't Beerus contacted him yet? And why couldn't he gain a connection?

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thanks for reading chapter twenty!_

 _Well, looks like Corsa finally noticed! Though she's not certain, she certainly has a guess!_

 _But it sounds like it'll be some time before she can confront Beerus about it._

 _Will Shin and the balancer be able to find the core person before it's too late?_

 _And what do the Omni Kings want with the destroyer?_

 _Stay tuned!_

 _As always, reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated._


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One- 'Don't Panic…but Panic'**

 _(Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama. The only things the author owns are the OC and story.)_

 _-Dead as dead can be, the doctor tells me,_

 _but I just can't believe him, ever the optimistic one,_

 _I'm sure of your ability to become, my perfect enemy-_

The room was held in hushed silence, listening intently to the angelic singing of the night's entertainment. The caliber of the voice contrasted with the atmosphere of the club, cigar smoke wafting through the air akin to incense. Alcohol filled to the brim in every cup, denoting the unholy communion among the seedy party. Tardy guests filed in without a word, grabbing a beverage as they took a table. This event was one not to miss, the music and dancers only a taste of things to come. Unbeknownst to the mortals, the gathering was under the watchful eyes of gods in their midst. The entertainer and a member of the audience giving each other a knowing glance.

A darkly clad Shin took a sip of his beverage, cringing slightly at the taste. The bartender was mixing the drinks incredibly strong, most likely to dull whatever conscience the members of the group had left in them. He figured there couldn't have much, considering the purpose for their meeting.

In one hour, the underground auction would begin, something that felt like an eternity. The creator felt completely out of place, a virtuous soul among the pit of the damned. He tried his best to avoid watching random passerby walk to the back, a scantily clad dancer on their arm, doing Kami knows what when out of sight. The god kept his gaze to the front, praying that their plan would go off without a hitch, the goddess' vocal work maintaining all eyes on her.

 _-Wake up, and face me,_

 _Don't play dead, 'Cause maybe,_

 _Someday I'll walk away and say,_

 _You disappoint me, Maybe you're better off this way-_

The singer captivated her audience, her long azure tresses pinned up in a bun, loose strands framing her delicate face. The creator grew nervous of every fluid movement the woman made, her deeply slit black dress revealing more of her legs and hips with every sway, gaining the lustful gaze of every man, and woman, in the room. The deep v cut plunged down to just past her navel, porcelain skin shinning like the sun under the spotlight. Corsa's golden eyes, full of deceit as she played her part, surveyed the room as she sung, the divine siren sorting out any potential brutes that may become a problem later. It was nostalgic in a sense for the goddess, after all this time to be where she began.

 _-Leaning over you here, Cold and catatonic,_

 _I catch a brief reflection, what you could and might have been,_

 _It's your right and your ability, to become…my perfect enemy…-_

Journeying further into the cosmos, the pair had discovered that the core was procured to be sold as a rare commodity on the intergalactic black market. Due to the god's insistence of nonlethal methods to obtain the child, the balancer had set up their little ploy with minimal effort. She had offered little explanation, stating briefly that she had her start in backwater clubs, gaining sponsorship from mob bosses who saw potential in the fledgling artist. They had ended up in a section of the galaxy familiar to the goddess, able to utilize her old connections to gain an invitation to the exclusive soiree. The god held reservations at first, warranting an irritated glare from his companion.

"Look, you wanna do this without a bloodbath? This is the best way I know how."

The pair had found a café, sitting in the back to have their conversation without the risk of eavesdropping. Their drink orders had just arrived, the god waiting for the waitress to leave before voicing his concerns. Shin had furrowed his brows, conflicted over putting themselves in such a position. There would be too many variables to consider, too much that could go wrong.

"What if we meet resistance after we get the core?"

"Simple, we'll take them out. The people we're dealing with are scum, Shin. I doubt anyone will mind if they're gone."

The creator had groaned at her passivity, feeling she was far too comfortable with the thought of wiping out their opposition. 'Guess that's to be expected, considering who she _lives_ with,' he had thought.

The woman took a sip of her drink before leaning in to go over their plan.

"So, the party's being held at Rocochavi's Tavern tonight. From what I understand, it's one of the biggest underground events of the year. I've been invited to sing a set as part of the evening entertainment. I'll try to find the core and get them out. If we don't manage to leave before the auction starts, you'll have to be ready to bid. I'll have to arrive an hour early, so you'll need to wait until the club opens."

"And with what _money_ will I be 'bidding' with?" he asked sarcastically. Though they were divine, it wasn't like they were paid for their work. Pulling something out of her pocket, the woman held up a singular object between her fingers, a dark translucent card with foreign writing on the front.

" _This_ is our plan B," she proclaimed, "in the event our first tactic falls through."

Giving her a perplexed look, the woman elaborated while placing the card back.

"I pulled some strings before I went to Earth in the event I changed my mind and wanted to come back. My account has been accruing high interest in savings over the last decade. Between that and the royalties, we should have _more_ than enough to buy the core if it comes to that."

Shin eyed the tiny sliver of plastic. The mortal world's methods of purchase had evolved immensely, intrigued and horrified that all a person's riches could be reduced down to a numeric indicator on a card strip.

"And you're fine with that?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. It's not like I need it," she replied, feeling a sense of closure if the money was spent. The deity had everything she needed, holding no lingering interest for reentering the mortal realm.

Leaning back in his chair, the god crossed his arms, mulling the plan over. Glancing up, he voiced a part he wasn't so certain about.

"I don't understand why we have to show up separately. What if something happens to one of us before the party starts?"

Raising a finger up, the goddess responded, "A valid concern, but it should be fine. Though they'll look intimidating, they won't be very strong. We should be able to handle it."

Recalling a part of Corsa's history, the creator inquired, "Wait, weren't you a famous singer? Won't you get recognized?"

Corsa had chuckled at the notion, crossing her arms behind her as she reclined back.

"Trust me, they won't. I looked _way_ different back then. My old agent got me the invite. He's the only one who knows I'm here."

Shin had sighed, taking a sip of his beverage. Considering who they were dealing with, he had a hard time trusting an unknown individual with affiliations to the mob.

"And you trust him not to say anything?"

She had scoffed, replying, "If he knows what's _good_ for him, he won't."

He had sharply exhaled at the goddess' implication. No doubt the woman had threatened him into submission when she went to meet with him, insisting on going alone. Concluding it was probably the best method to go undercover, he relented, downing his drink before responding.

"If you say so…"

Corsa perked up, taking another sip of her drink, looking satisfied.

"Good. Glad that's settled. By the way," she had said, pointing to him, "we need to do something about our clothes."

Glancing down at his attire, he had been inclined to agree. They did kind of stand out.

"Hm? Oh, well, I guess you have a point…"

Finishing her set, Corsa made her way to the back, slowly approaching their objective. The small kai had appeared no older than four, giving her a fearful wide eyed look when she had located it earlier. Having little time, the goddess had informed them of who she was, whom she was with, and what they were doing there.

"Please, I wanna go home!" the little core had pleaded, eyes brimming with tears. The sight of the shaking child made the woman's heart ache, knowing that it was too soon to get them out, the back portion of the building crawling with hired goons. Kneeling down beside the cage, Corsa had assured the core that they would be getting out, they just needed to wait a little longer.

"Look, when I get done singing, everyone will be distracted. I'll get back here as soon as possible and we'll get outta here. I just need you to be strong for me, okay?"

The tiny kai gave her a teary nod, agreeing meekly with the balancer.

"Okay…"

Walking past some stray cronies, Corsa backed up into the room, making certain she wasn't being followed. The door creaked lightly as she shut it, approaching the cage as she realized it laid empty. Hearing some hushed whispering, the goddess peeked around the corner, eyes wide as she deciphered what she saw.

A researcher had been permitted to conduct last minute experiments on the child, the core strapped down to a cold metal table, rendered unconscious. Monitors were applied to it's chest, wires trailing over to random machines, IVs mercilessly plunged into the being's delicate flesh. The lone scientist was accompanied by a brute of an associate, making certain the procedure would not be interrupted.

Something within the woman's brain snapped, being transported back to her own memories of being a living pin cushion for the dead emperor's forces. She no longer cared for the plan, none of it mattered now.

Walking out into the open, the woman gained the pair's attention. Clenching fists shook with rage, igniting sparks to emanate from them. The balancer would not stand for this, catching them attempting the one thing she could _never_ tolerate. Red eyes peered back at them, dimly glowing in the bright exam lighting. The outcome was clear to her now: _they all had to die_.

Bolting forward, the goddess backhanded the scientist with their clipboard while simultaneously stabbing them in the eye socket with a pen, shoving it hard enough to pierce its brain. A larger brute came up behind her, slamming a metal table over her head, knocking her to the ground. Scrambling up, she tripped the offending party over. Picking up the broken leg of the table, she plunged it straight into the being's back, impaling it as it slumped to the floor, alien blood bathing the floor in violet.

Hearing the commotion, the party had spun into chaos, most of the crowd rushing out as others brawled each other, the creator god taking down the strays with ease.

Shin rushed into the room as the goddess was quickly surrounded by a small army, the woman's head bowed as she shifted into her other form, her rage hitting a fever pitch. His eyes widened as he saw a sadistic grin spread across her face, eyes gleaming in the encroaching darkness. Raising her head to face the horde, she proclaimed in a hiss, " _You wanna see the power of a god? Come then_ , _I'll show you_ …"

"Corsa, that's enough! STOP IT!"

Broken, lifeless bodies littered the floor as the goddess had her hand around the last alien's throat, red eyes blazing. The creator's words were left unheeded, unable to decipher them over the deafening roar of her heartbeat. Holding the alien up in the air, the two locked eyes with each other, the being seeing emotionless orbs looking back at him.

Shin flew across the room to the child on the table, hastily pulling off restraints as he pulled the core into his arms. The creator glanced back at the enraged deity, a murderous aura hanging in the air around her.

"We have what we came for," he exclaimed, "there's no need to kill him! Let's go…"

He received no response, the woman keeping her eyes on the battered alien, flailing his legs about in an attempt to get away. She found it so amusing, how badly she wanted to snap the cronie's neck. It'd be so easy too… A distant voice finally registered, the god using his telepathy to yell at the goddess, warranting a sharp exhale from the woman, her sadistic side disappointed the fun was ending.

"Cripes, you don't need to shout," she finally said, dropping the being to the floor, the crony scrambling against the wall, getting as far away as he could from the demonic hell spawn.

Shifting back to her normal state, she glared down at the being, her hand itching to finish him off. Seeing the creator glaring at her out of her periphery, she turned to follow after him, deciding the cowering creature wasn't worth her time. The associate pulled a ray gun out of his jacket, shooting a stray shot into her back, the beam coming out of her middle. Stumbling forward, she raised a hand to her wound, wincing at the pain it brought her.

"You alright?!" Shin asked, the goddess staring straight forward.

Slowly turning back to the figure, she paused, walking straight back in his direction, maneuvering around the bodies in her path.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" she uttered, slowly approaching the shaking form, the being urinating through his pants. The Kai panicked, yelling at his companion.

"Corsa! Don't do it! He's no concern to us now! You don't have to kill him!"

"Maybe not, but now I'm _pissed_ ," she said, glowering down at the alien, shaking like a leaf under her gaze.

"Besides," she added, "he might be a problem for us in the future…"

The woman glanced down to her stomach, grimacing at the unimpressive attempt. Holding a hand to the wound, it disappeared, lifting a glowing hand up, staring at it in silent contemplation. Without a word, she knelt before the alien, the being going blue in the face with fear. Emotionless, she reached out to him, touching the associate's stomach, mirroring the location he had injured her. Glancing up, she asked, "Tell me mortal, does this _hurt_?"

GGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

The lifeless form made a thud as it hit the ground, leaving the room in an eerie silence. Corsa never bothered to look back as she left the room, Shin walking hesitantly behind her. Making their way to the main hall, he exhaled sharply, their carefully laid plan up in flames at her outburst, leaving a display of carnage in their wake. Tempering his irritation, the Kai turned his head to his companion, the woman finally glancing his way to hear what he had to say.

"While we accomplished our goal, your methods left _much_ to be desired. Their deaths were completely unnecessary."

Corsa stopped, pivoting to yell her defense at the god, still coming to terms with her actions.

"Hey! Our universe is way better off without those bastards in it! I stand by my decision!"

Narrowing his eyes at her, he braved a step forward, the child in his arms fast asleep.

"Like you had any _choice_ in the matter! You completely lost your mind in there!"

After a long pause, Corsa took a step forward, holding her hands out in front of her.

"Hand it over," she said, confusing the creator with her words. Looking down at the core, she had noticed that her counterpart had taken on some damage, grunting under the added weight of his cargo.

"You're hurt, let me carry the kid. I don't need you passing out on me. Heal yourself so we can go."

Shin was taken aback by the consideration, finding the child's weight against his bleeding arm becoming unbearable.

"Oh, alright. Problem is, I can't."

"Can't what?" she asked, lifting the core up.

"Heal myself," he confessed, the woman rolling her eyes.

"Honestly," she mumbled, adjusting the child onto her hip as she as she held an arm out, restoring the Kai.

The trio made their way out of the building, the Supreme Kai glancing over to his peer, appearing relieved, but troubled. Perusing through her thoughts, memories rushed into him, gaining insight as to why the woman had snapped, unable to take witnessing another child being tormented as she had been. 'Guess there's just some things one never gets over,' he had thought to himself, realizing the menagerie of things he didn't yet know about his linked peer.

The goddess was struck in the shoulder as she rounded a corner, stumbling as she kept upright, looking to the source of the shot. Recognition turned to rage as she yelled at the offender.

"What the shit, Jaco?! I got a kid here! Are you _completely insane_?!"

"Corsa? I didn't know it was you! What are you doing here?! I heard you became a god or something."

Her free hand shook with irritation, ignoring the patrolman's words as she yelled back at him.

"Grgh, I should reflect this back onto you and see how you like it! Cripes almighty that hurt!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

His apology fell on deaf ears, holding the slumbering core up.

"You can go straight to hell after you take this kid. Goddammit!" she said, grunting as she slid down the side of the building, holding her injury, unamused at the recent trend.

"If one more person shoots me today, I'm eviscerating their liver while they watch!"

Healing herself, she kept her eyes on the patrolman, glaring daggers at him. The woman's thoughts strayed, feeling the strangest case of de ja vu.

"Still see you're a shitty shot. What does this _remind_ you of?"

"Oh for the love of- that was one, okay, two times now! You never told your mom about that, right?"

Jaco asked out of fear what her mother would do to him if she ever found out that her child had helped him _occasionally_ infiltrate dangerous underground organizations. He had mistaken her for an enemy once, shooting her in the crossfire.

Placing her hands on her hips, the woman glowered at the patrolman, eye twitching at his misplaced concerns.

"That my godfather _shot_ me in the back confusing me for a hitman? No, never came up. Come to think of it, maybe I should mention it to her..."

"No please! Don't do that! Tight'll kill me!" Jaco pleaded, warranting the woman to temper her anger with amusement at his panic.

"Hmph, luckily for you, I have more pressing matters to deal with," she said, looking to the slumbering child.

"Hand it over."

"It?! Geez Cor, they're a _person_ , not an _object_."

"Just, gimme the kid. It's a Kai. They're genderless, it's fine."

Taking the child in her arms, the goddess adjusted the sleeping core. Shin and Jaco watched as the woman gently rubbed the core's back, instinctively looking to comfort as her eyes took on a gentle tone. Glancing up to the men, she gave them a perplexed look, the pair grinning.

"What?" she asked, unaware of her unconscious action.

"Just funny," Jaco said, placing his hands on his hips, "thought you said you don't like kids."

"I don't mind older ones, it's _babies_ that bother me."

"Huh, didn't you have to work on any in the OR? Figured you'd get over that."

Crimson eyes glared back at him, his comment apparently hitting a nerve. Due to how many sick children she had cared for, the retired doctor's heart could barely take the sorrow that came with it. The look on the parents' faces, holding out hope that she could somehow save their child. Watching their legacy wheeled back to the operating room, not knowing if they'd see their little smiling faces again, the parents' emotions were not lost on her. Though she _did_ envy the happiness gained from having a family, the lack of control over what could happen to a child terrified her.

Never having a long term relationship, she had resolved that children simply weren't in the cards for her. Noting that other gods obviously had none, she relented once again to the fact that having a family wasn't something that would ever be possible, part of her relieved at the notion.

Holding the core close, another part tinged with sorrow, this embrace most likely being the closest she'd ever come to motherhood. 'Why's this, _bothering_ me so much?' she thought, feeling a lump rise in her throat, the creator taking notice. The deity continued staring the patrolman down, homicidal calm seeping into her voice.

Thinking back to the dead scientist inside, Corsa asked the patrolman, "Jaco, have you ever, had a lobotomy with a pen before?"

Not following her line of thought, the space cop replied, "Uh, no?"

"Do you _want_ to?" she asked, dark amusement playing across her face.

"Hm? Where am I?"

Their conversation was interrupted as the core stirred, rubbing their eyes as they glanced up at the woman, wide innocent orbs taking in hardened ones, the two held in a long stare. The woman softened her eyes, giving a warm smile to the core. Both the patrolman and creator were still left flinching from her previous comment.

"Hey, look who's up. You doing okay?" Corsa asked, her voice taking on a gentleness that starkly contrasted to the homicidal tension that filled her a second ago.

Yawning, the small Kai returned their head to the crook of the woman's neck, their body relaxing against hers. The warmth of the embrace was a welcomed change from the cold, hardened steel of their captivity.

"So, we made it out?" the child asked drowsily, trying with all its might to remain awake, the sedative's effects still wearing off.

"Yup, sure did," Corsa replied, adding, "We're heading back to take you home now. You just get some rest, okay?"

"Hm…" was the only response she received, tension leaving its body as it was lulled back to sleep.

The two walked in silence for a while, leaving the patrolman to conduct his investigation. Shin's ears picked up the woman humming something when the child stirred, grimacing in its sleep. Corsa was unaware of her maternal instincts showing as she gently coaxed the core back to sleep. Getting far enough away to leave unnoticed, she stopped, waiting for the god to transport them. Seeing a grin plastered across her companion's face, she narrowed her eyes, not appreciating the humor he was gaining from her.

"What is it?"

Stifling a laugh, the creator replied, "Nothing. Let's go."

Unbeknownst to the creator and balancer, their progress had been closely observed from afar, the light from the sphere reflecting onto their superior's face, the Grand Priest turning to the destroyer. The angelic being appeared satisfied with the happy conclusion, much to the god's relief.

"I'd consider that mission accomplished," the divine priest spoke, cutting the tension in the room, Beerus keeping his arms crossed.

He narrowed his eyes at the orb, watching the pair arrive on the World Core, his gaze focusing on the balancer. As the orb disconnected, his gaze returned to the Grand Priest, finally responding to his previous statement.

"I'd say so," he concurred cautiously, hoping he wasn't taking on too familiar a tone with his superior.

Beerus had learned upon his arrival that he was requested to the Omni King's planet to go over his universe's progress since the emergence of the balance god. The two had initially reviewed objective matters, such as their agreed upon evaluation methods and calculated improvements to be made to the mortal level, the Grand Priest appearing pleased. The destroyer had felt a sense of relief at the conclusion, hoping that their meeting would soon adjourn. Unfortunately for Beerus, his visit would be extended, implored to watch his peer's mission on the distant planet, the destroyer senses put on edge with the prolonged interaction with the divine being. He had eased up a bit, confident that his presence would no longer be needed. The god was sure that Whis was worried what was taking him so long.

Squirming under the grand angel's gaze, he gave a deep bow, saying, "Apologies, but if we have nothing further to discuss, I should really get back to my universe. I'm sure my attendant is concerned why I haven't contacted him yet."

"Of course," the Grand Priest replied, giving his characteristic grin, "I understand that I've been keeping you from your duties. I have to say, the Omni Kings are pleased by your renewed interest in your work."

"I am humbled by their praises, thank you," Beerus said, maintaining his bow.

"However," his superior trailed off, causing the destroyer to tense up, "there is one more thing we need to address before you leave."

Raising his head, Beerus inquired, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what would that be, Grand Priest?" Though concerned, he was perplexed as to what they could have possibly missed over the few days he had been there.

"Oh, just some things that were brought to our attention as of late," the grand angel stated, walking across the room to examine a small scroll.

"We received some troubling correspondences from Lord Quitela and Lady Heles…" he said, dread seeping into the destroyer's mind at his words, the angelic being turning back to the god. The high priest maintained his calm demeanor as he continued, the apprehension in the destroyer palpable.

"I apologize for being frank, but would you mind telling me _your_ side of the story? The Omni Kings' are extremely interested in your defense to these claims…"

Observing the mortal pair's training, Whis had taken a seat, enjoying some confectionaries Bulma had given him as a gift. His staff was absent from his side, its presence necessary in the alternate realm the Sayains were sparring in. Noticing his staff blinking, the angel reached out, summoning the scepter back along with the mortals, the pair collapsing to the ground.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Goku exclaimed, rubbing a sore bump on his head, "You do this every time! Just when we get a rhythm down…"

Vegeta was inclined to agree, shaking the dust out of his hair, about to comment as he noted the glowing staff in the attendant's hand.

"Missed a call?" he asked.

"Quiet, please," Whis stated, peering into the pulsing orb, hoping that it was his lord finally contacting him.

"Hey, Whis!" Corsa called out, offering a wave to her mentor.

"Oh, Lady Corsa, you keep surprising me lately. How'd everything go?" the angel asked, masking his disappointment behind his careful grin.

"We got the core back safe. We'll be heading back soon."

"Oh, well that's, good news…" he trailed off, concerned how she would react at the destroyer's absence.

Unable to see Whis' face, the woman could sense something was amiss in the attendant's tone.

"Whis? Is everything okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yes my lady, all is well here," the lie slid fluidly from his mouth, feeling guilty about not divulging to the goddess.

"Oh, okay. Hey," Corsa said, twirling the ring around on her finger, curiosity growing over the object she was becoming more fond of. "can you give Beerus a warning shot before I get there? I need to talk to him about something."

A spark of panic shot through the angel, remembering the ring his charge had placed on her finger. 'Of course she'd notice now,' he thought to himself.

Clearing his throat, he cheerfully replied, "Of course! No problem at all! I'll be sure he has ample warning before you arrive!"

"Great, we'll be back in a few minutes. See you then!" she said, the scepter disconnecting the call.

The angel pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing there was no way his lord would return before her arrival.

"Oh goodness, what to do…" Whis lamented, gaining the attention of the Sayain pair, halting their training.

"Something wrong?" the alien prince questioned, received no response. The angel wore a look of concern, unsettling the Sayain. 'What's going on?' he thought, barely missing a stray punch from his peer.

"Kakarot! What the hell?!"

"You were totally open! I couldn't resist!" Goku confessed, grinning as he scratched his nose.

"I show you, stupid clown!" he hollered out, the pair engaged in another bout, unnoticed by their teacher.

The angel was torn from his deliberations when his staff pulsed once again, quickly tuning into the call.

"Hello Lord-oh, Grand Priest. Salutations…"

Corsa and Shin appeared shortly after, the goddess thanking him as he disappeared, jogging up to greet the Sayains and angel.

"Hey guys! Did ya…miss, me?" the balancer trailed off, stopping short as she took in the look on each of their faces. The somber mood that hung over the trio was akin to a funeral, making her instantly uncomfortable.

Letting out a nervous laugh, she said, "Geez, who died? What's up?"

Whis slowly walked towards the deity, leaving the Sayains in their silent contemplation of the news they'd just received. Stopping a few feet from her, the angel gave pause, noting the look of confusion in his charge's eyes. Taking a knee, he lowered himself to her eye level, the concern rising within her.

"Whis? Come on, you're scaring me. What's going on? Where's Beerus?"

The attendant slowly exhaled, apprehensive at what he was obligated to tell her.

"Corsa," he said, bracing himself for her reaction, "Beerus isn't here. Something happened…"

 _Author's Note:_

 _Hope you enjoyed chapter twenty-one!_

 _What was Beerus' response to the Grand Priest? And what will the consequences be to his defense?_

 _How will Corsa take the news Whis has to tell her?_

 _Stay tuned, folks!_

 _By the way, song lyrics came from the band, A Perfect Circle's 'Passive.'_

 _As always, reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated._


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two- 'See You on the Other Side'**

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama._

 _The only things the author owns are the OC and story.)_

The anticipation was crippling, awaiting the angel's explanation. Anxiety filled her small frame, resisting the sensation of her breath hitching. Her eyes remained locked on Whis, the attendant noting the storm brewing behind her calm façade.

"Okay…let's hear it," she said.

"Lord Beerus," Whis began, "was called to the Omni Kings' palace soon after you left. The Grand Priest said that they had some things to discuss with him."

"Oh?" she inquired, adding, "I was gone a couple days. Must have had an awful lot to talk about."

"Indeed. They were most likely evaluating how everything has been progressing since your emergence. It would give them a better idea about to approach dealing with you."

The last part of his statement made her nervous. The attendant confessed that he hadn't received any word since his charge had left, just receiving the message prior to her arrival, trailing off. The goddess was _not_ enjoying the delay.

"Whis? Come on, you're freaking me out. Dealing with me over _what_?"

The angel exhaled sharply, stating, "The Omni Kings received word from both Lady Heles and Lord Quitela." The goddess' eyes with wide, left in apprehensive silence. He strolled over to the edge of the lake, gazing up at the planets above.

"You're passive and, _not_ so passive threats to the destroyers couldn't go unacknowledged, forcing the Grand Priest to summon Beerus to their world to question him about the incidents."

Vegeta and Goku dropped their mouths, looking over to the goddess, flabbergasted.

"What?! You threatening _gods_ now?!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta shared in the outrage, hollering, "What in Kami's name were you _thinking_?! Just because you're divine now doesn't mean you can go around doing stuff like that! You're way too weak to back up your words!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" she screamed back, a thought coming to mind.

"Wait, but _I'm_ the one who did it, not Beerus! Why wouldn't they just talk to me?"

The angel offered a shrug, saying, "You were on a mission dictated by the Grand Priest. It would have been inappropriate to take you away for such a matter. That, and although you are _technically_ Beerus' superior, you're still in training. The way you conduct yourself reflects on his guidance, leaving him to answer for your actions."

Corsa inhaled deeply, dreading the answer to her upcoming question.

"Okay, so what conclusion did they come to? Am I in trouble?"

The angel's blank expression denoted the seriousness of his response.

"You _were_ to be punished, but due to the nature of the selected penalty, my lord insisted in taking in on in your place."

The balancer's eyes went wide with disbelief, shaking her head and pushing her bangs back off her face, attempting to calm herself. Her mind went into critical thinking mode. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Okay, so what's the punishment then?"

"Beerus is in the World of Void, a space outside all other realities."

Her tension eased slightly, glad they at least _knew_ where the destroyer was. The angel continued.

"Three days from now, the destroyer gods, along with their counterparts, will all gather there. The offended destroyers will be allowed to fight him for five minutes."

He heard the woman take a sigh of relief, causing his eyes to narrow.

"Whew, geez, you about gave me a heart attack," Corsa said, sparing a grin, "that shouldn't be a problem for him. Five minutes isn't a big deal."

"I'm not following," Vegeta said, looking for the reason Corsa was now so relaxed. By the look on Whis' face, he didn't appear to share her lax tone.

The goddess turned to her uncle, explaining to him that Beerus was ranked the second strongest among the destroyer gods, reasoning a five minute sparring match shouldn't be of huge concern. The angel remained silent, knowing the woman was grasping at straws in order to calm her guilt over her companion taking on her punishment. Frustrated, he broke into the conversation, prepared to give her a much needed reality check.

"Yes, it _wouldn't_ be too much of an issue, if it was on fair terms."

The balancer's face fell.

"What do you mean?"

Whis gave her a death glare, making her flinch with its intensity.

"There is so much _you_ have yet to understand. While he _could_ handle five of them with ease, with him defenseless, I fear he'll have a difficult time handling two."

"How the hell is _that_ possible?!" Corsa exclaimed, her voice raising an octave.

The angel sighed, replying, "While it's true he is _technically_ second strongest, even the mightiest warrior can fall if given a handicap. It wouldn't be much of a punishment otherwise," he reasoned.

"He will most likely be bound, unallowed to use his power to strike back. Corsa," he said, wanting her to appreciate the full weight of his words.

"Beerus won't be allowed to do _anything_. He _can't_ fight back, no matter what. If he _does_ , it'll spell his erasure, possibly the automatic obliteration of our universe."

The four stood in hushed silence, Corsa reeling while she processed her mentor's words. 'Can't fight back? Can't fight back?! Why would he-' Stray tears poured from her eyes, her body awash with guilt. She finally understood the severity of her actions, and the consequences they warranted.

She recalled something Whis had said during a lesson, stating that the relationship between gods was a delicate balancing act. One cross word said at the wrong time could start a domino effect throughout the universes, spreading hate and discontent like a plague throughout the hierarchy.

Had what she had done really cause _that_ much division? The balancer was aware she emerged at a tense time period for the deities, recovering from the aftermath of the Tournament of Power. The other destroyers had held contempt for Beerus before the tournament. Their opinions of him soured further over a mortal from his realm insisting on the battle royale. Owing their continued existence to his universe was almost an unbearable notion for most of the involved parties. Had her comments _really_ been the final straw?

"Nah, no," she mustered up, drawing the attention of the three men.

"This has got to be some sort of misunderstanding. They could have said anything they wanted. It's not like I could really do anything to hurt them. Couldn't we go and straighten this out? What if we-"

"It would only make things worse," Whis said, knowing where her diplomatic mind was going.

"Trying to remedy this now won't change anything. You'd just make the Omni Kings angry, and that, I assure you, is something you _never_ want. They would likely erase everything without a word. Once their minds are made up, there's no changing them."

Turning to the attendant, Corsa pleaded, "Well there's gotta be _something_ we can do! Maybe Beerus has some sort of idea-"

" _We can't_."

The interjection by Whis took her aback, not understanding.

"Can't?" she asked, anxiety welling up in her stomach. The angel continued.

"None of us are allowed to go to him. When the time comes, we'll be permitted to go to him then."

She implored her teacher, pleading eyes looking up at him. Whis stared down at her with apologetic eyes, the Sayains looking on as the goddess grabbed hold of the tall angel's arms, continuing to stare him down. His unchanging countenance shattered her, tears betraying the woman as they flowed out, bowing her head to avoid anyone seeing.

The angel knew how much guilt the deity felt, the object of her affections willingly standing in for something that was hers to pay for. Sensing movement, Corsa let go, the angel motioning his arms gently outward, understanding her silent need for comfort. Rushing in closer, the woman sobbed into his robes, gripping the fabric. Whis slowly brought his arms around her, patiently waiting for the woman to process her emotions.

The Sayains stood to the side, appreciating how the woman must be feeling, her uncle glancing away in respect for her outburst. Vegeta knew how much the woman hated crying, her confident, jovial nature never allowing such a breakdown in front of others. Goku leaned against a tree, feeling awkward about the exchange between the goddess and angel.

Corsa regained her composure after a few minutes, feeling incredibly awkward over being held by someone other than the destroyer.

"You can let go now," she said, "I'm fine." The angel offered a half smile, glad to witness the resolute look on his charge's face.

Angrily wiping her tears away, she turned back to the pair, determination gleaming in her eyes. Twirling the ring on her finger, the woman's mind went to work forming a plan, swearing her destroyer wouldn't be suffering alone.

"So," she began, "we have three days. How much can we get done?"

"Well not much," Goku replied, taking a step away from the tree.

"Have you done any combat training yet?" Vegeta inquired, enjoying the initiative his niece was showing.

"Aside from blocking and shield techniques, not much," she confessed. The alien prince crossed his arms, closing his eyes as he thought.

"Well, you have the negation and absolution techniques. That's something, I guess."

As the trio deliberated on what to focus on, the angel finally interjected, intrigued by what his charge was considering.

"Hold on," he said, approaching the trio, "Corsa, are you serious about fighting Heles and Quitela?"

Giving a confident nod, she replied, "Of course, what else would I do?"

"Honestly," Whis said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You know there isn't _nearly_ enough time to get ready. You still have issues negating Beerus, let alone two destroyers unfamiliar to you."

"I know, but I have to do something," Corsa exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear, "after all, I can't have my fiancé getting pummeled by those bastards. I haven't even told him my answer yet."

"Fi-fiance?!" Vegeta exclaimed, the Sayain pair flinching at the announcement.

"Holy crap! You guys are getting _married_?!" Goku yelled, mind reeling from the concept.

"Well yeah, that is, I _hope_ this is what this ring's about. Kinda be awkward otherwise…" Corsa replied, holding her hand up to look at the golden article. Glancing over to her uncle, she noted his face stuck on surprised, face going blue at the notion of being in-laws to the cantankerous god.

"Vegeta, come on, breath. In through the nose-"

"I know that!" he yelled at her, warranting a chuckle from the angel. The goddess looked over to the amused attendant, asking, "This _is_ what I think it is, _right_?"

Regaining his composure, he replied, "I think that's something you need to ask Beerus when you see him."

The goddess smiled at his implied approval of the training, green eyes blazing with happiness.

"I do have reservations over this little plan of yours," the angel said, adding, "I'm not sure how much we can cover in such a short amount of time, but if you're willing to concentrate solely on it, I'm sure you'll figure out something."

A thought raced across the Sayain prince's mind, turning to his peer.

"Kakarot, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hm…" Goku replied, holding a finger up to his chin, mulling the question over. Snapping his fingers, a spark of realization hit him, excitedly stating, "Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that!"

Both angel and deity gave a questioning glance, curious over the Sayain's enthusiasm. The mortal rushed up to the pair as his spiky-haired peer followed behind him.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" he proclaimed, recognition hitting the attendant.

"Oh, that could work," he said, honestly surprised he didn't think of that sooner.

"Hold on, the Hyper-what?" Corsa asked, confused. Her uncle chimed in, stating, "Long story short, you can get one year's worth of training done in a day."

"So we can get three years' worth in the time we got!" she proclaimed, ecstatic at the prospect.

"Right," Vegeta concurred, stating that the chamber could only handle two people at a time, meaning that the goddess and attendant would be the only ones who could enter.

Goku flinched, disappointed that the pair would take up the whole time.

"Aw, but that won't leave any time for us to train!"

The angel appeared indignant, stating that mortals would not be permitted to attend the punishment.

"Besides, I don't think Beerus would appreciate you witnessing something so humiliating. He'd probably die of embarrassment."

The goddess laughed at his statement, knowing that the destroyer would _definitely_ feel that way.

"I appreciate the thought Goku, but this is my mess to clean up, not yours. Thanks for telling us about the Time Chamber though," she winked at him, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"So, shall we go?" Whis asked, turning to initiate transport. The three approached him, placing a hand on the angel.

"Wait. Whis? Can we make a quick side trip?" the goddess asked.

"Certainly. Where to?"

Corsa grinned, thankful she had the thought _now_.

"The World of the Kais. I have a favor to ask."

"Oh?" the angel asked, intrigued.

"Very well. We'll stop by there first," he replied, readying his staff, "to the world of the Kais!"

Appearing on the distant world, the quartet took the three divine beings by surprise, Goku giving a cheerful wave to the trio.

"Hey Supreme Kai! How's it going?"

"Uh, Goku, hello," Shin replied, "This is unexpected. What are you all doing here?"

The group converged, silence falling amongst them as the four recalled what they would have to tell them. Taking the lead, Corsa took a step forward, explaining the situation to the trio, allowing them time to absorb the news. The Kais looked to each other wide eyed, astonished at the upcoming event.

"Corsa, I'm so sorry," Shin uttered, giving a sympathetic look to the goddess, assuming the guilt she must be feeling. He was left perplexed at the grinning woman, confidence radiating off her.

"It's fine. I don't really care what the Grand Priest said," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm not letting Beerus pay for my mistakes. That said, it's not fair to you if things don't go as planned…"

The creator looked inquisitively at her, not following her logic. The goddess continued.

"Hate to say, but I have a favor to ask. I'll owe you big time," she said, holding her hands together in front of her as if in prayer.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked, extremely curious what Corsa had in mind.

"I won't be able to concentrate on the fight if I'm worried about Beerus and you. So," she said, grasping his hands in hers, "can you disconnect the life link between you guys and me?"

Her request left the group surprised, flinching backward. Whis bared a half-grin, assuming the reason for their coming there.

"What? Why?!" Shin asked, adding, "It's not like you're going to die or anything, right?"

A solemn smile spread across her face, stating, "Well, no, I'm not _planning_ on it, but who knows? I'm taking on two destroyers, anything can happen."

Vegeta cringed, panicking as he exclaimed, "Hold on! Don't you think you're overthinking this?"

"No, I don't," she replied. The woman hadn't come to this conclusion easily, knowing how much pain her decision would bring the destroyer.

"I don't wanna die, Vegeta, but if it comes down to that, I don't want our universe losing all three of us. If we did, it would leave their positions open for whoever the other gods wanted to put there. And I'm _not_ giving them that opportunity."

Mulling over her request, Shin glanced up, saying, "Guess there's no choice here. Thing is, you have to be linked to someone. A god who was once mortal _has_ to be connected to a kai."

"Oh, well crap," she said, snapping her fingers, adding, "that sucks. I really wanted to avoid taking someone down with me. Who can I link with?" Glancing to Kabito, Shin waved his hand, explaining that he was an apprentice kai. She would have to be linked to another Supreme Kai. Hearing a groan, the group turned to its source, the Elder Kai glaring at them.

"What am I, chopped liver? I'll do it. I'll share a life link with you."

Corsa ran up to the old kai, exclaiming, "Awesome! Thanks! Wait, are you sure about this?"

The old creator grumbled, "Yeah, I'm sure. I've lived long enough. After all, its not like you're planning on kicking the bucket…"

Something came to the kai's mind, grinning at the prospect of gaining compensation for his kindness.

"However, I do have one condition," he said, the Sayain prince rolling his eyes.

"Oh boy, this'll be good…"

Corsa glared at her relative, turning back to the wise sage, thankful for his willingness to comply with her request.

"Anything, let's hear it."

Closing his eyes, the Elder Kai held his finger under his chin, silently deliberating.

"You get me the latest issue of 'Bountiful Babes' when you get back to Earth."

The group cringed at the condition, Shin bolting forward to yell at him.

"Ancestor!"

"What? Might as well get _something_ out of this," he replied, defending himself against his successor.

The goddess' eye twitched, letting out a nervous laugh, not expecting such a request.

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious," the old creator said, his face stern with determination. The balancer was left in honest disbelief that the elderly god had such an unholy hobby.

"Grgh, alright fine!" she exclaimed, not looking forward to the looks she'd get when purchasing the dirty magazine, blushing furiously.

Departing, the group said nothing, the air hanging in uncomfortable silence, the goddess complaining about being linked to such a dirty old man.

Whis asked aloud, "You sure about this then? We could always go back and reverse it."

Sliding a hand down her face, Corsa relented, exhaling sharply as she said, "Yeah, I'm sure. Not like it's forever right?"

"Heh, that's true. That took a bit of forethought, I commend you."

"Hm? Well, it just made sense to get it out of the way now. Gonna be hard to give it my all if I have _that_ hanging over me."

Arriving on Earth, the quartet landed on the Look Out, the mortal pair deciding to leave, finding nothing more they could contribute.

"Good luck, Corsa! Do your best!" Goku hollered, the pair floating high above them.

"You come back alive, you got it?!" Vegeta yelled down, locking eyes with his relative.

Corsa smiled up at him, giving him a wave farewell.

"I'll be back, I promise!" she hollered back, her uncle's stern face unchanging as he turned, a flash of energy trailing after him. Giving a wave, his peer took off, catching up to the prince in short order.

Explaining the situation to Dende, the guardian motioned for Mr. Popo to escort them to the chamber, the Earthling attendant shutting the door behind them.

"Your guest has already arrived. Please make yourself at home. Good luck."

"Huh? What's he talking about?" the goddess questioned, looking around the furnished room. She followed behind the angel as he walked out to the vast expanse, an endless stream of white meeting their gaze.

"I felt we might need some assistance," Whis implied, hearing shoe steps come from behind them. A figure approached, standing beside the threshold when the pair has passed them, giving the two a nod of greeting.

"Greetings my lady. Brother…"

"Eh?! Vados?! What are _you_ doing here?!"

Vados explained that due to her lord's involvement, Champa was also going to receive punishment, leaving her with nothing noteworthy to do at present time.

"I confess, I've been feeling a bit guilty, considering I assisted you in your ploy against Lord Quitela. I didn't foresee it being a problem."

The woman waved her hands, not wanting anyone else to feel responsible for the mess she found herself.

"No, I was the one who suggested it. Don't blame yourself. Thank you for coming."

"Of course. Before we begin, I do have a request."

"Seems to be the trend today," Whis mumbled, the goddess rolling her eyes at him.

"Beggers can't be choosers," she countered, turning to the female angel.

"Okay, Vados, let's hear it."

"Just a, _small_ condition, before I agree to help train you," she stated, clearing her throat before continuing.

"I'd like you to become the balance god of Universe six as well as the seventh."

The request took the woman aback, her attendant narrowing her eyes, unsurprised at his sister's request.

"Huh? Why? I thought your universe was doing fine," Corsa said, confused over the logic.

"Well, while we're doing _better_ than yours, it's not by much. I just figured since Champa will be family to you soon, that it wouldn't be that much of a stretch to ask."

"Whis!" she yelled, the angel gave her an innocent stare, holding a hand up at her apparent irritation.

"What? It was only proper to tell her. It's the truth, after all."

"So he _did_ propose!" the balancer proclaimed, causing the siblings to laugh at her expense. Stifling himself, he replied, "Of course, what else would it be?"

Bowing her head, she agreed, pouting over her workload increasing.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Excellent, happy to hear it," Vados said, trying to keep her chuckling to a minimum. The two angels made their way further out into the expanse, the woman trailing behind them.

"You should know, it was your own doing that the proposal even happened. I can't imagine how embarrassed Beerus was after you bit him," Vados said, warranting confusion in the siblings' shared charge.

"Huh? Bit him? _When_?"

The angel gave an amused glance as they slowly turned their heads to look at her.

"You mean there's more than _one_?" she asked, the goddess' face going three shades of red as she turned her head away.

Holding back their amusement, the pair turned to face her, the female angel grinning from ear to ear.

"When we were on Quitela's world, Beerus and you were arguing. You reached out and bit his ear."

Recalling the incident, the balancer replied, "Well yeah, Champa told me it would shut him up if we argued again."

Noting her mentor sharing his sister's smile, Corsa gave them a skeptical look, asking, "There was something more to it, wasn't there?"

Vados replied, "I believe my lord meant it as more of a prank than anything. I doubt he could have fathomed his brother would reciprocate the sentiment."

"Are you saying-"

Whis interjected, finishing her statement.

"Biting someone on the ear was their old culture's method of expressing interest in marriage."

"Eh? Seriously?!"

"You can appreciate now why we were so surprised when you _actually_ did it," Vados added, the angels proceeding to laugh once again at the befuddled deity.

"So this is all some huge misunderstanding?! What the hell?! I'm gonna kill Champa!"

"Why?" the other female asked, adding, "It worked out in the end. You already _accepted_ his proposal. No harm done, if you ask me."

"Is that even allowed, us getting married?" she asked, the siblings looking questioningly at each other.

"I've never heard any rules against it," Whis confessed, Vados concurring with him.

"Me neither. The rules are pretty loose concerning balancers. Besides," she winked, holding up a finger, "I think a wedding among gods is such a lovely notion."

"I agree. Think of all the food the reception would have," Whis replied, tempting his sister.

"Stop, I can't stand it! Oh, I hope they have it soon!" Vados exclaimed, holding her face with excitement at the possibility of all the culinary delights in their future.

The goddess cringed at the attendants' enthusiasm, her brain not even close to considering any wedding plans.

"Wow, guys…"

Regaining their composure, the pair cleared their throats, realizing they had an audience.

"Apologies, my lady," Whis said, the goddess glaring him down, "we know you have yet to give your approval to Beerus."

"Just make sure when you do, you get the reception menu pinned down as soon as possible," Vados added, holding a finger up to express her point.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that in the event I don't _die_ first," she replied sarcastically, hoping to steer the conversation back to their present concerns.

The angels sighed with relief, taking her statement literally.

"Oh fantastic!"

"I'm holding you to it," the other female said in a sing song voice, the two apparently more concerned over a reception that might not even happen.

Bowing her head, Corsa mumbled, "Can we, just train now?"

"Of course," Whis replied, the trio soon taking their positions. Taking a stance, the balancer paused, asking, "Hey, I thought only two people could be in here at a time."

"True," her mentor responded, his sister finishing his sentence.

"Only two _mortals_ can. Those rules don't apply to divine beings. We could have the gods of all the realities in here. Come to think of it," she pondered, "this would be a great place to have the reception…"

"Would you quit that?!"

The trio stood in momentary silence. Whis asked her what her primary focus would be during these three years.

"Fighting," she replies.

"Oh?" the female angel asks, feigning surprise.

"Well, where should we begin?"

"Wherever you guys want," she replied, the angels looking to each other.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" her mentor asked, returning their gaze to the goddess.

"We won't go easy on you."

Corsa grinned, exuding confidence in her decision.

"Can we just start now? We're wasting time."

"Heh, very well my lady. Your crash course begins _now_ …"

Three days passed with hardly any notice from the outside world, blissfully unaware of the intensive conditioning occurring within the Room of Space and Time. Approaching the chamber, Mr. Popo raised his hand to the door, pausing as it opened from the other side.

Emerging from the room, Whis and Vados wore a shared look of contentment, their pupil following close behind them. The goddess held a stern countenance, relieved that the time had finally come. Three years had _dragged_ for the woman, her thoughts constantly wondering to the source of her motivation. 'Beerus,' she thought. The time apart felt like an eternity, scarcely believing that it had only been a few days in this world.

Awaiting transport to the World of Void, Corsa asked Whis if she could make a call. Tights was surprised to hear her daughter's voice in her head, unaware that her child was on the planet. Corsa kept the call short, telling the blonde that she loved her, voicing uncertainty when she'd be able to make it back for a proper visit.

"Ha, tell me something else that's new," Tights teased, giving a light hearted laugh.

"Mom, I'm being serious," she said, a lump welling up in her throat.

"Corsa? Is everything okay?"

The goddess bowed her head, knowing she couldn't tell her mother the mess she was in.

"I, I gotta go. See you when I see you. Love you."

"I love you too, honey. Take care of yourself," she said, the call disconnecting. The writer returned her head back to her beach chair, enjoying the sunshine out on the veranda. The mortal crossed her arms behind her head after adjusting her sunglasses. 'Huh, that was weird,' she thought to herself, 'hope she's not overdoing it. That kid's such a workaholic…'

Taking a knee, she placed a fist to the ground, bowing her head. The angels followed suit, the pair receiving a message that instant transport would initiate in a few seconds. Staring a hole into the ground, the deity was filled with a mix of emotions, anxious to get the day over with.

'I'm coming Beerus. Don't do anything stupid until I get there," she thought, the trio disappearing in an instant, prepared for whatever awaited them.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thanks for reading chapter twenty-two!_

 _Whew! A bit to unpack here._

 _So Corsa has finally accepted Beerus' proposal! (Awww)_

 _Will the training she went through with Whis and Vados be enough?_

 _Will the balance god even be allowed to intervene?_

 _How will the destroyer react to Corsa taking center stage?_

 _Stay tuned to find out!_

 _As always, reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated._


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three- Oh Brother, Where art Thou?**

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama._

 _The only things the author owns are the OC and story.)_

Beerus stirred, roused from his slumber as he found himself in the World of Void, taking in the vast expanse around him. Attempting to rise, he found his movements impeded, impossibly strong fabric binding his arms around his middle. Restraints of the same material were wrapped snuggly around his ankles. Processing the Grand Priest's words before his transfer to the location, Beerus sharply exhaled, recalling this particular condition of the punishment. The god pondered to himself, 'Three days, huh? Well, shit.'

His eyes returned to the darkened sky above him, watching as the rust colored clouds wondered aimlessly overhead. The silence in the desolate realm was overwhelming, a stark contrast to the desperate sounds of fearsome combat that transpired there just a short time ago. The Grand Priest had restored the behemoth arena in its entirety, assuming that it would find alternative uses in the future. 'He certainly wasn't wrong there…'

The strong pulsing of blood through his veins and thoughts were his only company, left on his own as he waited. How long had it been, he wondered, since the last time he found himself so completely lost in solitude? Staring down at the tiled floor beneath him, the destroyer's mind turned to the one he left behind, most likely sick with worry at his absence. 'Corsa…'

Before his mind could ponder any further, he sensed a presence phase in behind him, the figure saying nothing as they slumped forward, grumbling at their misfortune.

Turning his head around as far as it would go, Beerus' ears twitched, recognizing the person.

"Champa? The hell are _you_ doing here?!"

"Take a wild guess," he replied sarcastically.

The brothers sat back to back, the deafening calm overtaking them, finding nothing at present to say to another.

Beerus narrowed his eyes at the ground, figuring that Quitela must of named him as well in his correspondence.

He groaned at the thought of being stuck in the void world alone with his twin for three days, finding it far worse than any punishment the Grand Priest could have concocted. He'd prefer to be stuck with _anyone_ else. Hell, even Quitela would have been more pleasant company. It was funny to think that his twin, of all people, was the destroyer's accomplice in all of this. He knew that the obese god would have jumped at the chance any other time to throw his brother under the bus, if he hadn't also shared disdain for the rodent-like god.

Hearing his brother's discomfort, Champa pushed himself away, squirming as best he could to position himself within the destroyer's line of sight. Leaning backwards to better view him, he stated, "Hey, this isn't ideal for me either. I wouldn't want to be in the same _room_ as you right now, let alone in this abysmal place."

"Careful," Beerus said, "'abysmal' is a big word for you. Wouldn't want you to bite your tongue and bitch the whole damn time."

"Grgh, go to hell!"

"Ladies first."

Grumbling, Champa turned away, time dragging on relentlessly for the two, neither uttering a word for the remainder of the first day.

The time allowed Beerus' mind to return to more preferential topics, particularly the balancer. She was no doubt completely distraught over hearing what had become of the destroyer, wishing he could go to her if only to explain himself. The god held massive apprehension over the goddess seeing him like this, knowing there'd be little choice in the matter.

He recalled the look on Corsa's face when she had left with the Supreme Kai, surprised at the ring she had finally noticed on her finger. Mentally kicking himself, Beerus cursed not mentioning the ring outright. Why didn't he just confront her? Why didn't he just go about it differently? The destroyer could have just waited until she awoke that morning. That didn't sound right, didn't he have to sneak it on just as she had surprised him? His mind pondered how she might respond to his proposal _now_ , making his heart grow heavy with worry. The god shook the thought away, not permitting himself to even _acknowledge_ the possibility that she might refuse.

Beerus remembered the last time he'd dared a proposal, its utter failure leaving a bad taste in his mouth. The twins had vied for the mortal woman's affections, Beerus beating Champa to the punch when it came time to ask for her hand. Though pleasant, she had turned him down, claiming she didn't want to come between the once close brothers. She felt that if she did accept, their life would be filled with nothing but resentment and heartache, his twin forever bitter over winning her over. If she had been honest, the poor woman was simply overwhelmed by the passion the men had pursued her, equally desperate to gain her affections. Little did the woman know, their relationship had been skating on thin ice for quite some time, barely hanging by a thread at that point. Her rejection had been the final straw, driving the brothers completely apart. It was just one of many instances that the two held against each other. Neither seemed to be able, even now, to get away from one another, constantly chasing the other's tail. If he truly thought about it, it had always been this way.

The two had been born to the clan of a high-ranking chieftain, the birth of twin boys considered a favorable omen in their culture. The pair had initially been inseparable as children, that all changing once the boys hit adolescence. While Beerus was loud and boisterous, Champa had become the polar opposite, shy and unsure of himself, acting out to hide his insecurities. Picked on by his father for displaying traits uncharacteristic of manhood in their tribe, Champa grew to favor his mother and her unconditional love, though she claimed to love them both equally.

"Just be yourself, dear. I don't know why you try so hard to be like your brother. You're just as powerful as he is, you just have different gifts. What's so bad about that?"

The young man had grumbled at his mother's gentle assurance, frustrated at the favor his twin held in their father's eyes. Being a fierce warrior race, the boys were trained in the art of war, as any male on their planet was. They received the strictest instruction and harshest criticism of all, under the constant watch of the chieftain. One of them would be chosen to be their father's successor, the next leader of their tribe. While it was considered open to either of them, Champa held his reservations, the chieftain's decision made long since clear to him. Beerus was everything Champa was not, headstrong and sure of himself to a fault, denoting every attribute of masculinity prized for a great leader, something that galled the young man to no end.

Their mother had voiced her own observations to her husband, coming to the conclusion that both should share leadership. Though Champa would never admit it, he was more aware of other's feelings, something Beerus didn't seem to have time for. She felt that consideration for other people was an equally important trait for a leader to have, lest they risk angering their followers, inspiring them to rise against them. Then again, having too much concern could work against them, some possibly taking advantage to sway them in their own favor, corrupting their rule. Having someone who could appreciate the tribe's concerns and someone who could act resolutely when the time called for it seemed to the woman integral roles for the next chieftain, traits that were separately strong in the two.

The chieftain didn't care much for the thought at first, but kept his wife's words in mind as he observed their progress. Though he eventually acknowledged the potential benefits of two rulers, able to conquer and maintain more territory, he kept it to himself. The ruler had hoped that the sense of competition would motivate his sons, pushing them to new heights, giving the tribe two mighty leaders who could never be overthrown. The leader felt this would assure the continuation of their dynasty.

Though it _did_ push them, it motivated them in ways their father hadn't intended, fighting one another when no wars were taking place, taking their frustrations out on each other. While Champa had always held contempt of being in his brother's shadow, their father's refusal to proclaim an heir frustrated Beerus to no end, burning to the very depths of his core.

The young warrior had done everything that was asked of him, excelling in his training, rising above his father's expectations in battle, even showing skill in leading small squads of soldiers. As they grew, Champa had managed to catch up with him, gaining the confidence along the way to become a highly sociable person, able to gain rapport with anyone he gave the time and effort to know. Beerus seethed at this, finding his own interpersonal skills lacking far behind his sibling's, many being victim to his short temper and even shorter tolerance. Though he considered himself stronger and much more skilled than his brother, the tribe's favor appeared to be going to Champa regardless.

Being popular, his twin had held little interest in finding a mate and settling down, a notion that Beerus thought he could use to his advantage. If _he_ could manage to find a wife and have a son, the mighty warrior felt that his succession would be more than assured, proving he was willing to continue the family line. Much to Beerus' chagrin, however, their tastes in females was one of the few things they managed to share, finding themselves pursuing the same woman's affections.

Though the female had ended up rejecting both of them, Champa had taken it far easier than Beerus, figuring that he had an easy enough time meeting new people. Truth be told, he was merely curious where the relationship could go. The incident had hurt his twin much deeper, severely wounded by someone he had genuine interest in. Knowing himself, it would take a considerable amount of time to find someone else who could tolerate his temperament, his plan going up in flames.

Beerus had decided that day that he would focus on what he knew best, giving up on thoughts on anyone loving him. Instead, he would place his efforts on making people _fear_ him, becoming a terrifying sight to his enemies on the battlefield, fighting him almost assuring their deaths. Much to his annoyance, the pair had risen as the strongest warriors their planet had ever seen, and unbeknownst to them, some of the mightiest mortals in their reality.

Gaining an audience with the universe's god of destruction, they were informed that their strength had warranted them worthy to become the destroyer gods of two universes whose own gods had recently died and retired. Jumping at the chance to be attain the ultimate echelon for a warrior, the twins had hastily accepted, long since giving up the thought of succeeding their father. Why be a king, they reasoned, when they could be gods?

Champa following him to the position of the sixth universe destroyer, a nagging reminder of all he had left behind, infuriated the fierce warrior. He was forced to accept that he would never truly be free of his sibling, the twins continuing their rivalry throughout the centuries, millennia, eons…

Beerus' mind came back to his present reality, drifting off in his boredom, gazing at what he assumed passed for morning on the distant realm. His eye twitched at the sound of Champa's loud snoring, felling him lean against him to keep upright. Moving himself to the side, Beerus watched as the slumbering god slumped unceremoniously to the ground, slamming his head against the hard, unforgiving tile.

Waking with a start, Champa attempted to get upright, appearing to his twin like an obese turtle, wriggling furiously to turn itself around. The comical scene caused the god to chuckle at his struggle, infuriating his distressed brother.

"Grgh, why don't you be useful and help me up?!" Champa exclaimed, the bound deity bouncing himself in the air, his body impacting the ground akin to a flailing worm.

"With what arms, dumbass? I'm tied up too, you know." Beerus replied, turning his head away from the pathetic scene, knowing he would die of laughter if he watched any more.

Momentarily giving up, the obese destroyer glared up to his twin, noting the look of ponderance plastered across his countenance. His prior humor at his brother's expense was short lived, returning to his silent lamenting.

Exhaling sharply, Champa managed to pull himself up, using the built up momentum to sit. Narrowing his eyes, the god stared the other down, the slimmer feline ignoring him. Guessing at what he was thinking about, Champa let out an exasperated sigh, gazing up at the clouds rushing by.

"Corsa will be fine, brother. Just what kind of woman do you take her for?" he questioned, gaining a passive glance from the destroyer.

"Hm?"

Their eyes locked as Champa continued.

"Think about it. Do you honestly think she's wallowing over this, holding herself up in a room somewhere, waiting for these days to pass her by? Cripes, you're dense." He said, scoffing at his twin, Beerus gritting his teeth at the insult.

"Don't act like you know her so well," he replied, irritated at the god's audacity to assume he had any inclination to how the goddess would react. Mulling it over, the destroyer glanced over to Champa, not coming up with any rational solutions.

Witnessing his sibling flinch at his gaze, he rolled his eyes, finally asking, "Alright, fess up. What do you know?"

"About what?" he asked, turning his head away, avoiding eye contact. Beerus huffed in frustration, knowing that his brother only acted like this when he knew something. He had always been a terrible liar, his body language giving him away every time.

Receiving no response, Beerus stretched out his legs in an attempt to kick at his brother, Champa wriggling desperately away from his barrage.

"Quit jerking me around and tell me! What's she up to?!" he demanded, knowing the god had ample time to contact the balancer before his captivity.

Giving a look of deliberation, Champa turned his head away once again, pursing his lips and closing his eyes.

"Nope, not telling."

"So you _do_ have some idea," Beerus stated, taking on an accusatory tone. Relenting, he sighed, deciding to switch up his tone to something more his brother's speed.

"Fine. Don't tell me then. Not I like I'd believe you anyway."

Champa scoffed at his brother's comment, unappreciative of the implication.

"Hey! I don't lie that often!"

"Hmph, it'd be easier to count the times you've been truthful," Beerus said, looking to prod his brother into confessing. He could occasionally inspire the god to blab whenever he took on their father's signature display of disappointment, never one to believe his son's constant flare for exaggeration.

The ploy appeared to work, Champa's face going red as he fumed, his fists shaking at his sides in frustration. He had been explicitly told _not_ to say anything before he left, his attendant informing him of her departure to the seventh universe in his absence. Her presence had been requested by her brother, the angel needing assistance in training the balancer, divulging what the woman was planning to do. Knowing his brother would never stand for such a farce, Beerus would surely berate him for the remainder of the time, a thought that already made the deity's ears ring.

"Hmph, doesn't matter then. I'm not telling, and that's that!" he said, sitting the opposite direction of Beerus, his stubborn face glaring into the distance.

Beerus groaned, finally resolving that he'd find out soon enough, his brother's countenance denoting he wouldn't be budging on the issue. Reclining back, Beerus allowed his body to relax against the cool ground, staring blankly upward. A couple tense moments passed before he finally spoke up.

"She better not pull something stupid. Clutzy ass might get herself killed."

"You really don't give that girl enough credit. She's stronger than you think," Champa responded, his twin scoffing at the statement. 'No shit,' he thought. He was already well aware of that fact.

Corsa had the uncanny ability of surprising him at every turn, flashing that brilliant smile of hers along the way. From the first moment they met, the young doctor had taken him completely off guard, her extroverted nature and taste for adventure infectious. The god had found himself powerless against her witty charms, finding ways to distract him from humoring his destructive tendencies with hardly any effort. Even when the woman was at the receiving end of his anger, she would find some sort of humor in his rage, finding a glimmer of light in the darkness of his mind, completely stealing his thunder. No one had put him at ease the way the young goddess did, never dared to look at him the way he found her doing at times, sparing a glance of satisfaction someone gained after finding something long since lost.

The commitment she gave her new position instilled renewed vigor to the job, Beerus finding himself pleased with the developing dynamic the trio had configured. The way the woman trained, relentless in proving she was more than a weak figurehead to the pair had constantly amused him, finding no need in it.

Within a few months, the once inept mortal had immensely gained strength in her abilities, the possibilities of her potential endless in his mind. She didn't have anything to prove, he had thought, not to him, anyway. Corsa already had the god the way she was. Hook, line and sinker. He couldn't help himself, Beerus had known after that first night together that he was already in love, he just didn't want to admit it then. The emotion had been a long since foreign concept, unsure of what to do with it.

The destroyer narrowed his eyes at a stray cloud, his thoughts going back to the ring. 'Please say yes,' he thought to himself, realizing he was asking a lot of the woman, considering the circumstances…

He stifled a chuckle. If they could survive _this_ crazy situation, he had no doubt they could endure anything that came their way. The god merely prayed that whatever his balancer had planned wouldn't be the death of them, intrigued at the future the two could have together. 'Hm, wonder how the honeymoon would go…' Beerus smirked at the thought, _equally_ intrigued at the woman's growing interest with experimenting in the bedroom.

"So," Champa said, tearing the god back to reality once more.

"'So' what?" he asked, irritation creeping into his voice, finding his thoughts far more entertaining than whatever his brother had to say.

"What are we in for? How's everything supposed to go down?" he questioned, not receiving much in the way of information before arriving. The destroyer _knew_ they would be receiving punishment, but the details were fuzzy to him.

Explaining what the Grand Priest had told him, Beerus paused, allowing Champa to absorb the details. Mulling it over, his obese sibling groaned, not one for strenuous labor, let alone strenuous beating.

"So we can't fight back. Well that sucks," he said, squirming at the notion of having to turn the other cheek while the offended destroyers wailed on them.

"Tell me about it," Beerus responded, stretching further out on the hard material.

Cripes, was he bored, never one much for patience. He wished the day would just get there already, desperate for any form of stimulation.

Though the worry of facing mortality hung in the back of his mind, he shrugged it off, feeling confident he could take it. Painful as it might be, he was happy to endure it, if only so his balancer wouldn't have to experience such a humiliating penalty. Corsa had just better appreciate how much he'd do for her benefit.

His brother was _much_ less at ease, anxious over how well he'd fair.

"Think we can take five minutes?" Champa asked, looking to gain some reassurance.

"Sure you can take _two seconds_?" Beerus responded, sparing a chuckle at his brother's misplaced hopes in him.

"Hey, I'm being serious!" he exclaimed, feeling more and more nervous at the upcoming prospect.

"So am I," his twin replied, his shoulders shaking as he laughed heartily.

Glaring daggers at the careless god, Champa grumbled, saying, "Geez, you're the freaking worst, you know that?"

"So I've heard."

 _Author's Note:_

 _And that is chapter twenty-three! Hope you all enjoyed it!_

 _I wanted to explore the interaction between the two brothers when no one else was around._

 _I also felt the need to examine a possible root for their animosity towards each other._

 _Don't know about you, but I don't think they'll be going out for drinks anytime soon. Oh well._

 _With the day of punishment approaching them, how will the siblings fair?_

 _Will Corsa be able to turn the tables in their favor?_

 _Stay tuned, folks!_

 _As always, reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated._


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four- 'It's Not Over Till the God Sings'**

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama._

 _The only things the author owns are the OC and story.)_

Within an instant, they had arrived. The young goddess stood momentarily in awe at the vast surroundings. She took in the massive expanse of the space around them, the darkness of the realm contrasting with the bright white of the time chamber they had spent the last three days. It would take some time for her eyes to adjust to the realm, a distant sun rendering little of its light to the gathering crowd.

While the ring was grand in its size, resembling a large spinning top in design, the stands they found themselves were much smaller and simplistic, barely filled with the presence of universal Kais and destroyers. Finding their creator god, the trio stood near the front ledge, witnessing a small figure floating above the ring, the halo around the crown of their head giving her a hint as to who it was.

Looking down, she saw the twin gods in the middle, their arms and legs bound, sitting back to back. Her eyes narrowed at the presence of two other familiar faces, Heles and Quitela standing next to the feline deities, awaiting the event to begin.

Taking a step forward, both angels held out their staffs, blocking her from getting any closer. The male angel kept his eyes forward, addressing the charge between them.

"I understand how you must be feeling," Whis said, "but you need to be patient. Now's not the time to be hasty."

His sister also chimed in, assuring the goddess, "You'll get your chance, my lady."

Sharply exhaling through her nose, Corsa relented, warranting the attendants to return their staffs to their sides. Glancing out of her periphery, she perceived two small child-like beings sitting away from the rest of the deities in an adjacent area, twin thrones positioned close to one another.

"So, those are the Omni Kings?" she inquired, gaining a passive nod from Whis, focusing on his father as he prepared to speak.

As the Grand Priest stated the terms of the punishment, his captive audience smiled, happy that the destroyer they despised so much was finally getting his own. They spared little concern for Champa's implication. Served him right for getting involved.

Facing the four deities, their superior announced, "Punishment will commence momentarily. Destroyers, please stand by."

Heles glanced up, noticing the balancer. The blue-haired woman looked right past her, eyes focused on the bound god behind her, a look of apprehension apparent in her features. The destroyer held some forlorn disappointment, hoping for a chance to see what the fledgling goddess was made of. Oh well, having the opportunity to beat on Beerus was an irresistible bonus. Heles found it incredibly amusing how she assumed the goddess was so willing for the god to take on the consequences to her actions. A thought came to mind, seeing the look upon her face, deciding to test her theory.

Walking over to the bound twins, her mouse-like peer was busy goading Champa as she stopped just short of the other sibling. She sneered down at the silent god staring a hole into the ground.

Beerus' head finally turned up, slowly taking in the form before him, eyes narrowing at her. He pulled away as Heles leaned down, bumping into the back of Champa's head, unable to get away. Reaching out, she grabbed one of his ears, yanking his head to the side, causing him to grit his teeth at the tension. Corsa looked on in silence, curious as to what the elder deity was doing, rage silently building.

The heavy-lidded woman tilted her head to the side, whispering to him, "Figured someone should give you a kiss goodbye, just in case."

Beerus said nothing to the woman, glaring daggers at her, Heles sneering back at him in mocking. The situation was humiliating enough, knowing his peer was merely sought to rub more salt into the wound. He wasn't sure how'd he or his brother would ever recover from this, but the god relented at the thought that at least his balancer wouldn't have to live with the trauma this punishment would have surely caused her.

Realizing what Heles was about to do, Corsa's countenance remained emotionless as her eyes shifted to red. 'Just try it bitch,' she thought to herself, arms crossed as a light flare of energy emanated around her body, warranting a passive glances from her attendants.

As her face neared his cheek, a spark of energy shot between them, causing the woman to jerk back. Whipping her head around, Heles zeroed in on the source of the shot, the balancer glaring down from the stands. By the look on the woman's face, the destroyer gained her answer, interested in how her intervention would be received by their superiors.

" _Touch him and you're pulling back a stump_ ," the blue-haired goddess coldly warned, gaining an intrigued glance by all present gods. Both the Omni Kings and the Grand Priest silently watched on as Heles' wide eyed look of surprise relaxed, grinning at young deity.

Placing her hands on her hips, she proclaimed, "Oooo, threatening me _again_? Don't you ever learn?"

"I make promises, Heles. I wouldn't dream of _threatening_ you," she responded, Corsa maintaining her gaze upon the elder deity.

Letting out a light laugh, the female destroyer returned her gaze to Beerus, momentarily deliberating something. Turning her head back to the enraged woman, she motioned to her, beckoning. Corsa's face remained expressionless as the elder goddess spoke.

"If you _truly_ feel that way, then come down, _won't you_?" Heles implored in a sing-song voice, gaining no response from Corsa.

"Please," the destroyer said, taking on a sincere tone.

"I still have two wishes, right?" she said, recalling the sarcastic remark the young woman had made at their first meeting. Gaining a ghost of a smile in response, the destroyer locked eyes with the young woman, her emerald orbs smoldering with the fires of battle.

"You wanna go? Then let's do this."

Powering up, Quitela took a step back from her, holding no interest in taking on the balancer. Rather, he'd preferred to pummel the twins and get some much needed revenge. He could care less what Heles wanted to do, more fun for him if she was distracted.

Whis glanced down to his charge to gauge her reaction, watching as her shoulders shook, eyes narrowing at her chuckling. The offer sounded like the _best idea_ she'd heard all day, the tan woman below unwittingly granting a wish of her own. She bared a wide grin, lavender eyes dancing with anticipation. Due to the tense nature of the atmosphere, she had honestly wondered how she could approach gaining entry into the ring. Heles' words had given her the very opening she was seeking.

Corsa had mused about fighting the destroyer for some time, knowing before that she wasn't remotely ready to take her on. Not now though, things had changed. _She_ had changed. Gaining confidence she hadn't felt for quite some time, the goddess appreciated what she assumed was how her uncle felt before a fight. The excitement was similar to what she had experienced moments before conducting an operation, hands itching to complete their task.

Taking a step onto the ledge, Heles appreciated the balancer's uncontained glee at the notion, returning the woman's menacing grin.

Appearing before the young deity, the Grand Priest gazed down, inquiring, "Am I to understand you wish to be a _combatant_ , balance god?"

"Absolutely," She replied, ignoring the bound god's protests from below.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this!" Beerus hollered out. He had offered to take the penalty for his balancer, not for her to get involved in a battle. Just what on earth was she thinking?!

He flinched when the grandest of angels turned his eyes to him, stating coldly, "This isn't something that needs your approval, destroyer. Like it or not, Lady Corsa is _your_ superior. Her position holds privileges that is beyond your reach. Considering the circumstances, she's free to do as she wishes."

Being a god of equality and fairness, it was unsurprising to the angelic being that she wouldn't permit someone else to suffer on her behalf. Unbeknownst to Corsa, she had gained a shred of respect from the high priest with her confirmation of his assumption. He simply awaited approval from his majesties to permit her entrance.

Sparing a glance to his two children, he was interested to see the extent of the woman's prowess, gaining intel that she had accepted to be the balancer of an additional universe in order to gain instruction from Vados in addition to Whis. Gaining a thumbs up from the Omni Kings, the Grand Priest returned his gaze to the young deity, baring a ghost of a smile.

Due to the insistence of the goddess to intervene, he announced to the crowd, the rules would be amended. The balancer would have five minutes to keep the destructive pair away from the bound gods. After the time limit elapsed, the twins would be permitted to join, another five minutes tacked on to allow for a more interesting battle. If they managed to make it to the twins, her time would be up and would be returned immediately to the stands, leaving the punishment to go uninterrupted. The Kings of All squealed with delight, having the rules explained somewhat similar to a game of 'capture the flag.'

After his announcement, the grandest angel waved his hand high in the air, proclaiming, "Balance god, please approach the ring at your leisure."

In an instant, the goddess appeared in the ring, stunning the audience at her speed. Walking straight past Heles, she made her way to her reason for being there, gracing him with a warm smile. She couldn't help herself, she was overjoyed to see him. Though she wanted nothing more but to reach out and embrace him, the woman held herself back, unaware how her reaction would be received. If they survived this, she assured herself, they would have _more_ than enough time for a proper reunion.

"Hey," she said, her gentle greeting and misplaced smile leaving Beerus indignant, his bewildered look replaced with a glare. Though happy to see his goddess, he was frustrated beyond belief that Corsa involved herself in such a dangerous game.

"Don't 'hey' me! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?! Are you completely brain damaged or something?!" he barked out. With those words, the warm feeling of their reunion fizzled, the woman's rose-colored glasses of him fading with the reality check of his usual temperament. She rolled her eyes before narrowing them at him.

"Three years in a time chamber with two angels, you tell me." She replied sarcastically.

Thinking back, the god deciphered her meaning, figuring she must have went to Earth to get in as much training as possible. 'Two angels? What does that mean?' he thought. Glancing up to the stands, he grumbled to himself, finding his brother's attendant sitting _right_ next to Whis.

Scooting himself closer to her, Beerus looked up, the woman readied herself, prepared to take an ear lashing from him. Part of her welcomed it, happy to be so close to him, not caring that he was yelling, just as long as she got to hear his voice. She surprised herself by how much she truly missed the cantankerous deity, unable to hold back a smile as he proceeded to berate her.

"I don't care! Do you have a freaking death wish?! You don't have a snowflake's chance in hell of defeating them! You're gonna get us all killed!"

Turning away from him, she said over her shoulder, "Geez, it's not like I have to kill them or anything," mumbling under her breath, she added, "Besides, if it comes down to it, I already took care of _that_."

"What do you mean you-" he paused, realization washing over him, furiously wriggling himself closer.

"You linked with _someone else_ , didn't you?!" he yelled out, taking on an accusatory tone.

"Cripes, it's not like I _cheated_ on you," she grumbled.

"And who was the idiot who took _that_ on?" he questioned, looking up to the stands. He saw the Old Kai quickly hiding _unsuccessfully_ behind Shin, warranting the destroyer's eye to twitch.

Bowing his head, he groaned, mumbling under his breath, "Oh for the love of- you're unbelievable…"

Hearing a light chuckle from the goddess, he glanced back up. His didn't appreciate the amusement she was gaining from his discomfort.

"Sorry, didn't want you guys kicking it in the event I _do_ die. It's just temporary."

Rage and worry welled up within him like a tsunami, the waves crashing into each other as his fists shook at his sides. Having nothing more to say at that moment, Beerus roughly pushed himself back. Champa felt his brother slam against him, berating him for his roughness.

"Hey! The hell's your problem?!"

"Shut up!" he yelled, not in the mood to argue.

Beerus felt his heart grow heavy in his chest, wishing that she would cease this farce and just sit back in the stands and let things be. He would feel better that if she _did_ , at least she would survive if worst came to worst.

Then again, the rules had already been changed, and the Omni Kings would not permit _another_ delay to the event, noting their shared excitement at the latest development. Glaring a hole in the back of Corsa's head, he hollered out, "Don't you _dare_ die on me!"

"Not planning on it," she retorted, standing in front of the siblings as seconds ticked by, the other two destroyers sneering at the trio as they waited patiently for the commencement.

Watching the clock count down, denoted by the use of the ring's inner beam, Beerus watched as Corsa's shoulders began to shake, finding her doing her best to stifle a laugh.

Becoming irritated, he finally asked, "Mind letting me in on the joke before we get the _crap_ kicked out of us?"

"Hm? Oh, just something Whis told me," she replied, having plenty of time in the Hyperbolic chamber to engage in conversation with the two angels.

"And what's that?" he asked, his irritation growing at her hesitancy.

Turning her head, the destroyer saw her flash a sly smile before saying, "Galactic pop star, huh?"

Beerus was left perplexed, grumbling when realization came to him. He was honestly surprised that it never came up in conversation before, his eye twitching at the angel being the one to tell her about his decades long visions of her. His face flushed slightly with embarrassment at his goddess' amusement at his private obsession.

"To hell with you. The both of you. Besides, it ended up being true!" he defended himself, looking to regain some dignity over his prophecy.

"Well, yeah…" she said, returning her gaze back to the destroyers on the offensive.

"That's not what I was laughing about. Truth be told, you would have had a hard time finding me, had you've been awake."

"Please, don't make me laugh," he said, curiosity finally peeking his interest.

Groaning, he asked, "Alright, _why_ pray tell?"

"Simple, you would've been looking for a girl."

Her statement left him perplexed.

"And that would've been a problem, _because…_?"

Just then, a gong rang throughout the stadium, the Grand Priest calling to those in the ring, initiating the round.

"The time has come," he proclaimed, floating swiftly above them, waving his arm as he yelled, "Begin!"

As the unhindered gods took their stances, Corsa emulated them, taking one of her own. Before she began, the balancer tilted her head downward, taking on a toothy grin as she made one final comment.

"Girl pop singers were a dime a dozen back then, so I posed as a boy."

"WHAT?!"

Laughing, Corsa took a step forward, surveying both her opponents, ignoring her intended's outrage. Sparing a glance towards the crowd, she closed her eyes, resolving, "First, let's even the playing field."

"Huh?"

The woman disappeared and returned in a flash, leaving the audience perplexed. Both Heles and Quitela decided to power up, wanting to give the goddess their all. They would teach this interloper the error of challenging a destroyer god, both having enough of her insolence. She stood motionless as the pair attempted to channel their destructive energy, finding themselves unable to access their god given power.

"What the hell?!"

"What's going on here?!"

"Just as I said," she responded, the pair staring her down as she added, "you won't be able to access _those_ powers for a while."

Corsa turned her gaze to the rest of the destroyers in the audience, proclaiming, "Or any of _you_ for that matter."

"What?" Liquirr questioned, Rumshii laughing heartily at the claim.

"Please, as if _you_ could bound _my_ power," the elephant-like god stated, the balancer shrugging her shoulders, placing her hands on her hips.

"Go ahead then. I'll wait."

Standing, the deity closed his eyes, trying to feel the familiar sensation the destructive energy had always gave him. He found the power totally absent, only able to utilize his base abilities.

The other gods followed suit, finding the same result. Left in total disbelief, Rumshii hollered out, "Just what did you do to us?!"

She scoffed at the question.

"With as big of ears as you have, you don't really _listen_ , do you?"

Belmod maintained his seat, crossing his arms in front of him. Thinking back, he noticed that as Corsa vanished, he had felt a tap on his shoulder, at first thinking nothing of it. Due to its lightness, the clown god figured a bug or something had bumped into him.

"You might as well give up," he stated, gaining his peers' attention. The eldest among the destroyers was well educated in the divine hierarchy, familiar _in theory_ with a balance god's abilities.

Glancing over to them, he said, "She used the absolution technique on us. It's a skill only gods of her status can utilize."

Heles whipped her head back to the woman, Corsa remaining motionless as she yelled to her.

"That's impossible! How did you manage to negate _all_ of us?!"

Beerus grumbled, knowing full well she had negated both Champa's and his energy as well, her affinity of equality not lost on him. He was just as curious as his peers how she'd made so much progress. Even if she did utilize the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, having so much control over the absolution in such a short amount of time was unheard of. At least, he would think so. The destroyer had a multitude of questions for his balancer later.

The woman grinned at her elder, stating, "That's none of your concern. Just know that I figured the rules of this match could change at any time, so I took care of the problem beforehand."

Feeling her hand shake, Corsa excused herself, walking toward the edge of the ring. Holding her hand up, she released a dark violet blast into the void, her arm continuing to twitch as the excess energy dispelled.

Reappearing before the twins, she motioned her hands up, summoning a shield around them, leaving herself outside the energy field.

"So, we gonna do this or what?" she asked, the destroyers returning to their fighting stances.

Having a thought, Quitela hollered out to the Grand Priest, demanding to know what he was going to do about the goddess going outside of the ring.

Tilting his head to the side, his superior exclaimed, "There are no rules against any of you going out of bounds. Do as you please. The time has already started. I suggest you make hast."

The rodent-like god grumbled, knowing the Grand Priest would likely do nothing about the absolution either. 'Seems anything's gonna go in this match,' he thought. Taking his place beside his peer, the two stared the woman down, chatting amongst themselves.

"It doesn't matter. We still have the rest of our abilities," Quitela informed Heles.

The woman nodded her head, saying, "Yeah, we got this. It's not like she's physically strong."

"Ke, ke, ke," the mouse-like deity laughed, stating, "she didn't think as far ahead as she thought. Let's put her down quickly so we can get to beating on those idiots."

"Sounds good," she said, the pair rushing to the trio.

The three flitted around, light gusts of wind being the only inclination as to where they were. Try as they would, neither god could get a hit in on the goddess, narrowly avoiding contact. The crowd watched on, intrigued at the agile nature of the balancer.

"Wow! She's really fast!" One Omni King said.

"Yeah," said the other, agreeing with his future self, adding, "wonder how long she can keep it up for."

Appearing before the twins, Corsa made a quick comment before avoiding the pair again.

"Didn't you find it funny that no mortal's recognized me yet? Seriously…"

Champa howled with laughter, tilting his head back, his long ears draping over his sibling's head. Beerus moved himself away, grumbling at the confession.

Truth be told, he would have never lived down the embarrassment had he indeed been awake and managed to track her down. The god would have had so many things to question about himself, his sexuality, in particular. He never held any affinity towards men. Chances are very likely he would have killed the cross dressing teen on sight, also having _zero_ interest in minors.

He shivered at the thought of what could have been, never so thankful that he slept for as long as he did. The time had allowed the woman to become the deity the universe needed her to be, finding a sense of pride at that. The fact that she held him in such high regard as a destroyer _and_ bedmate was an unexpected bonus.

Quitela finally had a thought, growing frustrated at Corsa's dodging. 'We need to reduce her speed.' Swiping repeatedly at her legs, the goddess finally tripped, put directly into Heles' line of fire.

"Shit," she muttered, shielding herself just in time as a barrage of arrows were flung her way, the elder goddess having no further patience for the elusive target.

Disappearing in a flash, the blue-haired female reappeared once again in front of the bound gods, her hands noticeably shaking from glancing off their blows. 'That's gonna hurt in the morning,' she thought, gritting her teeth as she held her hands, gaining a look of concern from Beerus.

Utilizing the absolution when she did _was_ the appropriate call to make, resolving she had no chance if they were to use their full power against her. However, the stamina the technique drained was substantial, dodging their blows and focusing on maintaining the shield all she could manage at present. The pair working together to immobilize her was concerning, but she was confident she could stay a step ahead of them.

The angels had chosen to focus on perfecting her strengths, her speed increasing a hundred fold. The absolution had gained vast improvements, instructed to channel the extra she couldn't filter into the void, having no worries over damaging other worlds. While she _could_ utilize other techniques she was taught, her strength needed time to recover before attempting to go on the offensive. She would simply have to bide her time. The goddess was confident, but getting nervous. Her mind was concerned with too many things at once, the strength of her powers splitting with it. Elucian control over abilities depended solely on a focused mindset.

Sensing the deity becoming overwhelmed, Whis called out to her.

"My lady, you need to calm down!"

Corsa took a deep breath, attempting to slow the roaring beat of her heart in her ears, her body feeling tense and on edge. She knew being tense could restrict her movements, hearing the attendant scold her uncle for the same habit. Breathing wasn't doing her any good, making her panic more as she took on another barrage of attacks, letting out a massive shield at the pursuers in frustration, draining her further.

Chiming in, Vados exclaimed, "Find your center!"

The angel recalled that meditation had done wonders in calming the woman at times she had become frustrated in the chamber, unable to continue if her mind shut down. Giving a nod, Corsa disappeared once again, thinking, 'easier said than done' at the suggestion.

"Coaching from the side lines? That's new," the elderly kai said, raising a brow.

"I thought you two were supposed to be neutral."

"We are, just wanted to give her a little reminder. She's new, after all," the attendant reasoned, his sister nodding in agreement.

"Though she has natural talent, the destroyer's combat experience will eventually overwhelm her. _If_ she doesn't stay focused, that is," she said, raising up a finger.

"Indeed," Whis replied, glancing down to the match, narrowing his eyes.

He had seen vast improvements in Corsa while they were in the time chamber. The angel knew this was mostly due to having little distraction, able to utilize her Elucian focus to accomplish what she needed to. Though he had held concerns over the nature of the match, multiple things going on at once, he still held on to hope that the woman would be able to block most of them out. However, his primary fear of _Beerus_ distracting her would soon come to fruition, noticing that she had formed an obvious habit of returning to the shielded twins. If the offensive pair hadn't noticed yet, they would soon.

Heles pulled her bow taunt, releasing an arrow in her direction just as she appeared in front of the siblings, lying in wait for her. The balance god almost made it too easy, making such an obvious tactic. Having no time to shield herself, the arrow met it's mark, plunging into her shoulder. Beerus was left wide eyed as he saw bright red blood drip from its razor sharp point, the projectile imbedded into pale flesh.

"CORSA!" he called out, the injured woman stumbling backward, catching herself.

The goddess glanced down, slowly bringing her eyes up to the sniper, unimpressed by the shot. Quitela rushed up, approaching from the woman's side, thinking he had an open shot to put her down. He was gravely mistaken. Eyes going red, Corsa swiftly waved her free hand, multiple shields lighting up along the ground, catching the god in one of them. She quickly relinquished the failed attempts in order to conserve energy, her hand taking on a constant tremor.

Motioning her free hand upward, the confined god was thrust high above the ring, banging on the sides of the sphere in an attempt to free himself. The shield around the twins quickly negated, prioritizing her focus. Looking into Heles' eyes, she found consolation that the woman's focus was solely on her, comfortable that the shield was no longer necessary.

"Kay, now I'm pissed," she muttered, reaching up to push the arrow the rest of the way through, grunting as it fell to the side, wincing at the pain. Observing blood ooze out from the wound, the balancer grimaced. This had been the _third_ time someone had shot her that week, the statistic leaving her extremely unamused at the trend.

Just as the lone destroyer rushed forward, Corsa raised her hand up to her injury, standing her ground. Heles halted as she saw the woman seemingly waiting for her to get closer, her instincts telling her to stay away. Removing her hand, the goddess' wound disappeared, holding a glowing fist out to the sharp shooter. Heles flinched, narrowing her eyes at the balancer as a grin spread across the young woman's face.

Both women stood motionless, gone in a flash as Corsa chased her elder around the ring, Heles trusting her intuition to avoid contact with her at all costs. Neither woman could be seen as their game of cat and mouse went on, frustrating the balance god to no end. Her stamina couldn't keep this up forever. She had to figure out _some_ way to slow the destroyer down. Recalling the woman's penchant for beauty, she grinned, calling out to the destroyer.

"Hey grandma!"

The elder goddess' eye twitched at the nickname.

"You're looking a little tired! I got some concealer to cover up those crow's feet!"

"What did you say?!" Heles exclaimed, the insult to her appearance striking a nerve.

Stopping herself, she pivoted around looking to make the girl pay for her words. The goddess went wide eyed with shock as her pursuer slammed into her, knocking them both to the ground. Corsa hadn't thought her ploy would actually work, being proven wrong as the women skidded across the ring, both gritting their teeth and wincing upon impact.

Scrambling on top of the dazed destroyer, the balancer pressed herself against her, pinning her down as best she could before plunging her hand down to touch her. Her wrist was swiftly caught in the Heles' grasp, furiously resisting. The two exchanged blows with their free hands, Heles growing frustrated as Corsa was barely managing to keep her legs pinned with her own, unable to escape.

"Get the hell off me!" she yelled out, the balancer ignoring the pain of her blows as she pushed against the woman's tight grasp with both hands, attempting to motion her glowing hand closer to the deity's shoulder.

"Come on, just a little…tap!" she called back, grinning through the pain of her throbbing head, witnessing the tan female's arm edge closer and closer to herself.

Yanking her arm back towards Corsa, she yelled out, "No! Get away you ingrate!" swiping her free hand at the young deity's face. She felt her opponent's energy flare up slightly, watching as the scrapes upon the young woman's cheek healed.

Corsa bared a wide grin as she mocked, "Ah, be a good sport! It only hurts _real bad_ the first time! I'll be gentle…"

"Freaking sadist!" Heles yelled, flinching at her tasteless double entendre. It dawned on the destroyer that while her punches _did_ make contact, they weren't slowing the woman down, almost as if she was _enjoying_ being pummeled on.

Corsa found it amusing as hell. She had dealt with worse blows when sparring with Beerus, even more so when she helped her uncle change out the god's bed sheets, being on the receiving end of his unimpeded kicks and punches. The balancer silently thanked him for increasing her durability, laughing to herself at _other ways_ he had inadvertently helped her endurance.

Her attention returned to the destroyer squirming underneath her, having enough of the cheap shots Heles was giving. Grabbing a handful of hair, Corsa slammed the woman's head into the ground, trying desperately to find a way to loosen her grip on her wrist. Her injury reflection would only work if she could manage to touch her with _that_ bound hand.

Pushing with all her might against her insane grip, she yelled, "Quit being a little bitch and let me touch you already!"

"Not on your life!"

As the women struggled, some of the other gods appeared a little, _distracted_. Continuing their vicious grappling match, their skirts had begun to hike up, revealing more of their svelte legs than either would like in normal circumstances. Focusing all her attention on the goddess, Corsa's shield containing the other destroyer dissipated, dropping Quitela unceremoniously to the ground beside Beerus and Champa. Rather than rushing to attack the bound pair, he stood beside them, the three gods tilting their heads slightly to the sides, hoping to get a better look.

Shin had to scold his ancestor as the elderly kai's nose burst forth with streams of blood, unable to take seeing the females _pressing_ against each other, _grasping_ a handful of the other's hair, glaring one another down through gritted teeth. It honestly was looking less like a fight, and more of a violent encounter than anything. The three gods continued staring, Beerus feeling a little guilty for the entertainment their bout was bringing him, never daring to mention his fantasy to Corsa.

"So…who you think's gonna win?" Champa asked, receiving an elbow to the kidney. Whose side was he even on?

Quitela scoffed as he replied, "Who cares?"

The males were kind of enjoying seeing Heles overwhelmed, noting the rarity of seeing their peer in close combat, the cat fight she found herself in just a bonus. Two attractive females in such a position as they fought was unintentionally causing some of the audience to have less than wholesome thoughts regarding them.

Heles attempted to land another punch on the goddess, making impact with her cheek. Enraged, Corsa brought her knees up to the woman's chest, digging them into her shoulders as she spit a mouthful of blood onto Heles' face, looking to add insult to injury. The pinned woman went blue in the face with disgust, finding the ploy akin to a street fight, lacking any of the beauty or finesse she so favored. Wailing on the young goddess, she yelled out as Corsa did her best to block the barrage.

" _You disgusting little punk_! _Have you no_ _class_?!"

Getting a leg up, the destroyer kicked at her, rushing backward to keep the woman in her sight. Landing on her behind, the balancer winced in pain, absently wiping excess blood away as she locked eyes with the grossed out goddess, chuckling at her discomfort as she rose from the dirt.

"And what's so damned funny?!" Heles demanded, enraged at the progress of their fight thus far. It seemed to her that the balancer, while surely losing stamina taking on so many blows, was just seeking to get a rise out of her.

Corsa gave a half smile as she uttered, "Checkmate."

"Hu-" was all Heles got out before blood burst forth from her shoulder. She had managed to make contact in the confusion the destroyer caused, seizing the opportunity to graze her target. Gripping the wound, she yelled, "Ah! Son of a-"

"It's just a flesh wound, you baby!" the balancer called out, rushing towards the deity. Putting a leg out to trip her, the elder woman's head slammed into the ground, causing the tiles beneath to crack under the pressure.

Corsa grinned as she dug her foot into the injured goddess' wound, Heles wincing as she glared up to her. There was something in the balancer's eyes she wasn't liking, sensing the woman was gaining some sick satisfaction out of her pain.

"What's the matter, grandma? Fallen down? Can't get up?"

"Would you quit with that?! I'm not old!"

"Pft, yeah you are. Compared to me, anyway. Hey, just between us," she said, leaning in while holding a hand up to her face, whispering, "how old _are_ you? Couple million, give or take? Come on, you're secret's safe with me."

Heles' fists shook with rage, never being so insulted in her entire time as a god of destruction. How dare this punk ass god mock her! Even beaten and broken, the blue-haired deity above her had the audacity to make time for jokes. She was mocking the entire purpose of the punishment, influencing the Omni Kings to change the rules with a wave of a hand. Indignance filled her with equal ferocity, unable to take how much disrespect the seventh universe showed the other realities at every twist and turn.

The tan deity couldn't stand the additional insults from the defiant deity any longer, "What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!"

Corsa seemed to pause at this, pondering for a second before responding.

"Well, _you_ at the moment."

She found the question rather odd, considering the destroyer doing her utmost to rile her up at any given opportunity. Corsa didn't care much for the fighting, but if it would put Heles in her place when it came to Beerus, she was more than happy to oblige.

Glancing around the ring, the goddess inquired of the elder's partner, not sensing the rodent's energy.

"Speaking of problems, where's that-"

Quitela attacked out of nowhere, distracting the woman long enough for his peer to get further away. With every blow missed and blocked, the mouse-like god noticed the balancer starting to breath heavily, her stamina reaching its limit. Corsa hadn't had nearly enough time to recover, warranting a grin. Quitela zipped behind her, catching the balancer in a headlock. Try as she would, the woman couldn't free herself from his grasp, exhausted from her previous bout with Heles. Flinging a fist at him, Quitela caught it with ease, twisting it behind her. The audience watched the display as the woman cried out in pain.

"Ahhh! Let go you rat bastard!" she called out, making the god laugh at her demand.

"Ke, ke, ke. Not a chance. Heles!" he yelled, looking to his peer, aiming a handful of arrows straight at them.

The confined goddess struggled against him as the elder female exclaimed, "This ends here, Corsa. Hope you said your goodbyes," pulling back further against the taunt bow, stern eyes staring the woman down.

Sneering at the overwhelmed deity, the mouse-like god gave a swift kick, hearing her leg snap upon impact. The woman fell to her knees, screaming as Quitela yanked her head up by her hair, leaning in to hiss in her ear.

"Don't need you running out of the way of this. I'll do you a courtesy and watch with you as it comes our way. I'll be able to avoid it, of course."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Beerus yelled out, pulling against his constraints, receiving a cold reminder from the Grand Priest.

"You still have _thirty seconds_ ," he stated, stressing that if he should feel the need to intervene any sooner, he would be immediately erased. Pulling against his restraints, Beerus felt the fabric slightly give, prepared to slough off his bounds the _instant_ he could.

Knocking his head back against his brother to gain his attention, he said, "Hey, you better be ready to go, Champa! If you run with your tail between your legs, I swea-"

"I'm ready, jackass!" he hollered out, adding, "Geez, you think I'm gonna leave _family_ to fight my battles? You got another thing comin'!"

"Hmph," was the only reply he received, Beerus holding his breath as Heles prepared to unleash her attack on his balancer, _praying_ that he wouldn't be too late.

"While you _were_ impressive, our experience trumps your raw talent any day," Heles called out, giving a cold stare as she added one final statement.

"This'll teach you what it means to challenge a _god_ …"

The bowstring brushed against her fingers as it flung the arrows forward, careening towards their helpless target, Quitela jumping out of the way as the barrage neared impact.

Corsa's eyes narrowed, zeroing in on the energy signature the projectiles held as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. 'Find my center,' she thought, the advice finally registering. Instead of the searing heat of rage filling her being, her body sensed a gentle warmth emanating from her chest outward. A sense of calm and clarity she hadn't felt in a long time coming over her, relaxing her tense muscles.

Opening her eyes, time appeared to nearly halt, watching as the arrows _slowly_ crept closer. She felt no fear of death in that moment. In fact, her victory hadn't felt more certain.

'I'm not dying yet,' she thought, her body surrounded by a light blue glow, standing up, pain no longer pulsing through her leg. Aside from the calm, Corsa realized she didn't feel _anything_ , holding her stance as the arrows came dangerously close.

'Not now, not today, not _ever_. I still hadn't told him my answer yet…'

Holding her hands before her, a small blue sphere began to form as she stared the barrage down.

'I'm tired of losing people that are close to me, and I _won't_ lose what I have now!'

Corsa flung her hands out, the sphere expanding as the projectiles rushed towards her, disintegrating the arrows upon contact. The impact caused a massive plume of smoke to engulf everything around her, blocking the figure from view.

"CORSA!" Beerus hollered, unsure of what his eyes would see when the dust cleared, fearing the worst for his beloved goddess.

Both Heles and Quitela chuckled, confident that the woman was no more, free to pummel the twins to their hearts' content. The audience looked on in hushed silence, concern coming over Shin's countenance. Realizing that his ancestor was still present, his eyes widened, whipping his head back to the ring. 'She's alive,' he thought, anxious as to what state his blue-haired counterpart was in.

Just as the goddess and rodent turned their backs, the smoking clouds of dust swirling around the ring suddenly took on a light glow emanating from its depths, causing them to pause. Light humming could eventually be heard, making Beerus' blood run cold. He feared that the woman had hit her breaking point, his stomach turning at the thought of seeing that infernal form again. Unbridled power, raging out of control, was the _last_ thing he wanted to contend with in addition to the other gods.

The destroyer was confused when the unmistakable stench of bloodlust didn't fill the air. Instead, everything felt light, _calm_ even. A gentle pulse ran through him, sensing a comforting aura. The smoke began to clear while a gentle singing rang out through the ring, the divine audience watching on.

" _I won't just survive…oh you will see me thrive…can't write my story…I'm beyond…the arc…of time…"_

As the plumes dissipated, the crowd looked down in intrigued silence, taking in the being below. Light silver hair replaced the ocean blue waves, white sparks shot up around her aura, growing in frequency and intensity. Corsa held her hands at her sides, eyes closed as the untapped energy poured out of her, relishing in its full release. Her skin held a healthy complexion, no longer blemished and stained from her previous injuries, appearing completely restored. Lavender eyes finally opened, glistening with a stern clarity. It was though those eyes showed the soul of a seasoned warrior, taking slow steps towards the four deities, eyes locked on two of them in particular.

"That's not Ultra Instinct, is it?" Shin asked aloud, leaning forward in his seat. He couldn't fathom such a rank amateur gaining the ultimate power with such little instruction.

Nearby gods shook with irritation, becoming enraged at the thought of another person from that universe gaining such a form with ease, a feat that they themselves haven't come remotely close to mastering. Their fears were staunched when the seventh universe's attendant chimed in.

"No," Whis replied, gaining the Creator god's undivided attention.

The angelic siblings shared a smile, appreciating the fruits of their tireless labors, taking in the transformed balancer below. Reclining back, the male attendant's countenance wearing a look of satisfaction.

"Seems she finally took your advice, sister," he said, Vados giggling at the comment, returning her gaze to the ring.

"Indeed. Albeit, she sure took her sweet time heeding me."

Whis grinned, offering a reason for the delay.

"Corsa appears to learn best when her life is on the line. Sensing the end was certainly near, her body must have responded, using the stimulus gained to attain her race's ultimate form.

"You mean," Shin asked, cut off by the attendant.

"Yes, the Elucian combat form, coined the Buki Dai Shoko. The highest transformation they could ever hope to achieve."

Perceiving the creator's desire for him to explain, Whis continued.

"Roughly translated, it means 'large weapons archive.' The form permits access to a multitude of options for summoning energy weapons, increasing offensive prowess exponentially."

Watching the balancer make her way across the ring, he smiled, adding, "While the form normally takes a considerable amount of energy for a _mortal_ , I'm curious as to how Corsa's divinity will affect that _minor_ glitch."

The Omni Kings looked on in delight at the unexpected transformation, hoping that it meant the fight would continue. The Grand Priest was pleased as well with the outcome, glancing over to his charges, grinning with approval at the Kings' jovial mood.

Corsa's hair flowed out from around her, pushed back by the whirlwind of her aura. Heles and Quitela watched as the woman got closer and closer, unblinking as she stared at them, her expressionless countenance giving nothing away, unnerving the pair.

The brothers were rendered silent, unsure how to react. Beerus looked in awe at the woman, his destructive nature unnerved by the aura emanating from her, the gentle pulse pushing back the anger a destroyer utilized to summon their power. Another piece of him felt lulled by it, almost as though he could fall asleep at the warm comfort in his chest, easing the tension out of him.

Stopping just short of them, the deity finally blinked, tilting her head gently to the side, appearing to be measuring them up. Beerus braved a step forward, his beloved balancer never turning her gaze away from the two destroyers. Taking a breath, the four waited to see what the woman had to say, the measured voice that came out sounding almost foreign in comparison to her prior goading.

" _Experience, huh? I like that,"_ the goddess said, offering a misplaced smile, holding no sarcastic undertone or animosity.

" _Tell me_ ," she asked, raising her arms up as two twin blades appeared in her hands, " _would_ _ **you**_ _like to learn what it truly means to challenge a_ _ **god**_ _?_ "

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thank you for reading chapter twenty-four!_

 _I hope you enjoyed the long chapter this week, I really enjoyed writing this one!_

 _With the initial time limit up, how will the rest of the match transpire?_

 _Will Beerus and Corsa get a chance to fight side by side?_

 _Stay tuned to find out!_

 _(By the way, the song lyrics come from State of Mine- 'Rise.')_

 _As always, your reviews are encouraged and immensely appreciated!_


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five- 'Huh, That's a Strange Turn of Events'**

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama. The only things the author owns are the OC and story.)_

"The time limit has lapsed. The clock will now be reset for an additional five minutes."

With a wave of his hand, the Grand Minister motioned the massive pillar upward, reversing it within seconds. The audience watched on in silence as the five beings below flew backwards from each other, preparing for the second half to begin. Beerus spared a passive glance at Corsa, the woman keeping her gaze forward. He narrowed his eyes as determination took hold of her features.

The balancer's hands glowed as two energy swords materialized. She was anxious as the others to end this, itching to be done with the match and go home. Corsa held the weaponry calmly at her sides, eyes never leaving the elder goddess. Closing her eyes, the woman let out a slow, deep breath. 'Alright, concentrate Corsa. Concentrate…'

"Hey, Beerus!" Champa called out, tearing his brother's attention away from her.

"What?!" he asked, words laced with irritation. Three days on a desolate world with his twin frayed what little patience he had left, threatening his sanity. He already had enough on his plate, let alone whatever his idiot of a sibling just had to ask him now.

"So, what's the plan here? We take on Quitela while Corsa takes Heles?"

Beerus scoffed at the notion, unwilling to humor his balancer fighting any further. He had nearly watched her die, rendered completely helpless as Heles' arrow drew close. Though he wouldn't admit aloud, the god had been absolutely terrified, overwhelmed with relief when the goddess emerged unscathed. His brother's asinine suggestion left him utterly indignant.

"Wha-? Of course not! Corsa will not be fighting any-"

" _Why? I'm actually in favor it."_ Corsa stated, maintaining her calm demeanor.

The destroyer whipped around to glare the woman down, the goddess unreactive to him. Her focus was zeroed in on the being that had made an attempt on her life. Though thankful for the catalyst to her perfected state, every fiber in Corsa's being wanted to show her gratitude in the only way that the female destroyer would understand; defeating her with the body that she had tried to obliterate.

The destroyer grumbled through gritted teeth as he made his way closer the young deity. This was _not_ a game. She was lucky to have made it this far. A battle royale with two gods who just tried to murder her wasn't the time to take a new form out for a test drive. Too many things were up in the air as is, and he wasn't certain how effective he would be in keeping her safe while exchanging massively powered blows with their opponents. The limit on the absolution had obviously come, the four gods sensing the contained power stirring up within them. Keeping the balancer in the fight at this point would be a catastrophic idea.

Beerus exhaled sharply as his presence remained unheeded, crossing his arms as he spoke.

"Corsa." He said, waiting for some sort of reaction.

" _Beerus_." She replied, keeping her eyes forward. The god cleared his throat, figuring that was the best he was going to get.

"Listen, you did…alright so far. And I know you're probably dying to try this new form out but-"

" _Stop_ ," the balancer said, cutting off her destroyer. The powered up deity slowly turned her head, their eyes locking as she made herself perfectly clear to him.

" _I'm not leaving, so get that thought out of your head right now."_

Whis watched on with amusement as Beerus clearly ground his jaw as his eye twitched at the woman's statement. 'It's no use, my lord,' the angel thought.

Only Vados and himself were aware of how badly Corsa wished to gain this transformation, discovering that the infernal form both attendant and destroyer were so familiar with were failed attempts; imperfect in nature. They had been marred by her rage, twisted into something unholy by the whirl of emotions that came along with it; uncertainty, grief, frustration, sadness, avoidance, fear. Though these reactions were reasonable considering the circumstances, Corsa soon came to the conclusion that until she put herself in a near-death situation, like she had done that day on the ocean, achieving such a state just wouldn't be possible. Facing mortality had a way of putting things into perspective, narrowing one's focus to one paramount goal; survival.

The angel was relieved that his charge's hunch was proven correct, though he was well aware of what this would mean for the duration of the match. The attendant sighed at not being able to inform his lord, knowing he would most likely learn the hard way. Nothing was going to tear the balancer away from this fight.

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice here! You don't need to fight anymore!" Beerus hollered, reaching out to grasp her arm. Corsa's eye twitched as he continued.

"You did your job. Champa and I are loose now, bravo. Now go sit down and wait for this to be-"

The destroyer stopped as a flash of light swung up at him, finding a sword positioned gingerly at his throat. Beerus' mood swung from urgent concern to frustration, rage beginning to well up at her insistence to remain. The god's patience had _officially_ run out, his aura taking on its signature violet hue as the destructive energy within found its muse.

"Watch it, woman. You're pushing it." He said, his balancer returning the intense glare.

The god watched as her face softened, eyes glistening as she looked up at him. Realization hit him.

'Is, is she _seriously_ giving me puppy dog eyes right now?!' he thought.

"Oh for the love of-"

" _But, she shot me with arrows_ …" Corsa innocently stated, her head tilting slightly to the side. Beerus couldn't peel his eyes away from his little pleading goddess, trying his best not to smile at her shameless attempt to sway him. When all else failed, the woman utilized this tactic, having success more times than he cared to admit. His ears twitched as he heard the unmistakable laughter of his attendant. He slumped his shoulders, the angel witnessing his relenting to her ploy _far_ more than he should.

The god quickly regained his composure when he noticed that their exchange was being intently watched, the other gods present in the ring offering confused looks. He cleared his throat as he straightened up, muttering just below earshot of the others, "That's not gonna work here. I'm serious, Cor-"

" _With_ _ **arrows**_ _, Beerus. Oh,_ _ **and**_ _broke my leg, did I forget to mention that_?" she said, sarcasm edging its way into her voice. The destroyer detected a shift in her energy, noting the woman's hair was slowly taking on a bluish tint. 'Ah,' he thought, 'so that's how this form works…' Glancing over to Heles, the god looked back down at the young deity, smiling as a short huff of air escaped his nose.

"Be that as it may, I think your form has reached its limit." He said, Corsa flustered at the statement.

"Wha, what do mean?!" she exclaimed, her hair taking on more and more of its signature blue.

Chuckling, Beerus reached out and ruffled her hair, the balancer closing one of her eyes as the other one glared at him. Of all his displays of affection, this was the one she disliked the most. She always felt like a petulant child when he did this, the young deity grumbling as her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Tell you what," he said, placing his hands on his hips, adding, "the next time you manage to take that form again, I'll fight you to your heart's content. This isn't the time or place for it, especially since your absolution ran out some time ago."

"Huh? Oh. Whoops, kind of forgot about that…" she admitted while scratching her head.

"Yeah, I figured." He replied.

Glancing over her destroyer to look at Heles, Corsa sighed as she fully shifted back into her normal state, pouting as her eyes found their way back to Beerus. Slumping her shoulders, she reluctantly stated, "Fine…"

Both the gods in the ring and audience watched perplexed as the balancer slowly made her way to the edge of the ring, relenting to her god's request. Beerus exhaled a sigh of relief, thankful he would soon have one less thing to worry about.

"And where do you think you're going, balancer?" the Grand Priest questioned, appearing before her as he blocked her way to the stands.

"Uh, well…my form timed out. Don't think I really have a chance against those two now." She said, giving a confused look as she braved a step forward, the grandest angel holding his ground.

"I'm afraid I cannot permit you to leave now." he stated, causing a tinge of dread to creep up Beerus' spine.

Looking up to the Omni Kings, he added, "Their majesties were most intrigued by your willingness to participate in the punishment and have been impressed by your performance thus far. That being said, the rules were quite clear on this matter. If you managed to keep Lords Quitela and Heles at bay, all three of you would be able to fight them."

Corsa looked at her destroyer out of her periphery, uncertainty apparent on her face. The grandest angel edged a little closer, smiling at her as he continued to speak.

"Three on two certainly turns the odds in your favor, wouldn't you agree?" he asked rhetorically, Beerus narrowing his eyes at the statement. 'So that's how it's going to be," he thought.

At that moment, the Grand Minister raised his hand once more as he turned to face the combatants, the weight of the situation bearing down on them with the intensity of his gaze.

"Start!" he shouted as his arm came down, Corsa's hair flying up at the speed in which the other gods began their bout. No one had a chance to plan their course of action, Champa taking on the closest opponent to him as Beerus rushed to attack the female destroyer.

The Grand Priest narrowed his eyes as he noted one deity not yet joining in, floating back down to give the balancer some much needed motivation.

"I know this your first official fight, so I'll give you some friendly advice," he stated, Corsa glancing over to give him an apprehensive look. Smiling, he concluded, "if a god refuses to fight on the Omni Kings' command, they are typically erased on the spot. If you stall any longer, I _will_ be forced to remind them of that condition."

Corsa's blood ran cold at the new information, gazing back at the powered up display. They were giving it all they got, dulling out far more damage than necessary to not only themselves, but the ring as well. She bowed her head, knowing now what Beerus had tried to warn her about. The balancer had played right into what their superiors had assumed she would do, just as curious what the new god was capable of, and they were not about to let her have an easy out.

Closing her eyes, the woman concentrated on her breathing, attempting to slow her racing heart. There was no choice now, she had to give it her all, risking not only her life, but the Elder Kai's if she didn't anty up. The father of angels raised his head up slightly as he looked down, the goddess' aura shifting once more as she concentrated on her objective. 'Remember that feeling,' she thought to herself, trying with all her might to summon the form she so desperately needed at that moment if she wanted a chance in hell of surviving.

The Omni Kings smiled in delight as the woman's hair shifted to silver once more, her aura emanating strongly around her as a gust of wind burst forth. Lavender eyes opened as she brought up her head, rushing forward in an instant to join the fight, her twin blades appearing once more. Whis and Vados both sighed with relief, neither too keen on the idea of their latest pet project being inconveniently erased before her time. She had proven herself a model student, but there was much the two still had to teach her.

Champa found himself in a tug of war against Quitela, the gods pushing against each other by their forearms, golden wrist guards digging relentlessly into their skin with the struggle.

"I honestly can't believe _you_ of all people would stick your neck out for someone like Beerus!" the rodent-like god exclaimed, gritting his teeth as the obese feline pushed forward.

"What can I say? As much as he annoys me, he's still my brother!" Champa retorted back, grunting as he shoved the yellow-skinned destroyer backward, Quitela's feet ripping up tiles as he stopped himself from going off the edge. A vein pulsed visibly at his temple, frustrated at how far the god was able to push him. Confusion took the place of his annoyance, something about the deity's change of heart not adding up to him.

"Come on, there's gotta be another reason than that!" he exclaimed.

"Why? Geez, was loyalty not a thing in your family?" Champa questioned, shrugging his shoulders as he lifted his palms up.

The small rodent god leaned forward as he yelled, "Don't give me that crap! You've tried to kill him for far less, and we both know it!"

The god was growing beyond frustrated. He knew Champa well. The obese destroyer, though not very good at it, could be manipulative and conniving when the occasion called for it, especially if his twin was involved. Something had definitely changed, as to what he wasn't certain. Exchanging more blows, Quitela managed to throw a gut punch, doubling his opponent over.

"Come on, this all you got?" the yellow rodent asked, patiently waiting for the god to stand back up.

"Just tell me, why are you so intent on taking Beerus' side in all of this? I thought we had a good thing going there for a while." Thinking back to the Tournament of Power, Quitela just couldn't comprehend how things turned so quickly from the pair plotting with the other realities against the seventh universe, to him forced into naming Champa as one of the aggressors alongside Beerus.

Champa smiled as he straightened up, chuckling at the god's frustration. He loved nothing more than surprises, the look of disbelief and perplexment across Quitela's face priceless.

"As much as I hate Beerus and everything he's done, you've offended me just as badly." He stated, his opponent wide eyed with confusion.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?!" the rodent questioned, the feline going on the offensive.

"You didn't think I'd figure it out, did you, you cocky bastard?!" Champa proclaimed, punching at Quitela furiously as the mouse-like god dodged. Having enough, the rodent reached up to land his own punch on the feline, both destroyers making contact with the other's cheek.

"Figure out what? That you have brain damage from me using you as a punching bag?" Quitela said, his sarcasm going unappreciated.

"No, you idiot! That you cheated during our last game!"

"Game? What game?!" the rodent asked, sincerely having no idea what the feline was referring to.

"Call of Duty, you twit! You used auto-aim to win that match! Just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower!" Champa yelled, the pair's fists making contact mid-punch. As long as their lives were, passing the time had become utterly monotonous, the pair occasionally playing against each other via video games. Both had developed affinity for the new technology, figuring it would be a good to find other ways to correspond with one another.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! _That's_ what this is all about?! Get the hell over it! That was five years ago!" Quitela proclaimed, grappling with his former friend, the pair finding themselves on the ground.

Yanking on his ear, Champa howled out in pain, picking the rodent up by the tail as he swung him over his head.

"It's the principle of the matter! I know you like to win, but damn!" He hollered out, swinging his opponent at break neck speed.

"SSSTTOOPPP YYYYOOUUUU JJJJAAACCCKKAASS! IIII'MMM GGGOONNAA PPUUKKEE!"

Beerus laughed at his brother's antic, amused yet grateful that he had been swayed to his side over such a trivial matter. Corsa spared a laugh before being forced to deflect an attack. Raising her sword up, her left hand came into view, noticing the ring once more. Catching a break, she found the destroyer at her side, preparing for another barrage as she turned to him.

"Hey," she said, his eyes narrowing as she held her hand, causing him to flinch back. "mind telling me what _this_ is about?"

He gave a dumbfounded look, _completely_ forgetting about the object, something he _wasn't_ about to admit to her.

"Kind of, a bad time to talk about it, don't you think?" Beerus replied while simultaneously blocking attacks from the elder goddess. He managed to land a punch as Corsa swiped at the woman's legs, the female destroyer narrowly avoiding the blades as she backed away from the dual assault.

"No, I don't!" Corsa hollered out, turning her back on Heles to face him.

The elder woman grinned as she rushed towards the young deity, thinking she had left a perfect opening. Realizing her mistake, Corsa swiftly blocked her punch, sparks flying as wrist guard made contact with blade, the energy swords beginning to crack under the pressure. The balancer was having significant trouble keeping the experienced goddess at bay, never guessing how much power was at her disposal with unrestricted access to the destructive energy.

"Get down!" Beerus yelled as he floated above the ring, concentrating a dark mass into his hand, releasing it as Corsa phased elsewhere. Heles went wide-eyed, summoning her own energy sphere just in time, the ring covered in smoke and debris upon contact.

The intensity of the blast had thrown the other two gods momentarily off guard, unable to see through the dust cloud. The balancer had been mid air when the shockwave rang out, nearly throwing her out of the ring and into the void.

Closing her eyes, Corsa felt someone quickly grab her, picking her up bridal style. Opening them, she found her destroyer's intense gaze upon her, silently flying back down to the ring.

"Thanks," she said, Beerus letting her down as he located his brother and their opponents.

"You can show your gratitude by keeping a better eye on what's going on around you," he stated, flying away to join Champa as the offensive pair decided to fight the lone god.

"Hmph. Geez, don't have to be a jackass about it," she mumbled to herself as she soon joined the brothers.

The two rushed back just in time to avoid the impact of Corsa's attack, the charged up weapons releasing a shockwave upon contact. Their opponents flinched as they barely managed to dodge it, the ground giving way from the intensity of the strike. The goddess spared no time as she used the dust cloud to her advantage, rushing at the gods as she emerged from the smokescreen, swinging wildly at the pair in hopes to hit them even once.

Seeing her first, Quitela stepped forward, blocking the barrage with a blast as Heles exchanged blows with the twin gods. The balancer was blown back by the force of the blast, colliding into the large pillar at the middle of the ring, the wind momentarily knocked out of the young deity. Noting the other gods engaged, the rodent like god approached the pillar, grinning at the discovery of the woman still implanted in the pillar's surface.

Glancing in their direction, Beerus flew as fast as he could towards them, leaving Champa to combat against Heles' barrage of arrows. Quitela dodged as the enraged feline's foot made contact with the ground, attempting the drop kick the mouse square in the head. The yellow-toned deity sneered at him, taking a defensive stance as Beerus threw punches wildly at him, looking to inflict some damage in the melee.

Glancing up at the goddess, Quitela remarked, "You seem _awfully_ protective of her. More so now than last time we saw each other. Why is that, pray tell?"

"Shut up, you dirty rat bastard! Your fight is with me!" Beerus bellowed out, picking up the pace as his punches finally made contact, hitting the rodent god repeatedly in a flurry of hits before slamming the destroyer into the ground with a well-placed kick.

Flying up, Beerus reached out his hand, pulling the woman from the crater. Pulling her arm around his neck, he glanced down, noting the grimace on the woman's face.

"You alright?" he asked, the goddess looking over through wincing eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fan-fucking-tastic," she replied, the pair landing on the ground below. Or rather, what was left on it. The match had rendered the ring unrecognizable, cracks and fissures in its surface creating cliffs and caverns, stray chunks along the edge breaking off and disappearing into the void's depths.

"Good, I'd be concerned if you weren't cracking jokes," he said, the silver-haired deity glaring up at him.

"Help me out will ya?" she asked, motioning to her left shoulder, dislocated from the impact.

"Sure."

Taking hold, Beerus gave the arm a gentle yank, more than enough force to crack the joint back in place. Biting her lip, Corsa whimpered in pain, huffing as the shoulder was returned to its socket.

"Thank you," she uttered, straightening up as she summoned her weaponry once again.

"Heh, you really should get that looked at. How many times has that happened?" he questioned.

"Shut the hell up." She retorted, the pair whipping their heads up as Champa's fight had taken to the air. The obese god was losing steam fast, unused to moving around so much as the fitter destroyers picked up their paces.

Beerus sighed at his twin's lack of endurance.

"Well, should we go help the pudgy bastard?"

"Hey, that's gonna be my brother in law soon, try being a little nice would ya?" she stated, taking flight to assist the out of shape god.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Wait, WHAT?!" Beerus exclaimed, rushing to catch up with the balancer.

"Was that your half ass attempt at saying 'yes'?!" he asked her, Corsa chuckling at the question.

"If that's the way you want to look at it, then sure." She said, the pair soon reaching the fray high above the ring.

"Well, when in Rome," Corsa said, flying closer to help her future in law. She was halted as Beerus grasped her arm, holding the woman in place.

"Hold on a second," he stated, the battle ongoing beside them as the deities stared each other down.

"Are you being serious?" he asked. She shook her head slightly, giving the god the oddest look he'd ever seen from her.

"Am I- you're kidding me, _right_?" she asked rhetorically, her destroyer remaining silent as he waited for a proper answer.

Champa's pleas for assistance went unheard as the pair remained preoccupied with their conversation, gaining the attention of the deities in attendance, all curious in what the pair were talking about.

"Just tell me," Beerus said, crossing his arms as Corsa went wide eyed at his insistence, cringing when she glanced over at the damage his brother was incurring.

"I think he, really needs our help…" she said, the god's eyes never leaving her.

"Eh, he'll be fine for a few more minutes. Tell me what I want to hear, and we'll go help him." He said, Champa hearing his twin's statement between punches.

"You no good- UGH!" The god doubled over as both opponents kicked his stomach simultaneously, allowing him to straighten up as they halted their fight, interested in what the pair were discussing.

"Hate you….hate you both…." He said between gasps, trying his best to not vomit.

Heles and Quitela both gave a questioning glance, looking to each other for answers.

"What the hell's up with them?" the elder goddess asked.

"How should I know? Probably waiting out the clock," the rodent reasoned.

Noticing the pair were wide open, he asked his partner, "Think we should-"

"Yeah," Heles replied, both gods drawing closer to them.

The destroyers eyes went wide as two energy blasts burst towards them, narrowly avoiding them as the blasts neared Champa. Turning around, the obese feline dropped in elevation, feeling the tips of ears singed as the spheres continued on their trajectory into the void, howling out in pain.

"Son of a-what the hell?!" he yelled up at the pair, clasping his hands over his burnt ears, tears welling up in his eyes.

"That freaking hurt, you hapless twits!"

His words went unheeded, looking up to see the pair's hands still held up, unappreciative of their opponents' attempts to interrupt them. The Grand Priest narrowed his eyes at the display while the Omni Kings tilted their heads to the side.

"What are they doing?" one questioned.

"I don't know," the other admitted.

"Whatever it is, it must be important."

Hearing his majesties' curiosity at the delay, the grandest angel slowly approached the group, floating behind three of them as they all watched the pair.

"You want my answer, right now?" Corsa asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I thought I made that clear, yes." Beerus replied, neither one noticing that everyone was watching their exchange.

"Oh for the love of- I think I pretty much did that." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Not the proper way, no."

Whipping her head up, she glared him down.

"Oh, and the way you went about it was the 'proper way'?" she said, making quotation marks in the air.

"What do you want from me?! You got it either way!" he exclaimed, leaning in as his face edged closer.

Not backing down, Corsa leaned in as well, yelling, "If that's the case, I think I deserve an answer too!"

"What, what for?!" he asked, leaning back slightly as the balancer held a finger up to him.

Sneering, she said, "According to your tradition, _I_ asked _you_ first."

"Oh, boy…" Champa muttered, the other gods looking to him.

"You know what they're talking about?" Heles asked.

"Yeah….just give it a minute. This oughta be good…" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose, knowing that the conversation would soon devolve into a fight.

"Hm, mind telling me exactly what's going on?" a voice chimed in, the three flinching as they found it's source. The Grand Minister smiled down at them, his eyes locking with Champa.

"I'm waiting…"

His inquiry was interrupted as the quarrel continued, their voices raising at each other.

"Please, a female doesn't get to ask something like _that_!" the destroyer yelled.

" _Some_ people on my planet do!" she hollered back, Beerus visibly rolling his eyes and head at the statement.

"We are not 'some of those people'!" he replied, making quotation marks in an attempt to mock her.

"Oh my g- you know what? You are unbelievable!" she said, jabbing her finger into his chest.

"I'm-I'm unbelievable?! Says the crossing dressing pop star to a god!" Beerus said, returning the jab.

The deities watched as Corsa laughed at the statement, rage apparent under the surface. Huffing, she motioned as though she was about to turn away, catching Beerus off guard as a punch landed across his cheek, sending him colliding with the ground. The crowd looked on in bemusement as the gods above brought their attention _slowly_ back to the goddess, utterly befuddled at the assault.

Smiling, the balancer called down to him, placing her hands on the sides of her face.

"Just in case you forgot, I'm a god too….' _honey_ '!"

Pulling himself from the rubble, Beerus chuckled under his breath, sneering up at his balancer.

"Yes ' _dear_ ,' I remember…" he said through gritted teeth, flying back up to her.

The Grand Priest, along with the Heles and Quitela, thought the same thing in unison. 'Honey? Dear?'

"Would you like me to remind you, what type of god I am?" he asked, fire burning in his eyes.

The silver haired goddess grinned at him, her voice taking on a sickly sweet tone as she summoned her blades.

"Oh, I thought you'd _never_ ask. After all, you _did_ say you'd fight me if I transformed again…"

Chuckling, he replied, "I did indeed say that. Well," he paused, glancing around him, "I think the match is over. How about we make up for it by, giving them a show?"

The balancer smiled as she powered up, her destroyer following suit.

"Sounds good to me. Loser says it first," she said in a sing-song voice. Both deities landed on what remained of the ring, giving each other enough space for a proper exchange of blows.

Stifling a laugh, he muttered, "Oh, you are _so_ not ready for this…"

"Hm…Might have held more clout had you said our _first_ _time_." She said in a hushed tone, winking at him. Holding his mouth tightly shut, he shook his head, taking his stance.

"Okay. I'm ready to beat you now," Beerus said, not about to let her get away with her goading comment.

Corsa gave him a sly look, pointing to herself as she said, "Are, are you talking to me, or…"

"Oh my god, just _shut up_." Part of him enjoyed it when she was in a sarcastic, chipper mood. Another part of him wanted to wipe that smug look off her face. He was going to put her down quick, and hard, proving once and for all who 'wore the pants' in this relationship.

"Well, that's, _not_ an inaccurate statement." She said, grinning from ear to ear as she took her stance, the pair just yards away from each other.

"Hm?"

" _Oh 'my god'_?" She said, finding amusement at the statement they tried to avoid at all costs, noting the irony of the phrase.

Narrowing his eyes, Beerus let out an exasperated sigh as he raised his hands, shaking his head at the cocky little goddess before him.

"I'm going to enjoy this, _far_ more than I should…"

 _Author's Note:_

 _Hello all! I hope you enjoyed chapter twenty-five!_

 _Sorry for the late update, I've had some things I had to take of IRL._

 _Two weeks away is far too long! I want this story to continue as much as you lovely people do!_

 _So, seems the punishment has reached its ending, but another fight is underway!_

 _Who will emerge victorious in the battle of wills?_

 _Destroyer, or Balancer?_

 _I think Corsa might have bit off more than she can chew, or does she have some techniques up her sleeve that a few angels might have taught her?_

 _Stay tuned, folks!_

 _As always, reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated!_


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six- 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot'**

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama. The only things the author owns are the OC and story.)_

The Grand Priest approached them, smiling with approval at what was about to transpire. A small hint of irritation had grown within him at the gods' defiance of his warning, tempted to remind his own charges of the condition of erasure. The angelic being was both appreciative and intrigued by their suggestion; god of destruction, going head to head against the very deity brought into being by his own ineptitude. It wasn't surprising to him that the Beerus would take issue taking direction from such a young god, a woman at that. Considering the power of the two beings before him, he determined it would truly be a bout to remember.

Narrowing his eyes, he sensed something else brewing under the surface; something dire that was demanding their immediate attention. Though it felt somewhat familiar, he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Whatever it was, the pair could no longer avoid it. The inclusion of the others had merely delayed the inevitable. Though he naturally _had_ his suspicions, the Grand Minister didn't want to jump to conclusions. Clarification would be gained soon enough, glancing to his children out of his periphery.

"Shall I add another five minutes?" the grandest angel inquired, the destroyer cut off before he had a chance to answer.

"No. No time limit."

Beerus spared a chuckle, recovering from his surprise as he marveled at the woman's cockiness.

"You honestly think you can last longer than that?" he questioned mockingly.

"Don't know. Let's find out." She replied, offering up a grin to her god. Considering the importance of this fight, she didn't feel like five minutes would be nearly enough time to settle things between them.

"Heh heh, very well…"

Taking their positions, the Grand Priest floated above them, glancing over to the Omni Kings, his majesties visibly delighted at the turn of events.

"How exciting!"

"I wasn't expecting this! Yes, very exciting!"

Returning his gaze, he proclaimed, "At your request, there will be no time limit! Fight to your heart's content! Are you ready?"

Receiving a nod from both, he raised his hand, bringing it swiftly down as he declared, "Begin!"

Pieces of rock and cliffs flew about as the grandest angel nonchalantly floated over to the stands, informing the audience that their collective presences were no longer required.

"Except for the sixth and seventh universes, you are all free to return to your realms. The choice to stay and watch is up to you."

As the Grand Minister turned away, groups gradually dispersed, the divine trios phasing out of the distance realm, most eager to return to their usual businesses. Only four groups were left to observe; universes two, four, six, and seven.

"I don't understand Heles, why must we remain?" Her Supreme Kai, Pell, inquired. Though intrigued by the willingness of the fair maiden to fight against the formidable destroyer, he held reservations over staying to watch the match. Another creator chimed in.

"I'm inclined to agree. Why must we stay and watch these gods squabble? It's unbecoming." Quitela's Kai, Kuru, asked while passively scolding his counterpart.

These deities were not of their realm, and whatever their business was, it was really none of their concern. Bickering amongst themselves was utterly shameful in Kuru's eyes, especially displaying such grievances in front of the Omni Kings. The seventh universe, in his mind already considered a cantankerous place, the latest antic playing out before him only strengthened his viewpoint.

Heles rose from her seat, placing her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"Patience. I have a feeling something _beautiful_ is about to happen." She said, eyes glistening as she grinned at the gods below.

The importance of this battle to the pair was fully realized in her mind, able to recognize that look on their faces a mile away. There was simply nothing more exquisite in her mind than witnessing a lover's quarrel; fighting to prove to everyone, and _themselves_ , their right to be together. Unfortunately, not everyone noticed the point of the battle.

"Well, I don't know about _that_. I just wouldn't miss someone slamming that bastard in the dirt." Quitela replied, happy to watch the god suffer, no matter who was doing the deed. He couldn't have asked for a better opponent than the balancer Beerus himself had fought so hard to protect.

"Honestly," Kuru said, sighing as he put a hand up to his face. No matter how long he lived, the creator god would never understand the battle-hungry nature of destroyers, or mortals for that matter.

The woman readied herself as the destroyer launched himself at her, giving a wide grin. Shielding the attack, Corsa held her ground with all the might she could muster, her feet dragging in the dirt against the force Beerus was unleashing.

Relinquishing the force field, the balancer shot upward, avoiding the god as he flew forward, his momentum thrown off by the shield's dissipation as he plummeted into a nearby cliff.

Beerus quickly recovered from his mishap, bursting out as debris shot in all directions while he rushed towards his target.

"Nice cheap shot!" he hollered out, Corsa staring down at the being torpedoing towards her.

"Heh, thanks," she muttered, smiling warmly as the match continued, summoning another shield as she swung at the destroyer.

Observing the fight from the stands, their Supreme Kai was left flabbergasted, unaware of the reason his counterparts were battling. He sighed, relenting as he crossed his arms as he stated allowed, "I give up trying to figure those two out…"

"Hm?" The Elder Kai inquired, more interested in watching the match than engaging in conversation.

Turning to his ancestor, Shin asked, "What reason could they _possibly_ have for fighting each other? I thought the whole point of this was to help Beerus."

Turning their heads towards the ring, the creators watched as more debris and dust shot up in the air, keeping the pair out of view as loud exchanges of blasts and punches could be heard.

"Hm, I think I might be able to answer that for you. Well, at least offer some guesses."

Both Kais turned to Whis, the angel smiling as the pair waited, both Vados and Champa keeping their eyes on the clouded ring as they listened passively to the attendant's words, also intrigued for an explanation.

"Now, let's see…a while back, Beerus and Corsa had a conversation over fighting one day at full power. Completely theoretical, of course. Both were curious how such a fight would go. Beerus assumed that such a battle couldn't take place for at least a couple centuries. Corsa had pointed out that since they were both connected to the Supreme Kai, such a fight might put too much strain on the life link, risking destroying the three of you altogether."

Whis turned his head to Shin, stating, "Beerus came up with the thought that if they were connected to different Kais, then _perhaps_ the battle could happen. Granted, it was pure conjecture."

"My guess is," he continued, staring back towards the ring, "that Corsa had _some_ idea this would happen, switching the link to Elder Kai holding a dual purpose; not only protecting Beerus and yourself if things didn't go according to plan, but also setting the groundwork if this fight did indeed take place."

Shin was left shocked, wide eyed as he exclaimed, "So you're saying, that she had all this planned out from the _start_?!"

Giving a nervous laugh, the angel replied, "Well, she is a balancer, after all. Corsa _does_ tend to think in the long term…" He honestly had no clue whether she indeed intended for it or not. Either way, he thought, it was a _strange_ coincidence otherwise.

Raising a finger, he happily concluded, "Either way, this fight gives them a _much_ - _needed_ outlet for working out their issues. I think this could be _quite_ beneficial for them."

"Huh? Issues?" Shin asked, the Elder Kai looking on. He already figured it out, realization coming over him more quickly than his successor.

"Ah, makes sense then."

"Uh, _what_ makes sense? I'm confused…" Shin confessed. He honestly thought the pair seemed to be getting along rather well, surprisingly enough.

Hearing Whis clear his throat, the creator god turned his head back to the attendant.

"Allow me to explain. As you've probably already noticed, Corsa and Beerus are both _incredibly_ stubborn people. It makes sense, to your ancestor, that any relationship they might have would include points of fierce contention. The fact that she is also my lord's superior only _adds_ to the frustration. Though they appear aligned to the outside world, in private, their relationship has been teetering back and forth, both struggling for control."

"Uh…when you say 'private,' you mean…?" Shin asked, cringing at what the attendant might say.

Chuckling, Whis replied, "I _think_ you already know the answer to that. Besides, I don't think most people offer a ring for being a good _coworker_..."

"Or maybe _too_ good of one…" the Elder Kai mumbled, receiving an elbow to the side from his successor.

"Ancestor!"

Sliding his hands over his face, Shin groaned, apprehensive at what this would mean for their universe if the Omni Kings caught wind of it. Two gods having an intimate relationship was unheard of. He doubted it would go over very well, as with _most_ things concerning Beerus.

Champa laughed openly at the Kai, finding the revelation to the creator utterly hilarious. He turned his head back to the ring, finding the bout highly typical of his brother. Beerus had always found the best way to work things out was with his fists, a sentiment his brother also shared. Still, the twin god was left a little surprised he would resort to such tactics with even with his fiancé.

"Geez, if _this_ is how they settle their problems, I shudder to think how the wedding will go, let alone the _honeymoon_ …"

"Lord!" Vados replied, giving the god a much-deserved elbow to the gut.

"What?!" he asked, noticing an eavesdropper to their conversation.

The Grand Priest stared down at the small group, a look of inquiry spread across his face.

Looking at his children, he greeted them by name.

"Whis, Vados."

"Oh, hello father," the female anger happily offered, her brother politely smiling at their parent.

"Quite the unexpected turn, wouldn't you agree?" Whis asked, their father chuckling.

"Indeed, but I am left curious," he said, taking on a serious tone as his children looked innocently at him.

Staring down at the obese destroyer, his gaze returned to Whis, hearing the last part of their lively conversation.

"From what Champa said, I assume this is some sort of a, ' _lover's spat'_?" He asked, all but the angels flinching at the implications of his words. Whis sighed, knowing his father would want a thorough explanation. Furrowing his brow, the divine attendant looked up to the sky in contemplation of where to possibly begin.

"You'll have to forgive me. This _may_ be a long story."

Looking over his shoulder, his father gave a short laugh, replying, "Considering the zeal those two have, I'm sure they'll be ample time."

The attendant sighed, holding his chin as he put the tale in order in his mind's eye.

"Very well. I'd say this all began about, six months ago…"

A massive gust of wind descended upon the audience, blowing the dust cloud away as the struggling pair coming into view. The deities were currently at a standstill, Beerus blocking a shockwave attack from Corsa, holding her blades back by his wrist guards. Sparks flew from them as the destroyer smiled, appreciating the strength his intended was showing. As one part of him welled with pride, another part was relieved. Though impressive, she was currently little match for him. That is if this was _truly_ all her latest form had to offer…

Shoving the weaponry aside, Beerus rushed the goddess.

"Come on Corsa, this can't be all you've got!" he yelled, looking to egg the woman on.

Phasing out of sight, the god reappeared, slamming her into the ground before she had a chance to react. Beerus remained in the air as he stared down at the crater left in the goddess' wake. Judging by his senses, the impact hadn't caused much damage to her, the woman's slight form coming into view as the dust dispersed, lavender eyes staring up at him. The balancer hadn't bothered to move, taking the time to rest as the god continued to speak. Though the impact hadn't hurt much, it did knock the wind out of her.

"I know you're holding back! Now show it to me!"

"Eh? What the hell is he talking about?" she mumbled to her herself, slowly picking herself out of the rubble.

Sensing him draw closer, the balancer went on the defensive, listening as Beerus yelled over his attacks. Given his innate hearing, it was of no surprise he had heard her.

"Don't play dumb! You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! The ultimate attack that form has to offer, the one you inherited from your father's race!"

Corsa was blindsided when she felt something grip her by the throat, finding the god's hand wrapped around it. It wasn't enough to hurt, just enough to get her attention. Beerus pulled the woman in, close enough to whisper in her ear. His voice held no malicious tone, rather, just matter-of-fact, as if he was confessing to something,

"Before I destroyed Elucia, I fought a mortal who had mastered that very form you're using. Though he didn't have a chance, he put up one hell of a fight, definitely making the time getting there worth my while."

The woman glanced over at him, barely able to see his face out of her periphery.

"Weird way to give a compliment," she said, the god smiling at the sarcasm.

"Heh, guess so."

Beerus held Corsa further away in order to get a good look at the reaction he was sure she would give him at what he had to say next.

"Since he had been one of the few people on that planet that didn't annoy me, I humored his final request to allow his son safe passage to escape his doomed world. Care to take a guess who that was?"

The woman said nothing, gave no expression as to what she was feeling, making the god nervous. He hadn't really wanted to tell her, but what the hell? Might as well start off with pure honesty. Beerus waited in anticipation as he watched the wheels turning in her head, analyzing the tale in its entirety. Instead of dwelling on the fact that he had destroyed her father's home world, Corsa' mind wondered elsewhere, taking into consideration what Whis had told her while in the Time Chamber.

Divulging to her about Beerus' last proposal, happening ions ago, it finally made sense why he was always so hard on her, always so rough around the edges and avoidant of any emotionally deep topics. He wasn't looking for any notions of love when he ran across her, and vice versa, if she was honest. They were incredibly the same when it came to difficult feelings; both having been hurt so deeply before. Beerus by the mortal woman, and Corsa by the death of her father. Neither wanted to experience the heartache of loss or rejection again, so they both set about perfecting their unique skills, building the walls around their hearts thicker and thicker in the process.

Corsa gave a smile, perplexing the god before her. 'Who knew,' she thought, 'that it would take a literal god of destruction to take down the walls I built around myself. Sorry, Beerus. But I'm gonna have a hard time being mad at you for that.'

"So, is this the part where I'm supposed to get mad, be riled up so I can increase my power?"

' _That_ one threw him,' she thought as his serious expression turned to one of indignance.

"Usually how it goes, yeah."

"Huh, whoops." She said, lightly laughing at the faux pas.

Grasping the hands around her throat, Corsa locked eyes with him as she said, "If you're trying to make me love you _more_ than you should quit while you're ahead."

The god dropped her to the ground, completely dumbfounded by her words. Maybe the impact did more damage than he thought.

"Did-did you go deaf or something? I just told you I killed your grandfather-"

"And let my dad live." She said, cutting him off.

"Huh?"

Straightening up, the goddess stared up at him, continuing to speak.

"From what I've read, Elucia was an isolationist culture. If it hadn't been destroyed, my father would have never left the planet, never have went to Earth, and never, would have met my mom."

Corsa watched as the mighty destroyer was rendered silent, unable to follow her line of logic. He was looking at her as if she just sprouted another head. Maybe she had, the goddess had no idea. Not like she had a mirror or anything…

"Don't you get it?" she asked, taking a step forward, "You're responsible for _a lot more_ than you give yourself credit. Not only am I a _god_ because of you, but I also changed my life for the better because of a promise I made to _you_ all those years ago. Now you're telling me that my very _existence_ is because of you too? Then cool, I say. Makes sense."

"What are you doing?" he asked, the woman reacting the complete opposite of what he expected was making his head spin.

Corsa leaned in close as she put her hands on his chest, standing on her tiptoes to embrace his lips with her own.

Pulling back, she stated, "Taking the wind out of your sails. By the way, what was the point of telling me that now?"

"I don't know, figured we might as well get it out of the way."

She chuckled at his words, finding it funny that he chose to take her notions on transparency seriously at _that_ particular moment.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"And the reason for that still eludes me." he said, her words confusing him left and right.

"Simple. Cos you annoy me, jackass." She stated, giving him one of her light hearted grins. 'Okay, she seriously needs her head checked after this,' he thought, a grin spreading across his face.

Stepping away, the balancer took to the air, turning back to him as she hollered, "And if an ultimate attack is what you want, you got it! Consider it a wedding present!"

"Why? You gonna put a _bow_ on it or something?" he asked, Corsa laughing at him.

"Nah, gonna be a _little_ big for that! Hope you're feeling patient, this may take a minute."

"I got all the time in the world!" he hollered after her, placing his hands on his hips as he prepared to wait for her power up.

Sensing the collected energy pool out of her small frame, Beerus grinned, hands twitching with excitement. He hadn't seen this technique in decades, all the more interested that his intended was the one attempting it. The last halfling member of the Elucian race, the form's limitations perfected by her divine status. 'This is gonna be good,' he thought to himself.

'Okay, come on. You can do this,' Corsa thought to herself as she addressed all her focus on the task at hand, closing her eyes to concentrate. Tapping further into herself, the balancer found a well of unnoticed power surge out of her, bathing the ring below in pulses of light. Just as Beerus had found it necessary to divulge what he had to her, she found it equally important to give in and tell him how she truly felt about him. She didn't want him thinking she'd hold what happened so long ago against him. She wasn't even born then, how could she? The information he gave only deepened her love for the cantankerous god, even if a bit twisted in someone's else's eyes. Corsa could care less. Saying what she needed to lifted a weight off her shoulders she didn't even know was there. Her power didn't come from rage, as was obvious now as the energy field around her grew stronger and stronger. With her mind at ease, the goddess could now allow her body to do what it was so interested in completing. Unleashing the most powerful technique that it could, finding catharsis in pushing itself to the maximum. Releasing all it had into one, perfect shot.

Searching through the weapon's archive in her mind's eye, she finally came across what she was seeking. 'Of course, anything worth looking for would have to be at the back.'

Even though she couldn't read the long dead language, Corsa's intuition knew this was it. ' _Kyukyoku no danmaku.'_

The loose waves of energy began to collect around her, spinning furiously like a winding centrifuge, sparks flying intermittently as the goddess charged her final attack. She wasn't aware how many gods had decided to remain, but it would be a good introduction to what this balance god had to offer.

Sensing the charge nearing climax, Corsa opened her eyes, her lavender orbs glowing from the powered up state. Tribal markings snaked up her arms, brightly emanating a light blue.

Positioning her arms before her, the spinning energy raced faster as she summoned her attack, collecting it into a bright mass. The vortex dissipated as more and more energy joined the sphere, growing massive as the remaining audience backed up to a higher level, sensing the magnitude that amount of energy would surely have when fired. If worse came to worse, the destroyers knew they could handle it. Still, they would prefer not to get in the way, knowing that this very attack was what Beerus was seeking.

The god was smiling from ear to ear. He couldn't help it. The rising level of power before him was tantalizing. With this attack, Corsa would show the gods once and for all she was not one to trifle with, Beerus feeling a sense of relief at that. He felt better in the fact that the balancer was finally proving to him that she could indeed handle things on her own, his protectiveness over a weak god no longer necessary. 'Come on, woman. I'm ready. Show them all I made the right decision in making you my bride.'

Raising the sphere above her, Corsa gave one final look before initiating her attack. The look upon his face was all she needed.

Before she flung the mass at him, she yelled the name of the Elucian techinique, the one that came to her mind's eye.

"ULTIMATE BARRAGE!"

A brilliant light engulfed the ring, rendering the audience blind. Shielding their eyes, all present waited as the light ceased, leaning forward to take in the conclusion of the tremendous battle. The destroyer was nowhere to be found, warranting some grave concern.

"Think she blew him up? The Elder Kai inquired, Shin narrowing his eyes at him.

"I wouldn't be here then, now would I?!" he exclaimed, bopping his ancestor on the head.

"Seeing that you're still here, apparently Corsa survived as well."

The old Kai rubbed the bump growing on his head, tears welling up at the pain as he yelled back, "Well, then where are they?!"

The group looked frantically around, locating at least _one_ combatant. The balancer embedded in a small crater, breathing deep as she painstakingly opened her eyes. Her ocean blue tresses flowed out around her, arms and legs half buried in the dirt. Corsa attempted to lift herself, finding her limbs uncooperative. Due to putting all she had into one shot, her body had exhausted all its reserves, all non-essential functions appearing to shut down.

Giving up, Corsa rested her head back down, gazing up to the sky. Since her ability to sense energy was also off line, she listened intently for any sign of movement, hoping that Beerus wasn't too damaged from the blast.

The group whipped their heads as they heard crumbling rock from some distance away, flinching as the massive pile of rubble fell away to reveal an _extremely_ amused deity. Corsa gave a sigh of relief as she smiled contently at the god's words.

"Holy hell! What a shot!" Beerus proclaimed, laughing as he dusted himself off. Sensing a faint energy, the destroyer made his way over to it, finding his goddess at the bottom of a crater.

Corsa winced as she gazed at the being before her, the destroyer slowly coming into focus.

Pointing a finger at the incapacitated woman, Beerus excitedly proclaimed, "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about! I knew you had it in you! You've done your ancestors proud!"

"Yup, definitely _feels_ that way…" she replied, whimpering as her ribs spasmed.

She was left perplexed as the god kneeled beside her, feeling a need to do his proposal over.

"Corsa, give me your hand. I need to ask you properly." He said, giving a grin at her.

"Yeah…that, might be a problem," she replied. Beerus glanced down as she attempted to move her arm, her hand merely twitching in response.

His eyes softened as they returned to her, asking, "Seriously? You can't move at all?"

Corsa exhaled sharply as she placed her head back down, wincing at the pain.

"I can _blink_ just fine if that counts…"

"Wow, you really did go all out, didn't you?"

Corsa grunted as she turned her head to him, stating, "Wasn't lying, told you I would."

"Heh, guess you did."

Beerus leaned forward as he pulled her into his arms, lifting her gingerly from the ground.

Gazing down at his prize, he couldn't help but chuckle at woman's helplessness, amused she would go through all that trouble to give him what he wanted. 'Will you ever quit surprising me?'

"You shouldn't have gone all out like that. I just wanted to see if you _could_ do it." He said, Corsa narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yeah, _now_ you tell me…" she said, wincing as her sore muscles' protests.

Beerus turned as they heard cheering from the stands, their group relieved and excited to see them alright.

The destroyer glanced down as he felt Corsa rest her head against him, giving an exasperated sigh as she said, "I already lost, just tell me you love me already. Pussy…"

Raising a brow at her crass sarcasm, he decided to do one better, catching the woman's mouth in a kiss.

As some in the audience went wide eyed, others blushed with embarrassment for them as the angels laughed amongst themselves.

"Well, I can't say I _know_ of any rules against two such gods liking each other, let alone getting married," the Grand Priest admitted, sighing as he made his way back to his majesties.

"Do you think the Omni Kings will permit this?" Whis inquired, his father taking a moment to think it over.

"I'm sure his majesties will be on board once I explain what a wedding is. I imagine they'll find it quite intriguing."

Shin sighed with relief, glad their universe wouldn't be suffering any ill consequences.

"Oh! Don't forget to tell them about the reception!" Vados exclaimed, physically unable to contain her excitement at the thought.

Chuckling at his daughter's enthusiasm, he replied, "I'll be sure to explain that as well…"

As Beerus carried the balancer back to the stands, she mumbled under her breath, almost inaudible.

"Spring…"

"Hm?"

Glancing up through half-opened eyes, she replied, "People on Earth, usually get married, in the spring."

Beerus stifled a laugh as he shook his head at her, finding amusement that even incapacitated, she was still trying to boss him around.

"Heh, I'll keep that in mind then."

"Frickin' better…" she said, passing out with relief in the knowledge that the day was over with.

Gazing down at the spent woman, the destroyer let out a light sigh, mumbling to himself.

"You idiot. Of course I love you. After a display like that, how could I not?"

Reaching their awaiting companions, Whis furrowed his brow as he took in Corsa's face, smiling gently with contentment.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thank you for reading chapter twenty-six!_

 _Whew! Can't believe we've gotten this far! Thanks for sticking with me through all this!_

 _Well, sounds like they both got they wanted, Corsa got his confession of love, and Beerus got a blast to the face. All worked out in the end, wouldn't you agree?_

 _But not everything's all said and done. There's a wedding to plan after all!_

 _A lot needs to happen before that can occur though._

 _Corsa still needs to survey the additional universe under her care now!_

 _Will things go off without a hitch, or will they hit a few bumps in the road?_

 _Stay tuned to find out!_

 _As always, reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated._


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven- 'Touch Me With That and You're Dead!'**

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama. The only things the author owns are the OCs and story.)_

The destroyer took his time walking down the expansive halls of his domain, slowly approaching the sleeping chamber of his intended. A week had passed since the punishment and their opportune duel, and the goddess still could barely move. Corsa had been at the mercy of both Whis and himself, having to rely on them for even the most basic of care. Inquiring into the cause of her delay in healing, the Northern Kai had resolved that it must be 'Delayed Onset Energy Disorder,' though more severe in nature. Utilizing all the energy she had into one attack had drained the woman, rendering her body unable to cope with the powered up state. Being unaccustomed to battle, the Kai had reasoned that the balancer had put herself into a state that would take considerable more time to recover. When asked the length of the duration, King Kai wasn't able to offer anything concrete.

"It could last weeks, months, or even years. It'll all depend on how fast her body can bounce back," he had offered, adding that the best thing for her would be to rest and, " _absolutely no training or energy manipulation of any kind._ " His last stipulation held the most weight, informing the god that any attempt to push herself at this time had the potential to push her powers into dormancy indefinitely.

Beerus had no intention of allowing that to occur. She was just starting to tap into the intriguing depths of her abilities, and while the universe needed her at her best, he had to admit to himself some selfish motives. Considering her now considerable lifespan comparable to his own, the destroyer looked forward to having someone to play with whenever the fancy struck him. The fact that it was someone he intended to marry was just an added bonus.

Opening the door, Beerus crossed the threshold, taking in the sight of the incapacitated woman. The goddess was nestled in the middle of the bed, held up by an array of pillows to keep her upright. Corsa glanced over at her guest, giving an exasperated sigh at his presence. The destroyer had made the habit of constantly checking in on her, increasing in frequency along with his boredom.

Inquiring his attendant incessantly over the duration of her recovery, Whis had stressed to him that the woman simply needed time, insisting he remain patient. Though reassuring in tone, the angel had kept his concerns to himself over how long her absolute immobility was taking, musing over asking their Supreme Kai for any advice in healing the balancer enough to move. He couldn't imagine it would hurt anything. If anything else, he would implore his father on any knowledge he surely had on the matter.

Corsa had voiced her frustrations to him, annoyed at being at the mercy of himself and Beerus over trivial matters, bathing being of most concern.

" _I apologize my lady, but I'm afraid until your energy recovers there really isn't much we can do…"_

 _Seeing the crestfallen look in his charge's eyes, Whis had taken a seat next to her, witnessing the sad state his charge was in. Beerus had taken it upon himself to protect her modesty by helping her bath, her state of dress as disheveled as her hair, blue tresses ruffled and knotted up in places. Though appreciative, the goddess became incredibly aware of the destroyer's lack of knowledge when it came to feminine appearance. His latest attempt to brush out her hair had ended in Corsa howling in pain and yelling at him to get out, left to sulk alone._

 _Whis had given a light chuckle as he raised his staff, tapping the ground lightly as her appearance straightened up, her long hair flowing out around her in smooth waves over the bedside._

" _Thank you," Corsa said gently as she closed her eyes, the bathing and dressing debacles exhausting her._

" _Not a problem at all, my lady. Please get some rest. I'll be by after a while with your lunch."_

 _The attendant glanced back as he neared the doorway, finding the woman already fast asleep as he gently closed the door, walking past the lobby to work on their meal in the kitchen._

Beerus crossed his arms as the pair locked eyes with each other, the woman huffing at the interruption to her sleep. She prepared herself for whatever her intended was about to prattle on about, having the same conversation countless times over the week since their battle. She doubted his mood had lightened any since the last they had spoken, his furrowed brows denoting his irritation at being thrown out of her room just hours before.

"I can't take this anymore. Are you able to move _yet_?"

He was met with only a glare in response, Corsa wishing more than anything she could roll over and go back to sleep.

"How many times are you going to ask me that? I'm enjoying this about as much as you are."

Adjusting her head, the goddess winced as she added, "My head _still_ hurts from you yanking that brush through my hair. I don't know how more of that I can take."

"Well excuse me for not knowing the finer points of cosmetology," he stated, walking over to a seat beside her.

"Hmph."

Corsa stared a hole into the wall in front of her, not bothering to acknowledge his presence. She was beyond frustrated, never being one to sit idle. The process had been humiliating, unable to even feed herself over the last seven days. The goddess felt like a helpless invalid, going stir crazy in the confines of her bedroom.

The god watched as she glanced down to her hand, only able to strum her fingers along the silken sheets. She huffed in exasperation. There just had to be a way to speed this along…

Seeing his eyes light up, Corsa raised an eyebrow at the god, curious over what he had remembered.

"Be right back," he stated, rushing out of the room in haste.

"Thank god," she mumbled, closing her eyes as she appreciated the quiet. The woman hoped whatever he was retrieving would take a bit of time, gaining some much needed rest in his absence.

Approaching the meeting room, Beerus slammed open a massive cabinet in the center of the hall, riffling through a menagerie of jars. Hearing the commotion, the attendant walked in, inquisitive over what his other charge was up to.

"I hope you'll be putting those back in the order I arranged them," he said, a vein pulsing out from his temple as the god tossed a random container over his shoulder, ignoring the angel's request.

"Ah, found it!" he announced triumphantly, holding up a tall vial of green-tinged liquid.

Whis' eyes lit up at the discovery.

"Oh, that could work. I'd completely forgotten we had that. Be sure to warn her-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll give her a heads up." Beerus replied, rushing passed him as he left a mass of chaos in his wake, jars and containers left haplessly all over the floor.

"Honestly…" Whis lamented. It took him a whole day to arrange those jars in a satisfactory order.

Smelling something burning, the angel zipped back into the kitchen, having something more dire to focus on at the moment.

Walking back in, the god heard the woman huff at his return, stating "that didn't take you long."

Noting her irritated countenance, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I think I have something that'll help get you moving," he said, Corsa taking in the green vial in the god's hand.

"Sweet," she said, Beerus placing the container on a nightstand as he went about pulling the covers off her.

"I'm gonna roll you over. It works best if applied to your back," he said, pulling up the woman's tee shirt.

"That's cool."

She glanced over at the vial as he retrieved it, smelling a spicy aroma akin to currant and cinnamon emanate from it as Beerus opened the stopper, pouring a generous amount into his hands.

"Just what is this supposed to do?" she asked, the god rubbing it between his hands as he knelt on the bed, straddling the woman.

"It's a serum collected from the Navenotcha Tree on planet Kanesta. Supposedly, it has restorative properties to the nervous system."

He felt the woman giggle underneath him.

"Never figured you one for herbal medicine." She stated, amused at his latest attempt.

"Ha ha, very funny. Just fair warning," he said, making contact with her back, "the serum is known to hurt like hell at first."

"What do you mean at- OH MY FUCKING GOD! GET OFF ME!" she yelled, the liquid feeling like fire as it seeped into her flesh, the entirety of her spine lighting up as the nerves fired up simultaneously.

Hearing her wailing from down the hall, the angel's attention was torn from his mourning over the burnt entrée, having to start over from scratch.

"Hm? Guess the serum's working. That's good…" he stated passively, returning to his task.

Beerus' ears started to ring from the woman's screams, calling him every profanity her mind could come up with, utilizing other languages at her disposal when she ran out in the common tongue.

"Would you quit that?! I'm trying to help you!" he said, finding himself having to hold her down as she regained the ability to move, causing him to smile.

"See? It's working! So stop your damned yelling! It should let up in a minute!"

"Just you wait! I'm gonna rip out your fucking- oh…" she paused, laying her head back down on the pillow. The aching hellfire that was having its way with her spine had instantly ceased, the massage feeling like the best thing in the world to her. She brought her arms up to rest her head against, feeling bad over cussing her destroyer out just a moment before. Sensing her back press up against his touch, he smiled when he heard the woman make a sound similar to a cat purring.

"Glad to see you're done screaming. Feeling any better?" he asked coyly, the goddess moaning with pleasure underneath him.

"Ohhh…I'll kill you if you stop…" she said, warranting a light chuckle from Beerus.

"Heh, you've tried before and look where that got you." He said, offering a light joke as his intended gave a 'hm' in response, relishing the attention her sore muscles were getting.

He honestly felt a little guilty that she put so much power into that blast, not foreseeing she would put herself into such a position. Beerus was thankful everything turned out so well, the Grand Priest contacting them a few days prior to inform them that the wedding would be permitted to commence. The Omni Kings had become excited over the notion of a wedding, excitedly urging the pair to have it soon. He hadn't found a good time to bring it up to her, figuring he would wait until she was fully recovered.

Leaning down, he gently nestled the side of her neck, placing a few kisses upon it before asking huskily, "Would you _kill_ me if I wanted to do, _something else_ , to loosen that tension?"

Silently pondering, Corsa glanced over her shoulder, her eyes taking on a blue hue.

"I wouldn't object to it. But wait, isn't Shin supposed to be showing up soon?"

The god pondered for a moment, recalling that their monthly meeting with the Kai would be occurring at some point that day. Though it was true, he wasn't about to let that get in his way.

"And?"

Sighing, she motioned him to move, sitting up as she said, "We probably shouldn't then if he's gonna be here. Not polite to keep people waiting…"

"So? Let him then. We don't know exactly when he'll be showing up. It's his own fault for not letting us know." he said as he leaned over, kissing the nape of her neck. Nipping lightly, he felt her giggle under his touch.

"You miss me that much? It's only been a few weeks since we, you know..."

He sighed, sitting up as he faced the renewed goddess, his aching desire encouraging him to coerce her to indulge him.

"Technically, it's been three years for you, being in that Time Chamber and all.." he said coyly, flopping down next to her. Corsa grinned, liking where the conversation was going.

Motioning forward, Beerus met her in the middle, eager to be caught in one her gentle embraces.

Pulling him down, Corsa caught him in a kiss, smiling slyly as she stated, "Well, when you put it that way, what kind of fiancé would I be if I denied you?"

Removing his collar, Beerus pulled the covers over him as he said, "Hm…fiancé. I could get used to that."

"Not for too long, I hope. You'll have to call me your wife soon." She corrected him, catching him off guard by the statement. His surprise was replaced with a sense of contentment, baring a mischievous grin as he huskily replied, "Even better…"

The attendant had just finished remaking lunch as he sensed a presence appear outside. Looking down at his masterpiece, he sighed, leaving it to greet their expected guest.

"Greetings, Supreme Kai." He offered to the creator, receiving a warm smile from the deity.

"Salutations, Whis. I hope I'm coming by at a good time. I was kept longer than expected attending to other matters."

The angel grinned as he replied, "Not a problem at all. Please, come in."

Ushering the god into the lobby, he stated he would return shortly with both the balancer and destroyer.

"I'm sure you all have much to discuss," the angel said, Shin taking a seat as returned his gaze to the attendant.

"That reminds me, how is Lady Corsa doing? I heard she's come down with some sort of energy disorder."

Whis offered a light grin as he stated, "Yes, she has unfortunately. My lady has been unable to move and has been confined to her bed for the last week."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Must be quite a severe case."

"It has, but my lord recalled a restoring serum we have in our possession. Hopefully, it will help her to at least move on her own."

Shin eyes lit up with interest at the mention of such a medicine.

"Oh, I see."

The angel bowed as he excused himself, walking down the hallway to locate his lord and lady. Reaching his destination, he paused before turning the door handle, noting some interesting sounds coming from the other side. Realization hitting him, he slowly turned away, making his way back to the lobby.

'Apparently she's feeling better..' Whis thought, feeling relief over sparing the pair and himself the embarrassment of walking in on them. Tempted to reprimand the two, he decided to let it slide.

"Oh well. They are engaged, after all…" he mumbled, standing at the lobby's threshold.

"Pardon?" a voice asked, the angel noticing a perplexed creator staring back at him.

Giving a light cough, Whis entered the room, apologizing to the Kai for his counterparts' absence.

"Apologies. It appears my lady has laid down for a nap. She has been easy to exhaust as of late. Perhaps we could reschedule this meeting for another time?"

The creator god rose from his seat, completely accepting the excuse.

"Oh, I understand. I'll be in contact soon to arrange another time. I'll just have to check on my other affairs before I commit to anything."

The attendant gave his signature composed smile, offering apologies for taking up the god's time.

Shin waved his hands, insisting it wasn't a problem.

"I just hope Corsa feels better soon." He offered, Whis giving a sly look down the hallway.

"Oh, I'm _sure_ she'll be in tip top shape before we know it…"

The pair reclined back on the bed, enjoying the afterglow of their long overdue reunion. Snuggled up beside him, Corsa wrapped an arm around the destroyer's torso, feeling a sense of contented exhaustion.

"Wow, that was-"

"No need for flattery my dear. Like you said, I kind of missed you." He said, his goddess pulling herself up on top him.

She feigned a pout as she asked, "Just 'kind of'? I'm hurt…"

He smiled as he narrowed his eyes at her, flipping her over to position himself on top of her.

"That was me being _gentle_. Should I show you the true degree of my missing you?" he asked, cradling her cheek in his hand. He was left indignant as the woman beneath him yawned, shaking her head at the invitation.

"No offense, but I'm really tired. Raincheck?" she asked, the god offering a light chuckle.

Rising from the bed, Beerus dressed as Corsa drowsily watched him, stretching his arms as he went to exit the room.

"None taken, I'll just take it as a complement to my prowess."

"Yeah, figured you would," She said, pulling the covers up over her head as she complied with her body's protest to sleep.

"Wake me when Shin gets here." She said, the god giving her a knowing look.

"A little late for that. He already came and went."

"Oh, really? That's too bad. We'll have to schedule another meeting soon. I kind of feel bad, wasting his time like that."

"Don't be. I'm sure Whis gave some sort of excuse. Just get some rest. I'll wake you up for dinner." He said, the goddess nestling into her mass of pillows.

"Hm, sounds good…"

Beerus met up with his attendant in the dining hall, his prior activities stimulating his appetite. The angel joined his lord as they ate in silence, Whis finally looking up to mention that their meeting was rescheduled in another month.

"Oh, good to hear. Corsa should be feeling better by then."

His attendant narrowed his eyes as he sarcastically replied, "Apparently, that serum worked _wonders_. You sure she was exactly feeling up for that?"

"Hm? Up for what?" Beerus asked, the angel sighing with indignance.

"No need to be coy, my lord. You know exactly to what I'm referring."

"Hmph," the god replied, scarfing down his plate of food as Corsa walked in, Whis standing up with alarm at his charge walking around so soon. The goddess had thrown on some leggings before traversing out, her knees wobbling in protest over their lack of use.

"My lady, you really shouldn't be out of bed yet." The angel said sternly, rushing over to steady the young woman.

"I'm fine," she said, adding that she couldn't get back to sleep, remembering Whis had said something about lunch.

"Oh. Well there's plenty if you're feeling up to it." He said, allowing Corsa to use him as support as Beerus pulled out a seat for her.

"You should really pace yourself," the destroyer stated, surprised that he couldn't sense her approaching them. Her aura was still significantly weak, and while he was thankful she was now mobile, the exhausted look on her face worried him. Perhaps Whis was right, maybe he shouldn't have been overzealous.

"Oh for the love of- I'm fine. I'll go back after I eat, okay?" she said, waving off their concerns as she took a plate, shoveling food furiously as both angel and destroyer sat back down.

'At least her appetite's back,' the attendant thought, the meal soon concluded as his charge urged the other to go back to her room. The goddess wasn't hearing it, insisting to at least lounge in the living room.

"I've been cooped up in that room for days! Just let me lay on the couch while you play a video game or something."

The god sighed, relenting to his intended's pleas. Sitting down beside her, he stated, "Fine, but your ass is parked right here, you got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, got it…"

Deciding on a movie, the god watched to its conclusion, glancing over to find the balancer passed out asleep beside him. Sighing, he turned the TV off, curling up next to her as he stared up at the ceiling, hoping that sleep would overtake him as well. His prayers would go unanswered, groaning as he sat up in recognition of an approaching energy signature.

Walking outside, both Whis and Beerus were met by two increasing frequent guests to their world.

"Vados, so good to see you," the angel warmly offered as his sister stopped just short of them. Training in the Time Chamber had given the siblings time to smooth out their rivalry, finding camaraderie in the tales they exchanged over their respective charges. He had resolved to play nice, since they were sharing a balancer between them now.

"Greetings. We came by to see how our balance god was doing. Any improvements?" she asked, an uncharacteristic concern edging itself into her voice. The two divine females had managed to strike up a friendship, something neither have had in quite some time. Being there were so few women in the realm of the gods, the pair had taken a liking to each other, their relationship cemented by the training conducted in the Room of Space and Time.

The twin destroyers said nothing to each other, staring one another down as they conversed.

"While my, excuse me, our lady is once again able to move, her energy is still rather diminished. I regret to say that manipulating energy is still a ways off." Whis informed his counterpart, the female angel nodding as she absorbed the information.

"Wait, don't you have some of that restoration serum?" she asked, her brother nodding in agreement.

"Yes, we tried that. It only helped in regaining movement."

Vados held her hand under her chin, assessing his statement.

"I see. That DOED is quite severe in her case then. That would have restored a mortal completely. Then again, she is a god. Hm, perhaps I should ask the Grand Priest for some advice in this matter. Having a balancer out of commission won't do either of our universes any good."

"I agree," Whis replied, both angels inquiring through their staffs for anything helpful.

Champa huffed in frustration as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Man, what a pain. We traveled all this way to pick her up and she's not even well yet?"

His brother's statement got his attention, narrowing his eyes at the inconsiderate god.

"Hey, she's in no shape to be traveling to another reality any time soon. Let alone with your crude ass."

"What did you say?!" Champa hollered, stomping over to face his sibling. Their attendants ignored them as the twins continued to berate each other.

"Listen, I don't care what kind of agreement she made with Vados. She's not going and that's final!" Beerus yelled at Champa, the pair shoving their foreheads into the other.

"That's not really up to you is it?"

"Excuse me?!"

Champa gave a murderous grin as he replied, "Remember, she's your superior Beerus. Her decision supersedes yours."

Shoving him back, Beerus gritted his teeth at the fellow destroyer's arrogance.

"She's your superior now too, dumbass!"

"Why I ought ta-"

"SHUT, THE HELL, UP!"

All four turned to see a winded goddess at the entrance, leaning heavily against the massive frame as she huffed.

"I thought I told you to stay on the couch!" Her intended hollered, walking over to the now glaring goddess.

"Yeah, and snails eat salt. Since when have you known me to listen?" she said, waving off his assistance as the pair approached the rest of the group.

Vados' eyes lit up at seeing her new charge, delighted that she made an appearance.

"Lady Corsa! It's so good to see you again!"

"Heh, feeling's mutual. How are things? Come here to get me, I take it?"

The female angel giggled, happy that the woman had remembered their agreement.

"We were, but maybe we should abstain from that at the moment. You don't like you could withstand such a journey right now."

Corsa shrugged, feeling a change of scenery might do her some good.

"Eh, as long as I don't push myself, it should be fine. Honestly, I was getting pretty cooped up."

Pointing back to Whis and Beerus, she added, "These two have really been up my butt about resting and pacing myself."

Vados appeared to be pondering such a notion. Though it was tempting to take Corsa back with them to the sixth universe, she was afraid of the goddess pushing herself too soon, risking not only being on her intended's bad favor, but her brother's as well.

Sighing, she stated, "I'm sorry, but until you recover a bit more, I'm afraid I take you with us. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything bad happened to my new charge."

The angel was caught off guard as the balancer grasped her shoulders, desperate pleading eyes staring back at her.

"Come on, help a sister out. I'm drowning in testosterone here."

Glancing back to the divine duo, the female attendant returned her gaze to Corsa, asking, "Seriously? Has it been that bad?"

A tear welled up in her eye as the goddess solemnly replied, "There are just things a girl needs to do on her own, you know?"

Realization hitting her, Vados gave a 'oh,' as she took pity on the weakened deity before her.

"Yeah, that would be, difficult, to say the least…"

Receiving a passive glance from her brother, Vados gave a beaming smile.

"Alright! If you insist my lady! Just keep in mind that I'll be just as hard on you as Whis."

Waving a finger, she added, "No training or using your energy, got it?"

Eyes lighting up, Corsa happily agreed to the conditions, thrilled to have someone in her corner.

"No problem! You got it!"

"Hey, hey! I didn't agree to this!" Beerus yelled, feeling incredibly uneasy about the women's arrangement. Since she was going to another universe, Beerus would not be permitted to accompany her. Though Vados would be present, he had little to no confidence in his brother's ability to care for his soon to be sister in law.

Recalling something he once heard, Beerus crossed his arms, appearing to relent to his goddess' whims.

"Fine, you can go with them. But I want someone else to go with you as a security measure."

Champa blanched at his brother's request, feeling insulted by his twin's lack of confidence in him.

"Huh? Security measure? Just what do you take me for?! Like I'd let anything happen to my new sister."

Locking eyes with him, Beerus stated, "One of the warriors in your universe offered for Vegeta to go to his home planet. I think now is the opportune time to take him up on that."

"You can't be serious," Champa said, pondering the notion over.

Grumbling, the destroyer relented, stating, "Guess I don't see why not…"

Corsa sighed at Beerus' insistence for an escort.

"Oh well, guess my uncle has said he'd like to visit planet Sadala for some time now. Whis?" she questioned, the attendant smiling politely at the request.

"Of course. I'll leave at once to fetch him. Be back in a few hours."

He was halted when he felt a hand on his arm, turning around to find Corsa looking up at him.

"Actually, I'd like to go with you."

Beerus straightened up with a start.

"WHAT?!"

 _Author's Note:_

 _Hope you enjoyed chapter twenty-seven!_

 _Sorry for the delay, I had another debilitating case of writer's block!_

 _The holidays are horrible for that._

 _So, seems like Vegeta will be getting his wish and going to planet Sadala after all!_

 _Beerus doesn't appear happy with Corsa wanting to go Earth either._

 _What awaits both uncle and niece in the sixth universe, and how will Beerus fair with his fiancé in another reality?_

 _Stay tuned to find out!_

 _As always, reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated._

 _See you soon!_


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight- 'Can I Crash At Your Reality?'**

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. The only things the author owns are the OCs and story.)_

"I honestly can't believe you sometimes…" Beerus grumbled, keeping a hand on their attendant's back as they traversed through the stars, his brother and attendant following close behind them.

"Come on, I haven't seen my mother in a while. I'm sure she'd appreciate me stopping by before going to another _universe_." Corsa stated, holding a finger up to him.

Groaning, Beerus kept his free arm around the goddess' middle, not wanting to risk her getting tired and letting go. The trio were swiftly followed, the angelic pair of siblings partaking in a friendly race to see who would arrive first to the distant world.

"Hey, did you see that?"

"Hm? See what?"

Some landscapers at Capsule Corp. were left stunned as two bright lights careened into the back yard, five figures coming into view. Met with an inquisitive look from Champa, the day workers fled in fear, cussing themselves for not charging extra. They were cautioned that strange things happened at the famous family's complex, jumping into their vehicles as soon as those warnings were proven correct.

Bulma rushed out onto the balcony, hearing the help's screams as she watched them flee, leaving her lawn half finished.

"What the hell is _their_ problem?" she asked aloud, her inquiries answered when she peered down at the group of divine beings.

"Ah, well, that explains that…" she mumbled.

Waving down to them, the scientist greeted her unexpected guests, all five meeting her on the balcony.

Bringing out some tea, Corsa watched as Bulma glanced in Champa and Vados' direction before asking, "So, what brings you guys? We in another tournament or something?"

Corsa waved a hand, assuring her aunt that everything was fine.

Holding a finger up, the balancer stated, "We actually came to talk to Vegeta, if that's alright."

"Uh, yeah, that's fine. You know where _he_ always is…" she stated, the relatives looking over to the Gravity Chamber.

"Yeah, figured as much." Corsa replied, both watching indignantly as the chamber shook the ground beneath them with each power-packed punch from within.

The blue-haired scientist sighed as she rose from her seat, stating, "Just a minute, I'll go-"

"HEY VEGETA! GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" Beerus hollered out, already impatient over taking such a long trip.

"DON"T YOU _DARE_ MAKE ME WAIT ANY LONGER!"

A bright light could be seen from inside the room, the Sayain prince bursting out of the doomed roof as debris was sent flying in all directions. Landing in front of the group, Bulma brought her hands down, previously shielding herself from the shrapnel.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me! I just fixed that!" she exclaimed, thrusting a hand out to motion towards the damage. Her husband said nothing, crossing his arms as he continued to approach the awaiting group.

"Oh, dear me…" Whis stated, waving his staff as the chamber was restored.

Taking the wind out of her sails, Bulma stammered, "Oh, uh, thanks."

"Not a problem." Whis replied, offering a warm smile.

Vegeta eyed an amused Corsa looking back at him, the prince perplexed at his niece's presence.

"Corsa? Surprised to see _you_ here. I heard you were still recovering from your bout with Beerus…"

Vegeta couldn't help but give a stern look over at the destroyer, glancing away as he grunted at her uncle's warranted irritation.

Giving a light laugh, she replied, "Eh, still am, but that doesn't mean I can avoid doing any work."

Motioning to him, the balancer said, "Speaking of that, I got something I need to ask you. Mind taking a seat?"

Complying, he sat next to his relative, curious over the additional company in their midst.

Explaining the arrangement between herself and Vados, Corsa expressed Beerus' concerns with her going alone, mentioning that Vegeta had some preestablished business in the sixth universe.

"Business? Oh, you mean planet Sadala…" He said, his niece nodding in confirmation.

Adding a sickening amount of sugar to her tea, Vegeta grimaced as she took a sip of the syrupy concoction, musing that her love of sweets would fit in well with Champa's tastes in food.

Placing the cup back down, she continued, "As the balancer for Universe Six as well, I have to go over and survey a couple planets anyway. How about we make Sadala our first stop? That way, you can visit your friend and I can get some work done."

"Hmph, he's not my friend," Vegeta commented as he took a sip from his mug. Corsa rolled her eyes at the statement.

"Oh, forgive me, your _pupil_ then."

"He's not that either!" he exclaimed, Beerus slamming his hand down on the table.

"Whatever! Your rival then! In any case, you're going with them, and that's that!"

"Hey, don't talk to my uncle like that! You're going to be family soon, so the least you could do is be nice to him." Corsa countered, giving a stern look of warning. She knew her insistence on going was not well received by her intended, and though he was irritated, she wouldn't tolerate her uncle being ordered around like a slave.

Vegeta watched as the destroyer begrudgingly deflated, eyes narrowing ever so slightly at the woman he would soon call his bride. The thought of being in laws to the god of destruction still made the alien prince shiver internally. Then again, perhaps it could work in his family's favor, being able to claim two deities as relatives. He wondered if sparing the Earth in the future had come up in conversation yet, unwilling to rile up the cantankerous god over such a notion.

Taking another uneasy sip, he relinquished that responsibility over to Corsa, knowing her protective nature would most likely serve her family well.

Crossing her arms, the goddess stared the destroyer down, stubbornly awaiting him to comply with her demand. Had she the ability to sense energy at the present time, the goddess would be flinching at the tension built between them.

Grumbling, Beerus asked, _politely_ , "Would you _humor_ my request to accompany your niece to the sixth universe and keep her safe?"

Frozen with surprise, Vegeta glanced over to the balancer, Corsa waving a hand in encouragement.

"Um, yes. That's fine. I'll go with them."

Rolling her eyes again, the woman stated sarcastically, "Wow, that was _really tough_ for you, wasn't it?"

Both men grumbled to themselves at the goddess' comment, warranting a light giggle from both Bulma and Vados.

Shoving her hair out of her face, Corsa said, "Okay, now that _that's_ out of the way, I'm sure Whis and Vados would appreciate some lunch while we go visit my mom…"

Vados beamed with delight at the suggestion, following her brother as Bulma offered the pair a trip to a nearby restaurant, leaving the gods and her husband to their own devices.

"What the hell?! I want to go…" Champa whined, not having a chance to sample any Earth delicacies yet. He had been much too busy to visit the restored world in his reality, feeling indignant at having to stay.

"That's okay," she assured, offering up her signature smile as she added, "I'm sure mom'll have something sweet for us to snack on. _We just won't tell Vados about it_."

Champa perked up at the notion until he heard a voice shout from below.

"I heard that! You already know the penalty for straying from your diet, lord!"

He flinched at the memory; one hundred thousand push ups for anything he ate not on his strict menu.

Giving the god a light elbow to the side, Corsa coaxed in a sing-song voice, "Come on, it'll be worth it…"

Sighing, Champa relented, tempted to try this 'cake' she was talking about.

"Alright, fine. Let's go…"

Vegeta went inside to gather what he'd need for the trek, stating he would be ready by the time they got back.

"Sounds good, see ya in a bit!" Corsa hollered, Beerus picking her up bridal style as the brothers took to the air, heading towards the blonde writer's distant island.

"Corsa! Bulma told me you'd be by! Glad to see you made it!" Tights called, waving as the trio approached her home. The goddess laughed as her mother caught her in a tight hug, glancing over to the new guest before her.

"Sorry, I don't believe we've met…" she said, releasing her child as Beerus begrudgingly introduced them.

"Ugh…Madam, allow me to present my twin brother, Champa, god of destruction from the sixth universe."

"Huh? Sixth? What's that mean?"

Motioning her inside, Corsa assured her mom that she'd explain it to her over some food.

"You still have some cake, right?" she asked, eager to have some of her parent's home cooking.

Laughing, she replied, "Of course, honey. You know me…"

Elaborating on the events of the last few months, making sure to leave out the punishment, Beerus took a bite of his confection as Tights expressed surprise over their engagement.

" _Wow, you're getting married_?! Huh, that was quick," she said, falling back into her calm and collected tone. The goddess was honestly impressed the announcement had gained as much a reaction as it had, the worldly author accustomed to a number of odd occurrences. Her daughter marrying a destroyer barely registered on her radar.

"So, that makes Champa here your brother in law, right?" she asked, pointing her fork at the obese feline.

"That's how it works, yeah..." Corsa replied, taking an unconcerned bite of her second helping of cake.

"God, I love tiramisu…" she mumbled, Beerus chuckling at the pleasure she found over the simplest of things. He was thankful she had the foresight to not mention the prior week's events, figuring the pair battling against each other wouldn't go over well with the mortal woman.

Tights gave Champa the warm smile her daughter inherited as she stated, "Well, guess I should welcome you to the family too. It's good to see my daughter's joining such a nice family…"

Beerus found himself choking over the last part of the woman's statement. 'Nice? You honestly have no idea…'

The writer's expression softened as she continued.

"It definitely makes me feel better that Corsa'll be in good hands."

Seeing her free hand twitch at the last comment, Beerus reached out and grasped her hand, hiding her reaction as the goddess looked up at her parent. She knew to what the woman was referring, and she didn't care to think about it at that moment.

"Mom, don't talk like that. You're still gonna be around for a long time."

Tights leaned back, replying, "Time is relative, honey, and you're gonna be around a lot longer than any of us could hope to. I'm just saying I'm relieved that you have people that'll be here for you."

"Mom," she said, her voice taking on a regretful tone. Though the thought had occurred to her, she didn't like hearing her mom talking about it. It made the notion feel too concrete, too real. Even with Bulla being an infant, all of them would most likely be gone in a century. One hundred years, something that used to be a lifetime to her was now just a drop in the bucket compared to the ions she would now survive through.

The author gave a gentle smile, knowing that she had upset her divine child with the conversation that needed to happen.

"I didn't mean anything by it, dear. Just don't want you to be lonely is all. Moms worry about things like that. You'll understand when you have kids of your own someday." Tights said, giving a wink to the pair.

Corsa's face went red as Beerus gagged on his beverage, giving each other a wide eyed look.

Champa howled at the suggestion the mortal presented, finding the thought of his twin being a parent hilarious.

"Hate to break it to ya, but I don't believe that'd be a safe option."

"Safe?" Tights asked, curious over the implication her guest's statement held.

His twin's nose flared with warning as Champa continued, sensing an insult coming.

"Well, for starters, I'd pray that they'd take after their mother in looks. Poor bastards will be screwed otherwise…"

"You son of a- I'm far more handsome than you!"

The women watched awkwardly as the siblings bickered back and forth, moving themselves into the kitchen as the fighting became more intense.

"Sorry about them." Corsa said to her mother, the blonde chuckling at her daughter's apology.

"Eh, no worries. Honestly kind of nice having a lively house again. You should have seen the way your dad and Jaco would end up wrestling around the house. No one would probably believe it, but those two were pretty close friends."

Corsa put away a clean dish as she replied, "I remember. I don't know who was more devastated, us or him."

"Corsa," she replied, reaching out to touch her child's shoulder. The balancer glanced over to the mortal as she continued to speak.

"You know what your problem is? You focus too much on the bad things that happened. There's nothing you or I, or anyone can do to change them. Listen," Tights said, pulling the goddess around to face her, "you're going to go crazy if you keep doing this to yourself. Focus on the happy memories; the ones we're making right now. Don't miss out while you're here, okay?"

Corsa's face softened from surprise to a light grin. Her mother always knew where her mind would wonder. While finding pathology in the norm was invaluable to a physician, it didn't always make for the best mental outlook. Considering how much time she would have, the young balancer certain needed a reminder.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Hey," she said, pulling her mother into a tight embrace, "thanks mom."

"No problem kiddo. Gotta set you straight while I can, right?"

The sibling gods' brawl was growing more serious when the women reentered the living room, the pair yanking on each other's ears as insults were exchanged.

Corsa hung her head as the two grown deities squabbled like small children.

"Geez, and you call yourselves adults?" she mumbled under her breath, braving a step towards the pair.

"Alright guys, party's ov-"

The brothers stopped their wrestling match long enough to see their shared balancer frozen in place, the woman suddenly breathing heavy as sweat began to line her skin. Beerus finished an elbow shot to Champa's gut as he shot up to her side.

"Something wrong?" he asked, concern growing as he waited for a response.

Corsa attempted to collect herself as the room began to spin around her. The warm ocean breeze suddenly felt ice cold to her, the balancer's body letting off a light shiver.

"I don't…feel right…" she said, her knees buckling as her intended caught her.

"Geez woman, sit down before you fall down." Champa stated, still favoring his right side as the pair took their seats across from him.

"Sweetie, what just happened? Are you okay?" her mother asked, taking a seat next to her exhausted child. Narrowing her eyes, Tights placed a hand up Corsa's forehead, eyes going wide with alarm.

"You're burning up! Go lay down, I'll be in in a minute." The writer said, leaving no room for debate as she ushered her child back to her own bedroom. Both brothers sat in silence as the mortal turned to address.

"Sorry, but would you mind waiting outside? This is a small house after all…" she said. Noting the ease they could look down the hallway, the siblings complied and went outside, taking their respective seats out on the veranda. Beerus did a double take as he caught a stern look race across the blonde's features before disappearing into the back section of the house. As their keen ears picked up the woman wetting a washcloth, Beerus started to chuckle, Champa narrowing his eyes at him.

"What's so damn funny?" he asked, his brother looking over to him.

"That look she gave us. Who did that remind you of?"

Champa thought for a moment, rolling his eyes as he came across the memory.

"Oh for the love of- do you take anything seriously?" he asked, knowing Beerus was trying to distract himself from the current situation. He too had seen the expression the mortal had given them, sensing that a serious confrontation was heading their way.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you don't remember? That look's the exact same one mother used to give us," Beerus stated.

"Trust me brother, I'm well aware…" Champa mumbled, being on the receiving end of that same expression more times than he cared to admit.

The obese brother grumbled as he crossed his arms, the pair left in silence as they waited on the mortal woman.

Giving a nostalgic grin, Beerus mumbled, "Never figured that to be a universal term."

Offering a light chuckle, Champa returned the grin as he replied, "Yeah. Come to think of it, don't _all_ women have that look at some point?"

Beerus leaned back in his seat, balancing on the back two legs as he replied, "The hell if I know, haven't pissed off enough women to find out."

"That's bullshit and you know it," his twin retorted, finding some minor amusement watching the tide come in.

After a few moments, Beerus broke the silence, asking, "So, what are your other reasons?"

"Hm? Reasons for what?"

Staring straight forward, the slimmer god replied, "Why us having children wouldn't be 'safe.'"

Champa visibly rolled his head along with his eyes as he glanced over to his twin.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," he stated, a tinge of anxiety etching itself into his being.

Though he hadn't given it any thought in ions, the concept of children now was numbingly uncertain in his mind. Was it even possible? He had no idea. Not like there were other gods to compare themselves to. The two of them were in uncharted territory, experiencing things that no other deity had in recent memory. As far as he was concerned, it didn't matter what anyone else thought. It was exciting in its novelty, being able to take whatever course they saw fit, unrestricted by any rules or policies. Though he knew his perspective, he was unaware of Corsa's stance on the matter, the mystery being the source of his anxiousness. If he could get some input from an uninterested party, perhaps he could strengthen his resolve on the matter. Or lose his nerve entirely, either way.

Champa gave himself a moment before responding, not feeling like getting into another grappling match with his much more agile twin.

"Well, I guess what I meant was, if it's possible, you two having children might put the other destroyers on edge."

That consideration caught his attention.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, his pudgier counterpart looking to elaborate.

"Think about it. Any children you have would most likely be gods too. Hell, they'd probably be strong enough to qualify for a destroyer's position."

He hadn't thought about that. It would pose a problem to the other gods if the destroyer they disliked the most was able to do something they couldn't; create a dynasty of gods. He wondered how something like that would go over with the Omni King, knowing full well that most decisions were already made by the Grand Priest long before Zeno was made aware of them. Chances were pretty good that he already factored in this possibility long before this particular conversation was had. Beerus suddenly felt uneasy about the whole situation, like he had been conned into something before reading the fine print.

The divine twins watched as a dolphin in the distance randomly shot out of the water, struggling against gravity itself as it landed right into the mouth of a massive shark. Champa broke into laughter at the aquatic creature's misfortune, happy to have a pleasant distraction. Pleasant only to him, but pleasant none the less.

Glancing over at his sibling, Champa slowly raised an arm out, tapping his brother's arm.

"Hey."

"Hm?" Beerus narrowed his eyes inquisitively at him, his brother wearing a serious look across his countenance.

"Corsa will be fine. Don't worry so damn much," was all Champa had to say, the other destroyer exhaling as he returned his head forward, resting his head on his arms as the two witnessed the sun making its way across the sky, setting the clouds above in an array of pink and orange. Neither could recall the last time they had watched a sunset together.

The pair were taken hold by silence once again, both picking up on the mortal inside approaching the doorway.

The author silently opened the door as she gained the undivided attention of the pair, walking over to take a seat across from the two. She was a difficult woman to read, her laidback nature apparent once again in the way she carried herself. If it wasn't for the stern glance he caught earlier, Beerus might have thought they'd be in for a light hearted conversation.

Tights leaned back in her seat as she began.

"So, I've got a sick balance god in the other room with a 102 degree fever. From what she was able to tell me, I'm to assume you've been keeping some things from me?"

"Ehhhh…" was the only response Beerus could come up with, anxious over exactly how much Corsa had divulged. Something the mortal said stuck out to him, making his mind go into overdrive.

'Wait, a fever? That doesn't make sense. Could her body be revolting against her for being active so soon?'

"That's about the response I thought I'd get. Now then," she coolly stated, reclining further back in her chair as she put her feet up on the table, pulling a cigarette out of her overall pocket as she added, "mind telling me what's been really going on?"

 _Author's Note:_

 _Hope you enjoyed chapter twenty-eight!_

 _Don't shoot me, but I've decided due to the amount of time not afforded to me anymore, that I will be putting out a new chapter monthly._

 _*narrowly avoids flying tomatoes*_

 _Apologies, but I feel this new schedule will be more realistic in consideration to my current life._

 _Anywho, what on Earth is going on with Corsa?_

 _How much is Beerus willing to tell Tights about her own daughter?_

 _Will Champa and Vados get back to their universe anytime soon?_

 _And how will Vados and Whis react to their charge falling ill?_

 _Stay tuned to find out!_

 _As always, reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated._


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine- 'Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow'**

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama. The only things the author owns are the OCs and story.)_

"You've _got_ to be kidding me…"

Beerus groaned as he remained seated by his now incredibly perplexed brother.

After explaining to the mortal woman everything they had neglected to tell her, the destroyer had rose from his seat, looking to enter the domicile to finally check in on his fiancé. What he was met by startled the living hell out of him. From the other side of the door burst forth a version of Corsa that appeared to be wound up tighter than a baptized cat. He could barely discern what the goddess was saying as he backed right up into his seat.

"HeyhoneyhowsitgoingimfeelingalotbetternowimsorryifIwasworryingyouhaveyoutriedthesecookiesholycripesthey'rethebomb…"

"Whoa…" Champa exclaimed, cautiously taking in the hyped-up young deity, confused as all get out to the source of their companion's 'miraculous' recovery.

Tights appeared unsurprised, sparing a grin as she silently pulled a seat out for her child, having to direct her attention repeatedly back to her.

"Sweetie, sweetie. Hey! How bout you sit down before you burn a hole in the floor?"

As her daughter complied whilst talking a mile a minute at her intended, Champa managed to ask the writer what exactly happened to the balancer.

"Hm? Oh, from the way she was acting, I figured she was just really low on sugar," she stated passively.

Winking, she held a thumb up while adding, "but four gallons of orange juice and soda works every time!"

At that comment, Beerus _slowly_ turned his head to look at the mortal, eyes wide at the revelation.

"Come _again_?"

Though thankful she was _obviously_ feeling better, he was mortified at the thought of the tiny woman ingesting such a sickening amount of sweets. He imagined even for a half-Elucian, it was like restarting the heart with a shot of adrenaline, the poor female unable to stand being in her own skin.

Noting the perplexed look on Champa's face, Tights furrowed her brows, asking, "What, you don't know? Elucians need a _ridiculous_ amount of glucose."

"He knows, just forgot, like _always_." Beerus interjected, causing Champa to glare at him.

"I forget? That's rich coming from you, damned hypocrite!"

The mortal turned to face her soon-to-be son-in-law, informing him, "I've always had the best luck treating her like a dying hummingbird. The more she burns off, the more she needs. When in doubt, unleash the sweets."

The destroyer mulled over the information. Could this truly have been why her recovery was taking so damned long? Could forcing more sugar down her throat seriously gotten her healed _quicker_?!

The god hung his head while he grumbled. They all had gone through a week's worth of heartache for nothing. They'd have to have a long conversation over remembering self-preserving information such as this in the future.

Beerus glanced back up to his chatty companion, focusing past the meaningless rambling to feel out her energy. Sure enough, he could nearly visualize the balancer's aura growing stronger and stronger in real time. He gave a ghost of a smile as he shook his head.

'Elucians are truly odd little beings.'

Turning her attention back to the god, Tights smiled through her cigarette as she stated, "Needless to say, she's gonna be wound up for a while. Don't worry, she'll balance out eventually."

Beerus visibly grimaced, feeling his ears ringing already. 'Eventually?'

Corsa hadn't ceased talking the entire time, the destroyer bringing his attention back to her, trying his damnedest to decipher what she was saying. No luck was coming to him.

Giving up, he interrupted her mid-sentence, proclaiming, "Woman, what you're doing with your mouth is _noise_ , not _speech_. Care to try again?"

Corsa offered her lover an absent stare as she took a few seconds to think before continuing headlong into another series of meaningless chatter, forcing the god to narrow his eyes at her. Eyes lighting up, Beerus rose from his chair, getting an idea.

"Uh huh…yeah…I'm sure to you that's interesting…hey, let's do something we haven't done in a while."

"Um…"

"Hm?"

One look at his fiance's face and he was _certain_ she had taken his words the wrong way.

"Oh, for the love of- I meant train! Let's burn some of that energy off before you make our ears bleed!"

In an instant, Corsa gave a look rarely seen by most, but entirely familiar to her intended: irritation and murder oozing from her eyes at his insult. Rising from her chair, she replied coldly, "Cool, sounds great."

Flying high above the island, the pair readied themselves, taking their stances as Champa and Tights waited patiently below. The obese feline couldn't be happier at the balancer's absence, sighing heavily as he rested his head against the table.

"Ergh, my ears are _still_ ringing…"

"And why would that be?"

Champa jumped straight out of his seat at the sound of the familiar voice, his countenance seeped with worry as he turned to face his attendant.

Vados gave her charge a tempered smile as Whis approached the mortal woman, offering a greeting as something above caught his eye.

"Hel-lo, pray tell what are they up to?"

"Hm? Oh, just burning off some energy." Tights replied passively as she stood to retrieve some tea, offering her guest a cup.

"Thank you."

The angel spared another glance at his sparring charges, narrowing his eyes at Corsa's surprising recovery. Witnessing a satisfied smile from the mortal before him, he finally gave in to his curiosity.

"Would you mind telling me how you restored her so quickly?"

"Heh, you're gonna hate how easy it was…"

Beerus was thrilled beyond words to be finally doing something worthwhile, swearing he could feel his muscles get weaker over the leisurely tone of the prior week. The goddess was a bit slow at first, but took off with explosive speed after getting warmed up.

The god found himself grinning upon discovering the woman keeping her eyes closed, taking his previous advice of solely focusing on energy signatures to locate her target. She finally did mess up, becoming overzealous as she opened her eyes to land a kick on him.

The destroyer chuckled as he caught her with ease, baring a wide grin as he said, "Don't get too cocky, my dear. You're skills are still far too rough!"

Corsa found herself in the ocean before she knew it, her intended launching her headfirst into the cool waves below.

'Least I can breath down here,' she thought to herself, sighing as she swam back to the water's surface. She was met by a laughing fiancé above, glaring daggers at him before she noticed the angels' presences among them.

Neglecting to rejoin her intended, the balancer returned to the veranda, leaving an indignant god hanging.

"Hey!"

Beerus grumbled, sulking at the thought of his 'playtime' being interrupted. If he was honest with himself, a part of him was hoping to stall the goddess' departure, her fiancé not ready for her to leave this reality quite yet.

Begrudgingly, he joined the rest of the group, the others preparing to depart for Capsule Corp.

"Good luck, kiddo. I'm sure you'll do fine in that other universe. Just be careful, okay?"

"You know I will…" Corsa stated. Tights recognized the growing excitement in her child, always one for a new adventure.

Noting the withdrawn look across Beerus' face, Tights pulled her daughter close, catching her in a long embrace as she whispered, "Hey, might wanna tone it down a little hon. Don't think he's that eager to see you go."

"Hm? Oh…"

Corsa instantly felt guilty, forgetting that she couldn't think about just herself anymore. Making decisions as a couple was going to take some time for both parties to get used to. Before they met, neither really had to consider the impact their choices on another person.

The mortal gave her divine child a gentle smile as she turned to her soon-to-be in-law.

"Alright, you. Get over here."

Groaning, the destroyer allowed the woman to give him one of her hugs she insisted on so.

His ear twitched as he heard her say in a hushed tone, "You know she'll miss you."

His face flushed slightly at being caught in a frumpy mood, hating the ease people in this family seemed to be able to read him.

"Yeah, yeah…" he said, rolling his eyes as they parted.

The earth-bound author bid them farewell as the divine group disappeared from the island, dual flashes of light racing across the sky.

Tights shut the sliding glass door behind her, giving her worn body a stretch before fishing her phone out of overalls.

"Hey Bulma. Yeah, they left…"

Dusk had fallen on the vast complex as they arrived, the darkened domicile's motion lights flicking on at their presence.

"What the hell?"

Corsa was the first to approach the door, typing in the passcode to gain entrance.

"It's not that late yet. Did Vegeta give up on us?" she wondered aloud.

"I doubt it if he knows what's good for him," Beerus quipped, crossing his arms as the group gained entry.

The balancer just managed to fumble with the lights to the living room when-

"SURPRISE!"

Both sets of destroyers and angels stifled their laughter as they located where the goddess had disappeared to, holding on for dear life to the chandelier above as the source of the voices came into view. A large group of familiar faces came out from hiding, Bulma walking forward as she openly chuckled at her relative.

"Ha, that worked out better than I thought."

"What the shit, Bulma?!" the goddess hollered as she jumped back down, irritation radiating off her being.

If there was one thing she hated absolutely more than _anything_ , it was surprises. The goddess had since she was a child, despising the spine-tingling sensation that came with being startled.

Beerus took a step forward, sensing how badly the sudden display had scared her. The balancer's shaking ceased as he put a cautious arm around her shoulder.

"What is going on here?"

"Hm? Oh, well I thought about it after you left, and it didn't seem fair that you guys weren't going to get a chance to celebrate before Corsa left. So…" she stated, stepping out of the way as she motioned behind her, "party."

The scientist frowned as her niece scrunched her face up, seemingly confused over something. Her aunt went wide eyed when she innocently asked, "What exactly are we celebrating?"

"What are we- your engagement, you nut!" Bulma exclaimed, in disbelief at her relative.

Apparently, the mortal wasn't alone in her shock. Giving a deep, exasperated sigh, the destroyer slowly turned his head to the side to look at her.

"Obviously. Did that fever do more damage than I thought?" he asked, deciding that poking fun would be the best tactic.

"Ha ha…"

The party migrated outdoors, the balcony and courtyard soon lit up with festivities. Everyone was enjoying themselves, happy at having a happy occasion to come together. Though most were indeed happy for the pair, there was an understandable current of caution flowing under the surface. The vibe wasn't lost on Corsa, or Beerus for that matter. They already knew how odd their union was among the gods. Of course it would be no less strange among the mortals. Thankfully, neither really seemed to care; happy to drink and dance the night away. At least they could for the time being forget about figuring out the particulars.

Champa and Vados found themselves enjoying the party as well, Vados forced to forgive her charge's transactions as she was enjoying the new Earth dishes as much as he was. She would still keep in mind his prior transgressions that afternoon.

After some time, the women naturally gravitated to each other, some more excited about the prospect of wedding planning than others.

"So are you guys going to have it on Earth or some other planet?"

"Don't know."

"Have you had a chance to go dress shopping yet."

"Nope, not yet."

As the questions kept coming, the more insecure Corsa was feeling about the whole thing. Knowing the destroyer could easily hear everything that was going on, she took a seat next to him, quickly downing a glass of champagne before asking, "Do we really have to do any of this? Couldn't we just, I don't know, _elope_ or something?"

Beerus' stomach sank at those words, the woman inadvertently giving the very answer he was dreading. He still hadn't had a chance to tell her about the condition the Grand Priest had presented to him. He decided to feel out her reasoning.

"Why?"

"Well, nothing says we _have_ to have a wedding, right?"

The god nervously glanced over to the other side of the table, his attendant enjoying a plate of food. Whis gave a stern, passive glance back to Beerus, his expression speaking volumes. 'You need to tell her.'

Sighing, Beerus leaned in, whispering in Corsa's ear.

"Actually, the only way the Omni Kings will permit our union is _if_ we have a wedding."

"What? Seriously?"

"They've never seen one before. Thus, we have to have one." He said, attempting to reason with the goddess, sensing her growing with irritation.

"That's, just asinine."

Eavesdropping on the divine pair's conversation, Bulma stopped at their table and stated, "Ah, but sweetie, weddings are fun."

Chi Chi couldn't help but chime in either, diving headlong into nostalgia over Goku and hers own wedding, divulging heartfelt memories of helping Videl and Gohan plan and arranger their own wedding.

"Oh, the dress, the ceremony, seeing your husband at the end of the aisle, throwing the bouquet, the reception; what's not to love?"

The destroyer watched as his intended's face scrunched up with discomfort. It appeared the azure-haired goddess didn't share the popular opinion of most women on this planet…

Though Corsa knew that was how _most_ girls felt, the thought of it all, just jerked a knot in her stomach. Being in front of so many people, all eyes on you, dressed up to look like a flowery pastry, carrying the carcasses of bright flora, seemed like a complete _nightmare_ to her. She also had other reasons for hating weddings, one in particular made her heart heavy at the thought. Besides, she just couldn't see Beerus wearing a suit, severely doubting that was a custom his old culture shared.

Noticing the two women waiting, Corsa finally responded, twirling her hair nervously as she said, "It just, seems like a lot of work for nothing. Couldn't we do all that on a beach on some distant planet? You know, Menoska's beautiful this time of year…"

"Okay," Beerus said, pulling the balancer away from the women, sensing her getting more and more anxious. He was entirely perplexed. He had just seen her fearlessly take on three rival destroyer gods not even a week prior, himself included. For some reason, weddings completely petrified her and he wanted to know why.

Before he got his chance however, the god felt a hand on his shoulder. Champa gave his brother a flat stare, Vegeta already standing beside Vados.

"Hate to break this pow wow up, but we have to get going."

Corsa gave a wide-eyed look, surprised as she looked at a nearby clock how late it had gotten.

"Oh, uh, right…"

The balancer began to walk beside the obese destroyer, soon trailing behind as she eventually stopped and turned back a to look at her intended.

"Hey, you coming or what?!" Champa hollered out, his Sayain guest and angelic attendant far more in tuned to her delay.

"Please lord, we have a minute." Vados implored her charge. The angel gave a ghost of a smile at her new charge, knowing she jumped the gun when she agreed to come with them this time around. The young woman was frustrated before, cooped up with two seemingly overbearing men.

Her motives weren't purely selfless; she found the pair's struggle at showing affection utterly priceless.

Stopping just short of him, the goddess abruptly asked, "You know I love you, right?"

The sudden statement left him blindsided.

"Uh, yeah?"

Corsa grumbled as she slowly opened up her arms, catching the destroyer in an awkward embrace.

"You're being weird. Why?" Beerus flatly asked.

"Sorry. Too many people watching," she admitted.

The destroyer narrowed his eyes slightly as he felt his balancer pull him in closer, causing him to sigh.

"You know you didn't have to."

"Just shut up."

The god began to groan at the length of time his intended deemed necessary to continue her contact.

"Oh for the love of- don't tell me you're going to turn into one of those women who can't live without their man on their arm."

Corsa slowly brought her head up to look at her intended, unamused at the joke. Releasing him, she turned away from him, starting to walk away as she stated flatly, "Kay, see ya in a month then."

"Now hold on a second-"

"Why? You don't like needy women."

"I never said that."

The goddess narrowed her eyes at him, stating inquisitively, "So, you _want_ me to be needy?"

"I didn't say that either!" Beerus hollered at her, inspiring the young woman to blankly stare at him.

"…We have so much to talk about when I get back…." Corsa muttered, taking a few steps from him as she called out to him over her shoulder.

"You think about what type of wife you want me to be, and I'll ignore it completely. Sound good?"

Beerus could only manage a chuckle at his fiance's smart alleck comment.

"Heh, yes m'am. Granted, I'll act however I please in return," he stated proudly.

The goddess raised a brow at him, grinning.

"Yeah, we'll see about that…"

"Hey…"

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thanks for reading chapter twenty-nine!_

 _So what adventures lie in wait for the balance god and her Sayain uncle?_

 _How different will the twin universe be to their own?_

 _Will Beerus be able to follow the rules and stay in his own reality?_

 _Stay tuned to find out!_

 _As always, reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated._


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty- 'The Calm Before the Storm'**

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama. The only things the author owns are the OCs and story.)_

"Come now. Pick up the pace my lady."

A shadowy form rushed from the pluming dust in Vados' direction, the angel narrowly avoiding the onslaught with ease. Flying up, the goddess followed close behind, hot on her heels. Sensing a change in the air, the attendant halts, a vast array of shields forming around her. Reaching out with her staff, the tip becoming singed on contact.

"Hm. Interesting."

Materializing twin blades, Corsa swings furiously at Vados, dodging at the last second. Flipping gracefully over her, the angel hesitates before landing the final blow. Before the balancer knows it, she is thrust headlong into the ground below, another fresh plume of dirt and debris intermingling with the former.

Glaring up at the angel, Corsa sees Vados shake her head, giving out a long, exasperated sigh.

"It astonishes me how limited you allow your mind to be at times…"

" _Pardon_?" Corsa asked, a flare of irritation building within.

"I don't recall stuttering," Vados countered, calmly staring down her pupil, infuriating the young goddess further. She thought the balancer had moved past the limits emotion put on her in battle. It had never served Elucians well, much less a diety.

"You need to clear your mind of intrusive thoughts. Dwelling on problems you can't fix while in this realm will do you no justice. That's all for today."

"Hmph."

Rising from the ground, the balancer held her eyes firmly shut, limping with the grace of a mutilated chicken. Though indignant, she attempted to carry herself with all the dignity she had left.

"Funny you say that, cos I don't recall avoiding any problems recently."

The female angel looked on with an amused smirk as Corsa defiantly strode past.

"Very well," the attendant replied, following after as she waved her staff away, "mind telling me then the reason you refused to take Lord Beerus' call the other day?"

The simple question nearly forced the balancer to trip over herself. She hadn't thought anyone had been around to witness that exchange. Whis had called on her while Vados was out of the room, the goddess answering in her stead. Her attendant in the seventh reality informed her that her fiancé wished to speak to her regarding wedding plans, her aunt and mother incessantly pestering him with questions that he currently had no answers to.

" _Uh…"_ had been her response, her mind nowhere near considering the subject. She had spent a good deal of her time over the last six weeks delving into her work, attempting her utmost to learn the similar yet different realm she now found herself.

The bemused angel jerked the woman from her thoughts, teasing, "One shouldn't skirt their responsibilities to their intended. Getting _cold feet_ , perhaps?"

"What? No, don't be ridiculous!" Corsa hollered out, the blush on her cheeks growing redder.

"Ridiculous about what?"

The women turned to see the addition to their conversation, Champa taking his time as he strode up to the pair, hands on his hips.

"Appears Lady Corsa is having cold feet." Vados flatly stated, forcing the goddess to wave her arms frantically in the air.

"AM NOT!"

The obese god glanced over to the balancer with half interest, raising a brow at the panicked display.

Finishing his analysis of the situation, he finally sighed.

Crossing his arms, the soon to be in-law offered, "Huh, can't say I'd blame you."

"Excuse me?"

Locking eyes with her, he continued.

"My brother's a massive pain, always has been. I only see him every couple _thousand_ years and I can hardly stand the guy."

Turning his head to the side, he mumbled, " _Being around him on a daily basis would make me want to_ _ **high tail**_ _it too_ …"

"Little heavy handed, don't you think? _Coming from someone who only has half of theirs_ …" Corsa replied, muttering the final part.

Silence hung between the trio for a good couple minutes, the obese destroyer's face wide eyed at the comment while their attendant stifled a chuckle at her lord's expense.

Corsa began to feel anxious with each passing minute. This misunderstanding was getting out of hand. Sure, she was a little nervous, but cold feet? Her? As if. She jumped headlong into things all the time, her latest antic in saving them from the punishment surely more than enough proof of that.

The goddess watched as Champa's face went from shocked to outrage, his brows scrunching together as a vein stuck out prominently from his temple.

'Oh shit,' she thought to herself, recalling that she wasn't linked to anyone in this realm.

'Oops. Maybe pointing out his tail was a bad move…'

As both balancer and angel waited for a retort, Corsa silently prayed that the feline wouldn't blow his top and kill her in the process.

Apparently Champa realized something to this effect, as he _deeply_ exhaled in an effort to calm himself.

Turning away he gruffly stated, "You know what? I take it back. You two deserve each other. A real match made in hell! Oh, by the way," Champa added as he glanced over his shoulder, "Vegeta called a while ago. He's requested your presence on Planet Sadala."

"Hm? What for? Not like him to need anyone…" the balance god trailed off.

The obese destroyer waved his hand, replying, "Hell if I know."

The divine women glanced to one another as the disinterested feline strode away, all this walking working up his appetite.

"Guess it can't be helped," Corsa said, sighing as the pair walked towards the castle. She'd need a bath before they took off.

"What's taking her so damn long?!" Champa wondered aloud, lounging back into a chair as he glared up at the night sky.

The passing moments felt like an eternity, the grumbling in his stomach adding to his growing irritation. Just when he couldn't take it anymore, a bright light shown bright through the sky, turning the quiet night briefly into day.

"About time! I thought I was gonna starve!" he yelled to Vados, rushing up out of his chair.

"Now I _severely_ doubt that." She replied, sighing at the destroyer's impatience.

"I told you that it would take some time to get back. Sadala _is_ on the other side of the universe. Besides, if you were so inclined, you could have gotten some food yourself."

Before he had a chance to respond, Vados' staff blinked.

"Pardon, I need to take this. Hello?"

"Greetings Vados. How is our little balancer doing? Fairing well, I hope?"

"Ah, Whis. Just fine, brother. In fact, I just took her to Planet Sadala."

"Oh? Is that planet up for surveying already?"

"No, Vegeta had requested her presence. Apparently," she said, pouring herself some tea before continuing, "they're short a medic, and he thought it would be a good opportunity for Corsa to learn about the planet's medical technology."

"Huh, that's thoughtful of him." Whis replied, Vados furrowing her brow at hearing a cough on the other end, apparently coming from Beerus.

"Oh, my lord was wondering when would be a good time for us to retrieve her. As you know, there's a wedding that needs planning."

"Understandable. Hm…how does one month from now sound?"

"WHAT?! A MONTH?!"

Yelling and unintelligible cursing could be heard on the other end, forcing the angel to pull her staff back. After a few moments of what sounds like muffled scolding, Whis appeared back into view.

"Apologies, but my lord feels that may be a tid too long. The Omni Kings do have him on a deadline."

"I wasn't aware of that. I could bring here back in three days. By then, she should have all the data she needs. Though I know Vegeta was looking forward to staying longer."

The staff's view is quickly turned to Beerus, the god no doubt wrenching the device from his attendant's hand.

"I don't care about that twit! Keep him for all eternity if you want! I just want Corsa!"

"Now my lord, wouldn't Bulma be upset if we traversed all across the galaxy and didn't bring her husband home?"

"Fine. We'll just go get them ourselves. Whis, we're leaving."

Champa lets out a sarcastic laugh, warranting his twin's attention.

"Geez, overbearing much?"

"You wanna say that to my face?!" he yelled, his brother looking back to the staff.

"I just did! No wonder she's getting anxious! You on her case all the time. How many times have you called her since she got here?" Champa exclaimed, leaning back in his seat.

Fuming, Beerus retorted, "She's my woman, Champa! I'll call her as much as I damn well please!"

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder." The obese god replied in a sing-song manner.

"Distance is the only thing saving your neck right now."

Just as he was about to disconnect, Champa uttered, "Careful brother. All this pestering, and you might lose her."

"And you're one to talk. Do me a favor and keep your ill-gotten advice to yourself."

With that, the image goes blank, the staff held in silence once more.

Sighing, Champa rests his head back, mumbling to himself.

"Geez, leave it to Beerus to hold a grudge. Hm, what to do now…"

"Lord," Vados said, warranting his attention, "I believe you were hungry."

"Alright, that's the last patient for today. Good work, everyone."

Corsa sighed, stretching back in her seat before rising. She forgot how exhilarating it was to conduct this type of work. It was quite a crash course, working with aliens of all races and creeds, the varying differences in their biology making it an interesting challenge when treating them. She could have healed all of them on the spot, but what fun would that have been?

Making her way through the halls of the massive complex filled her with a welcomed nostalgia of the old life she had led not so long ago. What a difference a mere six months had made.

Entering her quarters, she began to peel the uniform off her, preparing to take a quick shower. She'd be meeting her uncle for dinner with the planet's king and she didn't want to keep them waiting.

The hot water felt nice against her skin, washing away the day's grim. Turning to soak her hair, the weight of it forcing her head back. She debated cutting it, but what use would that be? It would just grow back within a week, back to square one.

The woman winced as her hand became entangled, finding its source, a hint of gold from her ring shining in the light.

The wedding loomed in her mind once again. So much to do, so little time to get it all done. Due to all that had happened before she left, they had had no time to really contemplate what was to occur.

She grumbled to herself, " _I am not getting cold feet_ …"

"Hey!"

The goddess nearly fell over, catching her breath after the fright she had just gotten.

"Who the hel-Cripes Beerus! I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Spare me the theatrics."

"What do you want? I'm trying to take a shower."

"I see that…"

"Oh for the love of- well I doubt you called just to watch."

"I'm coming to get you. Tell Vegeta to be ready."

Wincing through shampoo, Corsa replied, "Well you'll have to wait. We're having dinner with the king later."

"Great, I'm starving."

Rinsing her hair, the goddess turned off the water, wringing her tresses out quickly before grabbing a towel.

"Beerus…."

"I'll behave myself."

"I doubt that." Corsa replied, swiftly pulling on her skirt. The destroyer was a little too quiet for her liking.

"What?"

"I think I like you with just a skirt on."

"Yeah, you'd like me better out of it."

"Don't tempt me."

Corsa stifled a chuckle at the comment, the god giving a disappointed sigh as she put her top on.

"Well, I gotta get going. Vegeta's waiting on me, and you know how patient that guy is when it comes to food."

"Very well. See you in a few hours."

"It's a date then."

The goddess had barely gotten her long tresses braided back when she heard a knock at the door. Probably her uncle, she assumed.

Opening the door, she started to gripe at his impatience.

"Geez, I told you I would be just a min- oh, hello."

"Uh, hi there, Miss Corsa…"

Standing in the threshold was a slight young man, wearing the distinctive armor of the Sadalan military. Dark hair stood up on end, a slight blush crossing the nervous youth's face. Though apparently Sayain, he shared none of the traits she had come to understand the race to hold, even his personality a stark contrast to ones such as her uncle and Goku.

A silence fell between them, making the goddess feel slightly awkward.

The boy must have sensed this, straightening up suddenly to quickly stammer out, "My name is Cabba! Vegeta told me to come fetch you mam!"

Mam? Well that's different.

"I see…"

Silence fell once more.

She glanced down the hall as she said, "So…shall we go?"

"Yes! Right away!"

Claws tapped nervously away at the grand marble table, their owner impatiently waiting.

"Alright, ready to go my lord?"

"Just waiting on you." The destroyer replied, swiftly lifting himself from his seat as the pair made their way outside.

"You seem anxious." Whis remarked, noting the god's testy mood.

"Nonsense! I'm just eager to get this over with." Beerus stated, crossing his arms at the attendant's comment.

"I see."

Holding his staff up, the angel hesitated, saying, "I just hope you're ready for the trip. It'll be much longer than you expect."

"I don't care! Let's just go already!"

"As you wish," Whis replied, the pair leaving a pillar of light in their wake.

Both mortal and deity stood in the elevator, the indicator above gradually counting down the levels in a language the goddess couldn't decipher. Corsa tapped her hand on her thigh, not knowing what to think of reuniting with her intended. She was excited, sure, but a small wave of apprehension hit her, swelling up the more she pondered it.

When they returned to her home reality, all the planning would commence, just one more thing to take up all her time and energy. Corsa was tired, if she was honest with herself. Between surveying planets, scheduling destructions, training, and now assisting a foreign clinic, she was thoroughly tapped out. Perhaps she would talk Beerus into taking a vacation when they got back…

"So, you're Vegeta's niece then."

The goddess glanced over, Cabba taken aback by the sudden eye contact.

"Yes. And you're a sayain, correct?" She countered, deciding to play along with the attempt at small talk.

"Uh, yes, that's right." He replied, the pair returned their gaze back to the indicator, the balancer assuming they were soon reaching the lobby.

"Interesting." She said, catching the youth off guard.

"Oh? Interesting how?"

Corsa shrugged, raising a hand in the air as she said, "Just thought Sayains were a bit, _bigger_."

Cabba pursed his lips, a hint of irritation gracing his otherwise calm face.

Forcing a laugh, he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, well not all of us are built like that."

"Apparently."

Silence fell once again, the elevator dinging open.

The pair hesitated, neither knowing who should walk out first.

"After you." Cabba said, waving a hand in front of him.

"Thanks."

Walking along the city streets, Corsa took in its liveliness, bright neon lights flashing as people stood along.

"Is your whole planet like this?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked, unsure what she was referring to.

"All this." She said, waving a hand in front of her. "Is it more urban than anything?"

"No, just the capital. Most of Sadala is rural, I guess. Compared to here anyway."

"Oh, gotcha."

The pair walked on in silence, both monumentally terrible at small talk.

Corsa decided to break the ice, halting the young man as she said, "Sorry, by the way."

"About what?'

Staring at the ground, she replied, "About the whole scrawny thing. I didn't mean anything by it."

"You…never called me scrawny."

Her face went white at that, furiously waving her hands as she said, "Sorry, I meant not like the sayains I'm used to being around! Like my uncle, or Goku!"

Chuckling, he replied, "Hey, it's all good. I know what you meant. We can't all be addicted to training right?"

It was Corsa's turn to purse her lips, unsure of how to respond.

Realizing what he said might be taken as an insult, Cabba waved his hands around, quickly adding, "Not that I think it's a bad thing! It's why they're so strong! Truth is, I admire your uncle a lot for that!"

The goddess chuckled at him, causing the sayain to pause in his panic.

"It's all good. I get it."

Giving a sigh of relief, Cabba continued to walk beside the woman, unaware that they were being watched from afar.

"Seems they're getting along well," Whis stated, Beerus' ear twitching at the statement.

Grinding his jaw, the destroyer couldn't help but think back to what his brother had said.

" _Careful brother. All this pestering, and you might lose her."_

"Please, as if she'd leave me for someone like _him_..."

"Hm? You say something, my lord?"

Shaking his head, the attendant turned back around, sighing at how long it was taking to get there.

"It'll be another hour before we reach Sadala."

Beerus grumbled, stating, "Who the hell decides to set up a civilization this far out?! Piss poor planning if you ask me."

"Now now, we'll be fetching your bride soon enough," Whis replied, looking to tease the god, he added, "long before Cabba has any chance to woo her."

"Shut up!"

The destroyer's outburst causes the angel to chuckle, seeing an opportunity to prod him further.

"Have to admit though, they do look compatible. I can see why you're feeling jealous."

"As if! That kid's got nothing on me! I'm a destroyer god for crying out loud! He's an insignificant mortal! Not even worth a tenth of the dirt on my boot! I don't even know why we're talking about him!"

"You're the one who keeps prattling on." Whis pointed out, warranting a narrowed look from his charge.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

"Oh immensely so!" The angel admits, baring a wide grin.

"It is rather endearing, seeing you all jealous over the prospect of another man talking to Corsa."

"Stop riling me up!"

"Stop being so easy to rile." Whis countered.

"Bout time you showed up," Vegeta scoffed, the pair approaching the prince.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Cabba replied, the goddess not nearly as apologetic.

"Told you I had to take a shower. You really want me showing up with blood and guts on me to a dinner with the king?"

Rolling his eyes, the sayain prince ushered them inside.

"Just, come on."

The opulent décor was the first thing that caught Corsa's eye, decked out in all the splendor that would befit any royalty. The walls of the dining halls displayed elegant murals, depicting historical events of importance to the planet. From the humble beginnings of their race to civil wars and battles of sayains acting as liberators on other planets, fighting to maintain peace in the universe, it was in great contrast to the culture of the sayains in her home universe. Barring their fighting prowess, the cultures really had nothing in common. It never ceased to amaze her how similar races between the two realities had taken different paths, for better or worse.

"Ah, I finally get the privilege of meeting the famous Lady Corsa."

A tall man stood up from his place at the head of the table, giving the young woman a warm, welcoming smile.

Offering a bow, the planet's king proclaimed, "I'm honored you accepted my invitation. Prince Vegeta has told me much about you."

"Oh. Well, all good I hope." She said, never feeling she'd ever get used to such formalities.

The monarch heartily laughed.

"Of course! Please my grace, sit." He said, pulling a chair out for her himself.

Confused, Corsa looked to her uncle, his faced unwavering. Then it dawned on her. Vegeta must have informed him of who she was.

Taking a seat, she took a closer look at the king, his warm smile appearing forced.

'He must think I'm here to survey his planet. Poor bastard.'

"You don't have to worry."

The king stammered, "Uh, whatever do you mean?"

Sighing, she took a sip of wine, explaining that she wasn't there to survey anything.

"The planet isn't up for assessment for another hundred years. I just came as a favor to my uncle. He _did_ explain I was a doctor before I became a god, right?"

Cabba coughed, choking on his drink.

"You're a god?!"

"What? Don't I look the part?" She inquired, taking a long sip of her wine. Corsa figured her ensemble gave it away, the sash displaying her universe's symbols currently draped over her lap.

Vegeta let out a chuckle, amused by the astonishment across his pupil's face.

"Oh, I didn't mean any offense." The young sayain said, adding, "just surprised, is all."

"I can see that." She said, letting out a deep sigh. Gods, was she tired.

Thinking she was growing bored, the king stepped in.

"Cabba, please. Milady, I'm sure you're famished. Allow us to start the meal."

With a click of his fingers, servants poured in to offer a variety of dishes.

Watching as his fellow sayains dig in, the ruler stopped when he noticed the goddess hadn't touched her food.

"Something wrong, my lady?" he asked, concern etching into his features.

Vegeta glanced over to her plate, stating aloud, "I forgot to mention, Elucians have a diet high in sugar. A lot of that she can't eat."

Corsa waved her hand, assuring the king it was fine. Her growling stomach betrayed her words.

"Nonsense! I can't have any guest of mine starve! Especially after you spent the day treating my soldiers."

Within moments, Corsa found more desserts in front of her than she could possibly eat in one sitting. But by god, she was going to try.

"Thank you!"

Consuming with as much enthusiasm as her compatriots, the goddess suddenly remembered.

"Oh, forgot to tell you Vegeta. Beerus and Whis'll be here soon. Gonna have to cut our trip short."

"What?!"

"Is that a problem, Sayain?"

The group turned to the voice's source, the destroyer standing in the banquet room's threshold along with Whis.

Any jealousy he previously held vanished when he saw the smile gracing the balancer's features, rising up to greet them.

"You're late," Corsa stated in a mocking tone, crossing her arms as she faked annoyance.

"Sorry my dear. You wouldn't believe the traffic."

The king quickly rose, prompting the others to stand as well.

"You must be Lord Beerus," he stated, approaching the trio.

"I am." Beerus confirmed, the room falling silent as the king remembered to bow.

"We are honored for you to join us! Please," he motioned, the pair taking a seat next to the balancer.

The dinner took on a tense silence as the group ate, Beerus eating with as much celerity as the other mortals.

'Guess he must have been hungry.' Whis thought, finding it interesting, since they had just ate before his call with Champa.

After dinner concluded, the quartet walked outside, the god stretching in satisfaction.

"That wasn't too bad."

"Surprising you could even taste it," Corsa grumbled, the speed in which the rest ate not leaving her much of a chance to have any.

"You should have eaten faster."

"Sorry I don't eat like…" a yawn escaped from her mouth, "a brute."

Beerus narrowed his eyes, exclaiming, "Tired much?"

"Yeah, a bit." Corsa admitted, not feeling up for banter.

"Shall we go back home before departing for Earth?" Whis inquired, warranting another yawn from the goddess.

"That'd be great."

 _Author's Note:_

 _Guess who's back?!_

 _Apologies for the delay, between having my computer die and having some life changes I needed to take care of, your author is back from her writing depraved state!_

 _(My muse decided to take a loooonnnnggg vacation in the meantime.)_

 _Anywho, what capers await as the wedding plans commence?_

 _And what events could_ _ **possibly**_ _transpire to put a wrench in them?_

 _Stay tuned!_


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One- 'Trepidation'**

 _(Author's Note: Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama. The only things the author owns are the OCs and story.)_

"There you are! Was getting ready to give up on ya!" Bulma greeted, waving as the quartet walked up the street.

Vegeta was less than enthused to be there, commenting on how he was missing vital training.

His wife merely rolled her eyes, exclaiming, "Well excuse for wanting to get your tux fitting out of the way."

Corsa rubbed her eyes, not feeling refreshed at all from her all too brief slumber on the destroyer's home world. Both Beerus and his attendant took notice, the goddess giving out a long yawn.

"Quit doing that," the god commanded, attempting to keep himself from joining in with little success.

"Those are….contagious, you know?"

The balancer narrowed her eyes at him, another yawn escaping her mouth as she said, "Wow, you act like I….can help it."

Her aunt chimed in, informing them that she had invited Chi Chi to join in on the wedding planning. The woman had assisted her son and daughter in-law with their nuptials, jumping at the chance to help plan another.

Corsa merely rolled her eyes at the news.

"Fine…"

Smiling triumphantly, the mortal scientist searched the streets for their last companion.

"Now where is that mother of yours?"

"Yo! Sorry I'm late!"

Tights jogged toward the group, panting when she finally arrived.

"My editor kept me longer than expected. So, what's up first?" she asked, her younger sister glancing over at her husband.

The sayain prince stood impatiently, arms crossed as his finger tapped away.

Groaning, Bulma replied, "Well I guess we should get the tux fitting out of the way before his highness over here burns a hole through his glove…"

Vegeta was motionless as the tailor took his measurements carefully, the human recalling the last time he had made any quick movements around the cantankerous sayain. Granted, the Briefs had been generous in their settlement when it came to renovating the front of his shop, but he didn't care to repeat that fiasco.

As they waited, Bulma inquired if Beerus was planning to wear a tuxedo, the god narrowing his eyes at the question.

"What I got on will be fine," the god replied, the scientist frowning at the comment.

" _Seriously_?"

Neither angel or balancer reacted to the question, sipping on their respective drinks with disinterest.

Scooting up to her niece, the mortal woman whispered, "Are you good with that?"

Perplexed, Corsa confirmed, "Yeah, should I _not_ be?"

The mortal scientist scoffed, "Well I would think so! If you're going for the traditional Earth wedding."

"Personally, I'd be fine with eloping…" The goddess mumbled under her breath, the destroyer's ear twitching at the notion. He honestly would be fine with such an arrangement. Unfortunately, they had to come through with their promise to the Omni Kings, shuttering at the thought at what would happen if they didn't deliver.

"Well, come to think of it, there's more formal garb I could wear…" Beerus pondered aloud.

The angel perked up at the notion, confirming his lord's words.

"That's true. Granted, it's usually reserved for ceremonial events."

Bulma jumped at the opportunity, chiming in, "Great! That's something at least."

Pulling out a small notebook, Tights wrote as her sister inquired the god.

"What does it look like? Maybe we can find something for Corsa to go with it."

Beerus thought for a moment before replying, "Well, I believe it's white-"

Both women paused, looking uneasily at each other, perplexing the destroyer.

"WWhhhyyy are you doing that? What's wrong?"

It seemed as of late, everything the god offered was met with skepticism or outright criticism. To be honest, it was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Well…." Tights said, informing the deity that the bride was usually the one to wear white.

Corsa gave a scoff of her own, stating, "A bit disingenuous, don't you think? Wearing white."

Her mother gave a nervous laugh while the mortal scientist rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Oh for the love of- okay, then what color _do_ you wanna wear?" she asked, knowing she would regret whatever answer came out of the young woman's mouth.

Giving a sly smile, Corsa replied, just as Vegeta was walking out of the back.

"Oh, I was thinking I'd borrow that bunny outfit of yours and jump out of a cake."

"Walked into the wrong part of that," the sayain prince commented, giving his wife a look before striding past.

Bulma shook the blush from her face, narrowing her eyes as she muttered, "You little-think you're being funny."

"I know I am." The goddess said, smirking whilst downing the last of her tea.

The god let out a long, exasperated sigh, done with the arguing.

"Fine, so we'll both wear frickin' white. What's next?"

The entry bell jostled about as a woman wearing a Chinese-style dress entered the shop.

"Hey, you made it! Thanks for making time." Bulma said, Chi Chi waving a hand.

"Not a problem at all. I just finished making the arrangements."

The statement perplexed the deities, their attendant curious as to what she was referring when they were all ushered out.

Walking down the street, Corsa picked up the distinctive aroma of their next destination.

"Now this is more like it…"

Unmistakable notes of vanilla and chocolate met their noses as soon as they crossed the bakery's threshold. Displays were filled to the brim with various cupcakes. A woman stood behind the counter, swiftly wiping away a trace of flour from her face as she approached the group.

"Good afternoon, folks. Welcome to Cinnamon Row," the bubbly brunette offered, giving a light hearted smile when eyeing the young goddess.

"I assume this our bride-to-be?"

"Uh, yes. Hello," Corsa said, worry growing in her as she noticed where the shopkeeper's gaze was going.

"So this must make you the lucky groom then!" she stated enthusiastically, smiling up at the tall angelic being. Mortals members of the group looked nervously away, knowing how the cantankerous god in their midst might take the mistake.

Wide eyed, the attendant silently motioned towards Beerus, the baker doing a double take in surprise.

"Seriously?" she asked, the deity's rage growing as his intended stifled a laugh.

"Yes, seriously!" he bellowed, a violet haze swelling around him. It was annoying when people constantly mistook Whis for the god of destruction, but to confuse him as the groom? He would not tolerate this injustice.

Taking a step forward, Corsa grabbed his arm, holding him close to her as she said, "Yup, the one and only! Well, for me, anyway."

The young woman's bold voice and nervous smile obviously took the woman aback, not aware of the precarious situation she was currently in.

"Oh, well, alright then. Miss Chi Chi came by earlier. Let's go back to the tasting room."

A vast array of cakes were awaiting them as the group funneled back, the sight delighting the divine beings.

"Oh my word!" Whis exclaimed, mouth watering at the delicious morsels just waiting to be sampled.

"Well? What do you think?" Tights asked.

Finishing off the last sample, Corsa pondered for a moment, finally concluding, "I like them all."

"Uh, honey, you tried over thirty."

"And…."

Sighing, Bulma bowed her head, knowing there was no way out of it.

"Fine, we'll take them all then…"

The balancer beamed, feeling like a million zeni now that her stomach was full. Her intended was equally jubilant, grinning from ear to ear at the woman's insistence. The confections they had just tried were some of the best he had ever tasted, satisfied at the choice to have the wedding on Earth was reaffirmed.

Conversation flowed for some time, using the private room to solidify the rest of the venues and plans. The divine trio had limited time to be on the planet, and the group needed to make the most of it.

After the final details were set in place, the goddess took a satisfactory sip of her drink, feeling something amiss as she glanced across the table.

All three women were smiling keenly at her as Corsa cautiously set her cup down. She suddenly had the distinct impression that a quick escape would soon be warranted.

"Well, this was fun, but we should get going…"

"Oh no you don't. There's still one more thing to take care of." Tights stated, her daughter knowing full well to what she was referring.

"Please don't." The young woman pleaded.

"C'mon. It'll be fun." Bulma assured, taking the goddess by the arm.

"Fun for all of you." She countered, eyes narrowed as Chi Chi locked her arm around her free limb.

"Don't be such a downer! Now. Come. ON!"

Both women attempted to pull the deity away, Corsa digging her feet into the ground.

"I'd rather die!"

"Now honey, no need to be dramatic."

"Hm? What's going on here?"

The group of women slowly looked over to the divine pair, met with inquisitive looks.

Dragging them behind her, Corsa stumbled as she was pulled back, furiously grabbing Beerus by the collar.

"What the?! Let go!"

Clambering up, the balancer glared at him, desperation apparent on her face.

"If you love me at all, you'll stop this from-"

"Oh, look at the time," the destroyer stated, yanking her hands off him as the horde dragged her away.

"Have fun ladies!" Whis called out, the pair giving them a wave farewell.

"YOU'RE BOTH DEAD TO ME!" she hollered back, murder drenching her words.

"You think she'll be alright?" the attendant asked, Beerus waving off the concern.

"Come on, how bad could it be?"

"I hate you all."

"Oh come on, Corsa! You look _divine_!" Chi Chi called out, clinking champagne glasses with Bulma.

"How _puny_ of you…." She grumbled, staring a hole into the ground in hopes to hide her reddening face.

"Be honest honey. What do think?" Tights inquired, the balancer inclined to humor her.

Turning around, Corsa glared at the mirror, unimpressed by what she saw. The women had taken it upon themselves to take her to a wedding dress shop down the street from the bakery. They had shoved the goddess into the changing room, throwing the first dress they found in with her. Before she knew it, piles of dresses were waiting for her outside. The getup she currently found herself in was the _eighth_ she had tried on.

The ensemble left her feeling itchy, the stitching assaulting her pale skin. The bodice constrained her ribcage, making it difficult for her to breath. The ballgown silhouette was full beyond belief, her torso looking an awkward centerpiece of a robust cake.

"I think I look like a damned pastry." She said, the comment warranting a snicker from her aunt.

"That's okay, just means more dresses to try!" Bulma rang out gleefully.

"Let this torture end." She pleaded.

Waving a finger, Chi Chi replied, "As soon as you find something you like."

Grumbling, Corsa stomped past the party, the walls shaking as the door of the fitting room slammed firmly shut.

Tights let a smile slip, her sister refilling her glass. The goddess' mother had noticed something everyone seemed to miss; the light shaking in her daughter's hands. She remembered how nervous she had been when it came time to try on dresses. It made everything that was happening more real, more concrete. The writer rested her head on the back of the couch, taking in all the merriment, confident her child would warm up to it in time.

"They've been gone for some time," Beerus stated, traversing through the city with his attendant in tow.

"What's taking so long?"

"From what I've gathered, Earthling women have a tradition of putting the bride in a variety of garments in hopes of finding 'the dress' as they call it. When they finally find it, they celebrate by becoming inebriated while a bell is rung. Quite an intriguing ritual. Oh, I wish I could partake in it. Alas, I was informed that males are rarely ever allowed to join in." Whis lamented, genuinely disappointed in being left out.

"Sounds incredibly sadistic if you ask me," the god stated, attempting to navigate through the various intersections.

"Hm? How so?" his attendant asked, Beerus sighing at the question.

"Kidnapping a woman just so they can find amusement."

"The bride is usually far more willing than your intended," he countered, the angel relenting, "but you're right, it's probably time to go save our damsel in distress."

The shop's bell chimed as the pair entered, Tights eyeing them as she waved them over.

"Oh, groom's here. Party's over."

"Don't stop the torment on my behalf. We were just curious to see what all the fuss is about."

Chi Chi bolted upright, placing herself between him and the dressing room as she waved her hands furiously.

"It's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding!"

Beerus gave the flattest expression he could muster.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Stand aside."

Just as he reached out, the door slowly drew open the goddess dragging her feet as she gave her audience a mournful twirl before muttering, "What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

The goddess bumped into something hard as she attempted to return to the dressing room, her eyes becoming wide as she realized whom it was.

"B-Beerus! What are you doing here?!"

"Decided to amuse myself in your misery." He prodded, giving the hostage a sly smile.

"Oh, you're the worst."

"But seriously," he said, placing a hand on her hip as he dipped her backward, "I don't understand what you're so upset about. You look-"

"Asinine." She flatly stated, the destroyer narrowing his eyes.

"I was gonna say 'beautiful,' but fine."

A blush betrayed her as he brought them back up.

"You, you think so, huh?" She asked, regaining her composure.

"Stars dim in shame." He said, the group of women 'awing' at his confession.

The balancer grew red with embarrassment, then with annoyance as she spotted a mocking grin flit across his features. Then, something else. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"I….gotta use the bathroom," she said, rushing out of his arms, leaving the god perplexed.

"Oh, wow." Bulma sighed, slapping a hand over her face.

"That was _almost_ a sweet moment."

All Tights did was giggle, proclaiming, "That's my Corsa. Awkward as ever. Honestly, don't know _how_ that kid ever struck a home run. With a god, no less."

"Sis!"

"What? Am I wrong?"

Slipping past the commotion, the angel entered the bathroom, feeling that the goddess was simply embarrassed and wished to run away.

"Milady?"

Hearing something odd, he turned the corner to find the balancer retching into a toilet.

"Oh. Not what I expected…" he trailed off, reaching out to pull a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Feeling better?"

Leaning against the wall, the seated woman breathed deeply, thankful the nausea was subsiding.

"I'm fine. Just, must have been something in the cake."

Accepting the excuse, the attendant confirmed, "Well, you did have plenty of it. Come now, up we go…"

As the angel pulled her up by the arm, he paused, sensing something amiss.

"Hold on," he said, summoning his staff.

"Whis?" she asked, concern marking her features as he gazed at the illuminated orb.

Realization came over him.

"Oh, nothing. Just, I didn't think it was possible."

"What? That a god can get food poisoning?" She jested, a wave of nausea hitting her once more.

"My dear, you're not sick." The attendant affirmed, a warm smile gracing his features.

"You're expecting."

The angel watched as her face went green, holding a hand to her stomach.

"Ugh, here it comes again…"

Rushing back to the toilet, Corsa went through another round of vomiting. And another…

 _Author's Note:_

 _How's_ _ **that**_ _for a reveal!_

 _Looks like the pair are getting more than they bargained for!_

 _I had had this idea for a looooonnnnnggggg time._

 _Quick shout out to the one who had guessed in the comments._

 _Good job!_

 _Anyway, what implications will this have in the realm of the gods?_

 _And what will Beerus think when he hears the news?_

 _Stay tuned!_

 _As always, reviews are encouraged and appreciated._


End file.
